Variations of SPD
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: When they're relieved of active Ranger duty, the team finds it hard to adjust to not fighting anymore. Then a new adventure begins, where relationships are tested & they learn 2 important lessons: Once A Ranger Always A Ranger & Anything's Possible.
1. P: Adjustments

**Variations Of SPD  
Prologue:** Adjustments  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 12, 2005

**Summary:** It's been two months since Sydney woke from her coma, now the team receives some news that is going to profoundly rock their worlds.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Wow! The sequel already! grins I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you did Variations Of Pink.

_"The bend in the road is not the end of the road unless you refuse to take the turn." -- Anon --_

* * *

"I'm relieving you of active Ranger status."

* * *

_Outside New Tech City_

"Jack just took in the last of the boxes," Z announced as she walked down the sidewalk to the curb where a large moving van was parked.

Around her, Bridge, Sky, Syd, Jen, Wes, Jason, and Katherine stood or sat on the curb. "I still can't believe we all moved out of the academy and into a house," Syd muttered, leaning against her dad as the two sat on the curb, Katherine standing behind them, her hands on Jason's shoulders.

"I still can't believe Cruger took us off active duty!" Sky huffed, wiping the sweat off his forehead, smearing the dust and the dirt on his hands all over himself. They had spent the entire day moving his, Syd's and Bridge's stuff from storage; they had moved the contents of their rooms earlier in the week. Now all they had to do was wait for the furniture that Jen, Z and Sydney had ordered two days before to arrive.

"After everything the five of you went through a couple of months ago, I'm not surprised," Jen tried to sooth, running her hand up and down Sky's arm. Sky gave his mother a look and then jumped, his dad having pinched his arm.

"Don't look at your mother like that," Wes grumbled.

"Alright, I say we cut out for the day and get some food," Jack groaned, coming down the sidewalk from the three story, beige painted town house that the form A Squad Rangers were now sharing.

"Dinner's on us," Katherine smiled, helping Jason up while Sky moved over and lifted Syd to her feet, his arms closing around her, trapping her to his chest.

"Eww! Sky! You need a shower! You're all dirty!" Sydney whined, trying to squirm away as Sky leaned down to kiss her. She stopped moving when her boyfriend's warm, soft lips caressed hers, causing her to forget everything around them.

"Are we sure we want those two living in such close quarters?" Jason asked Wes, who grinned and laughed.

"After what happened to them, I think they're both at the point where they'll wait," Wes mused.

"Come on guys, let's go have some pizza," Jen grinned, the group of nine moving toward the Collins' vehicles.

* * *

"Did you pick out a color for your room?" Syd asked him from her spot on his lap as they sat in the park and watched their dads play basketball with Bridge and Jack.

"Yeah, I'm going for a light blue with navy accents. How about you? Going pink?"

Sydney grinned. "Sort of. It's a really light pink, and then it's going to have blue and white accents," Sydney told him, turning sideways to see his reaction. Sky merely grinned at her, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Are you two gonna sit there and play kissie-face all afternoon or are you gonna join the party."

Syd and Sky turned toward Z and stuck their tongues out at her, watching her glare at them. "Leave 'em be Z, you and Bridge suck face all the time and you don't hear the rest of us complaining!" Jack taunted the former Yellow Ranger, who turned and looked so insulted that she charged after her "big brother" and demanded he take it back.

Bridge plopped down on the bench next to Sky, blushing. "Oh boy," he muttered, shaking his head at his girlfriend and their former Red leader.

"So when do you guys start your full time teaching duties?" Jen asked when she and Katherine sat down with them.

"Monday morning," Sky grumbled.

* * *

"You're ready."

Once the words left his mentor's mouth, he felt a tremor race through him. For years, he'd studied in this peaceful place, cut off from his world, with the help of the Master Warrior, waiting for the day when he'd be told it was time to rejoin his family, the one he knew only through stories.

His parents had really and truly died two months ago, and knowing that he'd not get to know them was a burden he'd carry for the rest of his life, but there was someone else out there, waiting for him. And though she hadn't known their parents well either, he knew his sister would have more information for him than he'd learned here for the last fourteen years.

* * *


	2. 1: Arrival Of The Dragon

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 1:** Arrival Of The Dragon  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 12, 2005

**Summary:** A new cadet arrives at the Academy, and the team wonders what's so special about him that has Cruger having him train with the new A squad, and them.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Yeah, I'd like to give a great big thank you to Chrissy, for helping me name the new character. On my site, once the story progresses further, his biography will be up, along with some information about the SPD team.

**AN2:** Hey gang! In case you haven't noticed, BloomingViolets now has her own web page. If you go to her profile, and click on homepage, you'll go to it. Go check it out, sign the guestbook, let her know what you think!

_"A family is a unit composed not only of children but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold." -- Ogden Nash --_

* * *

The Rangers' House  
Sky's Room  
2:00 A.M.  
Monday  
September 7, 2025

Sky groaned when the door to his bedroom was lightly knocked on. Slowly opening one sleepy blue eye, the former Blue Ranger looked at the clock on his nightstand. When he saw the time was two o'clock blaring back at him in big, bold red numbers, he groaned again and pulled the pillow back over his head. They'd been up until two hours ago making sure every piece of furniture and what not was in place.

"Sky?"

"GO AWAY!" he hollered from under the pillow, not recognizing which of his housemates' voices it was. When he felt someone settle on the bed, he sat up quickly and glared. "WHAT?"

"Sky..."

His anger faded instantly when he saw Sydney looking at him, tears in her eyes. Automatically, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Since the final battle with Visvajita, the loss of her birth parents, and her miscarrying their baby, she'd had nightmares whenever she wasn't sleeping with him in his room, or vice versa.

"Another one?" he asked. Sydney nodded, snuggling closer to her boyfriend, allowing the warmth of his presence to sooth her frazzled nerves. "What caused it this time?" he gently asked.

"New room."

Sky nodded. He admitted to himself he'd had trouble getting to sleep earlier. "I'm glad Jack took the third floor room, this way Bridge and Z have connecting rooms and you and I have connecting rooms. Want to sleep with me tonight?"

Sydney nodded slowly, already starting to drift off thanks to the security she felt while being in his arms. Sky smiled softly, pulling her onto the bed and settling her under his covers and in his arms. "Get some sleep, Syd."

"Love you."

Sky smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

SPD Academy  
Command Center  
10:00 A.M.

"Good morning," Kat greeted as the five former Rangers walked into the Command Center to get ready for the new wave of cadets.

"Morning Kat!" the team called, trudging around a bit slowly still, due to their hectic moving that weekend.

"How's it living together outside of the academy?" Kat teased, handing each of them a data pad.

Jack shook his head, Z laughed, Bridge grinned, Sky glared and Sydney didn't respond at all, the former Pink Ranger still leaning against Sky's side, even though they were on duty.

"That good huh?"

"Good morning, Cadets," Cruger greeted, then stopped when Bridge stepped forward.

"Um, Commander, it's ummmm, since we're not, like, Rangers anymore, shouldn't, you uhhhh, call us something other than Cadets? Instructors maybe? Or teachers, or better yet, mentors?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Bridge's babbling, so use to it after all this time. "No, Cadet Carson, as you're still taking courses here at the Academy you are still A Level Cadets, just not active Rangers."

"Yes sir."

"I've got a surprise for you and the A Squad. Please bring them back here after the assembly."

Jack nodded, still assuming his role as leader of the team, even though they were no longer and active team.

"Let's go welcome our new D Level Cadets."

* * *

SPD Landing Pad  
10:30 A.M.

Walking off the shuttle, he cringed slightly at the activity of the landing bay. There were people everywhere, something he wasn't use to. He'd spent most of his life in the sacred temple, training for the day when he'd take his rightful place in the legacy his parents had started years before, so this was a new experience, and he was silently wondering what his mentor had gotten him into.

"Brian?" the female in front of him asked softly. Turning, he nodded and smiled. He knew Kat from the picture his mentor had shown him, as well as the last transmission with Commander Cruger when she'd been present.

"Dr. Manx."

Kat smiled. "Welcome to SPD. Follow me, I'll get you into your room, which you'll be sharing with the A Squad Red Ranger and then I'll take you to meet the Commander, and the others."

Brian swallowed, hard, knowing immediately what she meant by "others".

"It's ok, she's here, but she doesn't know you're here."

Chocolate brown eyes closed briefly while the button nose he'd inherited from his mother wrinkled up in anxiety. "I'm ready, but are they?"

* * *

Location Unknown  
Same Time

The room was quiet, which would have been a good thing if the silence hadn't brought a foreboding atmosphere. He'd seen Brian off nearly a day before, and knew that the teenager was now in the presence of those who could train him and guide him in the ways of his world.

He looked at the picture hanging on the wall. The picture was over twenty years old, and faded a little, but he could still clearly make out the uniforms, the animal spirit insignias on their chests, but most of all, their smiles still danced back at him. His first six Ninjetti from Earth; they had served the power proudly, each doing their duty until they'd passed it on, and then had it passed back. Now it was up to a teenage boy and six slightly inexperienced former Rangers to make sure the legacy of the ninja was unbroken. His eyes focused in on the individuals wearing the Pink and White Ninja uniforms.

"Your son is trained, his body and mind ready for battle, now it is up to your daughter to take it one step further."

* * *

Command Center  
11:45 A.M.

"I see you made it in one piece," Cruger called out as Kat and Brian walked into the command center. The young man stopped suddenly, taking in the people rushing about the room before his eyes landed on the ten Cadets and the big blue dog.

"Yes sir," Brian nearly choked on the words, until Anubis smiled at him.

"Come in, and allow me to introduce you to your instructors and teammates," Anubis commanded. Brian nodded and stepped forward, his hands coming to rest behind his back as he stared at his new teammates, trying to decipher which one was the person he most wanted to see.

"These are your new teammates, Cadet Aaron Matthews – Red Ranger. Cadet Alana Ortiz – Yellow Ranger, Cadet Allison Parker – Pink Ranger, Cadet Travis Gaines – Green Ranger, and Cadet Brett Silvers – Blue Ranger."

The five Rangers nodded in greeting.

"And these are our former A Squad Rangers, and new instructors here at the Academy; Cadets Jack Landors, Z Delgado, Bridge Carson, Sky Tate, and Sydney Drew."

Brian's eyes misted over slightly when he took in the former Pink Ranger. She looked nothing like him, or his parents, but both Cruger and his mentor said she was related to him.

"Cadets, allow me to introduce you to the newest A Level Cadet, Brian Oliver."

Gasps were heard from the former Rangers at the mention of his name, especially from Sydney who'd reached out and took Sky's hand, squeezing it tightly.

'My brother!'


	3. 2: Siblings

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 2:** Siblings  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 14, 2005

**Summary:** Syd and Brian get to know one another, and Sky has a small problem with the green-eyed monster  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Sorry about the short chapters, but these are just coming to me in bursts until I get the story going. And don't forget to check out BloomingViolets' website! It can be found by going to her profile and clicking the homepage link!

_"Love and magic have a great deal in common. They enrich the soul, delight the heart. And they both take practice." -- Nora Roberts --_

* * *

Brian stared at Sydney, watching the shock seep onto her face. 'She didn't know about me' he thought, swallowing hard.

"Commander?" Sky growled his eyes hard on the young boy before him for what he'd done to Sydney.

"Cadet Oliver is Cadet Drew's younger brother."

The A Squad Rangers gasped softly, looking back and forth between Sydney and Brian, while the newly retired Rangers bit their lips, their hearts reaching out to the young boy and his older sister.

Brian was startled when Sydney rushed forward and drew him into her arms, cradling him against her in a tight hug. "How?" she croaked to Cruger, who smiled.

"A friend of your mother and father's managed to escape with him before Visvajita could kill him. For his safety, and yours, he was taken somewhere safe, and trained. He's a full fledged Ninja."

Sydney pulled back and looked down at him, smiling. "Ninja huh?" she grinned, hoping to get Brian to smile back. "Then you might be able to help me as much as I can help you."

The teenager looked confused by his sister's words. "Commander, can I take him to meet my parents?" Cruger nodded and motioned for the A Squad to follow him.

"I thought Mom and Dad died?"

Sydney smiled sadly and nodded. "They did, but my Godparents adopted me. They'll be your Godparents too."

"Who are they?" he asked, slightly fearful of more people learning his secret.

"Jason and Katherine Scott."

Brian's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He knew those names, and the significance of Sydney having grown up in their care. Nodding, the young boy agreed to go with his sister.

* * *

Z shot Bridge a look as the former Green Ranger winced yet again on the ride to Sky's family home. "What's your problem?"

"Sky. He's not a happy camper."

The former Yellow Ranger nodded, looking back at Sky, who was on his motorcycle behind them, Jack sitting behind him. Syd and Brian sat in the back of the jeep they were in, talking quietly about what had happened the last few months to Sydney, and about why Brian was finally revealed after all this time.

"Syd has kinda blown him off, hasn't she?"

Bridge nodded and continued toward the Collin's household. "She's interested in her brother, and you can't blame her, but Sky's taking it really hard that all of a sudden, he's not the center of Sydney's universe."

"What would have happened if they'd had the baby?" Z shot back softly, watching Bridge shrug.

"Here's Sky's parents' house," Syd announced to Brian, who turned and started at the large house. All of the things he'd seen on the trip from the Academy to the Collins household were new to him, and somewhat frightening.

"Sky grew up here?" Brian asked softly. Sydney nodded.

"Yep. It's cool, it's got a big back yard with a big pool, and gardens that Aunt Jen planted the summer before she had Sky."

"Aunt Jen?"

Sydney laughed. "Before Sky and I started dating, Jen was kind of like my aunt, or at least she was before Tommy and Kim died and I moved in with my mom and dad. So she was Aunt Jen. It's only recently I've started calling her that again. You'll like her, she's cool; she and Sky's dad served with ours at S.P.D. and both of them are former Time Force Rangers too."

Z laughed from the front seat, causing Syd and Brian to perk up. "Looks like Eric and Taylor are here, along with your parents Syd."

* * *

The party got into full swing when the team and Brian arrived. The newest member of their family was introduced to the adults, and Taylor and Eric's sixteen year old daughter, Melissa.

Once she knew Brian was comfortable with everyone, Sydney sought out her moody and exceptionally sexy boyfriend. She found him upstairs kicking back on his bed, alone.

"Do I want to know why you're hiding in here?" Syd asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorframe of Sky's room.

"It's not like you'd care anyways," he replied, continuing to keep his eyes closed while he stretched out on his bed.

Sydney felt momentarily hurt before her anger burned bright red. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she demanded.

"You're a smart girl, Sydney, figure it out."

The former Pink Ranger stood there, wondering what had gotten into him when she felt something; it was emotions, of that much she was sure, but she knew they weren't hers. It struck her suddenly, that she was feeling whatever Sky was feeling. He was mad, hurt, and feeling left out. She sighed. She should have known something was wrong when he'd withdrawn from her at the base. She always rode with him on his bike, and Jack hitched a ride with Z and Bridge in the jeep, instead, he'd asked Jack to ride with him and she'd been forced to sit with her brother.

Shaking her head, Sydney moved over to his bed and studied him while trying to decide just how to get him to talk to her. After a minute, she smiled and went to the door, locking it, and then moved back towards the bed.

Quietly, so as not to disturb him, Syd strode to the side of the bed where he was laying and then pounced. Sky let out a gasp when she threw her left leg over him and settled on his stomach so that she was straddling him.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend? Cause I know for a fact the real Sky wouldn't let the little green-eyed monster get the best of him."

Sky's hands automatically moved to her hips, to steady her as she perched precariously over him. "Sydney."

Leaning down, Sydney got as close to him as she could without touching him. "I'm sorry; it's just weird for me to know I have a fifteen year old brother. I didn't mean to ignore you, I didn't mean to completely forget you were there, I'm just excited and nervous, and..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence cause Sky sat up and covered her lips with his, bringing a hand up from her hips to cradle her cheek. "Syd," he whispered softly, laying his head back against the pillows while she loomed over him, wiggling about to get a comfortable position.

Sydney almost laughed. They always teased Bridge about his abs of steel, but when it came right down to it her boyfriend came in a damn close second with his well toned stomach. Unfortunately at the moment, it was getting mighty uncomfortable to sit on him, so she wiggled back a bit and gasped, realizing a little too late she was now sitting on his lap, directly over his growing erection.

The former Blue Ranger groaned when she stopped moving, recognizing exactly where she was sitting and why she suddenly had a look of shock on her face. "Sorry."

Syd giggled. "Nice to know I can affect you without so much as lifting a finger," she teased as she stretched out over him. "I love you, Sky."

"I know."

"Good. You'll always be number one with me, you know that, right?"

Sky nodded slightly and grinned. "I'm sorry I was crabby earlier."

The former Pink Ranger merely shrugged. "Typical reaction, I'm not upset. Just talk to me next time, instead of being cranky and surly, please?"

Sky leaned forward and kissed her, effectively silencing her mouth.

* * *

"You sure you're gonna be ok in here?" Sydney asked as she got her brother settled in the guest room at the team's house.

"Shouldn't I have gone back to the base?" Brian questioned from where Syd had tucked him into bed.

"No. Commander Cruger wanted you to hang with me for a few days. If you need anything, Jack's upstairs, Z and Bridge are down the hall to your left and Sky and my rooms are down the hall to the right, ok?"

Brian nodded, but Syd could still see the uneasiness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What were they like?"

Sighing, Sydney moved so that she and Brian were sitting shoulder to shoulder. At fifteen, he was nearly as tall as she was, and she knew, he was only going to get taller, but she was still able to comfortably slip her arm around his shoulders and pull him to her side.

"They loved us, no matter what you hear or what anyone says, they loved us, enough to give up their own lives to save us, twice over. I don't know them much better than you do; the best people to ask would be our aunts and uncles and my mom and dad. They all served with our parents, they grew up with them, they'll be able to tell you more about them then I will."

"Is Mom's best friend really the President of the United States?" Brian asked suddenly, making Sydney laugh.

"Yep!" Syd quipped. "Trini Kwan Cranston, wife of Billy Cranston, first female President of the United States of America, and original Yellow Ranger of Earth. Uncle Billy was the original Blue Ranger and the Zeo Rangers' tactical advisor."

"That's what Jason said. I was just wondering."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who raised you?" Sydney's expression and voice were deadly serious.

"The Master Warrior of the Ninjetti. His name is Ninjor, keeper of the Temple Of Power, which is hidden in the Desert Of Despair."

"And where Mom and Dad, Uncle Rocky, Aunt Aisha, Uncle Adam and Uncle Billy went to get their ninja powers," Syd murmured in shock. It was starting to make sense now. "Thanks for telling me. Now, go to sleep, and don't be surprised, cause the alarm clock is set to go off at nine thirty tomorrow morning. Night."

"Good night."

Sydney left the door, opened a crack and turned, squeaking in surprise when she did. "Is he ok?"

She smiled up at Sky and then moved into the circle of his arms. "Yeah. Can we go to bed now?"

"Are we sharing a room tonight or no?" Sky questioned as they moved down the hall toward their rooms.

"For tonight, we'd better go to our own rooms. I don't want him getting upset if he comes to me and I'm not there."

Sky frowned but said nothing. Sighing, he pecked a quick kiss to Syd's lips before seeing her to her door, then walking across the hall to his.

* * *

"Soon, the power of the White Dragon will be mine!" an evil voice laughed wildly from inside the confines of an underground cave.

The laughter echoed off the ceilings and bounced off the walls, making it sound more sinister as it went on.

* * *


	4. 3:New Love, First Date, & A Promise Ring

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 3:** New Love, First Date, & APromise Ring  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 14, 2005

**Summary:** This chapter is centered on the boys and their thoughts on their significant others, as well as a few cute moments between the main three couples.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** I got a quote, one for each of the guys in the story, with the exception of Brian - Bridge, Jack, and Sky. Can you guess which quote is for Sky? If you can, email me, and I'll make you something pretty. I'd say match all three, but as BloomingViolets pointed out to me, two of them could be about Bridge or Jack.

**AN2:** Don't forget to read A Different Side Of You, by BloomingViolets and me, and don't forget to check out BV's webpage, which can be found by clicking the homepage link in her profile, or by visiting the links page of my site.

_"In my world, I walked to a different drum. You came along and joined me in my journey. I am now in harmony and at peace in the world of love." -- Unknown --_

_"Just when I thought that love could never be a part of me, that's when you came along and showed me happiness!" -- Unknown --_

_"If you're asking if I need you, the answer is forever. If you're asking if I will leave you, the answer is never. If you're asking what I value, the answer is you. If you asking if I love you, the answer is I DO." -- Unknown --_

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here." 

Sky looked up and over his right shoulder and glared at the man walking toward him. "I really don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

"I thought you and Syd had a lunch date today?" Jack asked, plopping down in the chair next to Sky. They'd both found themselves in the food court at New Tech City Mall, on a Saturday morning, and neither of them seemed to want to be there.

The former Blue Ranger glared at his former leader. "We did. She canceled this morning, called from the Academy. Brian needs help with his simulation training."

Jack shot an apologetic glance at his blue friend. Brian had been with them for over two weeks now, though Syd had finally settled him into the Academy's dorm instead of in the guestroom at the team's house. It seemed to Jack that the young boy was taking up a lot of Syd's time, and Sky didn't seem to like it one bit.

"I know what you're gonna say, why didn't I go help, right? I volunteered to; she told me that she didn't think Brian was ready for that level of training."

Shaking his head, Jack leaned back in his chair. Normally, he loved looking at the young ladies at the mall, but the last couple of months, a certain red haired, green eyed Pink Ranger had managed to snag all of his attention. Sighing in frustration, Jack scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Sky, I really don't know what to tell you, man. Be patient, alright. Sydney's gone through a lot the last couple of months, just like we all have; she's still adjusting to having a brother, and you've got to adjust to not being the center of her universe anymore. Besides, maybe this'll prepare you for life with kids. We all know you two are going to have some, eventually."

The young man in blue jeans, sneakers, and a navy polo merely glared at his red and black dressed friend. "And why, may I ask, are you not with Allison this morning? Don't the two of you usually head to the beach for a workout on Saturdays?"

"Yeah. They have combat training this morning with Commander Cruger. Z's overseeing it. Bridge is supposed to meet me here in twenty minutes, and then we were gonna go drag you off somewhere later."

Sky chuckled. "Male bonding, again, huh?"

Jack grinned back. "We haven't had an afternoon to ourselves since movie night when you were stuck in the infirmary; it's about time we get away from the girls for a while."

The man in blue was about to reply with a witty, sarcastic comment when Bridge came running up, out of breath. "GUYS!"

Both Sky and Jack look startled by his sudden appearance. "What's wrong Bridge?"

"I need help."

"With what?" Sky asked.

"I…well…after months of unofficial dating… well… um… IkindaaskedZonadate."

Jack laughed, not comprehending, even after over a year of being around the former Green Ranger, a thing Bridge had just said. The former Red Ranger turned to Sky for translation.

"He finally, officially, asked Z out on a date."

"Oh!" Jack turned, and grinned at Bridge. "Congrats. But why do you need our help?"

"It's my first date, ever, and I'm clueless."

Sky held up his hands in surrender. "Don't look at me, I haven't been on many dates, and when Syd and I go out, I usually let her plan them."

Jack shook his head. "You two are pathetic, I tell you. First of all, you need to buy her something."

"Chocolates?"

Jack shook his head no.

"Flowers?"

Another shake.

"Clothes?"

And another.

"Let me guess, jewelry?"

The former Red Ranger nodded. "Yeah; something simple and nice, trust me."

Sky shrugged his shoulders and stood up with Jack, the two of them walking with Bridge to the nearest jewelry store. 'This ought to be interesting!'

* * *

Their first stop was New Tech Mall Jewelers. While Jack dragged Bridge off toward the earrings, necklaces, and pendants, Sky wandered over toward the display case where the promise rings and wedding sets were housed, just to take a peek. 

He stood there for a few moments, gazing into the case, before someone came over to him. "Cadet Tate, what are you doing here?"

Looking up like a deer caught in the headlights, Sky found himself face to face with his Aunt Taylor. "Gotcha Sky."

Sighing in relief, Sky nearly slumped against the glass. "Aunt Taylor."

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked, though it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out – Sky has a girlfriend, a very beautiful girlfriend, who likes nice jewelry, and he happens to be dead serious about being with said girlfriend. "Or do I not want to know the answer?"

Sky laughed. "Bridge asked for Jack's help with his first date with Z tonight. Jack seems to think girls like pretty jewelry, so he dragged Bridge in here. I tagged along."

"And why, pray tell, aren't you over there with you friends?" Taylor asked, looking over her shoulder as the former Red Ranger went on and on about what Z would and wouldn't like while Bridge went bright red.

"Just looking."

"For Syd?" Taylor casually moved toward the case, looking down at the rings displayed. She saw a pretty one with diamonds and pink and blue gems. "A piece of advice from a girl who likes pretty jewelry, go with the one with Diamonds, Pink Tourmaline and Blue Sapphires. See ya round, Kiddo." That said, Taylor grinned at Sky's bright blush and turned and walked out of the store.

"May I help you Sir?" the saleswoman finally asked, having overheard the conversation between Aunt and Nephew.

Sky jumped, startled and smiled sheepishly. "Can I see the one with the pink and blue stones, please?"

"Certainly Sir," the saleswoman smiled, reaching down to open the case.

* * *

"Where have you guys been all day?" Sydney called out from the large kitchen when the three males walked in, each of them looking extremely tired. "Geesh, you look tired." 

Jack smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before moving toward the refrigerator to get a pop. Bridge sighed and slumped down on one of the bar stools that was on the other side of the counter that separated the dinning room from the kitchen, looking tired and cranky. And then there was Sky, who looked sorta nervous as he moved toward Syd, pulling her into his arms and pecking a kiss on her forehead.

"Jack tried to school Bridge in the dating game," Sky whispered, causing Sydney to giggle.

"Bridge, listen to me," Sydney murmured, looking over at the defeated-looking young man in green. "Just be yourself, that's what Z loves about you. She's not gonna care what you wear, where you go, or what you do tonight, as long as you're with her. She loves you."

The young man in blue jeans and a green t-shirt smiled. "I got her a pretty necklace, at Jack's insistence. It's got Citrine, I think that's what it is, and Emeralds; all I know is the one is sorta a yellow in color and the other is green. He says girls like sparkly things."

Syd smiled, knowing how true that was. "Yellow-orange, meaning it's just her color, and green for you. I'm sure she'll love it." Turning, Syd eyed her red and black dressed friend who was slugging down a pop. "And you, Allison called twenty minutes ago, said if you wanted to catch a movie and dinner with her, to give her a call. You'd better go call her. And next time, don't tire him out so bad before a date."

Nodding to Sydney, then saluting Sky and grinning at Bridge, Jack raced up the stairs that led from the dinning room up to the upstairs, to their rooms, to call Allison.

"Alright Tate, what have you got planned for this evening?" Syd asked, moving back to the stove to finish cooking dinner.

Sky followed her, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was cooking, his arms wrapping around her waist, hands tying together over her stomach. He smiled when he saw she was making Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo, a favorite of both of theirs. "I was hoping for a nice, quiet evening with the woman I love; dinner, maybe an in-home movie, and possibly a couple of rounds of nice, hot, sweaty..."

"Don't you dare say it in front of Bridge, or you're gonna embarrass the poor boy," Sydney hissed, turning in Sky's arms.

Seeing that as his cue to leave, Bridge grinned and slipped up the stairs to his room to get ready for his date. Sky grinned, watching his best friend leave before looking down into the lovely blue eyes of his girlfriend. "I bought you something today," he whispered to her, moving her over a few steps to the right and backing her into the counter next to the stove, before he leaned down and kissed her, his lips barely grazing hers and leaving them both wanting more.

"Oh?" Syd inquired softly, running her hands up Sky's arms before clasping them behind his neck. She marveled for the millionth time how nice it was to be snug and secure in his arms, not to mention the fact that he looked incredibly sexy in the tight blue jeans and blue polo. 'I'll bet he had tons of girls following him all over the mall and he didn't notice' she thought to herself, smiling up at him. "What'd you get me?"

Sky grinned at her and moved to seal his lips over hers. What started out as an innocent kiss soon became much more passionate as he moved his tongue against her lips, seeking a silent invitation to her mouth. Sydney gave it, opening her mouth to him, her own tongue peeping out to caress and dance with his.

"Are you two sucking face in the kitchen? Gross!"

The couple broke apart, startled, and turned to see Z leaning against the archway leading from the foyer, smiling wickedly.

"Don't you have a date to go get ready for?" Syd shot back teasingly. "You're gonna need at least two good hours to get all that sweat off and to hide your mug under some makeup before Bridge sees you."

"Watch it, Princess, this could have been you today," Z growled playfully, though in all honesty Syd and Sky both thought she looked ready to collapse from exhaustion. "And how did you get out of overseeing their combat training with me today?"

Syd smiled. "The Commander and Kat thought my expertise in the simulation room would help Brian get comfortable with it. I spent the entire day getting my ass kicked by my little brother, the master ninja."

Z laughed and nodded to Sky. "Sorry for interrupting the moment, but is Bridge home?"

"He just ran upstairs to get ready; Jack and Sky dragged him all over the mall in hopes of getting him ready for tonight."

"Really? Why?" Z asked.

Sky gave her a dumbfounded look. "You don't know?"

Z shook her head. "We're going on a real date, something we've both been too scared to do because we thought it would ruin our friendship. We both want more from each other, and I like Bridge the way he is, why would he need to get ready for tonight?"

Syd and Sky shared a look. "Um, Z, look, don't tell Bridge I told you this, but tonight's his first date."

The moment the words left Sky's mouth, Z looked floored. "Ever?"

Sky and Syd nodded. "His powers have always turned girls off, not to mention it makes it hard for him to get close to people because of it, so he's never asked anyone out. You're the first girl other than Sydney to give him the time of day, at least, who wasn't in a management position over him, like Kat."

"Oh no!" Z gasped. "Syd, what am I gonna do? I wanna make this special for him."

Sydney smiled. "Did you guys decide where to go for dinner?"

"No, we were gonna decide when we got ready to leave."

Nudging Sky's arm, Sydney nodded her head toward the phone. Getting the hint, Sky walked over and dialed a number he knew by heart. "Can I speak to Anthony please? Sky Tate. Hi Tony, listen, I need a favor. A friend of mine is going on his first date tonight, with the girl of his dreams. Can we get them a good seat, near the windows? Yeah, I'm paying for it; just put it on my account. Yes, Bridge Carson. Thanks Tony, you're the best."

"What did you just do?" Z suspiciously asked.

Sky grinned impishly at her and winked. "You've got reservations under Bridge's name for seven thirty at Ristorante de Amore, its downtown near the boardwalk amusement park. It's nice, quiet, on the waterfront, and I know the staff. You'll love it. Order whatever you two want, it's on me."

"Why did you just do that?"

Sky moved toward his yellow teammate and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. "Because it's not every day my unofficial little brother and little sister make it official. You two deserve a nice night out, and I'm able to help with it. Afterward, you might want to talk Bridge into going over to the boardwalk, it's usually a nice place to be on Saturday nights."

Z smiled at Syd, who nodded, somehow knowing what Z was asking permission for. Leaning up, Z pecked a kiss to Sky's cheek. "You're sweet, Sky, thanks."

"Your welcome; now go get ready for your date." Sky shooed her up the back staircase before walking back over to Sydney and pulling her into a hug.

"She's right you know; you're so sweet." Looking down into her eyes, Sky felt himself simply melt.

* * *

Allison was waiting by the fountain in front of the Academy when Jack pulled up in the nice red Mustang Convertible that Syd's dad had bought him. In fact, Syd's parents had purchased each of them a vehicle of their choice when Cruger had taken them off active Ranger status, as none of them had vehicles of their own and they were no longer able to use the S.P.D. vehicles whenever they wanted. 

He'd chosen the Mustang Convertible, Sky had gotten a sonic blue Ford Ranger XL, Bridge chose a Dodge Durango SXT in a forest green, Z had gotten a Dodge Charger SE in a lemony yellow, and Sydney had picked out a very sleek, Chrysler Seabring Convertible in a deep pink. Jason and Katherine had told them how proud of the team they were, and figured since they were well off enough, why not give the hard working Rangers a reward. In Jack's opinion, the cars and the house the Collins' had provided for the five former Rangers couldn't have come at a better time.

"Sorry! I wanted to be there to see Bridge and Z off on their first date," he apologized as he jumped out of the car and ran over to her. He grinned, kissed her on the cheek and led her over to his car. "You feel like dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me," Allison grinned. In the few months she's known Jack Landors, she'd grown close to him. In fact, she'd even venture to guess she'd fallen in love with him, but she'd never tell him, because she knew he didn't feel the same way.

"Where would you like to go, Milady?"

"Somewhere quiet, it's been a hectic day," Allison giggled at the nickname as he pulled away from the Academy and headed for the freeway.

"I know a nice place, about forty five minutes away. It's up on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Sky said he's taken Syd there tons of times, does that sound quiet enough? And then maybe we can walk on the beach and come back and catch a movie or something.

"It sounds great, Jack," she murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder as he drove. He had the top down on his new car, so it was nice to just sit there and let the warm September air blow on her.

* * *

"Wow!" Bridge gasped when Z pulled her Dodge Charger into the driveway of the restaurant they were having dinner out. "Um, Z, I know you really want to be here, but, um, the Academy doesn't pay all that well. That is, unless you're Kat, or Commander Cruger, or General Birdie, or..." 

Z smiled and shushed him with a well manicured finger tip to his lips. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, but this is compliments of Sky. He said have a good night. You don't have to worry about paying for it."

Bridge looked both embarrassed and awed. "I see."

The former Yellow Ranger gave him a look and then smiled widely. "You can spend all your money on me at the boardwalk, winning me a stuffed animal to add to my growing collection, ok?"

The former Green Ranger couldn't help but laugh. He was infinitely glad Sky had done what he'd done, especially since the necklace he'd bought Z had stretched his budget a little. "Before we go in, I have something for you," Bridge told her, his hands shaking as he took the little, rectangular velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to Z, and let her open it.

Z gasped when she saw the heart shaped pendant done in Citrine with Emerald accents. "Oh Bridge! It's beautiful!" she gasped, tears springing to her eyes. Other than her Z necklace, she'd never had any really gorgeous jewelry, and here Bridge had gone out and gotten her something.

"Jack helped me pick it out, I hope you don't mind the green ones," he murmured, and then did something unexpected. He reached down and removed his gloves, took the box from her hands, and released the necklace from its confines before he reached around Z's neck and put it on her. When he pulled his hands away, he let his fingers trail along the chain lying against her skin.

Z was startled to feel his fingers against her neck, knowing that it could hurt him to touch her skin to skin. "Bridge..."

Bridge smiled. "It doesn't bother me to touch you, all I feel is security, warmth, and love when I touch you. You're my buffer from everything Z; it's never been like that for me, with anyone."

Leaning forward, the young Hispanic woman touched her lips to Bridge's in a sweet kiss that spoke of so much more lying under the surface. "I love you, Bridge." Z saw his eyes water, and felt herself blinking back her own tears. "It's never been like this with anyone else for me, ever. You're the first, the last, and the only."

This time it was Bridge's turn to lean forward and kiss her. When he pulled back he squeezed her hand. "Shall we go eat and then go have fun?"

Nodding, Z grinned. "I'm game."

The pair stepped from Z's car and linked arms after Bridge put his gloves back on. Z was wearing a Chinese Cheongsam dress in dark green and light yellow with embroidered Tigers and Pandas on it, with a pair of bamboo sandals in a flip flop fashion with high heels, on her feet. Bridge was wearing a pair of khaki pants, a dark green polo shirt, black dress shoes, and a black leather jacket.

"Alright, let the fun begin!" Z announced, cause Bridge to grin and laugh as he led her into the restaurant after giving the keys to the valet.

* * *

Allison sighed softly while she and Jack walked along the beach, watching the sun set over the ocean. She was happy, happier than she'd been in a while. She had a good job, she was a Power Ranger just like she'd always wanted to be, she had incredible friends and teachers, but most of all, she was with a very incredibly kind, generous, and hot guy. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack asked, walking next to her in the soft sand. He looked at her and smiled. She was wearing a pink tank top with white sweater over it, tight blue jeans, and was carrying her sandals in her hand.

"I was just thinking how incredibly lucky I am."

"Oh?"

"Awesome job, fantastic friends, great mentors, and a date that's both handsome and considerate of me," she grinned, which made Jack smile. The former Ranger realized how much more she'd opened up in the last couple of months, especially around him. She'd gone from being a shy young lady to someone who was comfortable in her own skin. 'Just like I did during my time as a Ranger' he thought proudly.

"Um, Allison, can I ask you something?" Jack started. During his afternoon with Sky and Bridge, his former teammates had talked to him about his feelings for Allison. It wasn't until Sky had smirked at him and told him he spoke of the younger Pink Ranger the same why Sky did of Sydney that he realized he was falling in love with her.

"Sure," she chirped, stopping to face him.

"Well, I, uh, know we've been spending a lot of time together since the Officer's Ball a few months ago, and you see, I've realized something."

Allison felt her stomach drop out on her as she realized Jack was about to tell her he didn't want to see her anymore. "Yes?"

"Would you like to, maybe, make it a little more serious, and exclusively date me?"

The Pink Ranger's mouth dropped open in shock, tears forming in her eyes. Not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined he'd ask her that. "What?"

Jack winced, thinking she didn't want to. "I'd understand if you didn't, but um, I think...in fact, I know, I'm falling for you."

"Yes." Jack's eyes widened as the simple, one word answer left her mouth, which turned up in the brightest smile the former Ranger leader had ever seen on her face.

"Yes?"

Allison nodded. "I've been falling for you for weeks now, Jack. I'd love to date you, and only you."

Leaning forward, Jack reached up and cupped her cheeks, laying his lips on her ruby colored ones in a sweet, touching first kiss.

--

Sydney grinned, walking through their joint bathroom to Sky's room. He'd decorated it, with his mother's help, in several shades of blues. There was navy carpet and curtains, light blue walls and ceiling, and his furniture was even in blues. His bed was covered in navy and white sheets and blankets.

She smiled, seeing the maps of the world, and pictures of landmarks like the Sphinx and Pyramids of Egypt, the Eiffel Tower in Paris, and Niagara Falls at the Canadian-United States border adorning his walls.

And then there was the one pink thing in the entire room. It was one of Syd's stuffed animals, a Phoenix her dad had gotten her not long ago, sitting in the middle of his neatly made bed. She laughed, noting how it stuck out like a sore thumb in all the blue.

"I can see I left my mark on you," she grinned at the figure sitting at the desk in front of the computer.

After Jack, Z and Bridge had left the house the pair had had a quiet dinner, and had watched a movie, before they'd headed upstairs. Sky had some test scores to go over and Syd had wanted a bubble bath. Much to her disappointment, he hadn't joined her.

Turning, Sky grinned at her sheepishly. "I've been wondering where my Phoenix went. When did you steal it off my bed?"

Sky shut the computer off and moved to where she was standing by his bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I didn't steal it, Syd, you left it in here a week ago, after you went back to your room one morning, and I just haven't seen the need to return it yet."

Syd laughed and kissed him back, before she pushed him back onto his bed, tumbling down on top of him a second later. "Really now?"

"Yep," Sky grinned, moving his hands to her sides, letting his fingers glide up and down, tickling her.

"SKY! STOP!" Sydney laughed and gasped, rolling off of him in hopes he'd stop his attack. She wasn't remotely lucky. Sky followed her, rolling over on top of her as his fingers continued their assault. "IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!"

Laughter rang out from the former Blue Ranger, causing him to roll off her to try and catch his breath. "Sorry," he mumbled a moment later, after he'd caught his breath.

"Jerk," she muttered, then snuggled close to him, burrowing under his right arm so she was close to his side. "Can I sleep in here with you?"

Turning his head in her direction, Sky opened his eyes and grinned at her. "I thought we were gonna try to stay out of each other's beds for a while?"

"Only during the week, when we both have to work. It's Saturday, Sky, I wanna sleep cuddled up with you," she pouted pleadingly.

He shook his head in disbelief at how he wasn't able to resist her when she was like this. "I suppose I wouldn't mind sharing my bed. What am I gonna get out of this deal?"

Sydney frowned at him, lost in her thoughts, before she smiled brightly and move to straddle his waist, one of her favorite positions. "Well, I suppose, for the greater good, I could be talked into performing a few certain services for you."

Sky's eyebrows shot up in question. "Oh really?" he grinned at her.

"Really."

"You're serious? You'd actually, you know?" he asked, eluding to a certain activity they had yet to engage in, even though they'd made love to one another tons of times over the last couple of months.

"Yep." Sydney felt her stomach tighten in nervousness, and strangely enough, excitement. She wasn't sure about performing the actual act, but she was curious, and that ruled out the nervousness.

Sky saw the internal war and sought to give her one last way out, though he really wanted to know what it felt like. "Sydney, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'd love nothing more than to just make love to you."

She smiled softly at him, leaning down to kiss him, her hands playing in his hair. His hands smoothed down her back, over her hips, coming to rest on the sides of her toned and incredibly soft thighs.

"I know I don't have to, but I'm curious, and I know you want to know what it feels like too, huh?"

Sky nodded and smiled. "Sorta, yeah."

"Then, allow me," Syd whispered seductively, kissing his mouth one last time before she slithered down his body, leaving wet kisses on the skin of his neck, chest and stomach before she reached her ultimate goal. She smiled at him and then began her assault.

"OH! MY! GOD!"

Syd smiled triumphantly as she crashed down on Sky's chest, her breathing labored. She noted the time on the clock; it had been four hours since she'd set out to seduce Schuyler Tate Collins, and she had succeeded, she thought, most splendidly.

"So, did I pay up enough to sleep with you tonight?"

Sky could only nod, as his breathing was still coming too hard to answer her. When he finally got his vocal cords to work again, he whispered, "Syd, sweetheart, you can sleep with me for the rest of our lives after that. Thank you."

Syd's laughter rang out as she snuggled close to her boyfriend, feeling herself drift off. "You never did give me my present," she murmured into his chest.

"Roll off me, and I'll go get it."

"But I'm comfortable!" Syd whined, and then shrieked when he rolled her off his chest himself. "SKY!"

Grinning, Sky moved over to the top drawer of his dresser, not bothering to put on his boxers as he did so, and removed the tiny velvet box he'd hid in there after returning home from the mall. He moved back over to Syd, who was sitting up on the bed, the sheet tucked under her arms, barely skimming the tops of her breasts. She made a very alluring picture as he sat down with her, while she was once again awed by him in his natural glory.

Gulping in air like there was no tomorrow, Sky attempted to settle his nerves, only succeeding after he looked up from the box into Syd's sleepy blue eyes. "Z wasn't the only one who had something picked out for her," he whispered, turning to face her, the box in hand. He held it out and opened it for her, watching her eyes widen and fill with tears.

"Oh Sky!" she gasped softly, reaching out to gingerly touch it. It was a princess cut, ten karatwhite gold,Diamond ring with Pink Tourmaline and Blue Sapphire gemsaccenting the sides.

"It's not an official engagement ring; it's more of a promise ring," he told her in a rush. "I liked it, but I have something else in mind for when I'm ready to propose to you. I just want to know one thing."

Sydney looked at him through her tears. "What?" she whimpered softly.

"That when I do ask you, you'll say yes?"

Smiling, Syd nodded and threw herself into his arms, her lips seeking his for a passionate kiss. When they pulled back, Sky pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her right hand ring finger. "I don't want to put a ring on your left hand until it's its time, alright?" Sydney nodded and looked down at the ring, smiling. "Looks like it's a little big, but we can get it sized to fit better, alright?"

"I love you, Schuyler," she murmured, looking from the ring to him.

"And I love you, Sydney," he gave back.


	5. 4: Little Green Monster

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 4:** Little Green Monster  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 18, 2005

**Summary:** The title alone says it all.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations and language.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** I know a lot of you want to see more of Brian, and you will, in this chapter. He and Sky actually go at it a bit, so enjoy.

_"On the path to the greatest nemesis, two enemies will walk together." -- Slade Whitfield --_

"For peace, we must prepare for war." -- Bobby Jagdev --

* * *

"Again!"

Brian moved forward, swinging his Bo Staff with expertise, straight at his sister's head. Sydney countered, blocking his attack, and then using her staff, she kicked his feet out from under him.

"You ok?" Syd called as they faced each other and bowed before taking up fighting stances again.

"Lovely. You're pretty good with that for a beginner," Brian teased.

"Beginner? I was taking Martial Arts lessons before you were born, little boy," Sydney shot back.

"Yeah? Couldn't tell by the form you're using!" Brian taunted, ducking her staff and using his own to nail her thigh.

"Excuse me. I didn't train with a master ninja for nearly fifteen years, and I've got tons more training then you'll ever hope to have!" Sydney growled, snapping her wrist so that her staff smacked Brian's shoulder. "I've got Police and SWAT training you'll never hope to have, plus gymnastics, ballet, karate, and swimming and diving under my belt, not to mention the singing and modeling lessons I had before I came to SPD."

Brian's lips were set in a thin line. His sister had him there. He'd only been trained in the use of martial arts, and in the ways of the Ninjetti. She had tons more life experience then he had, not to mention, she'd already spent over a year as an active Ranger, and not just any Ranger, a Pink Ranger, like their mother.

"Brian, I didn't mean it like that," Sydney called out, somersaulting over his staff, only to come to a halt when she saw the look on his face. She'd hurt his feelings, she didn't need powers to figure that out.

"No, it's ok. It's not like either of us chose for this to happen to me," he mumbled.

"Free shot," Sydney told him, tossing her staff to the ground and standing before him, panting.

"No."

"Yes."

"Sydney, I could hurt you."

"Let's put it this way, I think your Ninja training and all of mine put together even it out. Go for it, you won't get another chance to hit me without me defending myself."

Brian gulped, and knew he shouldn't, but the offer was too tempting. "KI-YAH!" he cried out, swinging his Bo so fast and so hard, he nearly lost control of it.

"SYDNEY!"

* * *

The former Pink Ranger wasn't sure what hurt worse, the bump on her head, the look in her brother's eyes, or the look on Sky's face as he leaned over her prone body. He looked utterly terrified. "I'm okay, I think."

Sky helped her sit up and then turned on Brian. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? SHE WAS UNARMED! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"If you hadn't yelled, I would have only gotten her shoulder!" Brian argued back.

Sky grabbed Brian by the lapels of his Gi and hauled him up off the ground. "I don't care what your excuse is, you don't hit unarmed opponents, you don't hit your family, and you damn sure don't hit girls. You want someone to hit, let's see you take a swing at me!"

The former Blue Ranger released Brian, causing the younger male to fall back a few steps, and right into a fighting stance. Sydney managed to get up and get between them, putting a hand on each of their chests. "Sky, knock it off."

"HE HIT YOU!"

"Because I told him to, and he's right, he'd have only hit my shoulder if you hadn't startled him," Sydney told him, still pushing both of them back. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Sky flew back toward one wall while Brian went crashing toward the opposite as pink power ripped through Sydney's body, shooting out her hands, her eyes, her mouth, and down out of her feet.

"SYD!"

Both Brian and Sky pushed up to their knees and crawled over to Sydney's prone body when it suddenly dropped to the mats. Sky uttered a strangled cry and pulled her head into his lap. Brian grabbed her hand then looked up at Sky. "Go get Kat and Commander Cruger. NOW!" Brian nodded and ran from the room to find help.

"Come on, Sweetheart, wake up," Sky murmured, rocking back and forth while holding her. "Sydney, don't you dare leave me."

* * *

Sky sat in a chair next to her bed, holding her small hand between both of his. Brian stood on the other side, with Bridge and Z, holding her other hand while Z had her arm wrapped around his shoulders and Bridge's hand was on his shoulder. Jack stood back near the door, speaking quietly with Commander Cruger and Kat.

"Whatever that power was, it disintegrated the last traces of the implant. I won't have to operate now, like we were planning. It also knocked her unconscious. I can't tell if it's a coma or she's just sleeping it off."

"Jack, I want Brian taken to a holding cell until I have a chance to speak with him."

"Yes Sir," Jack nodded to Cruger and then moved to Brian's side. "Brian, you need to come with me."

"I'm not leaving Sydney," the young man protested.

"You don't have a choice, man. You're being sent down to a holding cell until Commander Cruger can speak with you about what happened."

Bridge and Z looked shocked while Sky didn't even respond. Nodding, Brian stepped away from the former Green and Yellow Rangers and let Jack escort him out of the infirmary.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Z demanded to know from Sky, who looked like he was enjoying watching Jack take Brian away.

"Because he's gonna get what he deserves. I don't care what the circumstances were, he's been in the presence of a Master Martial Artist for years, you can't tell me he didn't learn the etiquette rules about fighting an unarmed opponent."

Bridge and Z shook their heads at Sky. While they could both see Sky's point, the both thought he was being too hard on Brian for a mere accident.

* * *

Sydney felt like she was swimming through a pool of Jell-O, her arms and legs that heavy to move. "It's time to go back, Sydney."

Turning, the former Pink Ranger saw a man standing in blue armor, helmet in hand. "Who are you?"

"A friend. Tell the Dragon I said we will meet soon."

* * *

"Sydney?"

Blue eyes opened, taking in Kat looming over her. Syd tried to move but discovered Sky's head laying in her lap, the rest of his body resting in a chair next to the bed.

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Brian and Sky were arguing. And then there was pink, a lot of pink. Then I saw a man in blue armor."

Kat nodded. "The implant's gone. Whatever the power was, it cured all your ails. I won't have to go in and remove the implant."

"Where's Brian?" Syd asked, running her fingers through Sky's hair as the former Blue Ranger slept on in ignorance to her presence.

"A hold cell, on Cruger's orders. Despite that you told him to attack, Cruger's not happy. And neither was Sky."

Sydney frowned. "He's so jealous of Brian, I just don't get it Kat."

Kat smiled. "Syd, look at this from his point of view. All your time and energy has been focused on S.P.D. and by extension, him. Now he has to share you. It's hard for him. Try to include him in things you do with Brian."

Syd smiled. "Thanks Kat."

"You're welcome."

As Kat left the room, Sky started to wake up. "Hi," Syd whispered.

"You're awake!" Sky spoke, surprised and happy.

"Yeah. Can we talk?" Syd asked, mentally trying to figure out how to approach the subject.

"What's wrong?"

Sighing, Sydney tried to choose her words carefully. "Sky, this whole thing with Brian is ridiculous," she started, touching a hand to his cheek when his eyes went dark with anger.

"Sydney…"

"No, listen to me. I love you, both of you. He's my brother; you're the man I love. I'm not saying what happened earlier wasn't his fault, cause it was just as much his as it was mine, but you've got to chill out. Please, for me, I'm asking you to at least be civil to him." Sydney turned pleading eyes on him.

Sky looked furious. Syd held her breath when he jerked away and headed for the door.

"I see you chose between us. That's fine, just fine!"

Quickly, Sky ran out the door.

"SKY!"

* * *

"Sydney," Brian greeted when Commander Cruger escorted Sydney to the holding cell where the younger Oliver child was being held.

"Brian, Commander Cruger's releasing you, on the promise that what happened this morning doesn't happen again. I've already told him we'll be more careful."

Brian nodded. "S.P.D. Handbook – standard procedure for me to be locked up, right?"

"Yes. Now come on, you're late for class and I have duty in ten minutes."

Brian hugged his sister and then saluted her and Cruger before dashing off to change for class. "So, tell me why Sky seems so upset?"

Sydney rolled her eyes as the two headed for the command center. "Because I asked him to be civil toward Brian. He seems to think I chose Brian over him. It's ludicrous, Commander. I didn't choose one or the other, I chose both of them!"

Sydney stopped suddenly when she entered the command center main room. Commander Cruger looked startled until he saw what she was staring so intently at.

Sky was laughing and swinging a pretty brunette around in circles while the others watched on. "ANNA!" the former Blue Ranger laughed, hugging her tightly.

Sydney gasped when the girl kissed Sky on the lips. "Syd!" Z called when the former Pink Ranger ran from the room in tears.

The man in blue was startled by Z's cry. "Sydney!" he yelled, moving to chase her.

"Leave her be, Cadet Tate. You've done enough for today," Commander Cruger growled. Sky frowned and looked from Cruger to the door, debating whether he should go after her anyway, but one look at Anubis' face told him not to even try it. "Cadet Maxwell, welcome back to Earth."

"Commander," Anna Maxwell greeted. "Was that Sydney Drew from D Squad?"

Commander Cruger shook his head. "Cadet Drew was promoted to B squad last year, and has since become A Squad, along with Cadets Carson and Tate. She is our former Pink Ranger, having been retired from active Ranger duty."

Cruger had never really liked Cadet Maxwell, she'd always seemed to have ulterior motives to being at S.P.D., which didn't sit well with Anubis.

"I see. I guess congratulations are in order, but who replaced Syd as Pink Ranger on your team?" Anna asked Sky.

Bridge winced, Sky remained quiet and pensive, and both Jack and Z glared. "No one has or ever will replace Sydney on our team," Jack growled. "The whole team was retired from active states a month ago."

Z sneered angrily at Anna as she followed Jack toward the door. "Watch what you say about my best friend, Short Stuff."

Anna looked shocked by their anger but kept quiet, not wanting to start a fight she didn't think she could finish.

"Don't worry about it, Anna; they're very overprotective of Sydney. Come on, let's go get you something to eat and I'll show you what's changed since your last visit."

Bridge was shocked by Sky's dismissal of Syd, Jack and Z. The former Green Ranger knew that Sky had dated Anna briefly before she'd left the Academy for Aquitar, but he didn't think Sky would choose her, ever, over Syd.

"What a time for this," Kat muttered, having caught the tail end of the incident when she walked into the room.

"Ms. Manx?"

"Commander, we have a new threat to Earth on our hands."

* * *

Z and Jack found her in the simulator an hour later, beating the stuffing out of a group of Krybots. "I thought Kat told you to rest?" Jack asked, ending the simulation.

"So?"

"Syd, you're gonna make yourself sick if you keep this up. You had a concussion this morning, or have you forgotten all about it?" Z demanded.

Sydney merely glared and then stiffened when the alarms began blaring. "Let's go!"

The trip met up with Bridge, Brian, and A Squad outside the Command Center and the ten entered together. "Commander?" Aaron asked as he and Jack led their teams in.

"We have a new threat to Earth to deal with. We have an escapee from the outpost prison near Phadoes that's been spotted the last two weeks amassing an army. Now he's here on Earth."

"What does he want, world domination?" Z sarcastically asked.

"If he is, tell him S.P.D. already kicked both Grumm and Visvajita's butts into prison. But if he really wants his ass kicked, we'll be happy to oblige," Syd grinned sadistically.

"No, Cadets, he's already made his demands. He wants the Dragon, and the Phoenix."

"The what?" Sky finally spoke up.

"He wants the Dragon and the Phoenix," Kat repeated.

"What is the Dragon and the Phoenix?" Alana, A Squad's Yellow Ranger, asked.

Brian cleared his throat. "Not what, who," he told them. "I'm the Dragon."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sky muttered crossly, only to shut up when Cruger and Sydney both glared at him.

"Who's the Phoenix?" Brett, the Blue Ranger, quietly asked.

"Sydney."

Syd squeaked when all eyes landed on her. "ME?"

Brian nodded. "The pink uniform you told me you were wearing during the final fight with Visvajita, and the power you displayed this morning was the result of the Phoenix."

"What is it?" Z growled.

"Syd's Ninjetti Animal Spirit is the Pink Phoenix, mine is the White Dragon."

"Rangers, we've got a squad of weird foot soldiers near the warehouse district and a giant monster downtown," Kat told them.

Cruger nodded. "A Squad, take the Delta Runners and destroy the monster. Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Anna and Brian, take care of those foot soldiers."

"How come she has to go with us?" Z grumbled.

"Because, Little Girl, I was supposed to be the Yellow Ranger before you. Let's go."

Jack glared. "Bridge, go with Sky and Anna. Brian, Syd and Z, you're with me."

The Rangers morphed and went to take care of the monster while the others went to take care of the other menace.

"What the heck?" Jack gasped when they arrived on the scene, seeing big, ugly, black crows cawing and trashing the street.

"Tengu Warriors!" Brian called. "They're tough, and deadly!"

"No? Really?" Z sarcastically yelled at him, ducking a wing.

"We're not making any head way!" Anna grumbled ten minutes later.

Sky threw up a shield to give them a small breather. "Time to break out the special weapons?" Syd asked Jack, who nodded.

"Yes! Use your powers!" Jack ordered.

Brian and Anna blinked in shock when Z multiplied herself and Syd reached down and extracted two small pieces of metal from her belt. "FISTS OF IRON!" Syd called, turning her hands to metal.

"Sky! Help Syd! Bridge, you're with Brian! Anna, stay with me and Z!"

They split up, taking on the Tenga Warriors. "This is stupid!" Brian yelled, getting knocked off his feet. He made a strangled sounding noise, pushed to his feet, and began a move that surprised them all. "NINJETTI! WHITE DRAGON!"

The team and Anna looked on in shock a Brian's body was enveloped in white light before a ninja suit appeared, covering his S.P.D. uniform. "Let's rumble!" Brian commanded, jumping into the fight again. "DRAGON'S ICE!"

Suddenly, a blast of ice and air and snow flew from Brian's fingertips, freezing the Tengas attacking the others. Once most of the Tengas were taken care of, the team regrouped.

Sky turned to say something to Anna about her fighting, leaving Sydney by herself behind him, when the unthinkable happened.

"SYDNEY! WATCH OUT!"

Sky whirled around just in time to see a Tenga slash it's beak through Syd's chest.

"SYD!" he screamed, tears springing to his eyes as she was throw off her feet and flew past him into a nearby building.

"FOUL MONSTER YOU DARE ATTACK AN INNOCENT!" a voice echoed in the alleyway. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH INJUSTICE!"

The team looked confused, all except for Brian, who stood grinning under his hood. "Who is that?" Anna asked when a large, blue armored figure appeared.

"I AM NINJOR! I WILL NOT LET EVIL WIN! FACE ME!" the Ninjetti Master Warrior threatened the remaining Tengas.

* * *


	6. 5: Arrival Of Ninjor

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 5:** Arrival of Ninjor  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 22, 2005

**Summary:** Ninjor's arrival sparks a major controversy as we learn a bit more about the new bad guy. Plus several Syd/Sky moments and a little Bridge/Z and Jack/Allison to tide you all over.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** I know, I know, you guys didn't like Anna much --grins at BV-- but she will serve another purpose in this story, perhaps a more sinister one.

_"Love the heart that hurts you, but never hurt the heart that loves you." -- Vipin Sharma --_

* * *

"She will be fine, young Dragon," Ninjor assured Brian as the two stood guard over Sydney who was sleeping in the infirmary. After the battle with the Tengas, the team had come back to the Academy and Sydney had yet again been placed in the infirmary. Will a little magical help from Brian and Ninjor, her injuries had been healed and now she merely slept.

"I've put a wedge between her and Sky."

Ninjor nodded. "You both have issues to deal with. And deal with them we will. For now, come with me. Commander Cruger wishes to speak with me, and your sister's young man would like a few moments with her."

Brian looked over his shoulder and saw Sky standing in the doorway. "He hurt her too."

Again, the Master Ninja nodded. "Yes, you both have. But like the spirit that is at the heart of her, Sydney will once again rise to the occasion. Come on."

When Brian got to the door, he set his face in a hard expression and looked up at Sky. "Look, you don't like me, and obviously, I don't like you, but she's important to both of us. Truce, for now?"

Sky looked deep in thought for a moment before he nodded, letting Ninjor escort Brian out of the room. Moving slowly, Sky approached Syd's bed where she slept comfortably. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. "Why is it we always end up like this, with you in this bed instead of me? I'm so sorry, Syd, I shouldn't have ignored you. I guess, I was so excited Anna was here, and someone was paying attention to me, that I lost my head. Which is stupid, because it's not like you weren't paying attention to me, you were just looking out for your brother. I guess it's hard for me to admit it, but I don't like it when someone else gets your undivided attention."

The former Blue Ranger smiled when he felt her hand flex in his. "Hey there, sleeping beauty," he whispered as her eyes opened.

"Doth my eyes deceive me, or is that Prince Charming sitting with me?" she teased.

"How do you feel?"

"Rested, and ready to get out of this damn bed. I feel like I spend more time in here than I do in my own room."

Sky nodded. "Kat said as soon as you woke up you could get up and go home."

Sydney sat up, stretching her muscles as she went, immediately seeking the warmth of Sky's arms. "I'm sorry I upset you," she told him softly.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," he said back, kissing the top of her head even as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ready to go home?"

"You bet."

* * *

"There you are," Anna smiled, walking into the simulator room. Sky stopped the program and turned to face her. He'd been doing a lot of thinking since he'd left Syd with Kat so their feline advisor could run some tests on the former Pink Ranger. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You found me."

Anna recognized the tone of voice he was using. Feeling defensive all of a sudden, she folded her arms across her chest. "What's gotten into you? I thought you were happy to have me back at S.P.D. and yet, now you're giving me the cold shoulder."

Sky shook his head. "Anna, look. I am happy you're here, I've missed your friendship, especially after what happened with Dru last year."

Anna nodded, having heard about Dru's turning traitor. "Ok."

"Look, I've changed a lot in the last three years since you left. I'm in love with Sydney, and one day, I plan on marrying her."

The brunette looked slightly shocked. The Schuyler Tate she knew had always made S.P.D. and being Red Ranger his life, this Schuyler wasn't like that. "Oh?"

"Whatever there is between you and me, I won't let it jeopardize what's between me and Syd. I was hurt that she was spending so much time with her brother, and I used you being back to hurt her, but I know I was wrong. We're just friends, and it's going to stay that way."

"I see."

Sky nodded and then turned and strode out of the room, leaving Anna staring at the walls, never seeing the vindictive and insane smile that crossed her face. "You just upset me Schuyler; you'll find that's a dangerous thing to do."

* * *

Jack and Bridge looked up from their video game when the front door opened and Sky led Syd into the house. "Welcome home," Jack smiled at his friends. "How'd the tests go?"

"Long. Kat says I'm fine though. Commander Cruger wants to meet with the five of us tomorrow morning," Syd told him as she and Sky settled in a chair together, Sky in the chair and Syd in his lap.

Jack and Bridge grinned at the couple, watching the way Sky wrapped his arms around Syd's waist. It was nice to see them back to normal instead of at each other's throats or ignoring one another.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Jack asked, turning back to the game.

"Z said to wait until she got home. Apparently she's got a surprise for us."

Bridge grinned, Jack chuckled and Syd shrugged her shoulders. "All I want right now is a nap," the former Pink Ranger yawned. Kat had kept her for several hours after she'd woken up earlier that afternoon so that tests could be run on her condition.

"Come on, Sleepy Head, I'll take a nap with you," Sky nudged her from his lap.

The pair waved at their housemates and climbed out of the chair and up the stairs, each heading for the respective room to change.

* * *

Sky changed out of his uniform quickly, throwing on a ribbed, white tank top that hugged his torso and showed off his muscular arms and a pair of baggy blue shorts. Instead of walking across the hallway, he went through the bathroom that joined their rooms into Syd's room.

He smiled when he walked into his girlfriend's room and saw her bent over, pulling on a pair of pink sweat pants over a very tiny navy blue thong. She also had on a white cami tank and her hair was pulled back into a long braid down the middle of her back.

"Nice thong," Sky teased. Syd turned slightly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"It should look nice, you picked it out for me and I know you know better than to give me something ugly," Sydney teased back.

"Come on let's get our nap in before Z gets home."

The pair climbed under Sydney's covers and settled down. Sky turned the stereo on using the remote on the bedside table, letting the soft jazz float through the room, lulling them into quietness.

"Sky?"

"Hmm?"

Sydney leaned back so that she could look up at him. "Will you tell me now about what you told Anna?"

Sky sighed, mildly irritated. He'd told Syd that he and Anna had had a long talk about his relationship with Sydney, but he hadn't really told her the details. Sky had told her that he'd told Anna that they'd remain friends, but that he had no romantic feelings toward her anymore.

"Why?"

Syd smiled softly. "Because, the woman whose heart you hold wants to know. Indulge me."

The man in blue couldn't argue with her reasoning. "I told her that I was in love with you, that I plan on marrying you and that I missed her friendship, but I'm not going to put our relationship before the one I have with you."

Again, Sydney smiled. "You learned from the Dru incident, didn't you?"

Sky nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I was such an ass to you the last couple of days."

Sydney giggled. "You're a guy; I've come to expect that from your gender."

Sky mock glared at her before letting the smile he was trying to hold back, creep onto his face. "Get some sleep."

Nodding, Syd snuggled close to him, resting her head under his chin. Sky tightened his grip on her, drifting into a world of dreams, one where those dreams were about Syd.

* * *

"Where are they?" Z asked Jack as she and Bridge carried the pizzas and sub sandwiches into the kitchen from her car, which was parked in the side drive.

"Upstairs napping. Syd was pretty tired when they got back here."

"Then go wake 'em up," Z commanded the former Red Ranger. Jack made it to the stairs when she yelled, "NICELY!"

Quickly, the young man in red shorts and a white t-shirt bounded up the stairs and stopped at the door to Syd's room, hoping they were in it instead of in Sky's.

He knocked and then slowly opened the door, not sure what he'd find. The former Pink and Blue Rangers were curled together, their backs to Syd's door. Sky had his arms wrapped around Syd's waist and Jack could see their legs twined together under the light pink sheets Syd had on her bed.

Grinning, he tip toed over to Sky's side of the bed. Shaking Sky's shoulder lightly, Jack attempted to rouse his housemate.

"What?" came Sky's sleep filled voice.

"Z's home. She brought dinner and she said you two need to get up and come downstairs."

Sky rolled slightly to look up at Jack, who could see the big grin on his friend's face. "Let me get Syd up and we'll be down in a few." Jack chuckled and left his friend to wake the blonde beauty.

Sky moved his hand up from her waist, caressing her cheek softly. When his girlfriend didn't move, he switched tactics. Carefully moving her braid, Sky's lips began to caress the back of her neck. As he kissed and nipped a little hard each time, he felt Syd start to wake up. Finally, Sky latched onto her neck and sucked, hard.

"SKY!" she screeched, realizing her was trying to give her a hickey. "Would you stop? How am I supposed to explain a hickey to Commander Cruger?"

Syd found herself uttering a groan as he switched tactics once more and began to caress her neck in such a way that she was slowly becoming aroused. "Ready to eat?"

Grinning, Syd rolled over to face him. "That depends, what exactly am I gonna eat?"

Sky gave her a look. "Sydney, your mind's in the gutter. Jack said Z's home, and she brought dinner."

"For food, I'll get up. I'm starved!" she chirped, rolling away from him and off the bed. Sky shook his head at her and got up to follow her down to the kitchen.

* * *

"FOOD!" Syd screeched as she thumped down the last few steps into the kitchen.

Jack and Bridge laughed at her while Z shook her head, handing Sydney a plate and then one to Sky, who was right behind her. "Subs and pizza," Z told the pair. "And then we're all heading into the living room to watch a movie."

"What'd you rent?" Sky asked as he grabbed the sub that had his name on it and a pop.

"We've got a couple of old ones. I'll tell ya when we get settled," Z smiled at him, before linking her arm through Bridge's to walk with him to the living room. Jack shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his food, and followed them.

Syd and Sky were behind them by a few moments, the pair settling down on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. Bridge and Z were sitting cross legged on the couch, and Jack was in one of the recliners.

"Alright, we have, Top Gun with Tom Cruise, Pretty Woman with Richard Gere and Julia Roberts, and Independence Day and Men In Black with Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones."

The boys howled with laughter, having seen all of the movies but Pretty Woman. "You do realize that those movies are nearly half a century old, right?" Sky asked.

"True, but don't down the classics. So, what'll it be?"

"Anything but the Will Smith movies," Syd laughed, biting into a piece of pizza. "Didn't we spend enough time facing wickedly evil aliens?"

"Syd's got a point. I vote for Top Gun," Jack put in.

"That's makes two of us," Sky laughed, he and Jack high fiving one another.

Z looked at Syd. "That's two votes for Pretty Woman. Bridge, you're the tie breaker."

The Green Ranger's eyes widened when all four of his friends looked at him expectantly. "Well...um...I suppose I could choose, what I mean is, I choose, no, um..."

"BRIDGE!" the four of them shouted.

Looking slightly embarrassed, Bridge shrugged. "Pretty Woman?"

The girls smirked while the boys looked at Bridge like he'd grown a second head. "What? It's a love story! I'm in the mood for something happy."

"Like we don't get enough mush with Sky and Syd or you and Z," Jack muttered.

Sky looked offended for a second before he grinned. "What about you and the very pretty Allison?"

Jack opened his mouth to retort but shut it quickly. "Fine. Point taken."

Z shook her head and hit play on the DVD player before they sat back to enjoy.

* * *

Z had to laugh. She and Sydney were the only two still awake, the boys having conked out during the movie. Jack was sprawled over the recliner, snoring just loud enough to drown out the sound of the movie.

Bridge was asleep on the couch, his body wrapped comfortably around Z's, his head on her shoulder and arms around her waist. And then Z looked down at Syd and Sky. The two of them had moved the coffee table so they could stretch out on the floor, and now Syd was laying there watching the last few scenes of the movie while Sky lay next to her, his head pillowed on her chest. Z watched as Syd's fingers drifted through Sky's brown locks unconsciously, and noticed every so often the former Pink Ranger would twirl a few particularly long strands around her finger.

"They're pathetic," Z laughed softly, catching Syd's attention.

"At least they shut up about the movie being sappy," Syd grinned.

"Sky seemed to be having impure thoughts about you during some of those scenes," Z pointed out, smiling as Syd nodded slightly, trying not to disturb her boyfriend. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, but what about Jack?"

Z giggled and made a gesture. Sydney was surprised to see Allison come through the doorway to the foyer. "Alley, what are you doing here?"

Allison grinned as she walked across the living room and sat down on the armrest of the chair Jack was sleeping in. "Z said to come over when I got off duty. I have tomorrow off, and I figured since Jack does too, we'd spend the day doing something. Guess I missed all the fun."

Syd merely smiled while Z moved to sit up, struggling to do so as Bridge's arms were wrapped around her tightly. "There's still some pizza left and there's a sandwich in the fridge for you if you're hungry."

"Let me get Jack off to bed first and then I'll eat."

"I think we need to get all three of them off to bed and then have a gossip fest in the kitchen," Syd suggested, causing the others to laugh.

* * *

"Well?" Commander Cruger asked, striding into the Command Center. Kat, Boom and Ninjor were standing around the center table, looking wary.

"There's no way around it, Commander. If what Ninjor says is true, if he's really coming here, then they're gonna need to go and retrieve their new powers. The S.P.D. engineered powers won't have an effect on him," Kat told him seriously.

"And what of the A Squad's active Rangers?"

"If we awaken the power in the five of them, they vary well may be able to team up with your other team, and defeat him, but it will all come down to them coming to me, to them seeking the power the way their predecessors did," Ninjor told him.

Cruger nodded. "I guess this means I'll be fighting alongside Brian for the remained of this."

"I can upgrade Shadow Ranger's capabilities, but to make the teams even, yes Sir, you may have to morph again."

"Then we'll send them on their way tomorrow after they've been briefed."

* * *

Allison smiled. She couldn't help it. This was the first time she'd ever spent the night in a guy's room, let alone a guy's bed. After she had eaten and she, Z and Syd had giggled and gossiped, Jack had come downstairs and tugged her up with him to his room, before he'd collapsed on his bed, asleep.

Now here she was, lying next to him, curled against him, while he slept. His arm was wound tightly around her waist, his face nuzzled into her hair.

"Are you ever gonna go to sleep?" his sleepy voice asked.

She grinned. "I'm enjoying the moment."

Jack brought his head up and smiled. "New to you too, huh? The only girl I've ever slept in the same bed with was Z, but she's like my little sister."

Allison nodded and leaned over to kiss him before settling down to go to sleep. "I love you, Jack."

As Allison's eyes shut, Jack's went wide. Smiling, he kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Allison."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Bridge groggily asked, sitting up to stare at Z.

"I can't sleep," she whispered. In reality, she'd gotten too use to sneaking in to watch him sleep the last few weeks.

"Climb in," Bridge grinned, lifting the covers and allowing her to slide in next to him. "Better?"

Z nodded and snuggled into his arms, sighing when his hands caressed her back where her tank top didn't cover the skin. "Bridge?"

"Love you, Z."

"Love you too," she murmured, drifting off.

* * *

"Syd!" Sky cried out, sitting straight up, sweaty and alarmed. He looked around Sydney's room, but saw no sign of her. Terrified, he tossed the covers back and headed toward their bathroom, where he heard the shower running.

Carefully, Sky opened the door and went in, seeing Syd behind the glass door of the shower, her head stuck under the spray. Sighing, he peeled off his boxers and made his way over, slowly opening the door.

"Don't you know it's rude to join someone in the shower without asking," Sydney told him, not once turning around to face him as she rinsed the soap out of her eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured but still moved forward, wrapping his arms around her.

Syd wiggled around to face him, tossing her head back to get her hair out of her face as she looked up at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled at her.

"You ok?"

Sky nodded. "Had a bad dream, you weren't there, scared the crap out of me."

Sydney's face scrunched up. "I'm sorry, baby, I needed a shower," she whispered, winding her arms around him and snuggling her head against his shoulder.

Sky bent his head down, his lips seeking out the skin of her shoulder and neck, which he kissed and nipped softly. "Are you done in here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I'm gonna wash the sweat off me and then I want you to come to bed."

Syd grinned at him and stepped back. She turned and grabbed her bath gel and her poof, pouring the rose smelling pink gel onto it before turning back to Sky and running the poof over his chest. Syd was delighted when his eyes darkened and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer.

For several minutes, she scrubbed him – his chest, his arms, his neck, and his back – before she stepped back and let him rinse off. Once he was free of soap, the pair stepped out of the shower onto the bathmat and began to dry each other off.

Sky slipped his boxers back on while Sydney quickly braided her hair and then slipped one of his old t-shirts on before they moved back to her room and laid down, snuggling together in bed.

"Sydney," he murmured. "I need you."

Syd smiled. "You've got me," she whispered. For the next hour or so, they loved each other passionately, and when they were finished, they fell asleep in one another's arms.

"I love you, Sky."

"I love you, Syd."


	7. 6: Road Trip Anyone?

**Variations Of SPD**  
**Chapter 6:** Road Trip Anyone?  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 14, 2005

**Summary:** It's time for a road trip, but this is one the former Rangers may not like much.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** For those who've asked, after this story is finished, there will be MA chapters posted on my site.

"A successful team beats with one heart." --Unknown--

* * *

The sun was shining through the window and through the light pink curtains, right into her eyes, waking her. She blinked a few times, to clear the sleep from her eyes, and attempted to get up, only to find she couldn't. 

The night before rushed back to her, making her smile. He had fallen asleep watching the movie, and then she'd tucked him in before going down to gossip with the girls. And then she'd come back up and laid down for a while before she'd decided she needed a shower. He'd joined her after waking from a nightmare, and when they'd gone back to bed, they'd made slow, sweet, passionate love.

Smiling, Syd tried to snuggle closer to the warmth that was Sky. His arms were banded around her waist, one hand resting on her stomach and the other gripping her hip. His face was buried in her neck, so she could barely move. And his legs were tangled with hers. She could feel the beat of his heart, it was in sync with her own, and she could feel his warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

It was mornings like this that made Sydney so extremely happy to be alive. She felt safe, warm, and loved.

When the need to use the restroom and to get up out of bed started annoying her, she sighed softly and wiggled out of his embrace, disappointment filling her. While she would love to stay in bed with Sky, she knew she had a whole bunch of things to face at work that day.

With one last wistful look at her boyfriend, she moved to grab her uniform and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

She hated mornings; hated them with a passion. Mornings usually meant that whatever peace was achieved in Bridge's arms was going to get disrupted, and that made her crankier than anything else could. Sighing, Z attempted to snuggle back into Bridge's arms, against his bare chest, and sink back into the land of dreams. 

Not a chance.

Five minutes of lying there, and her body decided to rebel. Her tummy grumbled, her bladder reminded her it needed to be emptied because it was over flowing with one too many glasses of Pepsi from the night before, and she needed to brush her teeth and take a shower.

Not to mention, they all had to be to work at ten thirty for a minor briefing before they could spend the day doing whatever they pleased.

Moaning, Z slid out of the secure embrace of her boyfriend and headed for her room to grab a change of clothes before she went to shower.

* * *

"Good morning," Z murmured as she and Syd met up in the hallway, the pair heading down to the kitchen. 

"Morning. Bridge not up yet?"

Z smiled. "Nope. He's still sound asleep. I swear, for a guy who can feel what everyone else is feeling, he sure sleeps like a log."

Syd laughed as they both moved about the kitchen, setting the dinning room table and then heading to the refrigerator to decide on breakfast. "Bridge has been like that for as long as I've been teamed up with him. It's gotten better over the years; he's really learned to block people out when he's sleeping. Plus, it's easier with you there because he can focus solely on you when he's sleeping and ignore everything else."

Z nodded and gestured toward the fridge. "What are we making?"

"Ever made pancakes before?"

"Only from the synthesizer."

"Then let's show you the old fashioned way, that way you can make breakfast for Bridge one morning, apple cinnamon pancakes are his favorite!"

"Ok, let's do it."

* * *

Allison groaned when she heard the incessant beeping noise that was now a daily part of her routine. Rolling out of Jack's arms, she grabbed her morpher and hit a button. "WHAT?" 

"Allison, please wake the others and have them report to the Academy, immediately," Cruger's voice came over the device.

The Pink Ranger sighed. "Of course, Commander." Heaving a huge sigh of defeat, Allison rolled over and back into Jack's arms, which tightened around her. "Jack?"

"I heard. Come on, let's go wake the others," he yawned, and then pecked a kiss the tip of her nose. "Morning."

She grinned and kissed his chin. "Good morning. Come on, the Commander's waiting."

* * *

Allison found Bridge by himself in his room, and Z was no where to be found. When she and Bridge met up with Jack in the hallway, only Sky was with him. "Where are Syd and Z?" Allison asked Jack, who shrugged. 

"Not a clue, except I smell food, which makes me think they're cooking breakfast," the former Red Ranger grinned and sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen, the others close behind.

When the group entered the kitchen, they found Z standing at the stove in her uniform, flipping pancakes, while Syd was sitting on the counter, also dressed for work, waiting for the next batch of toast to pop up. The kitchen table was set for six and there was a platter of food steaming on it even as the team sat down.

"Whose idea was it to cook breakfast?" Bridge asked, sitting down and grinning. He could feel his mouth starting to water at the scent of apple cinnamon pancakes.

"Syd's. She took it into her head to teach me how to make pancakes," Z smiled at him then glared at Syd. They'd almost gotten into a flour throwing contest, had dropped half a dozen eggs, and had spilt milk everywhere.

Sydney grinned at Bridge, and then turned her attention back to the toaster. Z growled and shut off the stove before moving toward the table, a plate of pancakes in hand.

Quietly, Sky prowled over to where Syd was sitting on the counter. He stood there staring at her until she looked up and smiled at him. Without a word, Sky moved to stand in front of her, her legs coming up to accommodate his hips. Sky's arms moved to wrap around her waist as they leaned closer to one another, sharing soft good morning kisses.

"You'd better eat," Syd told him giggling. "We need to leave in ten minutes."

Nodding, Sky pecked a quick kiss to the tip of her nose before taking the plate of buttered toast to the table where he, Allison, Jack and Bridge at breakfast.

* * *

He was sweating profusely and grunting every so often as he lifted the bar of weights up over his head over and over again. This was one of those rare times of day when all of the younger cadets were in class, and the ones who were older than him but on lower level squads were in practice. It was the one time of day he could get a moment of peace and quiet, away from even his new teammates. 

They were a unique bunch, he'd give them that. Less than two months on Earth, and already he felt like he'd lived there his entire life, and it was thanks to his teammates, and his sister and her friends.

As he finished the current set of reps, Brian sat up and grabbed the towel he'd brought with him. Slugging down some water, he thought about his teammates.

Aaron Matthews was the leader of the current active A Squad Rangers as the Red Ranger. For the most part, the nineteen year old was pretty quiet around the others, but he was a great leader for the Rangers. He was able to interact with each of them on their own level. To Brian, Aaron seemed to understand that there were bound to be times the team wasn't going to get along because their personalities were bound to clash once in awhile. He also saw the way Aaron was when he was around Alana – he became very loving, and very romantic. But the thing that got to Brian the most about Aaron was that he was loyal, a trait shared by the other 'Red Ranger' of the A Squad, Jack Landors.

Jack was an interesting character, to say the least. He could switch from being sweet, affectionate and happy around the members of his squad to being a stark raving lunatic in about five seconds, something Brian wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. The former Red Ranger was cocky, brash, and sometimes quicker to act than to think first, but somehow, he always managed to get the job done. And like Aaron, Jack was loyal to a fault. If you were on his team, you were his family, and he'd defend you to the end.

The next two who came to mind were the Yellow Rangers of A Squad – Alana Ortiz and Elizabeth Delgado, otherwise known as Lana and Z. You couldn't get to more polar opposites then the Yellow Rangers. Alana was peppy, very goal orientated, and she had a real tendency, even at 17, to act like a mother hen when it came to her team.

Z, on the other hand, was pretty much the opposite of her younger counterpart. The senior Yellow Ranger was sarcastic, abrasive, and tough, but in a good way. Brian knew those were Z's defense mechanisms from years of living on the streets dodging S.P.D. and gangs and what not. However, there was a said to Z that he saw peek through once in a while, a much softer side. Brian noticed he only saw that side of her when she was around Jack, Bridge, Syd, and heaven help him, Sky. The Yellow Rangers, he mused, were also fiercely protective of their teammates, their families, and it showed, a lot.

Brian chuckled to himself as he thought about the A Squad Green Rangers. Travis Gaines was hilarious, fun loving, and an all around great guy to hang around. If you needed a pick me up, Trav was the guy to go to. The same could be said for Bridge Carson. Brian shook his head. Bridge was really one of a kind. While he was like Travis in a lot of ways, Bridge was definitely unique. The biggest thing, Brian thought, that set Bridge apart, was his weird rambling and the way he was able to solve a crime or mystery via some pretty weird trains of thought. No one could do either better than Bridge.

Brian had learned a lot in his classes, but the biggest lesson he'd learned thus far was that it seemed it was always the girls who ended up being the heart and soul of a team, whether it was a Yellow Ranger or Pink, but more often than not, it was a Pink Ranger.

Throughout history, or at least Earth's Ranger history, the girls in pink spandex had proven to be valuable assets to their teams. Allison Parker and his sister, Sydney, only enforced that theory.

Allison was fun, spirited, sweet, and good hearted. Brian also knew she'd matured a lot in the last six months, since she'd moved up in the ranks to become a ranger, and since she'd begun dating Jack.

Of course, if the word maturity applied to anyone these days apparently it was Sydney. Gone were the days of her being the spoiled princess, now she was set on task, mature, and had learned more lessons than she probably cared to think about in the last year. Of them all, Brian had leaned just how much Syd had changed after she'd become a Ranger. Now, not only did she look grown up, but she acted grown up.

Brian snorted and lay back on the bench to begin another series of reps. The "grown ups" of the A Squad had to be Brett Silvers and the anal, Sky Tate, both of the Blue Rangers. Brett was quiet and shy, which Brian attributed to the fact that three of his teammates were loud most of the time. The active Blue Ranger was pretty nice too, but when he was with Travis, he cut loose and could turn obnoxious at the drop of hat. He also was a stickler for following the rules, exactly like Sky.

The senior Blue Ranger, on the other hand, was the biggest, most detestable jerk alive. Brian still couldn't quite understand what Syd saw in the moody former Blue Ranger. The two of them were complete opposites in more ways than they were alike. It hadn't helped that Brian didn't like Sky on the principal that the Blue Ranger had his sister's undivided attention most of the time. There was just something, other than that, that rubbed Brian the wrong way where Sky was concerned. Of course, it didn't help that Ninjor's words kept coming back to him; he knew, sooner rather than later, he'd have to learn to get along with Sky Tate, for everyone's sake, but none more than Syd's. She loved them both, equally if differently.

"Hello."

Startled, Brian stopped lifting and sat up. His eyes landed on a young boy in a blue S.P.D. cadet jumpsuit with red hair and freckles. "Hello."

"You're Brian, huh?" the boy between ten and twelve asked.

"Yeah. And who are you?"

"I'm Sam."

Brian smiled. Z, Bridge, Jack and Syd had told him all about Sam, and his future self's trips to this time to help out the Rangers.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. Shouldn't you be in class though?"

Sam merely grinned. "I'm special, I don't have the same classes as everyone else."

"Because of your powers?"

"How'd you know? The Commander, Dr. Manx, and the Rangers aren't supposed to talk about it to others."

Brian grinned back at him. "Because I'm special too, watch."

The younger boy's face lit up when Brian disappeared into thin air and the weight bar began moving on its own.

"Cool!" Sam laughed. "How'd you do that?"

Brian reappeared a second later, smiling. "I inherited it from my dad. He was the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and his Dino Gem gave him invisibility, which he passed on to me."

"You're Sydney's brother, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Both of your parents were Rangers; Commander Cruger and Z told me about them."

The teenager nodded. "Yeah, they were, before they died."

"You're lucky, at least you know who your parents were, and you have a sister. I don't have any family, except for Z, who's like an older sister to me, and I don't remember my parents."

The White Ninja blinked rapidly for a moment, taking in Sam's statement. 'He's right. I'm luckier than I thought.'

"Yeah, I am."

Sam smiled. "So I'll see you around the Academy?"

"Of course."

Waving, Sam turned and trotted out of the gym, leaving Brian to ponder the encounter while he finished his workout.

"ALL A SQUAD RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY."

Sighing, Brian grabbed his towel and water bottle and headed for the command center.

* * *

"Nice outfit," Sky grumbled when Brian walked into the chaotic mess that was the command center. 

The teen in white shorts and a white tank top merely glared at the former Blue Ranger. "Excuse me, I was working out and didn't think this could wait until I changed. Generally when we get called down here, it's an emergency," Brian sneered.

"Enough! Both of you!" Cruger commanded, striding forward.

"Sir?" Jack asked, the team looking to Cruger, Kat and Ninjor.

"The senior members of A Squad and Brian are going on a mission with Ninjor."

"Where to?" Z asked in alarm.

"We need help defeating this new foe, and Ninjor has graciously agreed to help you get what you need to defeat him."

"Are you saying the active team can't handle it?" Aaron accused, attempting to defend his team's honor.

"Cadet Matthews, your S.P.D. powers will not affect these new monsters. S.P.D. Headquarters already sent us their reports – they sent their top team out and the couldn't put a dent in the new monsters," Kat informed him.

"Ninjor has faced our foe before, and has already told us the only power to destroy their defenses is the power of the ancient race known as the Ninjetti."

The five non active Rangers looked at each other in worry. "Seeing how Brian, and indirectly Syd, have Ninjetti powers, the rest of you need them."

The team of five nodded in unison. "When do we leave, Sir?" Jack responded.

"Tomorrow morning."

The Rangers saluted before they turned and left the command center.

* * *

The five of them were silent as they entered the house. Allison had been asked to stay behind and help prepare their survival kits, though she'd be coming straight over once she was done so she could spend some time with Jack before the mission. 

"Oh man," Z mumbled, plopping down on the couch next to Bridge. Jack collapsed into the recliner, while Sky stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chest. Syd had moved to the bay window that over looked the side yard and the corner of the street where they lived. Her arms were wrapped around her waist, and she was rocking back and forth on her feet very slowly.

"What do we wear? What do we need to pack?" Bridge asked.

"Comfortable clothing, and lots of water," Syd responded.

"Syd?"

"Ninjor's from the Desert of Despair. We're going to need cool and comfortable clothing, lots of water, and sunscreen."

"Shorts and T-shirts?" Bridge asked.

Sydney nodded.

"I guess we'd better go back then, huh?" Jack suggested.

* * *

"What are you gonna take?" Sky asked upon entering Sydney's room. He saw her sitting on her window seat, staring down at a picture frame in her hands, one he knew was of her parents, both sets of parents. 

"I just got off the phone with Aunt Aisha and Uncle Rocky. They're gonna call Uncle Billy and Uncle Adam and call back to talk to us about the trip."

Sky nodded, infinitely glad that Sydney had the foresight to call the former Ninjetti Rangers for advice. "Syd?"

"Hmm?" she softly hummed, not once looking up from the picture in her hands.

"What are you gonna wear? And are you taking anything extra?"

"I don't think we're gonna need extra, just some water and food."

Sky looked startled by her comments. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it only took my parents and the others one day to get their ninja powers, it shouldn't take us longer than that, should it?"

The former Blue Ranger shrugged. "I don't know, we've always been the straight forward team, we've never had to deal with magic and new powers like this before. I don't know what to expect."

"Brian does," Syd sighed. "I tried to ignore it before, but he's been trying to help me with my powers. It's almost like we can read each other's minds now. He sorta knows what to expect, but not completely."

That was the last thing that the Blue Ranger wanted to hear. He really didn't like the White Ninja to begin with, but this was just pushing it to the limit. The kid shared something with Syd that he couldn't, and as much as he hated to admit it, it hurt him that she should have a link with someone that could go so much deeper than her link with him.

"Don't think like that," she whispered softly, setting the picture down and moving toward him. Sky sighed and wrapped his arms around her when she was within reach. Syd had her head against his chest, her ear right over his heart. If there was one pastime she loved most, it was laying against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of the heart that she knew beat for her, and her alone these days.

"What, are you reading my mind now too?" Sky teased.

"No, but I know that look on your face, and I know how you think. We've been friends for years, Sky, you can't tell me you don't know how I think most of the time either."

The former Blue Ranger looked down at her and smiled. "You think we'll be able to get back here in a day or so?"

"I hope so," she murmured, snuggling back against him, her heart constricting as he held her tightly.

* * *

"You summoned me, my Lord?" 

The creature speaking was, by Earth, freakish and horrifying. It looked like a cross between a vampire bat and a human being; its skin pale purple, it's eyes a glowing red. In fact, every person within the room looked exactly alike, except for the creature sitting on the large chair.

"Viper, is our plan nearly ready?"

"Yes Sire. The power of the White Dragon and Pink Phoenix, and by extension, the Ninjetti, will be yours. We're ready to start our assault."

"I want the power of the temple, and soon! I'm sick of being stuck in this hideous form!"

The creature called Viper, nodded. "We all are, Sire. We've been stuck like this for centuries, since Ninjor last led his Ninjetti against us. Our time is coming, at last!"

The figure on the large chair barely nodded, its body a mass of stone, save for its head. "Soon, very soon, the power of the Dragon and the Phoenix will be mine."

* * *

"So Cruger's sending you to the desert?" Rocky's voice came over the speaker phone. The former SPD Rangers were gathered in the kitchen, talking to Syd's "Aunt" and "Uncles". 

"You got it. Ninjor's here," Sydney spoke, staring down at her dinner plate. Her chicken and sautéed veggies still sat there, staring back at her.

There were four gasps of surprise on the other end. "Did you just say Ninjor?" Adam demanded to know.

"Yes. He apparently raised Brian for Mom and Dad," Syd told them, her thoughts on her birth parents. She looked up, startled, when someone grabbed her hand. Jack stared back at her, smiling. Syd couldn't help but to smile back.

"Just be careful, all of you," Aisha finally butted in.

"Aisha's right. The map's gone, so if Ninjor leaves you on your own to find the temple, you'll have to work twice as hard as we did to find it," Billy's voice floated over the line, warning them.

"Call us as soon as you get home," Aisha told them.

"We will, Aunt Aisha," Jack addressed the former Yellow Ninja, who laughed and giggled at the endearment.

"Good luck, guys," Billy told them.

"Stay safe," Rocky laughed. "But don't forget to enjoy the trip."

The five former Rangers smiled until they heard Adam. "May the animal spirits watch over you."

"Thank you," Sky commented before the line went quiet. Bridge leaned forward and shut the phone off, then sat back to pick at his dinner.

"This is ridiculous. We've gone on missions before," Z pointed out.

"Z's got a point," Jack started. "Remember our S.W.A.T. training?"

"We're gonna be ok," Bridge finally grinned. "As long as we're together, we can get through anything."

Both Syd and Sky looked up just then, and the team shared a smile and nodded.

* * *

Sky was sound asleep in his bed but Syd hadn't been able to lay next to him. For months now, she'd been trying to ignore it, but now, with this new mission upon them, she couldn't. 

The night her birth parents had sacrificed their lives for hers had awoken the power that had lain dormant in her since they'd been taken from her the first time.

She remembered clearly, the little pink bird who'd sat on her window seal, night after night, from her earliest memory until she'd turned six. It had spoken only to her, had been seen only by her, and had comforted her. When it had stopped coming, she remembered now, she'd begun forgetting about Tommy and Kim, and had accepted Jason and Katherine as her parents.

She knew now, thanks to Brian and Ninjor, that the little pink bird had been the Phoenix, and her Ninjetti animal spirit. Tommy and Kim's deaths, coupled with the punch of power from the Rangers who'd gathered in the academy that night had reawakened the Phoenix, and her powers along with it.

Brian's arrival had only reinforced the fact that she had powers she needed to learn to control. So, she had been doing just that. With Brian's help, she had worked on improving her control these last few weeks. She was able to, no, telepathically speak with Brian and she could mildly read Sky, Z, Jack, and Bridge's thoughts. Bridge was the hardest to read, as being a psychic had given him not only extra defenses against someone reading his thoughts, but would tell him when someone was doing it. Very few times, had she actually read Bridge's thoughts, not wanting to push her luck.

Syd smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall of Sky's window seat. She didn't read their thoughts all the time, she mused, and if the thoughts she tried to were too personal, she'd back off. She'd gotten good at detecting when a good time to poke into their heads was. She never did it when they were sleeping, or when they were with the significant others. As for Sky, usually the only times she intruded on his thoughts were when he was raging and angry about something, when he was asleep so that she could keep him from dreaming about their horrible encounter with Visvajita, and when they were making love because she loved to know what he was feeling in that most intimate time they shared.

Syd had a feeling Bridge probably knew about her new abilities, but the former Green Ranger hadn't said anything yet, which she was grateful for. Syd felt she wasn't quite ready to share this new, and slightly weird, aspect of her life.

"Sydney?" Turning, Syd saw Sky reaching for her side of his bed, which was empty. Quietly, she moved toward him, all the while letting her love and reassurance seep into him as she linked their minds.

"I'm here, Sky," she whispered, linking their fingers together as she slid into bed with him.

"Where'd you go?" he sleepily asked, laying his head in her lap and hugging her legs while she stroked his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I was sitting by the window. I kept tossing and turning; I didn't want to wake you."

"Love you, Syd," Sky murmured, drifting back off, with a little help from Syd's soothing.

"I love you too," Syd smiled, continuing her vigil.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ninjor asked as the six walked into Kat's lab. Kat and Commander Cruger stood by her desk, watching them tensely. 

The team moved to stand around Ninjor, looking nervous and anxious. Sky and Jack stood on either side of him – Sky dressed in jean shorts, a white t-shirt and a blue and white flannel over shirt and Jack dressed in khaki cargo shorts, a white tank top and red flannel. To Sky's right was Syd, dressed in a tiny pair of jean shorts and a pink, long sleeved cotton shirt. To Jack's left was Z, dressed in blue jean shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and a black hat. Between Z and Syd were Brian and Bridge. Bridge wore a pair of black jean shorts and a green t-shirt while Brian was dressed in white jean shorts and a white tank top.

Ninjor nodded and they lifted their arms up above their heads in a v. "You're creating a link between yourself and your teammates. This link will help you on your journey. Good luck, Rangers."

Cruger and Kat gasped as each of the six around the Master Ninja began to glow with their color, and then disappeared.

* * *

"I thought I told you not to call me?" she hissed into the small communicator. 

"I do as his highness bids. What do you have to report, Miss Maxwell?"

"Viper, they've gone to the Desert Of Despair, in search of the Ninjetti."

"I see. Stay alert for a call from his highness on your next move."

"Understood. And Viper, I want him once his highness has the Dragon and Phoenix. I want him."

"The Blue Ranger is yours, when and only when the Dragon and the Phoenix are delivered to Lord Vampra."


	8. 7: Going To The Temple

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 7:** Going To The Temple  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 13, 2005

**Summary:** The first leg of their journey begins, and they get some startling guides along the way  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Ok, I know I said I'd do the MA version of Chapter 3 later, but I got inspired. It's posted on my site now, and BloomingViolets said it's "HOT!" so enjoy!

**AN2:** OMG! Youmacon 2005 rocked! SPD WAS AWESOME! And I got to get pics with Chris, Monica, Alycia and one of my favorite old school Rangers, Johnny Yong Bosch! And I got to meet the guys from Eyeshine and Kristine Sa, and Yuri Lowenthal! It was soooo cooooooooool! See my profile for a link to the scrapbook I did for this!

_"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved." -- Helen Keller --_

* * *

"Ok, where are we and where's Ninjor?" Jack asked, spinning around once they'd reappeared. The team looked around, shock working through each of them. They really were in a desert, and it was smoldering hot to boot, not like the cool fall weather they'd left behind in New Tech City.

"We're in the Desert Of Despair, and Ninjor's at the Temple Of Power," Brian informed them. "We've got to find our way there before we fry out here."

"Lead away," Sky smirked.

Brian stared at him for a full minute before he replied. "You think I know how to find the temple?"

Brian's ensuing laughter started to worry the others. "You don't?" Jack demanded to know.

"No. I lived my whole life in the temple, I never stepped foot outside."

"You lived indoors your whole life?" Bridge asked, and then backed off as the others glared at him.

Brian shook his head. "No," Brian answered patiently, use to Bridge's weird questions by now. "I've just never stepped foot off of the temple's grounds, or at least I hadn't until I'd gone to New Tech City."

"Why?" Z disbelievingly asked.

The young man sighed. "It wasn't safe for me to. People have always been trying to find the Temple Of Power and the Ancient Ninjetti. Ninjor confined me to the grounds for my own safety and I never found a reason to question his orders."

"Great," Sky grumbled, and promptly shut his mouth when Syd reached out and squeezed his hand. He had promised himself he'd be nicer to the brat that happened to be Syd's brother.

"Let's go," Syd murmured.

Z looked at Syd like the former Pink Ranger had lost her mind. "Why are we going anywhere when we don't know where we're going?"

"Because, I think I know where to look," Sydney smiled. "See that rock formation there in the distance? My dad has a picture of the original six Ninjetti, out of uniform of course, standing in front of it. My guess is that's where we should start looking."

The team looked up at the large mountain in the distance and then back at one another. "It's as good a guess as any. Let's go," Jack decided, motioning for the others to move.

The six turned in the right direction and then started out.

* * *

"Sire, your Tengas are nearly there," Viper told his master, who looked most pleased.

"Good. I want the Dragon and the Phoenix, and make sure Agent Maxwell gets her payment."

"And the other former Rangers?"

"Dispose of them any way you see fit."

"Yes Sire."

* * *

"I am so tired," Z complained, sinking down onto Bridge's lap as he sat on a large boulder. Jack and Sky were sitting on one opposite of them, while both Syd and Brian stood – Brian in front of Z and Bridge and Syd in front of Sky. The former Pink Ranger had her arms wrapped around Sky's shoulders while his arms were wrapped around her thighs, just below her shorts, his fingers absently caressing her skin.

"We're lost," Jack whined softly.

"I'm sorry. I really though the entrance would be around here somewhere," Syd softly replied, looking incredibly upset.

Sky hugged her to him, resting his forehead against her stomach while Syd's fingers moved to caress the back of his neck. Jack rolled his eyes at their mushiness while Bridge and Z sighed, knowing how they felt, and Brian ignored them all together. He didn't like seeing Sky being so affectionate with his sister, but he'd promised Ninjor he'd try to get along with the stuffy former Blue Ranger.

"It's not your fault," Jack reassured Syd. "They could have given us a few clues. Remember what the others said? They had a map the first time, so at least they had some direction, we weren't given any."

Before any of the others in the group could respond, a series of screeching and flapping noises could be heard descending on the small area.

"HEADS UP!" Z cried out, jumping from Bridge's lap.

"Not them again!" Syd whined, whirling around just in time to see the incoming Tengas.

The six drew together and took up defensive stances. "Anyone got any ideas?" Sky asked, his voice tight.

"Brian?" Syd called out.

"I can try!" the younger warrior commented. "NINJETTI! WHITE DRAGON!"

"Uh oh!" Bridge mumbled when Brian didn't change into his ninja uniform like he had the last time.

Jack sputtered. "What happened?"

Brian shrugged. "I couldn't tell ya; I've never had problems with my powers before," Brian told them, his face deadly serious.

"Ok, so we do this the hard way," Sky grumbled, his face a mask of concentration..

"Brian, one question," Jack finally thought to ask, wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.

The younger male looked poised to answer. "What?"

"The rest of us ended up with genetic powers. Did you?"

The brown haired brown eyed Oliver boy grinned mischievously. "Oh yeah."

"GUYS! ENOUGH TALKING!" Syd yelled seconds before she was knocked backwards.

"SYD!" Brian and Sky yelled at the same time.

Brian's worry turned to surprise when Sky threw up a shield and Z duplicated herself, adding two more fighters to their group.

"Bridge! Find out what the hell they're after!" Jack called out as he and Brian helped Syd to her feet.

Bridge nodded and extended his hand after tugging off his glove. Sky and he shared a nod before the former Blue Ranger dropped his shield. The former Green Ranger gasped after a second, having caught a taste of what the Tengas were looking for.

"Bridge?"

"They want the Dragon and the Phoenix! And they want to take Sky too!"

Now that surprised the others. "Oh HELL NO!" Syd hissed, reaching into her pocket. She and Brian shared a thought and a look and then got busy.

The others gasped when Brian disappeared and Sydney went on the offensive. "FISTS OF IRON!"

Almost on instinct, the team grouped together and fought as one, just as they had for nearly a year and a half now. "You are not taking him!" Sydney screamed, knocking the Tenga attacking Sky, in the beak and sent him flying.

"You know, there's a funny thing I've learned about morphing!" Sky gasped, looking at Syd, whose face was flushed and whose eyes were flaming with anger.

"What's that?" Z panted in exertion as she sent another Tenga flying through the air.

"You don't appreciate it until you can't do it anymore!" Sky yelled just as he and Syd were tackled to the ground.

"Where the heck is Brian?" Bridge grunted, obviously tiring from the fight and worried about the younger boy.

"Right here!" Brian called out as an invisible force tore through the Tengas, sending them scattering. Beaten, and thoroughly scared of the Rangers, the Tengas took off in a flurry of feathers and screeches.

"Invisibility huh?" Jack grinned, ruffling Brian's hair when the teen reappeared next to him.

"Got it from Dad, from his time as Black Ranger," Brian offered, watching Jack nod and smile at him.

"Neat trick," Sky conceded, helping Syd to her feet.

"OW!" Sydney cried out, collapsing. Sky reacted quickly enough to catch her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Z moved to her friend and squeaked, "Syd?"

Sydney cried out as Sky sat her on the ground. "My ankle," she sniffled. Z held her hand while Sky moved to examine her foot, which was already swelling inside her tennis shoe.

"Babe, I think you sprained it," Sky told her looking up into her eyes, his heart breaking as she scrubbed the tears from her face.

"How are we gonna find the temple if Syd's hurt?" Z fired her question at their leader. Jack shook his head as if to say he didn't know.

Looking at his team, Jack suddenly grinned. "Sky, can you piggy back Syd? You're the strongest of us here."

Sky nodded and then helped Z get Syd up on her good foot. Crouching, Sky felt Jack and Z settle Syd on his back. Sky couldn't help but grin when he felt Syd's arms around his neck or her breath near his ear. "Ready?"

"Yep."

Slowly, Sky stood up. He was amazed, as he always was, at how light his girlfriend was. Carefully, he adjusted his grip on her legs before nodding to Jack. "Ready."

"Let's keep looking; I have a feeling its here, close by," Jack commanded.

* * *

"Well?" Cruger demanded.

On the screen before him and Kat was Ninjor, who was standing in the Temple Of Power's main room. "They have not yet found the temple."

"Did you give them a map to follow?" Kat incredulously asked.

"The Dragon and Phoenix know their way here, it's ingrained in the very essence of their power and beings. They'll be fine."

"Of all the idiotic things," Kat mumbled only to have Cruger and Ninjor fix her with identical stares.

"Dr. Manx," Ninjor spoke. "They'll be fine, I promise."

Kat nodded and then strode away to another computer. "I apologize, Ninjor. Kat is very attached to the Rangers, and worried about them."

Ninjor nodded. "Understandable. I'll contact you as soon as they arrive."

Cruger seem to grin. "Very well. Earth out."

* * *

"Hey! I think I found something!" Z cried out, motioning for the others to join her. "There's a cave back here!"

Jack moved to stand in front of her, then looked back at Sky and Syd. "I'll lead. Bridge, you and Z take the rear and watch our backs. Brian, help Sky with your sister."

Brian helped Syd slide off Sky's back while Bridge and Z took the rear and Jack led them through the tunnel to the cave.

After a few minutes, they found themselves at a dead end. "Ok, now what?" Z asked, peeved at their findings.

"Dammit!" Sky hollered, letting the others know he was upset. He moved to kick the wall he was next to and suddenly fell through.

"SKY!"

* * *

The Master Ninja gasped softly when he felt the presence enter the temple grounds; it was Sky. Smiling under his helmet, Ninjor moved to the communications device in the corner.

"Go ahead Ninjor," Kat spoke, her voice and demeanor rough.

"They've found the temple, Dr. Manx."

"Thank goodness. I'll inform Commander Cruger."

* * *

"Is it my imagination or did Sky just fall through that wall?" Bridge asked, looking confused.

"Nope, Sky definitely fell through the wall," Z informed him, sorta grinning at him.

Jack inched toward the wall and gingerly stuck his hand through. "It's a hologram."

"We'd better go find him or Syd's gonna freak," Z finally whispered in their leader's ear. Jack turned slightly and caught the look on Syd's face as Brian held her up.

"Z, help Syd and Brian," Jack nodded to the injured former Pink Ranger. "Let's go, nice and easy."

The five crept through the wall and gasped when they came out on the other side.

"Oh my gosh! Look at this place!" Syd murmured, turning her head to her brother. "You lived here?"

Brian grinned. It felt good to be home. "Yes. Come on, I know the way from here."

Slowly, the five made their way to the gates of the temple. Surprisingly enough, Sky was there waiting for them. "SKY!" Syd cried out happily, throwing her arms around him when she was close enough.

"It's locked," Sky told them, kissing Syd's lips with the briefest of pecks.

"No, it's not," Bridge grinned as the wrought iron gates with the face of a warrior adorning them swung open.

Sky nodded and hoisted Sydney into his arms princess style so she didn't have to put her weight on her ankle.

Gradually, they followed Brian into the temple. "You made it," Ninjor greeted as they entered the main room. "Sydney?"

"I hurt my ankle when we were attacked by those giant crows," Syd told him.

Ninjor felt his heart stop for a moment – if the Tengas were here, it was a bad sign. Not once letting the Rangers know what was going on Ninjor motioned for Sky to set Sydney down on a chair before he moved to lay his hands on her delicate ankle.

Chanting quietly, Ninjor channeled his energy into Syd's wound. The former Ranger gasped softly at the warming sensation she felt in her muscles. "Try to stand," Ninjor prompted. Hesitantly, Syd moved to stand, laughing as she stood on her own.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Now, we must move swiftly, you're going to be needed shortly."

"Ninjor?" Jack started to ask, fear in his voice and his eyes.

"Come."

The team grouped around Ninjor, just as he directed them to. "My powers failed me," Brian told him even as the team lifted their arms above their heads.

"That's because they were weakened by your leaving the temple, and because you don't have complete control of them, yet."

Syd looked confused. "How's that?"

"He needs to have them linked with the rest of the team's."

Ninjor stood in the circle created by the six and smiled under his helmet. They reminded him so much of his first six from Earth. "Older than time, man has always known the calling."

He turned as he spoke, his eyes locking with each of theirs until all of them had closed their eyes but him. "Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside of me!"

Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance, followed by the pounding of heavy rains. "I AM NINJA! I am pure of heart, body, mind and spirit! Join with me now as I become with the power of Ninja!"

The thunder grew louder, and the rain began to sound like a raging rapid, but the six could still hear the faint call of animals. "Open your eyes, the first half of your journey is complete."

Doing as they were told, the six opened their eyes and found the glowing forms of six distinct animals sitting before them.

"For you to complete you journey, you must pass a test. Allow me to introduce your guides."

"Mom? Dad?" Syd gasped when she saw which animals were sitting in front of her and Brian.

"Jack, your guide will be the mighty ape," Ninjor started, looking at the former Red Ranger. "He is here to guide you as he once did Rocky."

The former Red Ranger grinned. He and Rocky had hit it off during their first meeting, and he occasionally chatted with the other former Red Ranger when he got a chance.

Ninjor moved to stand before Z, and smiled under his helmet. She looked every bit as fierce as the woman who was represented by the animal before her. "The fierce bear will guide you, Z, as she once guided and represented Aisha."

Z smiled and nodded.

"Bridge, the courageous frog, once a representation of Adam, shall guide your quest."

Bridge grinned down at the little black frog sitting at his feet.

"Sky, your guide will be the silent wolf, once the representation of Billy."

Deep blue eyes meet deep blue. An understanding passed between them before Sky smiled.

"Brian, your guide will be the just Falcon, who was your father's animal spirit."

The young man blinked back tears as he stared down at the white bird that had been his father's spirit representation.

"And last but not least, Sydney," Ninjor started. The others watched the tears slip down Syd's cheeks. "The graceful Crane, who was the embodiment of both of your mothers, will guide your journey."

Sky moved silently and pulled Sydney into his arms, holding her tightly while she finished crying.

"You must leave soon, to finish your tests, but for now, allow me to show you to your rooms where you may rest."

That said, the animal spirits disappeared and Ninjor escorted the six to their rooms.

* * *

"Any word on them, Dr. Manx?" Allison asked when the five junior members of A Squad entered the Command Center to see if they could find out how their friends were doing.

"Actually, yes," Kat smiled. "They've reached the temple."

The Pink Ranger sighed in relief. The others Rangers merely smiled and nodded. "Awesome."

"When will they be coming home?" Aaron asked.

"That's still unknown," Kat sighed and frowned.

Just then, the alarms went off. "Kat?" Commander Cruger barked upon entering the Command Center.

"We have a monster attacking downtown!" Kat informed him from where she stood at a console. "It has the energy readings of the last one."

Cruger growled then spun to face the Rangers. "Be careful. GO!"

Aaron nodded then the team shouted, "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" Moving quickly, the team went down their jump tubes to the Delta Runners.

"Kat, contact Ninjor. Let him know we need the others here, and soon!"

* * *

Sydney felt like she was floating. Ninjor had escorted them to their rooms, and then they'd been fed an enormous feast before Ninjor had sent them to rest. When she and Sky had returned to their shared quarters, they'd cuddled together on the large bed and one thing had led to another before culminating in them making love.

Now Syd felt spent, curled against Sky's side, her head on his chest. "You look like a cat that's just gotten into a bowl of cream."

"I feel like that," she grinned, pecking a couple of kisses to his chest. "I'm really relaxed."

Sky laughed and ran his hand up and down her bare back. "I should hope so; you certainly came hard enough, and long enough to be relaxed."

Syd glared and pinched his arm. "Look who's talking. Besides, can I help it when you have this fantastic ability to do that to me?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Nope," Sky yawned and then grinned. "You turned me inside out too, but now, I think we should get some sleep."

Sydney yawned in response. "Gladly."

* * *

Bridge and Z lay tangled together in bed. They weren't nearly as intimate as Syd and Sky, but their nights together had brought them closer over the last few months. "Bridge?"

"Hmm?"

Z lifted her head, rolled over on her stomach and then laid it on her arms, which were folded on Bridge's chest. "Have you ever thought of… you know?"

Bridge's eyes opened a fraction of an inch. "Uh, Z, I have, uh, no clue what you're talking about. What I mean is, I'm clueless, per say, um, about what you meant. Or, it could be I know what you're talking about but I don't want to guess wrong and…"

"Sex! Bridge, I mean sex, with me," Z rolled her eyes and then watched her boyfriend blush.

"Actually, I have."

The former Yellow Ranger looked startled by his admission. "Really?" she asked, her face scrunching up cutely.

Bridge grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I have, a number of times, but its usually when we're sleeping, or rather, when you're sleeping."

Z blushed. "Oh."

"Why the sudden interest in know that?"

"I was just curious."

"Z, it'll happen when we're ready, don't force it."

Z nodded and then turned her head so that she could try to get some sleep. A small blossomed on her face as she fell asleep and felt Bridge's arms tighten around her.

* * *

"Nice digs."

Brian grinned as he and Jack reclined in his old quarters. The two of them were the only two without significant others, or in Jack's case, his significant other wasn't present. Brian felt the need to bond with the Red Ranger a little more, as he'd been spending a lot of time with Bridge, Z and Syd lately. He had to balance it out, he knew, and spend time with the man who was their leader in the field.

"Thanks. Ninjor let me redo it about three years ago, I wanted something more grownup. Before it was done for a little kid, now it looks more adult."

Jack found he couldn't argue with that. The kid had done a remarkable job incorporating the blacks, whites, reds, and greens that stood out the most with subtle hints of yellow, blue, light pinks, silvers, and golds.

"You know, I think you have every Ranger color ever in here," Jack laughed, watching Brian nod.

"That's what I aimed for. So, you ready for this test?" Brian asked, suddenly switching topics.

Jack's grin faltered. "Actually, no, I'm not, but I don't think any of us have much of choice."

Brian nodded, and then took a deep breath. "We should rest; it'll be time to get going."

Jack nodded and then snuggled down on the pile of pillows he was sitting on while Brian fell asleep on the bed.

* * *


	9. 8: Journey Of The Ninjetti

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 8:** Journey Of The Ninjetti  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 29, 2005

**Summary:** The second half of their journey begins, but they suddenly find themselves alone, will the triumph or fail?  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN **– Thanks to **preciousbabyblue** and my very own adopted little sister, **BloomingViolets**, thanks for all your help with the test ideas and chapter names

_"Let your mind start a journey thru a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be...Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you've never lived before." -- Erich Fromm --_

**Dedication **– To the Ninjetti spirits within us all! May they protect us always!

--

They arose before dawn the next morning, each still sleepy as they trudged into the room where they'd met their guides for their journey the night before. Ninjor sat on a pillow, his back to them, and looked to be deep in meditation.

None of them dared disturb the Master Ninja, so they simply stood together. Bridge yawned as he and Z leaned their heads together, his arms wrapped securely around his girlfriend. He had to smile. He hadn't noticed it the day before, but she was wearing the heart pendant of citrine and emeralds he'd gotten her for their first date. He prayed she'd remember she was wearing it and think of him while she was on her quest. For his part, Bridge had her earrings, which she'd taken off the night before, tucked safely in the pocket of his shorts.

Jack stood between Z and Sky, his hand grasping one of Z's tightly while the other was resting comfortably on Sky's shoulder. He was nervous, as well as surprised to feel the tension in both of his best friends. It wasn't like them to be this tense, but then he knew it had to do with not knowing how this mission would turn out. This was far different than facing Gruumm or Visvajita; this was an unknown.

Tucked safely under Sky's right arm was Syd, still half asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Sky was doing everything in his power to now start to worry about what lay ahead of them, instead he was trying to focus on the events of the night before, or the celebrating they could do when they got home. Sydney maintained a strong outward front. She didn't want to think of the dangers she knew they were going to face. Her right arm was wrapped around her brother, who was leaning on her shoulder and trying to meditate lightly, making the trio look more like a family then they would have ever thought.

That was the picture Ninjor was presented with when he stood and turned to them. They were all connected, in some way, and looked more like a family then the mere team they were, even with Brian's added presence to the group.

"The second half of your journey is about to begin, and it is far more treacherous and difficult than anything you have faced to this point. Are you ready?"

Six heads nodded in unison, making Ninjor smile under his helmet. "Good. Follow me."

--

She ached all over. Kat and Commander Cruger had been correct when they'd said that their Ranger powers wouldn't hold up against their latest foe. One by one, every member of her team, and Cruger who'd been in battle as Shadow Ranger, had been forced to demorph, thanks to energy blasts and the foot soldiers they'd learned were called Tengas that had ganged up on them.

"Alley, you still breathing?" Leave it to Travis to try and crack a joke at a time like this, she thought, grinning.

"Barely. You?"

"Barely. Aaron?"

"You call this breathing?"

"Could be worse, you could have had to stay in the infirmary like Commander Cruger," Alana muttered, rolling on her side so she was cuddled against Aaron's side, making the Red Ranger hiss in pain as he tried to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Cruger had suffered nine broken ribs, which Kat and Boom were trying to help Dr. Felix fix even as they spoke. Aaron was infinitely glad none of the rest of them had gotten hurt that bad; Cruger healed a lot faster then they did.

"Brett?" Alley asked softly.

"Just let me die in peace!" the Blue Ranger snarled, his soreness and pain evident in his voice before Travis touched his shoulder. He and Travis were laying on the floor of the common room, perpendicular to each other, his head on one of Travis' thighs. Aaron and Alana had pushed the couches together so they could lie side by side, and Allison had collapsed in one of the chairs, her feet up on a foot stool.

"When are the others getting home?" Alana questioned, her voice slurred by pain and oncoming sleep.

"Soon," Alley whispered. 'I hope' she added silently, a picture of her boyfriend and his teammates popping into her head. 'I miss you, guys, come home safely. Especially you, Jack.'

--

They were sleeping when she strode into the common room. They were none the worse for wear, merely banged and bruised from the fight with Lord Vampra's Tengas. She couldn't help the grin that stole across her face.

"Rest while you can, Rangers," she muttered softly, watching them with an intensity that was damn near scary. "Soon, your precious friends will be gone, the Phoenix and Dragon will belong to Lord Vampra, who will destroy Earth with their power, and I'll have Sky all to myself."

With a flourish, she turned and swept from the room, leaving the A Squad Rangers to rest, only, one of them wasn't sleeping. Sitting up, Allison looked around, her eyes wide with shock.

"Did I just hear that right?" she asked herself, wondering if it had been a dream or reality.

--

They trudge to the very edge of the Temple's grounds, to a small cave that was hidden obscurely behind a waterfall. Carefully, the six gathered around while Ninjor went about unlocking the heavy, oak and metal door that locked unwanted wanderers out of the cave.

"Through this door awaits the second half of your journey, Rangers. Be careful, for things are not always as they may seem, and remember, you will be tested to your limits before you discover that which you covet. I shall meet you on the other side."

"Ninjor, won't the other side be outside the temple grounds?" Jack asked, having paid attention to the placement of the waterfall.

"Remember, young ones, things aren't always as they seem. Good luck."

The team nodded and one by one, they hugged Ninjor and entered the cave, the door shutting firmly behind them with a resounding thud.

--


	10. 9: Boogying With The Bear

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 9:** Boogying With The Bear  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** December 1, 2005

**Summary:** She spent countless years alone before she and Jack befriended one another, so why was she suddenly creeped out by being alone with a glowing yellow bear?  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear." -- Ambrose Redmoon --_

_"Love is the force that ignites the spirit and binds teams together." -- Phil Jackson, Sacred Hoops --_

_"When I dare to be powerful, to use my strength in the service of my vision, then it becomes less and less important whether I am afraid." -- Audre Lorde --_

_"No more duty can be urged upon those who are entering the great theater of life than simple loyalty to their best convictions." -- Edwin Hubbell Chapin --_

**AN:** Special Note – BV! Remember the quote for Bridge's chapter I showed you! Think about it as you read this, and remember the tiger!

**AN2:** Um, I'm not sure if all of you realize this, but Z's animal spirit ISN'T the bear! That's just her guide to where she's going. Just thought I'd clear that up from a previous chapter. Those animal spirits are their guides, not their actual animal spirits.

--

Her first instinct was to go on the defensive. She'd been with the others when they'd stepped through the door into the cave, and Jack had been saying something about sticking together because of the darkness and the next thing she knew, she was by herself, in the dark, and there were strange noises sounding from every direction, some echoing some not.

If there was one thing Z hadn't ever told anyone, not even Jack, Syd or Bridge, it was that she hated being in the dark, had been deathly afraid of it since she was a child. Of course, over the years, she'd gotten use to it, and it wasn't so bad when she wasn't alone in a dark room, but now she was in the middle of nowhere, with no one familiar, and it was pitch black out.

"You only fear the unknown, and yet, you shouldn't, because what is unknown only stays that way for a time."

The voice was deep, but definitely female, and for some reason, while Z knew she should be questioning why the voice was talking to her, she wasn't. "Who's there?" Z demanded, or tried to sound demanding. Her voice wasn't cooperating.

"Do not worry, Elizabeth, I would not harm you, color sister to she who bears my mark."

Z's mouth dropped open at the voice's words, and a tiny squeak came out when a soft, yellow light appeared in front of her. As the light grew, it began to outline the form of…a large bear.

"OH MY GOD!" Z gasped, back pedaling on the ground as the bear stood before her, staring at her with what looked like mild amusement on her face. "What are you? Who are you?"

The bear seemed to smile as it moved closer to Z, nudging her leg in greeting. "I am the Yellow Bear, Ninjetti Spirit Animal to the one known as Aisha Campbell DeSantos, and your guide for this portion of your test."

Z looked shocked. This bear was definitely different than the one who Ninjor had introduced to her before. The one the day before was the size of a bear cub, this one was a full grown bear. "Ok."

"Do you understand what's before you, Elizabeth?" the bear asked softly, sitting down on it's haunches before Z.

The former Yellow Ranger could only shake her head. "Ninjor said we had a test to pass, before we could get what we coveted. I'm assuming that's why I'm here."

"The road to being Ninjetti is a path of self-discovery, Elizabeth. Some are granted the power instantly and forced to follow the path and learn as they go, and others, they are forced to learn before they receive the power. You have much to learn before you receive what you need to save your home."

Z looked angry. "We don't have time for games! Earth's in danger, and so are my friends! I won't waste what little precious time I have left to save them."

"Then come, we'll leave now." The bear stood and then lumbered away, Z left in her spot, spitting and sputtering before she stood and chased after it.

--

Z found herself jumping at every little noise that bounced out at her as she followed the brightly colored bear before her. There were no lights, anywhere; save for the slight glow that was cast off the Yellow Bear. "Where are we going?" Z asked, her senses kicking into over drive.

"To meet a friend, who can help you," Bear told her, looking over her should for a moment before continuing forward.

There was a rustling in the foliage next to where Z was walking, which made her stop in mid step. Gulping, Z shook her head and looked to her right. Nothing. Turning back around, the former Yellow Ranger began walking again, only to hear the rustling, this time much closer to the path she was on.

Before Z had time to blink, Bear let out a snarl and half a dozen shadowy figures popped out of the brush before her, attacking Bear at once. Z was frozen in place for a moment before the natural act of defense snapped her out of her stupor. The former Yellow Ranger rushed forward, intending to help, when she found her way blocked by a large, ferocious looking creature.

"AH!" Z screamed, falling backwards to avoid the large beast.

"I don't think you want to get in the middle of that fight," the beast snarled.

Z was as startled to hear this animal, which she now could readily identify as a Bengal Tiger, speak as she had been to hear Bear's voice. "I need to help her!"

"You need not interfere, little one."

The sassy side of Z lashed out. "LITTLE ONE?" she yelled, watching the tiger pace back and forth in front of her. "Who the hell do you think you are? That's my friend, and I will be damned if you keep me from helping her!"

"Fearless are we?"

"No, but you can't let fear rule you, or you'll be running for the rest of your life," Z shot back.

"A lesson you best keep in mind, Elizabeth. The Bear knows what she's doing, she doesn't need your help," the tiger snarled, before rushing back into the bush. Z turned her head, forgetting about the disappearing tiger, and taking in Bear's form. The shadows were gone, and Bear was heaving.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm ok!" Z called, jumping to her feet and rushing forward, her hands sliding over Bear's strong shoulders in search of any injuries. "How about you?"

"Nothing I haven't handled before," Bear snorted, making Z smile. "Come, we have a long way to go yet."

"Bear?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I'm not afraid, whatever lies ahead can't be any worse than what I've already faced."

The bear turned her head and stared deep into Z's eyes. "We shall see."

--

It seemed like they had been walking forever when Z finally felt she couldn't take another step. "Can we rest?"

"Of course," Bear replied, the pair sitting down. Taking a deep breath, Z closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them back up and taking in her surroundings. She was startled to see that the sky was lightening just a tad. "Tell me, Elizabeth, about the young man known as Bridge?"

Z cracked a smile at Bear and unconsciously reached up to touch the heart shaped pendant around her neck. It was a constant reminder to Z that she no longer was alone; she had Bridge beside her as long as she wanted him there.

"What do you want to know?"

"Just from what I've been told, and what I saw briefly yesterday in the Temple, he appears very important to you."

Z smiled. "He is."

"Tell me."

The former Yellow Ranger nodded and swallowed, choosing her words carefully. "He's so gentle," she started, closing her eyes as tears pricked at their backs. "He was my first real friend besides Jack, and definitely my first friend at SPD. After I was assigned to B Squad, he didn't look at me as a thief getting a free ride, he looked at me like a girl who needed redemption, and he was right to do so."

"He knew of your past?"

"Yeah, well, he knew what Cruger had on record for him to know. During those early days, when we were struggling to gel as a team, I knew I could count on him to brighten my day, no matter what. He never made rash judgments, especially if I screwed up, and he was always willing to work with me on my faults, even the ones I wouldn't acknowledge."

The smile on Z's face said more than her words ever could. "Is he the first you've ever loved?"

Bear's question startled Z, who opened her eyes and blinked away the tears. She had loved others, hadn't she? Wracking her brain, she thought about her time on the streets of New Tech City, and realized that before Bridge, heck before even Jack, there had been no one she had loved as much or as intensely. Gasping softly, she shook her head. "Yes, he is. I had thought, you know, maybe the guys I had had crushes on, that I loved one of them, but no. Jack's always been my brother, I've never thought of him any other way, but Bridge…"

The gentle giant seemed to smile at Z, who looked surprised. "Does he love you?"

"Yes." Z grinned broadly, not even hesitating to answer that.

"How do you know?"

"It's in all the little things he does," Z ducked her head, thinking about her boyfriend. "It's not so much him telling me, but the smiles he gives, the encouragement, the patience. He shows me things no one's ever shown me."

Bear nodded when Z looked up and continued. "Like if I'm having a bad day, he'll either crack jokes to make me smile or he'll sit in silence with me; he gives me back rubs after training really hard, or he'll come in the bathroom with me when I'm soaking in the tub and he'll light candles and wash my hair for me."

"You are very lucky," Bear told her, cocking her head to the side to stare at Z. "Very few find their soul's twin, but it seems you have, in Bridge. It is even rarer, because very few Rangers find their other half."

"Why is that?" Z asked, curious.

"Being a Power Ranger is a life long commitment, and very few non Rangers can understand that. Most Rangers end up pairing with other Rangers, though there have been some exceptions. Just remember, the greatest three things you'll ever possess are Faith, Hope, and Love. The first two are interchangeable, but love is the one that sustains you in your darkest hours."

Z nodded in understanding, her fingers clutching her necklace. "Are we ready to start again?"

"Yes, come, my friend should be waiting for us."

The two stood and tromped off down the path again, neither noticing that the sky had become a little lighter since they had sat down.

--

"I'm so tired," Z murmured as she and Bear trudged along the path. It had been hours since their talk about Bridge and neither had said another word since. "This is pointless, we're walking through a deserted jungle."

"Patience, Elizabeth."

Z shot a glare at Bear's back and heard the large animal almost chuckle. "Patience? My friend's back home are, more than likely, in trouble, and you're telling me to be patient?"

"Do you believe your friends so weak that they need you every step of the way?" Bear finally asked, turning to stare into Z's eyes.

"No."

"Do you believe yourself so powerful that you can solve any problem?"

"No."

Bear nodded, and then turned to started forward once more. "Inner strength is as important as outer strength, Elizabeth."

"I know that!" Z argued.

"And yet, you act as if your friends have no inner strength, or outer strength. Or is it that you do not possess the inner strength to be away from them?"

Z's eyes filled with tears. "I spent more years alone, on my own, than you will ever know. I only had myself to depend on, and then Jack. I hated being alone, hated it with a passion. So excuse the hell out of me if I don't want to see the only family I've ever known torn apart when I know I can do something to stop it!"

Bear stopped, a hidden smile on her face, before she turned to face Z once more, her face neutral. "Is that so?"

The former Yellow Ranger seemed to shimmer with anger, as she glared at her guide. "You have no clue what I went through this last year!" Z nearly screamed, her face turning redder by the second. "First Gruumm, and then I damn near lost Sydney to Visvajita! AND NOW THIS! I WILL NOT LOOSE WHAT'S IMPORTANT TO ME BECAUSE YOU THINK I HAVE THINGS THAT I NEED TO LEARN!"

Bear merely let Z scream and cry at her. "I know what you went through, this last year, Elizabeth, or have you forgotten so soon the link shared between the Ninjetti?" Z continued to heave, breath after breath, while she stared at Bear, who suddenly looked so much wearier than she had their entire trip. "The Falcon was my brother, the Crane my sister, in power, spirit, mind, heart, soul – everything but blood, just as their chosen ones were that for the one who my chosen is."

Z suddenly felt ill. Of course Aisha's spirit animal would feel the deaths of the Falcon and Crane, as closely and as intensely as Aisha had felt Tommy and Kim's deaths. "I'm sorry."

"As I said, Elizabeth, inner strength is as important as outer strength. I have grieved for those I have lost, but I do not let that grief swallow me whole, for if I do, then their sacrifices were for nothing. If I loose myself, they died for nothing; it wasn't only the Dragon and the Phoenix they forfeited their lives for, they did it for all of us."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, now come, we're almost there," Bear spoke, turning, and was suddenly assaulted again by the shadow warriors. "ELIZABETH! RUN!" Bear howled fiercely, taking on the six shadows with a fierceness Z hadn't ever seen.

Z moved to run back the direction they had just come from when she saw what was happening just past Bear – the tiger she had fought with earlier was being attacked by the same shadows as Bear, only the tiger seemed to be losing. Shaking her head, Z ignored Bear's command and rushed forward.

"BACK OFF!" Z yelled, her fist smashing into the face of the shadow that was hanging on the back of the tiger, choking it. Belatedly, Z realized her fist was going to go right through the shadow until she actually connected with something solid.

Wailing in pain, the shadow figure released the tiger and fell off. It was just enough distraction for the tiger to get it's footing again and begin attacking. However, Z found herself at a loss. Without her morpher, she was pretty defenseless against these things that seemed to give even a Ninjetti Animal Spirit a hard time.

"When in doubt," Z muttered, closed her eyes, and replicated herself, so that instead of just her, there were three warriors, all of which launched themselves at the shadow.

The battle raged on, the tiger and Bear taking on the majority of the shadows while Z managed to take on one or two of them and seriously beat them to a bloody pulp. After a good twenty minutes, the shadows were all laying on the ground, each starting to disappear slowly, while Z, Bear and the tiger we're trying to catch their breath.

"You fight well, little one," the tiger grumbled, sitting down on it's haunches, Bear and Z following suit.

"Thanks," Z mumbled back, leaning against Bear.

"I thought you were supposed to stay put after last time?" Bear questioned the tiger.

"I caught them heading into the jungle, and knew they were coming for you two. I couldn't just let them attack you, not again."

"Tiger, I admire your loyalty," Bear grinned and settled down, her eyes shifting to Z who was watching Tiger closely.

"Loyalty had nothing to do with it."

"Yes, it did. You're as loyal as your bearer, to not only your fellow animal spirits, but to those you deem worthy of your protection. Thank you."

Tiger merely brushed off Bear's gratitude and focused on the very tired looking Z. "Are you alright, little one?"

Z nodded. "I have a lot on my mind," the former Yellow Ranger informed them.

"And so you should. Bear, it's time."

Z watched in horror as Bear stood, rubbed noses with Tiger and then turned to her. It was as if Z knew that she was being left in the care of this new ally. "Elizabeth, I have guided you as far as I can, I leave you to Tiger's care."

"But!" Z gasped, tears springing to her eyes.

Bear leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against Z's cheek, effectively wiping away Z's tears. "Worry not, Tiger will let know harm come to you. Just remember what you've learned, for it will serve you well on this last leg of your journey."

"Which is what?" Z asked, watching as Bear started to fade away.

"Do not let fear rule you. Love is a gift, cherish it. Strength comes from within as much as without. Loyalty to those you care for is important, but do not let it blind you. And lastly, have faith. All will work out in the end."

Z nodded as Bear disappeared, leaving her sitting there with Tiger. "Shall we go little one? The sooner we reach our destination, the sooner you'll find your friends, and what you're looking for."

Standing quickly, Z followed Tiger into the jungle, never noticing that the sky was lightening even more.

--

"What is this place?" Z asked in wonder as Tiger led her up into the mountains into what looked like the ancient ruins of a building.

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple."

"Oh wow!" Z gasped, looking out what was once a wall of windows to the jungle they had just emerged from. "It's beautiful, but how did we get here? I remember being at Ninjor's temple, then the darkness of the jungle."

"The gateway you stepped through is a portal to this place. You are no longer in the cave, but on another planet, one called Phadoes," a new voice rang out, causing Z to turn sharply. Standing before her was a blonde haired green eyed woman in an earthy looking bikini and thigh high boots, carrying a large staff. "Welcome, Elizabeth Delgado, Yellow Ranger."

Z looked confused and surprised before she managed to gather her wits. "Who are you?"

"I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the planet Phadoes, and I bid you welcome."

--

Ohhhh! _-- grins --_ well, that was unexpected, wasn't it _-- winks--_ Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming sometime next week!


	11. 10: Ring Around The Ape

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 10:** Ring Around The Ape  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** December 9, 2005

**Summary:** He'd seen plenty as a Ranger, but an Ape who acted like it was high on a caffeine rush wasn't one of them.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

_"The greatest test of courage on the earth is to bear defeat without losing heart." --R.G. Ingersoll--_

_"It takes a lot of courage to show your dreams to someone else." --Erma Bombeck--_

_"Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly." --Robert F. Kennedy--_

_"You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today." --Abraham Lincoln--_

--

He woke up with a splitting headache and wished he had some aspirin. "Get up! Get up! Time's a wasting!"

Squinting, he opened his eyes and stared up into the glowing red face of...a monkey.

"I am no monkey, Jack Landors."

He wasn't sure what to think. Maybe he'd hit his head harder than he thought, or maybe he was dreaming, but he could have swore that the monkey had just talked to him, had even read his mind.

"I said, I am no monkey."

Sitting up, Jack shook his head and stared at the animal before him – correction, a larger version of the primate he'd seen the day before. "You're..."

"Yes, I am the Red Ape, and a representation of Rocky DeSantos. Know where you are?"

Jack shook his head. He didn't have a clue, except that he knew his test for power would be taken here.

"You are correct in that assumption, you are on your journey to get your powers, but for now, might I suggest we get moving? Staying in this jungle too long gives me the heebie jeebies."

Blinking rapidly to dispel the confusion, Jack nodded and then stood up, following the hulking form of the Ape into the jungle. "And you can call me Ape!" the red colored figured said in a sing song voice that had Jack wondering why he got stuck with the spirit guide who was on a caffeine kick.

"I heard that!"

--

It felt like hours later when Jack and Ape finally sat down for their first break. Sighing, the former Red Ranger took a minute to think about something other than what he was doing.

The first thing that came to mind was Allison.

He had dreamt about her the night before. The dream had been so detailed that it had been scary at first, before he realized, all his dreams for the future had come true. She'd been in a room lit only by the soft orange glow of a nightlight, sitting in a rocking chair, a blue bundle cradled in her arms. She was feeding the baby, and rocking it to sleep.

He wanted a family, a career, a life outside of SPD. However, the way things were going, it would be a very long time before he got his wish, if ever. Every time it seemed that he and the others weren't needed anymore, they got drawn back to being Rangers. Not to mention, Ally had a long career ahead of her as Ranger, even if he didn't. That in and of itself presented some problems for the family he found he wanted with her.

"It happens to the best of them," Ape spoke up suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

Ape shook his head before cocking it to the side to stare at Jack's incredulous look. "I said it happens to the best Rangers, to be called back to a duty they thought they'd passed on. Only those who were the best of the best are ever called back for a second time in uniform."

"That means every Ranger on Earth shares that honor," Jack grinned.

"You are correct, and might I add, very few other teams outside of the Earth teams have ever been called back. However, back to your original thought. Have you stopped to think that now is not the time for those dreams to come true? What about wanting to be a better officer? What about passing your legacy onto the next generation?"

Jack pursed his lips for a moment, carefully deciding what he wanted to say. "Aaron and the others are great Rangers, and we've barely had to help them at all."

"True, but the coming war will not be kind to them, Jack. They haven't faced what you and your team have faced. You've taken out two of the most heinous villains in history; one who destroyed planets, star systems, who killed billions of beings, and the other who is one of the few people in the known universe to have killed Power Rangers."

The former Red Ranger felt his heart ache. The team's victory against Gruumm had come with many prices, but they had been lucky. The victory over Visvajita just months ago, well, that had been vastly different. They had learned some really hard lessons during the battles with the mad man, including the fact that even Power Rangers can die.

"Your dreams will come true in time, Jack, but remember this – they might not all turn out the way you had planned, and dreams change."

Nodding, Jack sighed. "I'm rested and ready to go, how about you?"

"I am as well. Come, we have a long journey ahead, and we still have someone we need to find."

"One of the others?" Jack asked hopefully.

"In a way, but not the way you're thinking!" Ape called over his shoulder as he waddled down the path, Jack following.

--

The second all hell broke loose on the path, Jack knew he'd never forget the sight of the mighty Red Ape making hissing sounds and trying to shake off half a dozen shadowy looking figures.

After a moment of confusion, Jack rushed forward and attempted to help, but found himself being tossed back by the shadows who seemed to find Ape a lot more interesting then him.

"Hang on!" Jack called and rushed forward again, this time using his genetic powers to phase through the figures when they threw punches his way, until he was at Ape's side and standing over the injured spirit guide. "Back off!" Jack hissed, putting his martial arts skills to the test.

Soon enough, the shadow warriors were retreating, not wanting to try and take on the former Red Ranger much more than they already had. "What the hell were those things?"

"Vampra's Shadow Warriors. You'll be seeing more of them, trust me," Ape muttered, attempting to stand.

Jack let out a startled chirp when the might Ape crashed back to the ground. Bending, he moved one of Ape's long arms around his shoulder and helped the spirit guide to the side of the path, just in case their friends came back. "Are you ok? Damn, I shouldn't have frozen like that! You're hurt!" Jack muttered, helping Ape sit down before kneeling before him and checking his wounds.

There were several long, deep gashes across Ape's legs and arms, and a few not so deep ones across his stomach, chest and back. Jack sighed in relief, thankfully there weren't any injuries to Ape's head.

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured, shaking his head.

"Jack Landors, what do you have to be sorry for? You came to my aide, you did not let me fight all on my own."

"You're hurt, it's my fault."

Shaking his head, Ape stared into Jack's face, glowing red eyes meet dark brown. "It was not your responsibility to keep me safe, Jack. It was my choice to help you, and my stubbornness to take the long route in seeking our companion, that led me to being injured."

"But..."

"No buts. You must remember, we have free wills, therefore we must accept responsibility for not only our actions, but the consequences of our actions, and the choices we make each and every day."

Jack could only nod. Cruger had taught him that early on in his Ranger career. Every action has a consequence, and you had to take your lumps when you made bad choices. It was the only way you'd learn from your mistakes. "Can you continue, or should I go by myself?"

"I will be fine, I've been through worse over the years, especially with Rocky as my bearer."

Laughter was Ape's only answer as Jack helped him to his feet and the pair continued down the path, albeit slower than before.

--

Jack and Ape struggled down the path for a few hours before they had to sit and rest again. Jack was seriously starting to worry about the amount of blood Ape had lost.

"This isn't healthy for you," Jack started. Ape gave him a look that said 'Oh really' and 'Continue'. "I mean, you're a spirit animal, you're not supposed to bleed, are you?"

Ape seemed to smile. "Where we are is one of the few places where Ninjetti Animal Spirits can take solid form, which is why I was so easily injured. That, and I'm weak, because I haven't been with Rocky as I should."

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me if being away from Rocky will hurt you?"

Ape looked at his hands, contemplating how to explain to Jack, in terms the former Ranger would understand, why he was here. "I'm here, because he who is my bearer asked me to come and guide you. My fellow animal spirits are with your friends for the same reason, the Falcon and the Crane the only two exceptions. Those two are always with the Dragon and the Phoenix."

Jack seemed to grasp Ape's words a lot easier than the animal spirit thought he would. "You mean, if they hadn't asked you, you wouldn't be with us?" Jack asked.

"Not in the capacity that we are now," Ape told him. "We'd have hidden in the shadows, only coming to you if you needed us; we certainly wouldn't have led you to those who can help you find the power, you'd have had to do that on your own."

"I see," Jack murmured, and then smiled. "You were pretty courageous out there, fighting those Shadow Warriors. Especially since you could have been killed because you're here."

Ape let out a series of chirps and grunts that made him sound like he was laughing. "In my limited experience, Jack, failure and courage go hand in hand."

Jack was about to respond when a loud whining sound could be heard not far from where they were sitting. Ape seemed to shrug his shoulders when Jack gave him a questioning look, and then the former Ranger stood up and moved cautiously back into the trees off the path.

What he found gave him a shock. Tangled there in the dense foliage of the jungle was a pure white horse, with what looked like large, feathered wings on its back.

"Easy boy," Jack murmured, inching closer to the struggling horse. Jack stared into the horse's frightened eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Give me a minute, and I'll get you free."

Jack was amazed at how calm the horse seemed once he'd stated his intentions. After about five minutes, he had the horse free and was carefully taking a few steps back, just in case the horse bolted.

"Long time no see, old friend," the horse finally spoke.

Jack was in shock, thinking the horse was talking to him, until he heard another voice reply, "Too long. I see you've met Jack." Turning, Jack saw Ape hobbling over, and rushed to help him. "That was courageous of you, Jack Landors, to rescue that old stick in the mud from those vines. Normally, he'd sooner eat his foreleg off then let someone help him."

The horse seemed to glare at Ape before looking to Jack. "He's right, you showed great courage. Thank you, Jack Landors."

"Who are you?" Jack blurted out, not stopping to acknowledge that thanks.

"I am Pegasus."

"Ok. How the heck did you get stuck in the vines?"

"I was trying to escape Vampra's Shadow Warriors, and I got stuck," Pegasus said, somewhat embarrassed. "Plus, I was coming to see if you two were ok. You hadn't made it to the designated point at the time we set."

Jack started to look like he was piecing the puzzle together. "You're the friend Ape said we're going to meet."

"Yes. Unfortunately, we're running out of time. Bear has already left this plane," Pegasus told Ape, who nodded.

"Wasn't the bear Z's guide?" Jack asked Ape, who, again, nodded.

"Yes, and if she's left this plane, it means Elizabeth has found her second guide and is awaiting your arrival. Jack, I know you're confused, but the rest of the journey, you must do with Pegasus."

For a moment, Jack looked stricken with the thought of leaving Ape. "But..."

"You'll be fine, Jack. As much as Pegasus and I butt heads, I'd trust him with my bearer any day. Now, you must go, and fast. You're friends are going to need you."

Jack took a deep breath, leaned down and hugged Ape. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Remember, your dreams will come true, in time, even if they do change on you. Learn to let the others be responsible for their own actions, the world does not rest on your shoulders, and lastly, remember courage, failure, and faith go hand in hand, and it's ok to not always be courageous, failure is merely a lesson learned, and you must always keep faith."

Jack grinned and nodded before moving to Pegasus.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Then hop on," Pegasus seemed to grin. Once Jack was seated on the great winged horse's back, Pegasus gave a head bow to Ape, who was slowly disappearing, and took to the skies.

--

"Amazing!" Jack laughed as Pegasus soared over the dense jungle they'd just been standing in. In the distance, Jack could make out what looked like a building, and noticed they were heading for it.

When Pegasus dropped down, Jack looked around in awe, before spotting the three figures around the fire. "Z!"

"JACK!" Z scrambled up from her spot leaning on Tiger to throw her arms around her big brother. "You made it!"

"Was there any doubt?" Jack teased, hugging her tightly. "The others?"

"Still out there," Z told him, pulling back to look up into his eyes.

"Welcome, Jack Landors," the blonde woman called out.

Jack was surprised to see her. "Who are you? And where the heck are we? I know this jungle couldn't fit inside that tiny little cave."

"I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the planet Phadoes, which is where you're at. These ruins the sacred temple of the Ninjetti," Dulcea responded, smiling. "Come, sit, eat, we still have to wait on the rest of your friends."

Jack wrapped his arm around Z's shoulders and let her lead him back to the fired, where Pegasus was now resting next to what looked like a Tiger. "A friend of yours?"

"Yes." Leaning close, Jack pecked a kiss to Z's temple. He could feel his little sister's fear, and it matched his own in intensity and scope. "They'll be ok, won't they Jack?"

Smiling, Jack nodded. "I have no doubt. If we made it, they will too. I trust the animal guides too much to believe they won't help the others get to us."


	12. 11: Unveiling Of The Dragon

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 11:** Unveiling Of The Dragon  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** March 23, 2006

**Summary:** For years he'd known what his spirit guide was, and never once had the Dragon let him down, would this journey be different  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

_"All blame is a waste of time. No matter how much fault you find with another, and regardless of how much you blame him, it will not change you. The only thing blame does is to keep the focus off you when you are looking for external reasons to explain your unhappiness or frustration. You may succeed in making another feel guilty about something by blaming him, but you won't succeed in changing whatever it is about you that is making you unhappy."-- Wayne Dyer --_

_"Kind words can be short and easy to speak, but their echoes are truly endless." -- Mother Theresa --_

_"When you were born, you cried and the world rejoiced. Live your life so that when you die, the world cries and you rejoice." __-- Indian saying --_

_"What is tolerance? -- It is the consequence of humanity. We are all formed of frailty and error; let us pardon reciprocally each other's folly -- that is the first law of nature." -- Voltaire --_

**An:** **--_ducks and hides from flying projectiles_--**_ I'M SO SORRY! It's been a few months since I posted a new chapter for this one, I do apologize! You can thank School, work, school, other projects, school, writer's block, SCHOOL, for getting in the way. But hey, I'm on spring break right now, so I'm trying my best to get a few updates out per story, but I'm getting ready to graduate after next quarter, and it's only getting busier from here. I will say this, I have the rest of the story mapped out, so it shouldn't be as bad from now on, especially since Race is almost finished, and then I can focus on this until I get it into my head to do something else new._

--

When he came to, he found himself in a clearing in a jungle, and found that he wasn't alone. Blinking his eyes, he found a pure white falcon with the deepest brown eyes sitting on a rock not far from him, staring at him intently.

"You."

"Me. Did you have a nice rest, young Dragon?"

Brian glared at the bird of prey and stretched his muscles before standing up and surveying the clearing. "Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?"

Brian turned his narrowed gaze back to the falcon, his eyes seemingly trying to bore a hole through the bird. "Look, I don't have time to play games. I need to complete my test and help my sister save our world."

"With an attitude like that, you will not find what you're searching for. I will, however, help you, because you are the son of the one who was my bearer. Come." With that, Falcon took flight, leaving Brian standing there for a few seconds before he too headed off into the jungle.

--

"Where the hell are we going?" Brian called out to the white bird, who was resting up on a tree branch in a tree not far ahead on the path.

"You seek the Power; I'm taking you to someone who can help you find it."

"I've already found the Power; I don't need to have someone help me find it again!" Brian argued.

Falcon winged down to a lower branch and cocked its head at Brian, who was glaring at him. "You were given the training to partially awaken the Power inside you. Your potential has not been reached. The one we seek will help you."

"Why do I need this so-called Power anyway? It's the reason my parents are dead! All it's going to do is make me and my sister targets!" Brian lost control of his emotions and began screaming.

"Sit, young one," the bird ordered.

"NO!"

"SIT!" Falcon raised his voice, causing Brian to gasp and immediately sit on the path, as if he'd been scolded by Ninjor or Commander Cruger, or even his father. "You are mistaken, young Dragon, about what killed your parents."

"If my parents hadn't…they're dead, and it's because of this Power you and everyone else reveres so much."

Falcon closed his eyes for a few moments, the ache in his heart intensifying as he felt the pain radiating off Brian in waves. "The Power did not kill your parents; it was Visvajita and his lust for the Power that killed your parents. He did not understand that only those pure of heart and soul may carry the Power, only those of light and goodness may be soaked in its presence."

"That's just it. Indirectly as it may be, the Power is responsible for my parents being gone."

The bird of prey seemed to shake his head. "Your parents proudly served the Power, Brian, by their own choice. They knew the risks the day they accepted the Power Coins given to them by Zordon of Eltar, and they accepted the fact that at any time, their lives could be taken by those they fought against. They lived with that possibility from the time they were fifteen to the time they died."

Quietly and quickly, Falcon moved so that he was standing next to Brian on the path. "You cannot place blame where there is none. Visvajita is the one who took your parents from you, the one who nearly took your sister, not the Power. In the end, it was the Power that enabled your parents to save those they loved, you included."

The anger inside Brian seemed to clear for a moment, allowing him to think. Falcon had a point, and he knew it. If his parents hadn't had held the Power the night they really and truly died, or any of his aunts and uncles for that matter, his sister wouldn't be alive.

"Alright, I see your point."

"Yet you do not completely agree with me. At least that is some progress. Come, we've rested long enough."

On a sigh, Brian pushed up from the ground even as Falcon took flight once more.

--

"Might I ask something?" Falcon called as he winged from tree to tree, allowing Brian to keep up with him.

"Sure, why not," Brian muttered, not impressed by the bird's desire to talk.

"Why do I sense so much hostility and animosity between you and the one known as Sky?"

Brian's face took on a stony expression at the mention of Sky. "Look, number one, it's none of your business, and number two, I don't want to talk about it."

Falcon inclined his head to the side and stopped in the tree he'd just landed in. "You do not like him, why?"

"None of your business!" Brian reacted, glaring at Falcon.

"Brian."

"I don't like him, because..."

Falcon understood the tone of Brian's voice, and the underlying emotions he sensed there. "Because he has a relationship with your sister?"

"Partially," Brian grumbled, and then sat down on a fallen tree. "It's just...she's all I have left. My parents are gone, I don't have any friends of my own, and the one person who I can actually say belongs to me, I have to share with him. Besides, he's arrogant, nasty, stuck up, and irritating because he thinks he's always right!"

Falcon brought one of his wings up to cover his face, just so he could keep from laughing at Brian. "I see," he started, amusement lacing his voice. "And yet, Sydney loves him. So do you not think there must be some redeeming qualities there that you don't see? The Phoenix's bearer does not strike me as the type to not be able to see the heart of a person."

"I don't like him," Brian muttered.

"Young Dragon, you shall learn, in life, there are many you will not like, but that you must tolerate for the greater good of your mission. Do you not think you can get along with he who is the twin of your sister's soul for her sake?"

Brian sighed and then looked up to see Falcon had come down onto the lowest branch to speak with him. "I suppose so."

"There were many your parents didn't like either, but tolerated because they saw in them the potential to change, the potential to be something more, something better," Falcon told him, a mental picture of two human males his bearer and his bearer's soulmate had known coming to mind.

"You've got a point," Brian spoke.

"Or is it, you don't want to like him? Are you afraid to let him mean something to you?"

The young ninja blinked rapidly, pondering Falcon's words. Did he really want to like Sky but couldn't seem to let himself? "I…I don't know. I never thought of it like that."

"Then you have much to think about. Come, we still have far to go, and time is running out."

--

Brian noticed, for the first time since he'd met up with Falcon, that the sky which had been almost pitch black was now getting a little lighter. "So, um, now that Dad's gone, what exactly happens to you?" Brian asked.

"My existence is tied to you and the Phoenix. So long as you have need of me, I am here, just as my mate, the Crane, is," Falcon explained.

"And if we don't end up needing you anymore?" Brian questioned softly, wondering how long he'd have this link to his parents.

Falcon looked startled, but chose his words carefully. "Then I will return to where I came from."

"Which is where?"

"Part of me will return to the Morphin Grid, the rest will return to the spiritual plane to be with your father."

Brian swallowed hard, wondering what life would be like without the Falcon to guide him. Granted, he knew he had his own spirit guide, but the Falcon was an extension of his father, which meant that with the great white bird, he had a link to his father.

"Do not worry, Young Dragon, your life will go on once I'm gone," Falcon assured him.

"That's what I'm worried about," Brian murmured.

"Just because there will be no physical representation, does not mean I will not always be with you. The same can be said for your father, and your mother," Falcon sounded sincere. "There is more to life, Young Dragon, than the past; you have the future to look forward to, and the present to live. Enjoy this time in your life, hard as it may be, and make plans for that future."

Brian looked contemplative. "I suppose you're right."

"Come, we've a little further to go, and then we'll be to the meeting place."

--

"Falcon."

Brian looked on in quiet shock when the familiar form emerged from the cave they'd stopped in front of. He'd only remembered meeting the spirit who was his representation once, shortly after Ninjor had activated his Ninja powers.

"Dragon."

The young man watched as Falcon flew forward and landed on a branch of the tree next to the cave. He watched in mild surprise as Falcon and the dragon seemed to butt heads ever so slightly, as if in greeting. When they were done, the pair turned to stare at Brian. "Welcome, he who is my bearer."

Brian nodded slightly, swallowing hard as the piercing black eyes of the dragon stared deep into his own chocolate depths. "He's a quiet one, isn't he?" Dragon spoke, his question directed to Falcon.

"Only now. He's been more vocal most of the trip."

The ninja didn't know whether to be insulted or smile at Falcon's comment. When he saw that both the Dragon and Falcon were staring at him, he smirked. "I kept you company, didn't I?" Brian asked.

"Mildly annoying and irritating, just like you," Falcon muttered at Dragon, who let out a roaring laugh.

"Of course, did you expect differently?"

"No."

Dragon seemed to nod, and then move to lay before Brian, so that the young man didn't have to look up at him. "You have kind eyes, just like your mother. Makes me wonder how your disposition got to be so sour."

Brian sputtered in outrage while Falcon rolled his eyes. "Be kind, Dragon. The young one has been limited in his lifetime to what he's been exposed to."

"You haven't to tell me that, I know. But I do not think that Master Warrior of the Temple Of Power forgot to teach him kindness and respect for others," Dragon pointed out, then turned his attention back to Brian. "Falcon has spoken of the verbal and emotional war you wage with the one known as Sky, yes?"

The brown haired young man nodded. He wasn't exactly sure where Dragon was going with this, but it sounded suspiciously like a lecture he desperately wanted to avoid. He was already starting to rethink the hurt he'd caused to his sister because of his stubbornness, as Falcon so graciously pointed out. Not to mention the fact, that deep down, he knew there really wasn't any reason NOT to like Sky, it was just the principle of the entire situation.

"Good, then I do not have to go over that with you. I have to say, I am sorely disappointed in you, young one; kindness to all, one of the pieces of the code that Ninjetti live by, and you have not been exemplifying it."

Brian bowed his head in shame. It was one thing to have Ninjor or Commander Cruger mad at him, another for Falcon to be disappointed, but to have his own animal spirit mad at him was pretty harsh, and understandable given the circumstances.

"What would your parents say?" Dragon and Falcon watched in satisfaction as Brian's head snapped up, his eyes full of unshed tears. He'd never given a thought to what his parents would think of the way he acted around Sky. "You may be young, but you are old enough to know better."

"Yes."

"Not to mention the grief you have caused your sister," Dragon started, eyeing Brian in a fashion that made him uncomfortable. "The Dragon and the Phoenix are forever intertwined; you need not worry about someone else taking your place. But you must also remember, you and your sister have ones who you will share your lives with, you both must respect that."

"I know."

"Then you will work harder to be at peace with Sky?"

Brian nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Falcon?"

The great white bird seemed to nod before he came down from his perch and sat on the ground before Brian. "My time with you ends here; you must follow the Dragon now. Remember what we've spoken of, my bearer's son, for you will need to rely on those lessons later."

"Thank you, he who represented my father," Brian spoke, blinking back tears as Falcon disappeared from sight. "Thank you, Dad, for reaching out to me," he whispered as an after thought.

"Have faith, young one, not all is lost. You're old enough to learn, young enough to adapt. Come, we must take flight if we are to help your friends."

Nodding, Brian moved forward and climbed onto the back of the gentle giant, gasping loudly when Dragon flapped his mighty wings and took to the sky. Wiping away the tears he'd shed, Brian took a deep breath. "Where are we going?"

"To she who will teach you."

--

"BRIAN!" Z chirped when the giant dragon hovered over the clearing where Z, Jack, Dulcea, Tiger, and Pegasus rested.

The second Brian slid of Dragon's back, Z and Jack pulled him into a fierce hug. It shook the young Ninja for a moment, when he realized just how much he'd come to depend on these two in his short time knowing them. Sighing happily, Brian returned their hug with a fierceness that startled them both.

"A friend of yours?" Jack asked, nodding to Dragon who had taken a seat on the ledge of the cliff above the ruins of the temple.

"My spirit guide," Brian grinned, before he let that grin turn to a frown. "Where are we?"

"The ruins of the Ninjetti temple," Dulcea spoke, smiling as Brian stared at her, wide eyed.

Stepping back from Z and Jack, Brian dropped into a respectful bow. "Master Warrior."

"Welcome, son of the Falcon and Crane, bearer of the Dragon." When Brian stood up, he turned to Tiger and Pegasus and bowed to them. Each acknowledged his respect with a nod of their head.

"The others?"

Z shook her head. "They haven't come yet."


	13. 12: Follow The Frog

**Variations Of SPD**  
**Chapter 12:** Follow The Frog  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** June 30, 2006

**Summary:** Of all the animal spirits that could have been assigned to guide him, he found himself following …………a frog!  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

_"Our ultimate freedom is the right and power to decide how anybody or anything outside ourselves will affect us." -Stephen Covey-_

_"Never doubted my ability, but when you hear all your life you're inferior, it makes you wonder if the other guys have something you've never seen before. If they do, I'm still looking for it." -Hank Aaron-_

_"Jealousy is a tiger that tears not only its prey but also its own raging heart" -Unknown- _

_"To fall in love is easy, even to remain in it is not difficult; our human loneliness is cause enough. But it is a hard quest worth making to find a comrade through whose steady presence one becomes steadily the person one desires to be." -Anna Louise Strong-_

**AN:** I apologize for the long wait between chapters. Between other projects, graduation, and life in general, this story got pushed to the side. I do promise another chapter soon though, because as soon as I post this, work begins on the next.

--

The first thing Bridge noticed was the headache pounding just behind his eyes. The second thing was that wherever he was, it wasn't where he'd been. The last thing he remembered was Jack ordering them to stay together, and now he was faced with utter silence.

"Your arrival has startled the creatures here."

The voice sounded familiar. Taking a deep breath, Bridge opened his eyes. All he saw were dark shapes, everything was bathed in darkness. "Where am I?" he muttered, sitting up. He was startled to feel the ground under his hands, when he knew he'd been wearing gloves at the onset of this journey.

"You won't need them here, I promise." Looking around, Bridge tried to see who the voice was coming from. There was nothing and no one around that he could see. "Guess again, Bridge."

Bridge's eyes widened when he saw a halo of white light flash around a small spot near the pond he was obviously sitting next to. For a split second, he was surprised he hadn't smelt the water, but that surprise grew when the light revealed a black…toad?

"I'm a frog, thank you very much."

Bridge grinned. "You're my guide. Well, I mean, you're actually Adam's spirit animal, but you're my journey guide right now. I mean, you're here to lead me to my new powers…" Bridge started rambling. Mentally, he smacked himself. The only times these days he really rambled was when he was nervous, and this entire situation, he acknowledged, made him nervous.

"Calm down, Bridge. Yes, for now, I am your guide, just as Adam asked me to be. Are you ready to begin or do you need a few moments to compose yourself?"

The former Green Ranger nodded. "I'm ready."

"Very well, follow me."

--

"Can we rest?" Bridge asked the small black amphibian he was carrying. Frog wasn't much bigger than the palm of his hand, at least right now. They'd been talking, as they walked, about the abilities the spirit animals had to change size, according to whatever situation they found themselves in, as well as the depth of their other powers.

"Of course," Frog replied. He jumped down off Bridge's hand once the former Green Ranger was sitting, and transformed himself to the size of a basketball.

"Amazing," Bridge muttered, stretching his sore and tired muscles. Once he was done, he sat with his arms resting on his legs, his attention focused on the skin of his hands. Rarely did he go without his gloves; that usually only happened in the shower or when he slept with Z, and even then he sometimes had to shield himself.

For the first time in a long time, Bridge felt the anger and jealousy boil up in his throat. He hated being different from the others, hated not being able to touch people, to interact with them, without the protection of his gloves. Jack had no problem with that. He could hold, and kiss, and touch Ally with no problem. And Sky, Bridge knew, had been a lot more involved with Sydney than just kissing, touching and holding her. Bridge wrinkled his nose at that. He really didn't want to think about Sky and Syd together like that. They were his brother and sister in every way save one.

"A natural feeling, Bridge," Frog spoke, suddenly bringing Bridge from his thoughts.

"What?" Bridge asked, confused.

"What you're feeling, in regards to your friends, and the way their relationships differ from your own. It's natural. You are only human."

Bridge narrowed his blue eyes at the small black amphibian he could barely see due to the lack of light. If he could only really believe that; having super powers made him feel more like an alien then some of the aliens on Earth. He couldn't really do anything without his gloves, and sometimes, that made him so angry. He wanted to be able to feel the grass, to touch a door knob, but worst of all, he wanted to touch Z's skin and not feel any residual feelings from anyone but himself. Granted, he didn't mind feeling what Z felt, as he knew he could deal with her feelings and his own, but sometimes, the feelings went so deep he felt like he was intruding on her life.

"Bridge, even people without psychic powers feel that, especially when they know the one they love better than anyone else."

"It's not fair," Bridge whispered.

"Life is hardly ever fair. As a Ranger, that's one of the first lessons you learned, is it not?" Bridge nodded. "If life was fair, the Dragon and the Phoenix's bearers would not be without their parents, and those who've died in the attacks on Earth would still be alive."

"I know."

"It is only natural, Bridge, to be jealous. You must accept that, or the negative feelings you have will grow and fester, and before you know it, they will be so out of control you'll never be able to get rid of them. Don't you think your friends envy you for things?"

Bridge looked startled. He'd never thought of that before. Did his friends really envy him things? "I don't understand?"

"Take Jack for instance. You grew up with a loving family; you had everything you needed, and most of what you wanted. They encouraged you to follow your dreams. Jack grew up on the streets after his parents died. He had to scrounge for even the bare essentials over the years."

The blue eyed young man looked hurt by that knowledge, even though it wasn't new to him. "You're right."

"And what about Sky? You grew up the son of scientists; he grew up the son of billionaires. You were able to come and go as you please, he's been shut off from the outside world, from making friends, because he didn't know who he could trust to want to be friends with him for him, or because of who his parents were. You've had freedom you've never known about, while both your closest male friends, the ones you envy, haven't."

Frog made a face when Bridge suddenly looked shell-shocked. "I never...I never thought of that."

"And now you have. Do not dwell on it, but do remember the lesson it's taught you."

Bridge nodded. "I'm ready to get going when you are."

"Good. I'm ready as well," Frog said, before morphing himself into a small, hand sized version of what he had been. Bridge picked him up and the pair moved hesitantly down the trail, only one of them readily noticing that the sky was lightening.

--

Bridge let out a heavy sigh when they flopped down for a rest about two hours later. Frog hadn't said much of anything since they'd last stopped, and Bridge had found himself, for the first time in his life, with nothing to say. Usually, he filled every minute with chatter about this or that, but on this test of self discovery, he found himself enjoying the silence for the very first time. He also found that for the first time in a long time, he felt the loneliness that he'd fought off for so long return.

"When was the last time you felt it this strongly?"

Frog's question didn't surprise Bridge, the former Green Ranger having realized that the sacred animal spirit of the black Ninja could read his thoughts. Bridge closed his eyes and focused on the question, searching back to when he'd last felt this lost, this lonely. "The day before I met Sky."

The black frog seemed to smile, knowing how true Bridge's answer was. "And why is that?"

Now a smile bloomed on Bridge's own face. "Because I think I knew even then, that'd I'd found someone who cared about me, someone who sorta understood me. Sky and I were different, as different as night and day – we still are - but that wasn't just it; we both had powers we couldn't control, ones we didn't ask for."

"You'd found a kindred soul."

"Yes. And when Syd joined us, I remember feeling almost complete. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew there had to be others out there, that we weren't the only ones with powers. But the day I met Sky was the day all of it changed."

"Bridge, everything around you may change, but the relationships you've created with your teammates are ones that will sustain you in your darkest, loneliest moments," Frog began, his eyes boring into Bridge's now open ones. "Never forget that while they may not be with you in a physical body, their spirits are always with you, always connected to yours."

The former Green Ranger nodded, his bangs falling into his face. He swiped at them in irritation, and then felt the tears start to prick his eyes. Normally, whenever that happened these days, Z and Syd were usually there, brushing them back from his eyes before he could even react, while Jack and Sky teased him about getting babied by the girls. It was hard, swallowing the lump of emotion in his throat; he missed, but more importantly, needed and wanted, his friends by his side. Reaching into his pocket, he brushed the earrings that rested there, and his mind and heart centered on their owner. With Z in his life, he knew he'd never feel that loneliness again; she wouldn't let it swallow him the way it had when he was a kid.

"I thought I'd find the two of you here," a new voice rang out, startling Bridge and making Frog croak in greeting.

"Welcome Panda," Frog spoke, hoping over to the hulking figure that was emerging from the bushes across the path. Bridge stared in shock, his eyes blinking rapidly as the two animals exchanged words in low tones that he couldn't really make out. "Panda, meet Bridge."

The giant bear studied the former Green Ranger carefully and then smiled. "He has kind eyes, and a heart that can be trusted."

Bridge's eyebrows shot up at that while Frog seemed to snicker. "That he does. What brings you here, Panda? I thought we were to meet at the designated spot?"

"The shadows have invaded the jungle," Panda spoke, before a hissing sound alerted all three to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"What was that?"

"Vampra's Shadow Warriors," Frog responded, allowing his body to triple in size. He was now as big as a St. Bernard. "Bridge, it may get ugly, are you up to a fight?"

The former Green Ranger had the nerve to look insulted by Frog's words. "I may not have my Ranger powers, but through and through, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that no matter what, I'll always be a Ranger. I'm ready for any battle."

Frog and Panda shared looks. "You have great confidence," Panda spoke.

"No, I don't. I'm terrified at the moment, but I also know that nothing worth fighting for is going to be easy to reach, and I know what I'm capable of. Besides, friends don't leave friends to fight battles on their own."

"Too true," Frog murmured, seconds before the shadows burst through the foliage and began to attack the trio.

They fought gracefully, experience shining through. They each covered the others' backs, making sure no one took a hit from a blind side. Before long, the Shadows had been beaten back, and were disappearing, leaving the trio of fighters panting.

"Well, that was interesting," Bridge griped. "Are we going to have to face more of them?"

The two animal spirits heaved deep breaths, before Frog spoke up. "Not now. You're almost halfway finished with your journey. When you get home, more than likely Vampra will send more after you. Just remember, the light in your soul shines brighter than any other."

"We should go, just in case," Panda spoke. Frog nodded.

"Bridge, I have to leave you now, but Panda will take care of you."

The former Green Ranger looked startled, like he wanted to protest, but held his tongue. It only took Bridge a few seconds to realize that if he wanted to find the others, he needed to go with Panda. "Thank you, Frog, for being there for me."

Frog smiled. "Think nothing of it Bridge, just remember what you've learned, for the lessons you've been taught will serve you well."

When Frog disappeared, Bridge turned to Panda and smiled. "Ready."

"Then follow me," Panda grinned and the pair lumbered off down the path.

--

"Oh wow!" Bridge gasped when he and Panda walked into the ruins of the temple.

"BRIDGE!"

The former Green Ranger's eyes lit up when he saw Z, Jack and Brian coming at him full tilt. Z reached him first, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. Bridge returned the embrace with as much love as it was being given with. Z let him go a few seconds later, just long enough for him to hug Jack and Brian.

"Welcome, Bridge," Dulcea called.

"Wow!" Bridge chirped. "Who are you?"

"I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the planet Phadoes. Welcome to the ruins of the Ninjetti temple."

"Thank you," Bridge murmured, his arm going around Z's waist. "I take it the others haven't shown up yet?" Bridge asked Z, his eyes taking in Dragon, Tiger and Pegasus.

"Not yet. It's a waiting game for now," Z told him, her voice trembling slightly. "I'm scared for them, Bridge. Of all of us, they've got the most turmoil going on right now in their lives."

Bridge simply nodded and pecked a comforting kiss to Z's temple. "They'll be fine. Syd and Sky are two of the strongest people I know. If anyone can make it through this, it's them."


	14. 13: Tailing The Silent Wolf

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 13:** Tailing The Silent Wolf  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** June 30, 2006

**Summary:** For once in his life, the silence was starting to really creep him out, but how does one go about speaking to a silent Wolf  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does  
**AN:** And here you thought it would take a million months before I updated again, didn't ya! Thanks for the reviews!

_"Whatever is at the center of our life will be the source of our security, guidance, wisdom, and power." -- Stephen Covey --_

_"Let love rule thy heart, logic rule thy mind and faith rule your soul." -- Unknown --_

_"I count him braver who overcomes his desires than him who conquers his enemies; for the hardest victory is the victory over self." -- Aristotle --_

_"Happiness can exist only in acceptance." -- Denis De Rougamont –_

--

He was flat on his back, staring up into a pitch black sky. Not a sound was uttered from anything, but he could smell the lushness of the plants around him, could feel the hardness of the earth below him. There was a rock under his right shoulder, digging into his skin through his shirt. The next realization broke him from his silent ponderings – he was alone. "Syd? Bridge? Jack? Z? Brian? GUYS?"

No answer. For the first time in months, Sky felt panicked. He sat up quickly, but because of the dark, couldn't see where he was. He swallowed the lump of fear that was balling in his throat and made himself take several deep breaths to calm down. The last clear thing he could remember was squeezing Syd's hand as the door shut behind them once they'd entered the cave in Ninjor's temple. Now he was alone.

"You are never alone, Schuyler."

Swinging his head around, Sky came face to face with darkness. It was only when his eyes started to truly focus that he could see the dark form in the shadows, the same one that was slowly illuminating with blue light. "A wolf? A talking wolf?"

The wolf seemed to grin. "Is it any stranger than a talking dog charged with training the Earth's greatest protectors or a talking cat that is one of the most brilliant minds in the universe?"

The blue tinged wolf had a point. "Ok, point taken. And you are?"

"Your guide. He who is my bearer, the one known as William Cranston, asked me to protect you on your journey."

"Your Billy's Wolf?"

"Yes."

"What do I call you? It's getting a little weird not to call you by name," Sky told him seriously. The former Blue Ranger had never been one to believe in the extraordinary, despite his time as a Power Ranger, or the truth behind how his parents got together. He didn't believe in magic, not the kind he was being asked to believe in now.

The wolf bowed its head and replied, "You may call me Wolf. Are you ready to start your journey?"

"I was born ready," Sky grinned, watching Wolf narrow his eyes at him. "What?"

"Do not get cocky, Schuyler, you still have a lot to learn. Come, we must hurry."

Sky nodded in acceptance. Wolf then set off down the path that was illuminated by his blue glow, Sky following close behind.

--

"Rest now, we will continue momentarily," Wolf spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever. Sky was grateful for the break, and through the dark of night, found a rock to sit on.

Sky sat with his head between his knees, his thoughts a swirl of confusion. He hadn't asked to be thrust into this adventure, and yet, this is where he found himself, having to process and accept that not everything about being a Power Ranger was cut and dry – sometimes it involved things one couldn't see or physically touch.

"You must accept that fact, Schuyler, if you are to pass this trial."

The former Blue Ranger turned his head to where his companion sat, blue eyes staring into blue eyes. "I accept that there are things I can't comprehend about being a Ranger."

"Can you also accept that being a Ranger has brought lessons you need to learn, lessons important to your destiny, as well as people you must learn to count on, must understand, in order for you to fulfill that destiny?" Wolf asked his eyes still boring into Sky's.

In an instant, Sky knew what Wolf was getting at. He'd been thinking about it since they'd left the temple for the cave. Even though it hurt his pride to back down, to change his decision, he had to start being more conscious of Brian, and the younger Oliver's role in the events playing out before them. Sky didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"He is in as much a need of acceptance, as you are in need to give it. You share more common goals then you will ever know; first and foremost being the happiness of the Phoenix and the safety of your world."

Wolf was right, Sky decided. He and Brian did share that. Both of them wanted nothing more than to see Sydney happy, healthy and at peace, and they both wanted to save the world. "I understand."

"I know you do, but can you accept it in your heart? Now come, we must continue. We have someone to meet and time is running out."

The pair moved from their resting place and continued down the nearly hidden path they'd set out on at the start of their journey.

--

They walked in silence for nearly a half hour before Wolf looked over his shoulder at Sky. "Might I ask a question?"

"Sure," Sky told him, using his hands to move foliage out of his face as they walked.

"What does the one called Anna, mean to you?"

Sky was downright startled by the question. Wolf wanted to know what Anna meant to him? "How do you know about Anna and why did you ask me that?"

"We animal spirits had thought your heart, your love, resided with your soul's twin, but I see in you, as you stand before me, unsettled feelings about this woman."

Sighing, Sky shook his head. "I thought I loved her, once upon a time," the former Blue Ranger spoke, his mind going back to the time before he and Syd had even been friends. He had been really happy then, but it had come crashing down on his head before he could stop it. And then he'd closed himself off from everything, and everyone. "We were together, briefly, before she left for Aquitar. I was crushed. I had thought we had a future together."

"And now? We were privy to what went on before you came here, Schuyler. I especially was privy to what was happening in your life, through our mutual connection to William, and the Blue Ranger power of the Morphin Grid. Your heart is still unsettled. Who do you love? This Anna or your soul's twin?"

Blue eyes seemed to light with fire. "That's easy – I love Sydney. What I have with her, it's everything, and everything else pales in comparison to it."

"It does not scare you that your soul is only half; that the other half lies within another?" Wolf asked, trying not to seem like he was prodding, though Sky knew he was.

Sky chewed on the question for a few seconds before he answered. "Believe it or not, despite my reluctance to believe in the unknown that comes with being a Ranger, I can safely say I genuinely accept and believe the other half of my soul is the woman I love."

Wolf grinned before telling Sky, in a serious voice, "Then do not give into temptation, no matter what. Your heart will always lead you back to your soul's twin, all you have to do is believe."

The former Blue Ranger looked slightly shaken by what seemed like a warning. Did Wolf know something about what was to come that Sky had no idea of? "You say that like it's a warning."

"Take it is as you will. Now come, we have some way left to go yet."

--

It wasn't but a few minutes down the path that the pair came across a nasty scene. There were shadowy looking figures on the ground, slowly disappearing, while others like them continued to attack an almost obscured creature not far from the path. "What are those?" Sky hissed.

"Vampra's Shadow Warriors. Schuyler, you check on the creature, I'll scare them off," Wolf growled and then let out an inhumane howl that caught all of the shadows' attentions before he charged forward.

With the shadows busy, Sky hurried toward the downed creature and threw up a shield around them. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the creature grumbled. To Sky's amazement, when the creature stood, he saw that it was a Sphinx. Abruptly, the Sphinx brushed past Sky and headed for Wolf. "Took you long enough."

"Forgive me, the path was longer than I expected," Wolf shot back. "I see you have already met Schuyler. Schuyler, allow me to introduce Sphinx."

Sphinx bowed his head while Sky nodded, and then the creature stared at Sky, causing the former Blue Ranger to become uncomfortable. "He has a wise soul, though he does not share his wisdom with those around him."

Wolf seemed to chuckle at that. "One thing at a time. He has still yet to accept his power, and his place. You expect too much."

"Time is short, he has not the luxury to accept at his own pace," Sphinx told them. "It is time now."

"What's going on?" Sky griped. "And why are you talking about me as if I'm not here?"

"It's time for you to continue your journey, Schuyler, but you do so without me," Wolf told him, coming forward to gently lick Sky's hand. "Sphinx will care for you on the rest of your journey, good luck."

"Thank you," Sky told Wolf just as the blue figure disappeared. Turning, he moved to stand before Sphinx. "What now?"

Sphinx seemed thoughtful. "You do remember what Wolf spoke to you of, yes?" Sky nodded, not sure where Sphinx was going with his line of questioning. "Don't forget it. Now then, let us continue."

Sky rolled his eyes but followed the creature in front of him just the same.

--

"Wow!" Sky muttered when Sphinx led him up a pathway along the side of a cliff to what seemed like the ruins of a building.

"Welcome to what was once the Ninjetti Temple," Sphinx seemed to grin, watching with approval as Sky stepped in front of him, the Blue Ranger's eyes on his friends.

"GUYS!"

"SKY!"

Z reached him first, throwing her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Sky grinned down at her and pecked a kiss to her cheek. When Z let go, both Bridge and Jack moved forward to hug him. Once the two former Rangers were done, Sky and Brian stood face to face. "Sydney?" Brian asked, biting his lip.

"I haven't seen her, not since we left that cave," Sky told him sincerely, wishing the young boy's face didn't look so forlorn. Reaching out, Sky drew Brian to him in a brotherly half hug. "Don't worry, Squirt. If anyone can take care of themselves, it's Syd."

Brian looked up at Sky, confusion swirling in the chocolate brown depths until he realized that Sky was trying to be nice. "Welcome to the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple, Schuyler," a new voice spoke.

Sky turned his head toward the new voice, his arm still around Brian's shoulders. The former Blue Ranger's eyes widened at the vision before him. "Whoa. Who are you?"

"I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the planet Phadoes, and I bid you welcome."

The former Blue Ranger nodded. "I've heard about this place. In mythology class, we learn that anyone who comes here never returns home."

Dulcea grinned. "Those who have sought the great power for personal gain or evil, have perished before they ever made it to the power. Only those pure of heart and soul may touch that which is made of the power of the light. Come, we have food, and you look like you are in need of rest."

Sky nodded and followed the others over to the fire where there was food, while Sphinx settled in with the other animals, which Sky noted consisted of a Tiger, a Panda Bear, a Pegasus, and a Dragon.


	15. 14: Phoenix Rising

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 14:** Phoenix Rising  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** July 2, 2006

**Summary:** Her mothers were agile and graceful, her fathers just and able, but what had the Phoenix seen in her when it had chosen her to be its bearer?  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Muwhahahaha! grins Yeah, I'm on a roll. Three chapters in like 3 days, nice huh? Thanks for the wonderful response, all of you! I know, more times than not, it seems the Pink Rangers have been the heart and soul of the team, though there have been some exceptions (Dustin and Chip coming to mind). I'm torn in this thought regarding SPD. During the show, I'd have to agree that Bridge was the heart and soul of the SPD team, but for this story, and the AR timeline I've given the end of the show, Sydney is living up to the Pink Ranger theory.- grins -

**Dedication:** I dedicated this chapter to those who've been through so much, no matter what that is, and have still managed to rise from the ashes.

_"My mind tells me to give up, but my heart won't let me." -- Unknown --_

_"You have to enable and empower people to make decisions independent of you. As I've learned, each person on a team is an extension of your leadership; if they feel empowered by you they will magnify your power to lead." -- Tom Ridge --_

_"Patience and perseverance have a magical effect before which difficulties disappear and obstacles vanish."  
-- John Quincy Adams --_

_"The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become."  
-- Charles Dubois --_

--

She felt like she was floating. It reminded her of when she use to cuddle with her mother and day dream. With a sigh, she stretched and opened her eyes. What met her was complete darkness. "That can't be good," she muttered, searching for light but finding none.

"That depends on your definition of good," a voice announced.

Sydney turned her attention to the direction it sounded like the voice was coming from. Surprisingly enough, the dark was soon lit by a soft pink glow that only intensified as the figure it was emanating from approached the former Pink Ranger. When she saw it was a crane, Syd's eyes filled with tears. "Mama."

"Not quite, little one," the beautiful pink crane told her. "I am merely your birth mother's sacred animal spirit, and the honorary guardian of your adopted mother."

The former Pink Ranger nodded and swiped at the tears that found their way down her cheeks. "So, now what?"

"Are you ready to face your journey of self discovery?" Crane asked, her eyes locked with Sydney's.

"Yes."

"Then come, and be careful, the path isn't always clear." Together they set off, Crane's pink glow lighting the way for Sydney through the dense jungle.

--

For an entire hour, Sydney's thoughts were on her parents, her brother, and Sky. The bird flying above her was the embodiment of the woman who'd given birth to her, of the woman who'd given up her own hopes and dreams to save not only Sydney's, but Syd's life. The beautiful bird was also an honorary guardian of the woman who had raised her – the only mother she'd ever really known. Her heart was torn in two over it, just as it had been for weeks now over the situation between Brian and Sky.

"Those you love can often bruise your heart worse than any of your enemies," Crane spoke from a branch above Syd's head where she was perched. "Sit and rest, little one. Tell me why your heart is so hurt."

Sydney groped around in the darkness and found a rock to lean against. She drew her knees to her chest and thought of Crane's question. "I've been so lost," she breathed, her mind focusing on her answer. "Between my parents, both sets, and Brian and Sky, I don't know what to do. It's like, choosing one or the other in either case makes me feel traitor to the other."

"Your heart is unsettled," Crane spoke, seeing the turmoil inside her young charge. "Do you think your parents will love you less if they know you loved them all equally?"

"I'm not sure what I think anymore," Sydney murmured.

Crane nodded. "Little one, she who was my bearer, and he who was the bearer of the Falcon, chose your adopted parents to care for you because they knew they would love you regardless of your heritage. Your adopted parents understand that there's enough love in your heart for them and the two who birthed you. If they all can accept, why can you not?"

"I don't know," Syd whispered.

"You must also remember this, she who was my bearer also chose your mother to take her place on her team, chose her to wield my power. In choosing both that, and for her to take care of you, she must have known in her heart you were in good hands." Syd could only nod. "As far as the Dragon, and your soul's twin, they must come to terms on their own; there is nothing you can do for them but love them both without reservation. If your heart is not intact, you may face even greater peril during this war."

"I know, it just feels like I'm being pulled in a million different directions and I can't take a step back to clear my head."

"Trust your heart, little one, it'll never steer your wrong." Sydney nodded again, her thoughts still on what Crane had said. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes," Sydney responded. The Crane bobbed her head once and took flight, Sydney not far behind on the path below.

--

"How much further?" Syd called out, panting as they stopped.

"Not much. Do you need a rest?"

Sydney sighed. "AS much as I hate to say it, yes, I do."

"Then we will rest," Crane announced, winging down from the branch she was on to sit on the path with her charge. Both had noticed the sky was lightening as they moved down the path.

"Does that have to do with the journey or is it natural?" Sydney asked, gesturing to the sky.

Crane looked startled, or at least as startled as a bird could, that Sydney would think to ask that. It was a sign to Crane that the former Pink Ranger was growing and maturing. "It has to do withy our journey. Each of you is being tested, and as you pass, the sky will lighten."

"I see."

"Your surprise me, little one."

Sydney didn't know whether to be happy or insulted. "How so?"

"You have grown much since you became a Ranger. You are steadily growing into the role you were always meant to play."

"And what role would that be?"

Crane cocked her head at Sydney and seemed to open her beak in what appeared to be a smile. "Your fathers were two of the most well known leaders of the Power Rangers, your mothers the most compassionate and gifted of the Rangers. Just because you were gifted with pink does not mean you were not meant to lead. Your time will come."

"A leader? Me? You've got to be joking," Syd laughed, shaking her head. "I'm no leader, that's Sky and Jack, or even Z and Bridge, not me. I'm just the Pink Ranger."

"As I said, just because you were gifted with Pink does not mean you were not meant to lead. The mother of your soul's twin was Pink, and she still led her team, did she not?"

Sydney blinked. Crane was right, Jen had led the Time Force team until Wes had been given the Red Ranger mantle, and then she basically co-led the team with him. "I'm not my aunt."

"Nor are you either of your mothers, you are yourself. Your mothers were the heart and soul of their teams," Crane told her, cocking her head back and forth while flapping her wings slightly to punctuate her points. "During the last few months, you have proven you are the heart and soul of your team. Sometimes, it is best to lead with your heart, not your mind."

The former Pink Ranger thought about Crane's words, carefully weighing them against the experiences she'd had in the months leading up to this moment. She had grown, she had matured, as a Ranger, as a woman, but more importantly, as a person. In some ways, she had also steadily grown as a leader, maybe not as a Ranger leader, but a leader just the same.

She had put the welfare of her team and the people of Earth over her own life, and even the life of the child she and Sky had created. What was it her father had often told her as a child? The needs of many out weighed the needs of the few. It was one of the Rangers' mottos. How many times had she read in her Ranger History text about the teams sacrificing themselves for the greater good? Too many to count, and each time, the teams were ultimately rewarded, but there had been casualties, some so great it had splintered some teams too far to be repaired.

"Point taken," Syd murmured, watching Crane nod.

"Good. Now, we must continue. We still have someone to meet, and I have the feeling we might run into some disturbance before we reach our destination."

Sighing, Syd pushed up from the ground and followed after Crane, never once realizing that the sky was growing lighter in color since they'd sat down.

--

Sydney's eyes widened in shock as she and Crane stopped nearly an hour or so later when fire seemed to erupt further up the path from where they were. "What the hell is that?" Syd asked, fear growing in her stomach that they'd just walked into a fire in the jungle.

"I believe our friend is in need of help. Are you ready?" Crane asked.

Shaking herself from her stupor, Sydney nodded. Regardless of her fear, she knew she was born to help. "Let's go!" Syd called, the pair flying down the path, one on wings the other on legs, toward the fountain of fire.

When they got to the source, they saw half a dozen shadows attempting to fight with a large ball of flames. "Sydney, be careful!" Crane called seconds before she dove into the fray.

Sydney stood transfixed, her eyes glued to the figure in the center of the flames. It was a phoenix. Her phoenix. "NO!" Sydney's voice ripped from her throat. Without really realizing it, the former Pink Ranger had let a wave of pulsing pink power out of her body.

Both Crane and Phoenix reared their heads up when Syd's wave of power rendered the shadows powerless. "She does carry the power," Phoenix seemed to grin, causing Crane to shake her head.

"The magic is there, it just needs to be honed," Crane bobbed her head, watching as Phoenix moved to land on the path before Sydney, who was now on her knees, her breathing labored.

"What the hell was that?"

"One of the truest magic in the universe; you're already partially in touch with the great power," Crane told her.

Sydney nodded and grinned. "If that is only one of the many, I'd like to see some of the others," Syd joked.

"You already have," Phoenix told her in a snappy voice. "Do you not feel it each and every time you are with your soul's twin or with your parents and the Dragon?"

The former Pink Ranger stared at her spirit animal, an eyebrow arched. "Sarcastic much?" she asked, shaking her head at her guardian. "Of course I've felt that magic; I even know its name - it's called love."

Phoenix bowed her head before her charge before regally bringing it back up. "Then there is hope for you yet."

Sydney shook her head at the sarcasm displayed by the mythological bird. Who'd have thought her guardian would be so sarcastic? She always figured that would be Z or Sky's department. When the two birds began to laugh, well it's the only way Syd could describe the sound, she blushed. "What?"

"She who is my bearer, are you ready to continue your journey? Crane is in need of rest, and your friends are waiting for you," Phoenix spoke.

Sydney's eyes flew to Crane, who seemed to be wavering between staying and going. Crystal blue eyes filled with tears even as the former Ranger knelt next to the guardian of her mothers. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Remember always, that she who is my bearer, and he who was the bearer of my soulmate have always and will always be proud of you," Crane spoke, her body starting to disappear. "And little one, do not forget what you have learned; the lessons will serve you well." With those parting words, Crane disappeared completely, leaving Sydney in tears while Phoenix guarded her charge.

"Mama, Papa," Sydney whispered, eyes closing as she struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"Come, we must continue," Phoenix spoke. Sydney nodded and wiped the tears away before she opened her eyes to an astonishing sight. Phoenix tripled in size, standing nearly as tall as Sky.

"Wow."

Phoenix bowed. "Climb on, the rest of the journey we must continue by air."

Sydney did as told, gently climbing onto Phoenix's back and then gasping in surprise when the great bird took to the skies.

--

"Where are we?" Sydney asked when a large mountain came into view. The sky had lightened enough for her to see the horizon. What she saw looked like the ruins of a building.

"Welcome to what was once the home of an ancient race known as the Ninjetti," Phoenix spoke, landing on the plateau.

Sydney squealed in delight when she saw the five animals and the six figures waiting for her. "GUYS!"

"SYD!" five voices rang out. Seconds after Phoenix had landed, Sydney was being pulled into a hug by her brother. Leaning down, Sydney kissed his cheek and then threw her arms around Jack, Z and Bridge, who had pulled her into a four way hug. Finally, Sydney found herself standing face to face with Sky.

"Hi," Sky grinned at her, reaching out to take her hand. Before Sky had a chance to react, Sydney was rushing headlong into his arms, her face buried against his chest and her arms around his waist. Sky held her close, soothing her by running his hands up and down her back. Sydney pulled back once she was a little calmer and then leaned up and kissed him softly. "Miss me?"

"Always," Syd breathed, settling her head under his chin, her eyes taking in the scantily clad figure watching them. "Who's that?"

"Welcome Sydney," the woman spoke. "I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phadoes."

Syd looked a little skeptical. "Are you going to help us?"

Dulcea grinned. "Of course, but we must first wait until nightfall. For now, why don't you rest and get something to eat."

The former Pink Ranger nodded, staying close to Sky even as the others led her to the fire to feed her and tell her about their journeys.

Back away from the fire, the six animals rested together. Phoenix had shrunken back to her original size and was perched on the shoulder of Sphinx, who rested next to Dragon. On the other side of Sphinx, Panda and Tiger sat side by side, while Pegasus sat on the other side of Tiger, his legs folded under him and his wings tucked at his sides. They watched the seven humans chat quietly near the fire, knowing that time was now of the essence, but also knowing that the six young ones needed to rest and regroup.


	16. 15: All You Need Is Faith

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 15:** All You Need Is Faith  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** July 5, 2006

**Summary:** A little faith can go a long way.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** The surprising chapter! -grins- I'll bet no one expected this fourth chapter this soon, huh? PLEASURABLE READING FOLKS!

_"Sometimes, no matter how much faith we have, we lose people. But you never forget them but sometimes those memories are the things that give us the strength to go on." -Unknown-_

_"When you come to the edge of all the light you have known, and are about to step out into darkness, Faith is knowing one of two things will happen; there will be something to stand on, or you will be taught to fly." -Jonathan Livingston Seagull-_

_"Faith is daring the soul to go beyond what the eyes can see." -Unknown-_

_"He who has faith has... an inward reservoir of courage, hope, confidence, calmness, and assuring trust that all will come out well - even though to the world it may appear to come out most badly." -B.C. Forbes-_

_"Love is patient, love is kind. Love never fails. These three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is Love."  
-Saint Paul-_

_"Love is a noble act of self-giving, offering trust, faith, and loyalty. The more you love, the more you lose a part of yourself, yet you don't become less of who you are; you end up being complete with your loved ones." -Unknown-_

--

Several hours later, once nightfall had descended upon the plateau, the group of six stood together staring at Dulcea. The animals stood at attention just behind them. "So, what exactly are you going to do with us not that we're all here?" Jack asked Dulcea, who merely smiled at him.

"Give you help finding the power within. At some point, all of your parents were Rangers," Dulcea spoke. "Or at least, at some point touched by the Great Power, which is the center of what is known as the Morphin' Grid, and the power at the heart of each and every Power Ranger team."

Brian made a face when Dulcea mentioned the Power. Without a thought, both Syd and Sky moved to flank him; Sydney took his hand while Sky griped his shoulder in a comforting way. Dulcea's eyes watched them, knowing that even as she spoke, the power that they thought they were searching for was already awakening within them, binding them together on yet another level.

"You've all face personal tests, some of you haven even faced personal demons on your journey to this place," Dulcea spoke slowly, her eyes stopping and locking with each of the six. "And yet, your faith in each other, in yourselves and in your world has brought you to this point. I can only hope that that faith is unwavering; you're going to need it for the final leg of this journey."

"Which is what?" Z all but demanded, only to quiet when Tiger moved to rest her head against Z's leg. The former Yellow Ranger unconsciously placed her hand on Tiger's head, letting the vibration of Tiger's low purring soothe her frazzled nerves.

The Master Warrior continued to smile knowingly. The Rangers and the animals with them were already tuned to each other, which was a good sign. The journey ahead would not be an easy one, but Dulcea did not doubt that they would succeed.

"You must traverse the Neola Jungle, to the monolith within. In the monolith, the Great Power resides. Remember, your trek will not be easy; many have tried and failed, only six have ever truly touched the power at the heart of the Morphin' Grid."

"Then how will we?" Bridger gulped nervously, before looking down at Panda, who had come to sit next to him.

"I have great faith in you," Dulcea told them sincerely. "You six have a kinship, some physical and some spiritual, to the only seven from your world to ever have been Ninjetti. They would not have lent you their spirit animals if they did not think you would succeed." The Master Warrior watched them digest those thoughts before she continued. "The Falcon and Crane have watched over the Dragon and Phoenix since their conception, and by extension, each of the rest of you. They trust the six of you can work together to defeat the being who's only purpose in life has ever been to possess the Ninjetti."

"Dulcea, is there anything you can tell us about Vampra?" Sky asked, needing information about this unknown enemy.

"Lord Vampra is the reason Ninjor and I were the last Ninjetti until Zordon sent the Morphin' Rangers in search of the Temple of Power," the blonde spoke softly. "He's a formidable foe, but locked in his current state, he can't leave the cave Ninjor and I sealed him in. He needs the power of the Ninjetti to break free."

Dulcea waited a few moments to let them digest her words before she continued. "We managed to turn him into a Vampirus monster, but should he gain access to the Great Power, he'll be unstoppable. If you thought Gruumm and Visvajita were ruthless, you're in for a surprise."

"Not to mention he'd ruin the Morphin' Grid," Sydney muttered.

Dulcea's eyebrows arched in surprise and amusement. She'd been thinking the same thing, but hadn't spoken her thoughts out loud. "You're telepathic powers have progressed beyond expectations, young Phoenix."

Jack, Z, Bridge and Sky shot looks at Syd, and Brian, who both looked surprised that Dulcea knew about their 'other' power. "Telepathic powers?" Sky growled, clearly upset that Dulcea knew of something Sydney had never told them, even him.

Sydney had the grace to blush, and then was ready to defend herself, but knew she needed to explain first. "I've had them since the final battle with Visvajita," she spoke softly, gulping as her eyes watch the hurt seep into their own. "Until Brian came, I didn't know how to control them, let alone describe them. I thought I was going nuts for a while there."

Jack's sudden question startled them all, but had them wondering if it was true. "Sydney, have you used them on any of us?"

"Yes."

Four pairs of eyes widened. "SYD!"

Sydney's head snapped up, a fire in her blue eyes as she finally defended herself. "I have never read your thoughts during a personal moment," Sydney vehemently told them. "Only when we were training, or working. If I thought for a second your thoughts were turning to something personal, I backed off."

"But you've still read our thoughts," Jack muttered, angry. "Without our permission I might add."

"What about me?" Sky demanded to know.

Sydney turned toward him, tilting her head back to look up at him. "The only time I've ever read your thoughts were when you were upset about something and wouldn't talk to me, you were having nightmares about that battle, or we were making love."

Sky's eyes darkened with anger and a good dose of betrayal. He'd had suspicious once or twice before, but had dismissed them as his imagination working over time. Now he knew she'd kept the truth from him, instead of trusting him with it.

Z and Bridge, for the most part, looked hurt, but they also looked like they understood, especially Bridge. A look came over Z's face that had her moving the few steps to stand before Sydney. "Why didn't you tell us?" Z asked. The former Yellow Ranger looked like she had a pretty good idea why the petite blonde had hidden her new powers. It had taken years, for all of them, to cope with the powers they had when they were born. Z figured Syd didn't want to feel even more like a freak with these new powers.

"How would I have explained it when I wasn't sure myself?" Sydney asked her. "Besides, so much had happened already, you'd have only worried more. And I..." the former Pink Ranger passionately told them, her head bowing as she tried to keep one of her worst fears from them.

Z reached out and took Sydney's hand. "Already felt freakish with your civilian powers?" Z finished for her, watching as Sydney looked up at her in tears.

"Yes," the blonde cried softly. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I shouldn't have kept it from you, any of you, but I just, I couldn't burden you with this. I know it was wrong of me, and I promise, I won't ever do it again!"

Z merely shook her head and smiled before she pulled Syd into a tight hug. "You should have just told us. Aren't you the one that's always telling us not to bottle things up?" Z gently teased, rubbing Syd's back as the blonde's shoulders shook.

The former Pink Ranger held onto her friend tightly, her tears landing on Z's shoulder. The tears she shed now weren't all sad, but they were tears just the same. When Z pulled back, Jack and Bridge looked at each other and then threw their arms around Sydney. "Don't keep things from us," Jack whispered in her ear. "We're a team, we gotta trust each other."

Sydney smiled and nodded when the two boys pulled back and her brother gave her a thumbs-up. Each of them watched nervously as Sydney turned to face Sky, who still looked decidedly pissed. "I can't believe you kept that from me and I can't believe you invaded my personal thoughts without my permission."

With her lips trembling, Sydney took his anger and hurt like an adult. She understood where he was coming from and didn't blame him, realizing her mistake. "I don't know how to make it up to you, Sky. I truly am sorry."

"You're going to have to earn back my trust, Sydney," Sky growled, watching her nod. "No more secrets. From here on out, you tell me everything." His eyes were fierce as Sydney silently nodded, blinking back tears as she turned to face Dulcea.

There was a burning pain in her chest as she watched Dulcea smile sadly at her. Her heart felt like it was breaking, and the only thing she really wanted to do at that precise moment was run and hide and lick her self inflicted wounds. She flinched when she felt the familiar grip on her hand. Turning, she somewhat sighed in relief when saw that Sky had taken her hand, their fingers intertwining.

"Are you ready?" Dulcea's lilting voice broke the silence that had come after the storm. Six heads nodded in unison. "Good, then let us begin. Form a semi-circle around the fire."

Sky squeezed Sydney's hand as they moved to the farthest side of the fire from where they'd been standing. Their eyes met, an understanding passing between them. Sydney brought their joined hands up and turned Sky's over so that she could kiss his palm. She was relieved to see some of the anger fade from his beloved blue eyes, replaced by what she knew was desire and love. He moved his hand up to caress her cheek before pulling back to stand apart from her with the others. Taking a deep breath, Sydney took her place at the end of the line they made.

Dulcea had seen their gesture, and sighed in relief, knowing that while there was hurt and anger still within Sky, the former Blue Ranger would be able to work passed it. "Within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released," she told them, smiling. "You six are lucky enough to join a select group who have been blessed to have theirs awakened. Trust your animal guides, for they will not steer you wrong."

The Master Warrior reached into the pouch at her side and drew out a handful of purple sand. Cupping her palms together, she blew the sand into the fire, allowing it to work its magic on the six that stood before her. With eyes closed, each of the group felt the power wash over them, clothing them in new uniforms, while the animals moved to stand beside their charges. Each of them blazed with their signature color, but both Sky and Bridge surprised Dulcea slightly when in their colors she saw two more; blue tinged in Bridge's green and red in Sky's blue. She wondered what that could possibly mean, but kept her thoughts to herself.

Once the magic had faded, the newly minted ninjas opened their eyes and stared at each other and then Dulcea in shock. Grinning, Dulcea moved to stand before the first of them, who happened to be Z.

"Elizabeth honorable and trust worthy, you are the Tiger." Z smiled when she looked down and saw the fierce tiger emblazed in gold on the chest of her yellow uniform.

"Jack, passionate, free spirited, you are the Pegasus." Jack's eyebrows rose only slightly, telling Dulcea he wasn't the least bit surprised about his spirit animal.

Moving over another few steps, Dulcea stopped in front of Bridge, who was grinning wildly at her. "Gentle and loyal, Bridge, you are the Panda." Bridge nodded and looked over his shoulder at the Panda who stood behind him, smiling as well.

"You already know your animal spirit intimately, Brian," Dulcea spoke. "You are the Dragon, mysterious and wise." Brian nodded, happy to have his ninja uniform back, as well as his link with his power.

"Schuyler, righteous, noble, you are the Sphinx," Dulcea spoke, watching Sky look down at the dark blue uniform he wore before turning his gaze back to her. She nodded her head once, and then moved her gaze to Sydney, seeing that Sky's followed. The blue dressed ninja said nothing but his eyes spoke volumes.

"And Sydney, jubilant and elegant, you are the Phoenix, who has risen from the ashes to face this world anew."

Everyone but Sky smiled at the pink clad figure that looked ready to face the world head on. Sky stared at her, swallowing hard when her eyes met his. "To use the great power, you each must be in harmony with your animal spirit. To finish this, the greatest of the tests you face on this journey, you must have faith."

"When do we get started?" Sydney asked suddenly, pulling them all from the awe inspired silence that reigned over them.

"You must go now. Ninjor sent a telepathic message shortly after your arrival here; it was urgent, your friends are in trouble."

"Then let's book it!" Jack called. The six blinked in surprise when the animals suddenly disappeared in flashes of colored light.

"Where'd they go?" Bridge asked.

"They've merged back with you. When you need them, just call. Good luck, Rangers." With her parting words, Dulcea turned into a snow white owl and flew off.

"That was just...creepy," Z commented, eliciting smiles from the others.

"With enough practice, we may be able to do that one of these days," Brian informed them.

Sydney laughed nervously, and then sobered. "Let's get going. If the others are in trouble, we don't have time to screw around."

"Syd's right, let's move," Jack told them, leading them down the path from the temple toward the Neola Jungle, their only light that of the moons above.

--

"Is it just me, or is the moonlight really bright?" Z asked, watching the others nod in agreement.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really starting to dislike this planet," Syd huffed as the six of them left the desert between the plateau and the jungle.

"I'm ready for a big glass of water," Brian muttered.

The others remained silent, but felt the same way. "Hopefully, it's not too much further," Jack told them wiping the sweat from his brow. Their ninja uniforms, even at night, weren't the most comfortable items to be wearing while trekking through a jungle.

"Um, guys!" Bridge gasped. The group looked around in awe at the dinosaur skeletons that surrounded them, or at least that they could see with the trees blocking out all but a little of the moonlight.

"Keep your eyes open," Sky ordered, the entire team tensing.

They walked in silence before the bones finally got the better of poor Bridge, who went up to one of the skulls and looked inside. "Weird," he muttered, waving his hand at it before gasping and backing up.

"Bridge?" Sydney called to him, seeing the stark terror on his face.

"THEY'RE ALIVE!" he squawked, seconds before Jack shouted in alarm.

"INCOMING!" The skeleton in front of Bridge had come to life and was charging after the retreating green ninja.

When the dinosaur tried to spear Jack with its horns, he phased right through it. When it charged at Z, she jumped out of the way. Brian threw up a wall of ice before dashing off in the opposite direction. Sky's shield protected him from attack while Bridge dodged on his own, rolling to the side where Z was standing. Then the five of them heard the last thing they wanted or needed to at that point.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Syd screamed.

"SYDNEY!" Brian cried out, attempting to dash forward only to be stopped by Jack, who pointed at Sky racing to her rescue.

"Hang on Syd!" Sky called out, rushing toward her.

Before the blue ninja could get to her, Sydney found herself backed against a large tree. "Sydney! Get out of there!" Z called out, her heart jumping into her throat.

Sydney's hands groped around against the base of the tree, finally coming into contact with something that under normal circumstances would have made her smile. Without thinking, Sydney gripped her weapon and shouted, "I SUMMON THE STONE!" Her hand was closed around a tiny stone she'd found.

The others gasped when not only did her hands turn to stone, but Sydney's entire body suddenly began to glow pink and then turned to what could only be described as living stone.

"Oh my God!" Z gasped. "SYD!"

Sydney didn't think, didn't plan, she just reacted. Standing to her full height, she drew her arm back and then punched her fist forward with such momentum, her knuckles impacting against the skeleton's forehead, right between its horns.

There was a loud crack followed by the bones suddenly crumbling to the ground. "What in the hell just happened?" Jack huffed.

Before their eyes, the four shocked ninjas watched Sky finish his journey to Syd, pulling her into his arms, the look on his face one of barely contained terror. "Does someone want to explain to me what just happened to Syd," Z broke the silence. "Because, last I checked, she could only do that with her hands."

Four pairs of eyes took in Sydney and Sky, who were holding onto each other as if the other was going to disappear. Sky blinked in surprise even as he held onto her, feeling what he could only describe as her mind touching his, and her surprise when his touched hers back. "Are you ok?" Sky murmured in her ear, one hand rubbing her back while the other cupped the back of her neck. The minute he'd touched her, her body had reverted back to normal.

"I...I...I think so," Sydney stuttered, her body still stiff with tension and fear. After a few moments, she relaxed enough to lay her head against Sky's chest, her breathing almost back to normal, but her body still shuddering.

"Guys, let's get moving. We don't know if any more of those things are going to start chasing after us," Brian commented, eyeing the other sets of bones that were visible.

Z and Bridge nodded while Jack walked over to Sky and Syd. "You two ready to get moving?"

Sky nodded before looking down at Sydney, who was slowly disentangling herself from him. The blue ninja slid his hand down her arm and gripped one of her tiny hands in his, squeezing it in reassurance. Sydney smiled up at him but there was still fear and confusion in her eyes, coupled with the knowledge that deep down, he was still upset at her. "Let's go," Sky mumbled, following the others.

--

The rest of the trek was spent teasing each other about their animal spirits, particularly Jack and Bridge, or discussing what their ninja predecessors must have thought when they received their powers.

Once the sunlight started to filter through, they were amazed to see the lush jungle around them. "Bridge, as nice as your color is, I'm sick of green!" Jack grumbled, stumbling over yet another low lying plant.

Bridge just grinned. "I'm getting sick of all the vegetation myself. Do you think we're near the monolith yet?"

The team attempted to look up, but the thick canopy of the trees blocked everything but a little of the sunlight out. "There's no telling with all of these trees towering over us," Brian commented.

"Guys!" Z cried out suddenly. The other five rushed forward to catch up with her and found themselves in a clearing at the base of the monolith Dulcea had told them about.

"Whoa!" Bridge breathed.

"I wonder what we're supposed to do," Sky mumbled, even as Syd dropped the hand she still held and moved toward the giant piece of rock.

"Syd?" Brian asked, watching his sister walk as if she were in a trance.

Sydney heard them all but didn't acknowledge them. She moved to the rock face, choosing her steps carefully. The world around her seemed to blur. There was a ringing in her ears that was a strange mix of indefinable noise and what suspiciously sounded like a bird.

Closing her eyes, Sydney reached out and laid her hand, palm flat, against the stone. "Sydney, sweetheart, what is it?" Sky asked softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back when he was close enough to her.

"Don't you hear it, Sky?" she breathed out, her eyes clenched tightly.

Sky shared a look with the others, his gaze lingering on Brian in a silent question. The white ninja shrugged and gestured to the stone. In unison, both of them mimicked Sydney by closing their eyes and laying their palms against the stone.

"Oh wow!" Brian gasped.

"Incredible," Sky's voice answered.

Jack, Z and Bridge shared looks with each other before following their teammates' example. All at once, the team gasped as the humming grew louder and they could hear the soft call of a group of animals. "What now?" Z asked softly.

Before any of the others could respond, a rumbling ensued, shaking reverberating through the monolith and the glade before it. The sudden movement caused the six to stumble back down the steps and onto their butts in the dirt before the monolith.

"Uh oh!" Brian announced.

The other five looked up and were shocked. Standing before them were six rock like creatures. "We are the guardians of the monolith, who dares trespass here?" one of the two in the center demanded to know.

The group of six looked at each other, trying to decide if they should answer. Finally, Syd rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "We are Ninjetti, sent by Dulcea and Ninjor to retrieve the Great Power," she told them, gulping.

The six creatures seemed to ponder that for a moment. "If you are Ninjetti sent by the Master Warriors, then you have been given animal spirits. What do they call you, young one?"

Sydney smiled. "I'm Sydney."

"We do not recognize that name. What do they call you?"

The pink dressed ninja jumped a bit when her brother poked into her head. 'Use your animal name, Syd' Brian silently told her.

Nodding, Sydney turned her attention back to the guardians. "I am she who is bearer of the Phoenix, daughter of he who was the Falcon and she who was the Crane."

"And the rest of your companions?"

"The Tiger, the Panda, the Pegasus, the Dragon, and the Sphinx," Sydney murmured.

The creatures gave each other looks and then nodded. "We recognize these spirits. You have come to face your final test?"

"Yes."

"Then tell us, what is your final test?"

Six confused looks suddenly bloomed. They were supposed to know what their final test was? "This isn't funny, we were never told what our final test would be," Z murmured.

"We didn't even know we were being tested until we reached the plateau," Jack griped.

The rock creatures stepped forward. "You know which test this is, if you did not, you would not be here. If you cannot answer our query, you will be forced to fight until you do. What is your final test?"

Sydney and Brian touched minds, and then reached out mentally for Bridge. The three were surprised and a little scared when they felt Jack, Z and Sky as well, and as clearly as they did. 'What was it Dulcea told us before we left the plateau?' Sydney asked her friends silently.

As one the six repeated Dulcea's words to each other. 'To finish this, the greatest of the tests you face on this journey, you must have faith.'

"Faith!" six voices rang out, causing the six guardians to smile.

"Correct." Each of the six stone guardians stepped forward, so that they were standing in front of a Ranger.

The first guardian on the end extended his sword, pointing the blade at Z's chest. "Who are you?"

"Elizabeth Delgado, the Yellow Tiger."

"And what did you learn during your journey, Yellow Tiger?"

Z's eyes closed as the words of a cherished friend came back to her. Had it only been the day before when she and Bear had been traveling the path in the forest, Bear questioning her while she learned lessons she'd carry with her for a lifetime. Smiling, Z repeated the words Bear had told her when they'd left each other's company. "Do not let fear rule you. Love is a gift, cherish it. Strength comes from within as much as without. Loyalty to those you care for is important, but do not let it blind you. And lastly, have faith. All will work out in the end."

When Z's eyes opened, she watched as the stone guardian sank to a knee before her and then disappeared. "WHOA!"

The next guardian raised his sword as he stepped up to Bridge, who flinched only slightly. "Who are you?"

"Bridge Carson, the Green Panda," Bridge announced with pride.

"And what did you learn during your journey, Green Panda?"

Bridge blinked rapidly and thought back on his time with Frog. "That while jealousy is a natural reaction, I don't have to be jealous of what my friends have with those they love, because I have something similar. My powers may restrict me in a lot of ways, but my life has freed me in others. No matter what happens from here on out, I'll never be alone again. No matter how terrified I am of a situation, as long as I have confidence and I believe in myself, I'll never lose. And, last but not least, to have faith."

The Green Ninja blinked when the stone guardian sank to a knee and then disappeared. "Cool!" Bridge gasped, causing the others to smile.

The third guardian stepped forward, this time extending his sword to Jack. "Who are you?"

"Jack Landors, the Red Pegasus," Jack grinned.

"What did you learn during your journey, Red Pegasus?"

Ape's words came back to Jack, lifting the Red Ninja's heart. "That my dreams will come true, in time, even if they do change on me. That I need to learn to let the others be responsible for their own actions, the world does not rest on my shoulders, and lastly, that courage, failure, and faith go hand in hand, and it's ok to not always be courageous, failure is merely a lesson learned, and I must always keep faith." The guardian nodded, lowered its sword, and then knelt before Jack, disappearing just as the previous two had.

The guardian on the far end stepped forward, pointing its sword at Brian's chest. "Who are you?"

"Brian Oliver, the White Dragon."

"What lessons did you learn on your journey, White Dragon?"

The White Ninja's eyes filled with tears that he rapidly blinked away before he closed his eyes. His time with Falcon came back, as vivid as if he were still with the might lord of the skies who was his father's animal spirit. "I learned that I need to stop blaming those who I think are responsible and accept the consequences of my own actions and that I need to place the blame for certain things with the reason that caused it. Tolerance and kindness go hand in hand, and that they are part of the code of the Ninjetti. No matter what I do or say, life goes on, I must live mine to its fullest potential. And I have to keep faith in myself and those around me." When Brian's eyes opened, the guardian nodded, dropped its sword, knelt and then disappeared, leaving Brian to heave a sigh of relief.

The next guardian to step forward was the one standing before Sky. The Blue Ninja stood straighter and waited for what was to come. "Who are you?"

"Schuyler Collins, the Blue Sphinx," Sky spoke, a regal tone in his voice.

"What did you learn, Blue Sphinx?"

Sky swallowed hard, trying to find the words for what he had learned on his journey. "I learned that as much as I don't want to, I have to accept that there are things in life I can't control, and people in my life that I have to welcome with understanding and open arms," Sky looked over at Brian who nodded. "I learned that I have knowledge that needs to be shared, and I need to be careful in the face of temptation. And I learned that my other half, my soul's twin, is the woman that I love, and I'm not afraid to face what comes next, not as long as she's by my side. My faith in her is what keeps me grounded."

The others smiled when Sydney reached out and took Sky's hand, two pairs of blue eyes meeting when the guardian knelt before Sky. Unlike the others, it did not disappear. "You face many trials ahead, Blue Sphinx, but as long as your heart is pure, and your faith is set with the one who is your other half, you will succeed." With those words, the guardian left the Ninjas standing in shock.

The final guardian stepped forward, his sword pointed at Sydney, who swallowed hard and stared up at him. "Who are you?"

"Sydney Oliver Scott, the Pink Phoenix."

"What did you learn, Pink Phoenix?"

The Pink Ninja looked thoughtful, her eyes focusing on the guardian. "I learned to always follow my heart, no matter what, because it won't steer me wrong. I learned that I'm growing into the role destiny has for me to play, even if I still don't know what that is. I learned that just because I'm pink, doesn't mean I can't step up and lead when I have to. And most of all, there are many types of magic in the universe, but the truest of them, the one I possess and know intimately is love; as long as I have faith in those lessons, there is nothing I can't do."

The guardian lowered its sword and knelt before Sydney, its eyes gazing into her own. "You, more than any, shall be tested. Do not waiver from what you know is right and true, because in your darkest moment, those you love and care for will light your way, and he who is your twin will stand strong with you, united in a fight evil can not hope to overcome."

With that, the guardian disappeared, leaving the six Ninjas standing there, bewildered. The reverberating started then, causing the ninjas to stumble back a few steps as the massive stone face before them began to split down the center and a large pyramid began to emerge.

The Ninjas stood in awe as the large gold disk on the front began to light up with energy, revealing the figures emblazed on it. On the top half, which was darker then the bottom, the six could see the animal spirits who guided them on the first half of their journey, while the bottom half of the disk was lighter and had their own animal spirits carved in it.

Before long, the light grew so that it looked like the animal spirits were jumping from the disk to stand before their bearers. Instead, the lights began to dance around the ninjas, while the other six animals emerged and stood before the team. "Congratulations," Falcon spoke, the team focusing on him. "You have passed this, the final test on your journey of self discovery. We are proud of you."

"You face many trials ahead," Wolf spoke. "Be mindful of your decisions."

"Rely on each other for strength," Bear grinned. "You will need it."

"There is no I in team," Ape told them. "Work as one to accomplish your goals."

"You are all connected," Frog spoke up next. "Work to strengthen that connection, for it is the base of your power."

"Above all else," Crane began, flapping her wings. "Remember that anything is possible, so long as you believe. Good luck, Rangers."

The team gasped when their predecessors' animal spirits disappeared in a blaze of light and they were suddenly outfitted in new uniforms. "Ranger powers?" Z gasped.

"Not just any powers, Ninjetti Ranger powers!" Brian laughed, spinning around. The team now wore solid colored suits of their color, their helmets adorned with the face of their animal spirit. Each had a blaster at their side, and a morpher with a crystal in the center at their belt. The morphers were silver and the crystals their signature color, and emblazed on each crystal was their animal spirit.

"So, now what?" Bridge asked.

"You come back to the temple," Ninjor's voice rang out. The Rangers turned and spotted their blue mentor walking from the edge of the clearing. "You need to retrieve your new zords, and your friends are in need of your help."

"Let's go!" Syd called out. In a flash, the seven disappeared in streams of bright light.


	17. 16: The Return Of The Ninjetti

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 16:** The Return Of The Ninjetti  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 2, 2006

**Summary:** The return home sets up some interesting events to take place.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** I know, I know, it's been almost a month since I updated. I do apologize, since this chapter has been sitting in my notebook, finished, for nearly 2 weeks. Life's been a little hectic, especially this past weekend...don't you just love it when it's your birthday? --grins-- by the way, does anyone realize it's been a year on the 30 since I started writing SPD? How freaky is that? BV! ONE YEAR! Girl, time flies, doesn't it? This chapter is dedicated to Ms. Angela, she knows who she is...see, I told you I'd update soon.

_"The white light streams down to be broken up by those human prisms into all the colors of the rainbow. Take your own color in the pattern and be just that." – Charles R Brown –_

_"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved." – Helen Keller –_

--

"_POWER RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER!_" Kat's voice announced over the P.A. System, sending the base into alert.

The five Rangers rushed from their rooms where they'd been resting and headed for the Command Center at breakneck speed. When they arrived, the five found Kat and Anubis arguing while Anna watched in smug satisfaction.

"She is not a Ranger! She is not to go on the battlefield, Dr. Manx! Do I make myself clear?" the great blue dog barked.

"Crystal, Commander," Kat hissed at him. She wanted Anna where she could monitor her, and having the girl in the Command Center wasn't an option. The feline scientist had her suspicions that not everything was as it appeared with the brunette cadet.

"Rangers, suit up!" Anubis ordered them. The five moved quickly, joining him in a line before his desk.

"Ready?" Aaron called.

"READY!" the others answered.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

Instantly the six were morphed and heading out. Anubis took one of the Jeeps while the Rangers hit the access tubes to their Delta Runners.

Anna stood back and carefully monitored the situation, or tried to. Kat had already told her to stay back. '_Better watch yourself, Dr. Manx. No one's going to stand in my way, not even you!_' Anna wickedly thought while glaring at Kat's back.

--

"Welcome back," Ninjor announced when the seven of them reappeared in the main room of the Temple Of Power.

"Ninjor, Dulcea said the others were in trouble," Jack started, his body tense and ready for battle.

"Vampra's sent more Tenga warriors, a new monster, and the only general he has on Earth to destroy New Tech City."

"Then we have to get home," Brian responded. The other five smiled at the White Ninja's words, knowing he seemed more at home in New Tech now than ever before.

"What about Zords?" Z asked. "The others are using the Delta Runners, and I don't think our powers are compatible with the SWAT Fliers."

Ninjor held up his hand to silence the ensuing agreements from the other Rangers. "Your Ninja Zords have already been activated, all you need to do is call them," he assured them, before continuing with a new piece of information. "You also now have the ability, morphed, to teleport anywhere you like. All you have to do is touch your morphers and think of a destination."

The six Ranges looked down at their belts, where their morphers were, in quiet shock. "What about these crystals?" Sydney wanted to know, even as she removed hers from her morpher.

"They are your link to the Great Power, and the Morphin' Grid. Never let them out of your sights."

"They're like the Power Coins?" Brian murmured his question, referring to the story he had heard from Ninjor about how the original Rangers of Earth had first become Rangers.

"Yes, but much more powerful. Should they fall into evil hands, it would spell certain death for you all," Ninjor warned them, his voice a deadly whisper. "The Crystals are far stronger than the Power Coins, but they are also far more fragile."

The six couldn't help but to nod, not one of them brave enough to say a word. "Ninjor," Syd started, reaching out to hug the blue warrior. Time was short and their friends were in trouble, they needed to get home.

"Take care, all of you; do not forget the lessons learned. If you should need me, don't be afraid to call," he told them, taking Syd's hands into his when he stepped back from their embrace.

"Just call? And you'll hear?" Z wanted to know.

"Yes. We are connected, forever, through the Power of Ninja. Good luck, Rangers, for the coming battles will not be easy, nor kind."

They nodded before grouping together. "You guys read?" Jack grinned.

"Ready!"

"BACK TO ACTION!"

--

"ALLY!" Brett called out in horror as Delta Runner Five was kicked like a soccer ball by the monster they were facing.

"Allison, come in!" Anubis called over the communications line directly into Delta Runner Five.

For several tense seconds, no response came from the Pink Ranger. When the reply came, albeit filled with static, the team sighed in minor relief. "I'm alive...pinned under...controls."

"Kat, Delta Runner Five is out of commission! We need help!" Aaron radioed back to base.

"I'm afraid we have none to send," Kat told him, hit the console beside her with her palm. "The Delta Base MegaZord is still offline and your morphers haven't been upgraded with the SWAT technology yet, so we can't access the Fliers."

"So basically we're sitting ducks?" Travis demanded to know, his voice filled with barely contained anger. "How about getting Ally out of Delta Five?"

There was some mild cursing coming from the base's communications line. The Rangers would have chuckled at Kat's colorful words as she yelled at someone but they were engaged in battle and worried about their teammate. "It's not safe for the rescue squads to go in just yet. I'm sorry."

Alana slammed her hand against the console in front of her. "Where the hell are the others? WE NEED THEM!"

"Guys! Look!" Ally's voice was stronger over the communications line she shared with the others. When the Rangers looked up, six figures were standing on the roof of a building not far away.

"No way!" Travis grinned.

The six figures stood together long enough to get the attention of the monster that was fifty stories high as well as that of the General controlling him.

"WE NEED NINJA ZORD POWER NOW!"

"NINJA TIGER ZORD!"

"NINJA PANDA ZORD!"

"NINJA PEGASUS ZORD!"

"NINJA SPHINX ZORD!"

"NINJA PHOENIX ZORD!"

"NINJA DRAGON ZORD!"

Once the call had been made, a great rumbling was heard in the distance. Look to the left of the figures, everyone saw six machines headed their way. Nodding to each other, the six figures made the super leap from the building to the zords.

Z slid into her cockpit first, marveling at the advanced technology of her zord. "Holy cow!" she grinned, reaching out to grab the controls. "Ninja Tiger Zord, online and ready to roar!"

Bridge chuckled when he heard his girlfriend and then felt his jaw go slack when he got a good look at his cockpit. It seemed to the Green Ranger as if Zord had been molded to him. "Ninja Panda Zord, systems ready to rock!"

Jack shook his head at his friends even as he slid into the cockpit of his zord. Who'd have ever thought he'd end up with a flying horse? Grinning, he hit the communications button. "Ninja Pegasus Zord is all a go, can we get this over with?" he called when he finally caught sight of Delta Runner Five.

"Ninja Sphinx Zord, online, systems are a go," Sky responded, feeling at ease as he grabbed the controls of his zord.

"Ninja Phoenix Zord, geared up to fly," Syd grinned, her Zord slicing through the afternoon sky.

"Ninja Dragon Zord chilled and ready!" Brian called, his Zord towering over everyone else's.

All six of them hit a series of buttons, allowing the computers to chime together, "MegaZord sequence activated!"

The Panda zord folded up, all four appendages slipping into place in the torso. The Tiger and Sphinx zords folded down on top of their legs, with the front legs fusing together and the back legs fusing together. The two zords attached themselves on either side of the Panda zord, forming arms. The Pegasus zord followed suit, his legs fusing together. Jack's zord locked in under the Panda, creating the waist legs of the MegaZord. The wings came off and with a burning of the propulsion thrusters, the wings attached to the back of the Panda, giving the MegaZord wings. Finally, the Phoenix folded her wings together and the belly shifted up, revealing a face, before locking down on top of the Panda zord.

"Ninja MegaZord!"

The junior A Squad watched on in shock as the sequence was finished before turning their attention to the White Dragon, which was currently folding in on itself and making minor transitions of it's forelegs and back legs, the dragons' head folding down to reveal a more human looking head. In an instant, Brian's Zord had transformed itself into its own MegaZord. "Ninja Dragon MegaZord ready for battle!"

Once the MegaZords were formed, Jack called over to Brian. "Take the Dragon Zord and see if you can help Ally while the rest of us take out this pain in the ass!" Jack commanded the younger Ranger.

"You got it!"

Within ten minutes, the Rangers had contained the Monster, now shrunk down to normal size, and Ally was being rushed back to the Academy's infirmary, thanks to Brian righting her zord, allowing the rescue squad to get in and help her.

"Welcome back, guys," Aaron greeted, his team staring at the senior A Squad in quiet shock when the two teams arrived back at the Command Center.

"Sorry we didn't get back sooner," Z told them. "Things got a little hairy for a while for us."

The four nodded. "Jack, go ahead and head to the infirmary," Anubis told the Red Ranger. Jack nodded his thanks and headed out, still morphed. "Congratulations on your successful trip."

Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd and Brian nodded their thanks and smiled. "Power down!" Sky commanded. The five did so, leaving them to face their teammates and their commanding officer.

"So?" Travis asked, curios as to what had happened to them.

"I'm the Tiger," Z proudly announced.

Bridge grinned. "The Panda."

"You already know I'm the Dragon," Brian laughed.

Syd smiled. "And you know I'm the Phoenix."

All eyes turned to Sky, who stood there staring at them, one eyebrow arched, before he let loose a smile. "The Sphinx, and Jack ended up the Pegasus."

Alana looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's weird, you all ended up with creates from mythological stories."

"The Panda and Tiger are mythological?" Aaron questioned his girlfriend, who nodded.

"In Chinese culture, yes. The Sphinx is Egyptian, the Pegasus Greek, and I believe the Dragon and Phoenix have been featured in most cultures."

"Welcome home, Rangers," Kat announced upon entering the Command Center, a smile on her face and relief in her eyes and heart at seeing her friends.

"Kat!" the newly arrived home Rangers called in greeting.

Sydney stepped forward, her hand going to Kat's forearm. "How's Ally?"

The feline scientist smiled serenely. "She's stable. She suffered a concussion, a broken wrist, and some burns. Jack and Dr. Felix are with her now. She's going to be laid up for a few days, until the bone regenerator has a chance to fix her wrist. She's also going to have to spend a few hours under the laser for the burns."

"Were the as bad as Sky's?" Syd wanted to know, remembering with startling clarity the burns Sky had suffered some months before.

"No. Her skin around her broken wrist and the area at the back of her head are tender, but her suit kept out most of the damage."

Sky reached over and took Syd's hand when a small shudder moved down his spine. "She's lucky then," he quietly commented.

"She is. Now, you all need some rest, doctor's orders."

"Dr. Manx is right. Dismissed!" Anubis barked.

The team saluted and then moved to leave the Command Center, only to be stopped at the doors. "Welcome back," a new voice sounded.

Z growled, while Bridge restrained her and Brian stepped in front of her. Syd squeezed Sky's hand a little tighter, while Sky sighed in frustration.

"Anna."

"You looked good out there," she grinned seductively at Sky, stepping toward the Blue Ranger with an obvious sway to her hips. "The Sphinx suits you, Blue Boy," she told him, running a finger down the middle of his chest before walking past him to speak with Commander Cruger.

Sky shook his head and rolled his eyes before he brought Syd's hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles before letting her tug him out of the room. "That one's cruising for a bruising, isn't she?" Alana muttered as the team exited.

--

"Jack," Ally's soft voice called when she opened her eyes and saw him sitting next to her bed, holding her hand.

"Hey," he whispered, rubbing his lips lightly against the knuckles of her uninjured hand.

"You're safe," she murmured, her eyes closing briefly with a stab of pain from her injuries.

Jack looked pained. "I am. I am so sorry I didn't get him in time to keep you from getting hurt."

Carefully, she disentangled her hand from his and cupped his cheek. "Jack, it's all part of the job description, remember?"

The Red Ranger nodded but remained silent. After only a few seconds, Jack closed his eyes and simple relished the feeling of her hand touching his face. He hadn't realized until he'd had that dream on his journey just how much she meant to him, what she meant to his sanity and his willingness to keep going.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" There was amusement in her voice that warmed him.

"Pegasus."

The Red Ranger opened his eyes and found his girlfriend grinning up at him. "And the others?"

"Z's the Tiger, Bridge is the Panda, you know Syd and Brian's, and Sky ended up the Sphinx."

The Pink Ranger laughed softly. "Guess we should start calling you Fly Boy now, huh?" Jack just rolled his eyes at her.

"Visiting hours are over," Dr. Felix announced. The pair were startled but nodded.

"I'll sneak in to see you later," Jack murmured, kissing her softly on the forehead before he left the infirmary.

--

"Home sweet home," Syd sighed when she and Z plopped down on the couches in the Common Room. Bridge and Sky were over at the food synthesizer getting all of them something to eat.

"All I want is my bed, and a hot shower," Z moaned, stretching sore muscles.

"I want Sky's bed and a shared shower," Syd giggled, causing Z to wrinkle her nose.

The Yellow Ranger made a gagging sound. "Gross! Do you mind, I don't need to hear about your sexual adventures!" Z dodged the throw pillow that Syd lobbed at her. "Anyway, where's Brian?"

Sydney titled her head up and kissed Sky on the cheek when the Blue Ranger sat beside her and handed her a bowl of chicken salad. "Bed. I tucked him in about twenty minutes ago. He was too pooped to stay awake."

Z nodded and smiled her thanks at Bridge who handed her a hamburger and a basket of fries. "I can't wait to get down to the Zord bay and check out those new zords in greater detail!" Bridge gushed around a mouthful of his sandwich. Z shook her head at him, taking a bite of her dinner, while Syd arched an eyebrow and Sky just rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Bridge, how about we get some sleep first? Tomorrow, you and I'll drag Boom to the Zord bay and look at them, ok?" Sky suggested, trying to calm the Green Ranger down.

Bridge nodded enthusiastically. "I have one question," Syd started, her tone thoughtful.

"What's that?" Z wanted to know.

"If we're active Rangers again, how are we going to keep teaching?"

The others looked surprised and thoughtful at her question. After pondering that question, none of them could come up with a suitable answer.

--

The Command Center

"Well?" Viper asked over the communication channel that was open in the darkened room.

"They've returned. I believe the best time will be to strike during the next battle."

"No. Let them wait, let them get comfortable. Then we strike when they least expect it."

"Of course. Give the Master my regards. Anna out."

As Anna moved from her place at the console, a slim figure moved from the shadows, watching her with narrowed green eyes. "I knew we couldn't trust you," the figure hissed in anger. Stepping up to the console, the figure typed furiously, trying to get a trace on the line Anna had used.

"Hey Kat! There you are!" Boom called out, bounding into the room.

"What do you need, Boom?" Kat grumbled at him while she continued to type at a furious pace.

"What's wrong?" Boom asked suddenly, instantly catching on to Kat's bad mood.

"We've got a traitor in our midst and I'm trying to prove it."

Boom looked startled and sputtered, "Who'd betray SPD?"

Kat snapped her eyes to his face. "I don't have enough hard evidence to tell you that, only suspicion." Turning her gaze back to the computer, she cursed when the computer froze. "DAMN!"

"Kat?"

"Anna."

Boom nodded, realizing that Kat's naming the possible suspect didn't surprise him all that much. "So we'll start keeping our eyes on her."

"It's not just that. She worries me, in other ways."

"Syd?"

For a moment, Kat felt surprise blossom bright in her. She hadn't expected Boom to follow her line of thinking that clearly. "And Sky."

Again, the blonde haired gadget tester nodded. "So we keep our eyes on her. Carefully."

A surge of pride shot through the feline scientist. Boom had certainly grown up in the last few years, just like the Rangers. "Boom, do you feel like going undercover for a while?"

Boom grinned. "Absolutely. You know I'd do anything for the gang."

"Good. Meet me in my office in the morning. And don't tell anyone."

The blonde haired man nodded, watching a million emotions flat across Kat's face. He swallowed hard, knowing he was possibly in over his head now.

--

Sky's eyes shot open, a searing panic filling his chest. He'd dreamt Sydney had gone head to head with Anna, who'd been wielding great power. And all he'd been able to do was watch on, helpless to stop it.

"Sky?" Sydney murmured, shifting her body closer to his. Her head was on his chest, one hand curled over his heart. Her body was fit close to his, one of her legs intertwined with his.

Sky sighed in relief and kissed the top of her head, his arm tightening around her waist. A surge of desire filled him, causing his body to tighten in places, painfully reminding him that his beautiful girlfriend was sleeping with him, the thin silk of her nightgown and the cotton of his boxers the only things separating them.

"What's wrong?" Sydney's sleepy voice asked. Sky grinned when her lips began pecking kisses to his chest.

"Bad dream," Sky murmured, wondering absently if Syd had read his mind.

"No, you're projecting, and you flinched in your sleep."

Sky suddenly felt guilty for not trusting her to keep the promise she made on Phadoes. He rationalized that no damage had been done, but he still had issues.

"You know, you should be able to read my mind too," Syd whispered.

"Huh?"

"It's a Ninjetti thing, or at least that's what Brian told me. You should be able to read my mind too."

"Really?" Sky asked, surprised.

"Go ahead," Sydney smiled lazily, closing her eyes and snuggling close.

Sky was quiet for a few seconds, thinking over her words. "How?"

"It's easy," Syd told him. "Clear everything else out of your mind, and then focus on me."

The Blue Ranger did as he was told, his mind grasping onto the power that now filled him, the same power that linked him to her, his attention focusing solely on her.

_I love you, Schuyler, and I will do everything I can to earn back your trust._

Sky felt tears well in his eyes before he blinked them back. He trusted her more than any other, he'd just been disappointed and hurt that she hadn't told him about this new part of her when she'd first discovered it.

_I'm so sorry._

_I love you._

"Sky," Syd whispered.

Gently, Sky rolled them over so that he was hovering over her. "Yes?" he prodded softly.

"Make love to me," she whispered back, arching up so she could kiss him.

Sky's sole focus was her. _I love you _his mind relayed to her. Her response was a wave of love that brought tears to his eyes.

--

"Bridge?" Z murmured, waking up in her boyfriend's bed, alone.

"I'm right here, Z," Bridge called from where he sat at his desk.

The Yellow Ranger sat up, pushing the green and yellow checkered comforter off. Sleepily, Z crawled to the end of the bed and stared at him. Bridge had his feet propped up on the bed while he played with a slinky. Seeing the look on Z's face, Bridge set down his toy and opened his arms to her. Scrambling off the edge, Z climbed into his lap. The Green Ranger wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him while she lay her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Z yawned.

"Can't sleep."

"I keep having weird dreams."

"I know," Bridge murmured, kissing her forehead. "You were projecting."

"Sorry."

Bridge watched on as Z slid into a deep sleep. He felt protective and protected, in love and loved, all at once. Carefully, the Green Ranger got to his feet, carried Z back to bed, and then crawled in with her. Once he had her pulled close to him, he began to drift off. "I love you, Z," he whispered into the quiet darkness.

--

The incessant ringing of the phone woke Sydney. An irritated groan was emitted by Sky, who buried his face in her hair. Heaving a sigh, Syd stretched and grabbed Sky's cordless phone from it's cradle on the nightstand.

"Hello?" Syd growled into the receiver. She happened to spot the numbers on the clock – it read seven o'clock.

"Sydney?" Jen's voice floated over the line, making the Pink Ranger rethink her morning attitude.

"Good morning, Aunt Jen," Syd yawned.

"Honey, is everything ok? Rocky and Aisha called us and told us that you'd gone on a mission. Is everything alright? Are you both ok? How about that others?"

Sydney took a deep breath to calm herself before she set out to calm Sky's mother. "Everything's fine. We got in late last night. Can we call you back later this morning? It's a little early and Sky's still asleep."

"Oh lord," Jen muttered. "I'm so sorry. I forgot you don't get up until seven thirty most mornings. Call us when you get up, and don't forget to call your parents too."

"Of course, Aunt Jen. Goodbye."

"Get some more sleep, Sweetheart."

Sydney punched the off button on the phone and sank back into the covers and Sky's arms. "What did my mom want?"

"To see what's been going on. Uncle Rocky and Aunt Aisha called them but didn't give them details. I told her we'd call back later. Go back to sleep," Syd yawned.

Sky didn't answer; he merely nuzzled the back of her neck and drifted off.

--

Z couldn't help but to grin. She was practically sleeping on top of Bridge, so she felt every muscle, every plane of his body, including the throbbing of his erection against her stomach. Even though they were separated by the cotton of his pants and her shorts, it made her fell loved and desired.

"Good morning," Bridge yawned, his hands stroking up her back, underneath her night shirt. He tried not to let her know he was embarrassed about his erection pressing against her, but he was too content to do anything about it beyond that.

"Good morning. Sleep ok?"

"Better after you got up and fell asleep against me in the chair," Bridge teased.

"Sorry," Z mumbled.

"Don't be, I didn't mind. Hungry?"

"Yeah. You?"

"My stomach's grumbling."

The two chuckled then crawled out of bed. "Bridge?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to get a handle on yourself before you go downstairs," Z teased, leaning forward to kiss him softly even as she nudged the growing bulge in his sweats with her knee.

Bridge groaned and pulled away from her, looking down into the eyes he loved so much. "I'm gonna go take a shower, meet you at the stairs in five?"

"You got it," she murmured, kissing him again before she headed through the bathroom to her room.

--

When Bridge and Z entered the kitchen, they stopped short, their eyes on a sleeping Jack, who was sitting at a chair at the kitchen table, his arms folded on it, head resting on them. "What time do you think he got in?" Bridge asked.

Z shrugged and quietly crept the last few feet to kneel next to Jack's chair. "Jack?" she whispered, nudging the Red Ranger softly.

"Hmm...wha?" Jack mumbled sleepily.

"Go to bed," Z ordered.

"Can't. Got go work."

Z grinned. "No you don't. It's Saturday, we can handle work. How's Ally?"

The Red Ranger sat up and yawned. "Stable. Dr. Felix is letting her go to her room later tonight."

"Let Bridge help you upstairs. Collapse, sleep, call us when you get up."

Jack nodded half heartedly. Bridge shook his head and helped Jack up the stairs. Once the boys were out of the room, Z moved to the stove to start on breakfast.

--

"Commander you wanted to speak with us," Sky announced when five of the junior members and four of the senior members entered, all dressed in their uniforms, raring to get on with their duties.

"Yes. Because of this new threat, I'd like to step up the training of lower level cadets. The training everyone is receiving now will not be enough. Ninjor has sent a list of suggestions for you to use in the training of the cadets."

The nine of them nodded. "When do we start?" Aaron asked.

"Today. Everyone is meeting you out on the mud course. Here's what I expect, make sure you get the point across." Anubis had Kat had over data pads with Ninjor's suggestions and his own wants in the changing of the training techniques. The Rangers all looked down, eyebrows raising in silent shock.

"Sir?"

"Those are your orders. Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!"

--

The cadets seemed to cringe when the nine A Squad Rangers walked onto the training field. The junior members looked ready for a fight while the seniors looked ready to train them to exhaustion.

"Atten-hut!" Sky barked. As the senior most member of the team, he was to lead in Jack's absence. Once the cadets were quiet and paying attention, Sky stepped back and let Alana and Z run the role call. Once everyone was accounted for, Sky stepped forward again.

"Due to recent events, Commander Cruger would like to step up your training. Due to the intensity of this new training, some of you may be demoted to a lower squad until you catch on. Cadet Drew's going to explain the new training."

Sky nodded to Syd who moved forward from her spot next to Z and Aaron.

"We have a new threat to Earth, one that required the senior members of A Squad to retrieve new powers on a distant planet. To that end, Commander Cruger wants all cadets, Ranger track or not, to intensify their training," Sydney filled them in. "If you can't handle it, you'll be switching squads until you catch up. You'll be spending more time in the simulators with A Squad, you'll be expected to run the obstacle course faster – you need to shave at least a minute and half off your best times. Weapons training will also be touched upon. Dr. Manx and Boom are developing new weapons as we speak. You're going to learn how to use these weapons. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" the group answered.

"Good. Cadets Landors and Parker will be rejoining us over the next few days, they are to be shown the same respect, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Nodding, Syd stepped back in line. "Alright, first task is mud course. Your times are on a clipboard, you need to shave at least fifteen seconds off today," Sky announced as the group moved toward the start of the course.

"Junior A Squad will be stationed throughout the course, and Cadet Oliver and I will be running with you. If you need any medical assistance, do not hesitate to ask. Cadets Drew and Delgado will be at the end to record your times. Go ahead and stretch, Cadet Carson will let you know when you can start."

That said, Sky quietly said something to the others before he and Brian stretched out.

--

"Hey," Ally greeted with a smile when Jack entered the infirmary.

Jack grinned at her and leaned down to peck a kiss to her lips. "Hi. Feel any better?"

"Loads. My concussion wasn't as bad as they thought. One run under Kat's laser and the burns are gone, and another day or two and my wrist will be back to normal."

Jack nodded and leaned in to kiss her again. "Our next day off, you and I are going away somewhere, ok?"

Ally smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan. Where are the others?"

"Out on the mud course with half of Delta Base. Cruger ordered intensified training for all of us."

"Fun, Jack, can I tell you something?"

The Red Ranger looked confused. They were dating, of course she could tell him anything, didn't she know that, he thought. "Of course, what's wrong?"

"While you guys were gone, something happened."

"What?"

"I don't have proof," Ally told him, making sure he understood what she was about to say was just speculation. "But Anna said something odd the other day. I was half asleep after a battle, so maybe I was dreaming, but I could have sworn she knows something about Vampra."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No. Without solid proof, I didn't want to accuse her of anything."

The Red Ranger nodded. "Don't say anything, to anyone. I'll check into it."

Allison's reply was a yawn and her eyes closing as a new round of pain meds kicked in.

--

"How come they don't have to run the course like the rest of us?" a female cadet complained, jerking her shoulder in Syd and Z's direction. Brian and Sam weren't too far from them, shaking their heads.

"How long did it take you to run the mud course, Marissa?" Sam asked her, amusement evident.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Considering the course is two miles long that gives you two, seven and a half minute miles. Syd and Z have trained enough to run this in ten flat. That's two five minute miles," Sam told her, ticking off his points with his fingers. "You can't get much faster than that. The record for the course, so far, is eight and a half minutes, total."

Brian grinned. "And Sky's the one who holds that record. As Rangers, they're training is already fifty times more intense than yours. Running the mud course a minute and a half faster isn't going to do them any good. Even the Commander thought so, which is why they aren't running with us."

Marissa glared at them then brightened when Sky approached the group. The two boys rolled their eyes. "Yes sir?" Sam asked as they saluted. Marissa joined the salute belatedly, making Sky arch an eyebrow.

"Brian, Sam, head in, wash up. You're going with us to meet with the Commander."

The two boys saluted again before running back toward the base. Marissa was left standing with Sky, grinning shyly. "Cadet Reed?"

"Yes sir?"

Sky smirked at her. "Good job on the mud course. Cadet Drew said you shaved thirty five seconds off your time. That's the best so far. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, sir. Striving to match Cadets Drew and Delgado's times, sir."

"Admirable, just be careful. They've been training for over a year, intensely, you won't catch them that quickly."

"Understood sir."

"Good. Dismissed."


	18. 17: Halloween Tragedy

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 17:** Halloween Tragedy  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 16, 2006

**Summary:** Halloween is supposed to be a night of dressing up, eating candy, and having fun, but for the SPD Rangers, it turns into a tragedy that rocks their world and leaves them precariously hanging.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** This one is for BV and Angela! Thanks for the support! And yes, you two, I know what you're gonna say – you hate Anna – that's nothing I haven't heard already, but you're really gonna hate her after you read this chapter!

_"Never part without loving words to think of during your absence. It may be that you will not meet again in life." -- John Paul Richter_

--

"I can't believe Halloween is next week," Z announced, sitting down on the couch with Bridge. The five of them had just gotten home from the Academy and were relaxing in the living room.

"Do we have any ideas what we're going as?" Jack asked. "I heard A Squad got put in charge of the party."

"We did. Syd, Travis, Alana, Ally and I are on the decorating committee. Costumes though…don't know," Z grinned, looking to Sky.

"Not a clue," Sky responded, shifting a nearly sleeping Syd in his lap.

The others looked over at their Blue and Pink Rangers in worry. Sydney and Brian, with a bit of help from Bridge, had been trying to help the rest of them adjust to their telepathic powers since they learned they all had the ability to speak, mind to mind. It hadn't been the easiest of experiences for Sydney, especially since she was still learning how to use her new abilities as it was without adding everyone else to the mix. Because of all of that, Sky had been protective of her, even more so than usual.

"I know what I want to go as," Sydney sleepily told them. "Ms. Raya's helping me with my costume."

Z grinned, knowing the owner of Rain would make Sydney sparkle more than she did on an everyday basis. "What are you going as?" Jack asked Syd.

"A fairy princess," Syd grinned. "My costume is pink, white and blue."

"Any ideas for the rest of us?" Z asked.

"Jack could go as Robin Hood," Syd teased, snuggling against Sky, her face buried in his neck.

"What's Ally going as, Jack?" Bridge wondered out loud.

"I think Cleopatra, but I'm not sure."

"Then you should go as Marc Anthony," Sky grinned. Jack shot him a look that had the Blue Ranger chuckling.

"I'm not wearing a toga, sorry. Besides, if Syd's going as a Fairy, what are you going as?" Jack shot back, hoping Sky wouldn't have a come back.

Sky just grinned. "I have an idea, but it's a secret. We'll see if I can pull it off in the next week. What about you, Z?"

The Yellow Ranger looked deep in thought before her face fell. "Like I said, I don't really know. I do have an idea, but it might depend on Bridge."

The brown haired Green Ranger raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's slightly pleading tone. "Why do I suddenly not like the sound of that?"

The other three started laughing at the expression on Bridge's face and the answering one on Z's.

--

He stood at a console, his tiny hand held computer connected into the mainframe of the base's computers, hoping to fix the mechanical glitch for the store room doors when he heard voices around the corner.

"Lord Vampra has issued your orders. During the holiday festivities, you are to strike."

"Tell Lord Vampra it will be done. The Dragon and Phoenix will be his."

"Good. Your payment shall be the Blue Ranger, to do with as you please."

He stuck his head around the corner and watched her smile wickedly down at the device in her hand, which was displaying a holographic image. "And the destruction of SPD will be complete."

"Yes. Do you need any...help?"

"No. I can accomplish this faster on my own. Where shall I meet you?"

"Very well. We'll talk again when your mission is complete."

His eyes widened as he pressed himself closer to the wall where he was hiding. He remained hidden even as she snapped the device shut and strode down the darkened hallway, her destination unknown.

"I've got to tell Kat!" he muttered to himself even as he went the opposite direction and made a bee-line for Dr. Manx's lab.

--

"Wow!" Bridge and Jack announced before whistling at the decorations that had been placed in the gym. Thanks to Kat, Boom, Syd, Travis, Alana, Ally, and Z, and of course all the lower level cadets that volunteered, they had a fun house, a haunted house, midway games, a space for dancing, and a huge costume contest.

"Wow is right," Alana sassily grinned, approaching the pair of senior officers. "Whatcha think?"

"You guys rocked this out. I think this is gonna be the best Halloween party I've ever been to!" Jack laughed, and then eyed Alana's costume. "Nice dress, by the way."

The junior Yellow Ranger nodded her thanks. She was dressed in a red and yellow sequined and feathered dress in the same style that had been worn as the Flapper's of the 1920's. Around her neck was a red and yellow feathered boa. Her feet were adorned in red high heels, and a yellow headband, complete with feather, kept her hair back from her face.

"Nice of you to show up," Aaron laughed, coming up to them. He was wearing a black suit with red pinstripes; a fedora with a yellow feather, black shoes, and in his breast pocket was a yellow handkerchief. "Let me guess, Marc Anthony to Ally's Cleopatra and a hunter?"

"Right," Jack grinned. "At least about me, I still haven't figured out Bridge's costume."

"Robin Hood," Bridge told them, watching the three stare at him in confusion. "Z thought it'd be too obvious for me to go with a green costume, so we researched Robin Hood movies, and we came across one with this really cool actor named Kevin Costner. His uniform was a white peasant shirt, brown vest, pants, and boots. So that's what I went with."

"Sometimes, your logic amazes me Bridge," Alana laughed.

"There you are!" a twinkling voice sounded, causing the group to turn their attention toward Ally, who came over wearing a spectacular gold headdress and white robes, looking incredibly like Cleopatra. "Jack, you make a spectacular Marc Anthony. Good thing Sky suggested it to me when we started looking for a costume for you."

The Red Ranger grumbled under his breath about bossy freaks in blue that were gonna get beat up before he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, kissing her cheek softly. "So, is everyone here but Syd and Sky?" Z asked, approaching the group. Her hair was held back away from her face with simple hair combs. Her costume was a beautiful, medieval style pale yellow dress with an empire waist and long train.

"Z, you look wonderful," Jack grinned at his little sister. "I think we're missing Brian too."

Brett and Travis, dressed as Dracula and a court Jester respectively, joined them a few seconds later. "Kat, Boom, and the Commander are coming down from the Command Center in a few moments."

"You were saying," Aaron pointed as the trio in question entered the gym. Commander Cruger looked like King Arthur, complete with a crown and the Shadow Saber by his side in place of Excalibur. Kat and Boom both looked like they'd stepped out of the old films in the Star Wars series; Kat was dressed in a costume similar to one worn by Padme Amidala – a deep blue dress with navy blue crushed velvet coat and her hair pulled back in a unique gold clip while Boom was dressed in the uniform of a Jedi Knight just like Anakin Skywalker.

Commander Cruger looked at all of them gathered together before asking, "Where are Cadets Tate, Drew and Oliver?"

"Sky went to pick up Eric and Taylor's daughter, Melissa, and Brian's upstairs helping Syd last I checked," Z grinned. "They should be here soon."

The moment Z's words were heard by the others, they turned to the entrance of the gym, where Sky and his cousin stood. The young lady was dressed in a beautiful renaissance dress of blues and whites. What surprised the group though was Sky's costume.

Sky wore light blue tights, with black boots, a pair of dark blue shorts, a dark blue tunic over a white peasant shirt with a dark blue cape over that, and a silver crown tilted just so on his head that it made him look dangerous instead of dorky. At his side was a play sword, almost the same length as Commander Cruger's saber.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Sky Tate would be wearing tights that weren't part of his Ranger uniform," Jack shook his head.

"Funny, Jack, really funny," Sky grumbled, while Kat began giving the Rangers their assignments for the activities. "Z, have you seen Syd?"

"She hasn't come down yet," Z told him before turning to pay attention to Kat, who was telling her she was in charge of the costume contest.

"Holy shit!" Aaron's words echoed among the group gathered when Sydney and Brian arrived. The younger sibling was dressed in a white ninja uniform that was reminiscent of his actual uniform. The outfit was sans the traditional hood and mask, but Brian had a headband. He had also forgone the gloves, leaving his hands bare so he could grip things better.

However, it was Sydney's outfit that surprised them all. The Pink Ranger wore a two piece bikini in light pink with a fitted body suit of see through white gauze under it. The bottoms had strips of light pink, dark blue, and white gauze attached to it in layers. Each of the strips shimmered in the light because they were covered in silver sequins and glitter. On her back, two beautiful wings rested, each done in see through gauze with sequins and glitter decorating them. Her feet were adorned with lace up ballet shoes in the same light pink as the suit, and nestled in her bangs against her forehead, was a crystal and silver tiara that shot pink and blue fire when it caught the light. Her hair was partially pulled back into a ponytail and curled, while the rest of it hung down her back in golden waves and her face was decorated too look like a she wore a butterfly mask in soft pink and blue make up and glitter.

"Oh wow!" Ally grinned as Brian led his sister toward the group. None of the lower level cadets had shown up yet, so the team was taking their time soaking in Sydney's costume.

Most of the team turned to look at Sky, and saw that he was just as amazed by Syd's costume. "I take it she never showed it to you?" Alana teased, nudging the older Blue Ranger.

"Like I said, she got ready here, Z did her hair, I heard about the costume, just hadn't seen it," Sky rambled, his eyes locked on the woman he loved more than life itself. She looked like a fairy princess, looked every inch the princess she was meant to be. Their eyes had met halfway across the room, locked, and continued to say more than anyone could possibly say to either of them.

Sydney offered a serene smile when she and Brian stopped before the group. Brian said hello to everyone before moving over to stand next to Melissa, who was his date for the night. Syd remained where she was, quiet, her eyes on Sky and no one else. Bridge, Z and Jack grinned at each other, knowing their teammates were lost in each other – the beautiful fairy princess and her handsome human prince.

"You two look spectacular standing there together!" Kat grinned at them, finally breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Kat," Sydney smiled. "You all look wonderful yourselves."

The others grinned their thanks. "Well, here, comes everyone," Jack announced as cadets began to file into the gym.

"Sydney, you and Bridge are in charge of the midway games," Kat told her, watching her nod before turning to the White Ranger. "Brian, you're with Sky in the fun house." With that, Kat walked away to make sure the Dee Jay was ready.

"I'll meet you over there," Brian mumbled to Sky, before taking Melissa's hand and leaving the Pink and Blue Rangers alone in the middle of the dance floor.

"You look very handsome," Sydney whispered. She felt a little self-conscious with the way he was staring at her so intently.

Sky just continued to stare, his mouth moving before he realized what was coming out. "You take my breath away."

The Pink Ranger smiled at him before bringing her hands up to cup his face. Leaning forward, Sydney stood on tip toes and kissed him softly, hoping not to smudge makeup on him. "I love you."

Sky felt his heart soar at her words. It was moments like this, he thought, that made life worth living. "I love you too. Save a dance for me?"

Sydney's grin was impish. "Only one?" she teased. "I'm afraid you're the only one I want."

The Blue Ranger smiled down at her. "I can't argue with that. See you in a bit?"

"But of course. Maybe we can really have some fun in the fun house later," she wiggled her eye brows suggestively. Sky let one of his own arch up in question, a look Sydney had seen on him countless times before and it still made her laugh.

"Beautiful Princess, are you suggesting I take advantage of my position as keeper of the fun house and get naughty with you?"

Twinkling laughter ensued. "Maybe."

"I love how your dirty little mind works, Milady."

A second round of laughter was drown out as the music began to blare and Bridge's amused call over their link for Sydney to hurry startled them both. Another kiss was shared before they went their separate ways.

--

"Well?" a static-filled voice called out from a small device in her hand.

"I'm almost set," her voice ground out. "It's going to be utter chaos when I unleash my powers, so I want to be ready with the trap before hand."

--

Brian was just finishing a walk through the fun house when he heard Sky's call over their link. _TROUBLE!_ The White Ranger ran the last couple of steps out of the fun house and found himself frozen in place.

Anna was floating about five feet off the ground, her black leather body suit hugging her curves even as redish-black power wavered around her. The mere sight caused Brian's stomach to roll as he realized just what was happening.

Bridge, Z, Jack and Sky were positioned below her on the gym floor in a circle, surprised at what was happening. Sydney, he noticed from the corner of his eye, was running from the midway games, her eyes flaming pink as she ran.

_Oh Shit! _Brian let float across their link, his comment bringing the others back to reality.

_NOW! _Syd ordered, her command followed without question.

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" the six called as one. The other cadets scattered back while the junior A Squad created a perimeter around their senior counterparts. Aaron's look held with each of them, warning them to only morph on his command.

"Anna, what the hell are you doing?" Sky barked, anger rolling off him in waves. "What exactly to you think you're gonna get?"

The woman in question merely smiled at the Blue Ninja. "A fight."

"Then you're gonna get one," Z growled. Jack shook his head at her while Bridge let his calmness seep into her.

"Destroying you, Elizabeth, would be a pleasure, but it'll be more fun to watch you suffer. Vampra wants the keys to the Morphin' Grid, and I want what was promised to me. So, Sydney, Brian, if you'll be so kind as to come with me, Lord Vampra would like to speak to you, and Sky, you'll be coming with me, Lover."

Sydney's blue eyes burst into pink flames that were visible even through her hood. "Like hell," Sydney muttered, bringing her hands together, power building around her.

_Bri, I need your help, _she shot at her brother, who merely gave a nod. "PHOENIX FIRE!" Sydney cried out loud, seconds before Brian's attack was announced.

"DRAGON'S ICE!"

A thick wall of ice went up between Sydney and Anna, and Brian and the others. "What the hell are you doing?" Sky hollered at Brian. "Syd needs our help!"

"I'm buying us some time!" Brian yelled back, before concentrating on keeping the wall of ice sustained. "You have attacks, use them!" Jack, Z, Bridge and Sky looked startled before they quickly dug down deep for the power that sang through their blood.

"TIGER'S ROAR!" Z's voice lifted, the familiar sound turning into a supersonic roar as it echoed away from her.

"PANDA QUAKE!" Bridge commanded, the gym suddenly rocking as if an earthquake had hit the building.

"PEGASUS WINDS!" Jack's voice came next, an unknown gust of the most powerful winds instantly whipping through the room, but they didn't effect any of the cadets or Rangers adversely.

"SPHINX FLARES!" Sky's voice was shaky as it came next, his worry for Sydney filtering through his attack, making the neon blue light that burst from his body take on a strobe-like effect.

The wall of ice that Brian had lifted disappeared in a foggy haze, revealing Anna hovering over Sydney's prone form. "SYDNEY!" Sky's voice seemed to rip from his throat with such force that the Blue Ninja choked on the rawness left behind.

"Syd!" Z chirped, her eyes wide even as a blast of pink colored flames shot up from Sydney's body, forcing Anna up and away from the Pink Ninja. Once the flames died down, Sydney struggled to her feet, her chest heaving and her energy just about depleted, leaving her helpless to what happened next.

Anna saw the momentary lapse in Sydney's defense and took advantage. "Vampra wants you, Phoenix, and will reward me well for you!"

"NO!"

Cornflower blue met navy blue as Syd's head shook back and forth in denial. Sky's eyes closed when pain coursed through him, Anna's power having slammed into him when he jumped between her and Syd. His back was on fire like it had been only once before, but he didn't pay it any attention. His only thought was that she was hurt. "Syd?"

Tears fell, forgotten. Blonde curls shook even as her head moved, her hood having disappeared. "No." Lips began to tremble. "No." Her chest heaved more with each breath. "SKY!"

"I've failed," Anna growled when the others began closing in on her, only to have her lips morph into a smirk. "Well, maybe not totally failed. Come, come, Schuyler, I have plans for you!"

Sky's eyes widened while Sydney pushed to her feet and started to cross the ten feet separating them. Their fingers barely touched when Sky's body disappeared. "Say goodbye, Sydney," Anna sneered.

"SKY!"

Those gathered watched as Anna and Sky disappeared, and then silently stared on as Sydney collapsed to her knees, the rest of her Ninja uniform flashing away to reveal a torn and tattered fairy costume. Z reached out for Jack's hand and was pulled into his arms for a tight while Bridge and Brian raced to Sydney's side, the two gathering the Pink Ranger into their arms, her scream echoing in the silent gym, breaking all their hearts. "SCHUYLER!"

--

The shrill ringing of the phone woke Wes from a dead sleep. Groaning, the former Red Ranger untangled himself from his wife and snatched the receiver off the nightstand. "Collins here."

"Wes."

Anubis' voice shot Wes right out of sleep and into full alert. "Anubis?"

"You need to come to New Tech. It's urgent."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Of course."

Wes felt his throat clog before the line went dead. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, if Cruger was calling him to the Academy. "Honey?" Jen's sleepy voice questioned.

"Jen, get up and get dressed. Something's happened," Wes ordered, his voice taking on the rough, leader tone it had so often during their second stint as Rangers.

The former Pink Ranger struggled to sit up, her fear filled eyes going to her husband's. "Meet you downstairs in ten."

--

Katherine smiled when she opened the curtains in their hotel room and found Jason still sleeping soundly. Their late night flight to New Tech to surprise the Rangers for Halloween had left him a little more tired than normal. More often that not, she mused looking at the clock that read seven thirty, her husband had been up for at least two hours already.

The blonde haired former ballerina frowned when Jason's cell phone began to ring insistently. Shaking her head, she skirted around the bed and snatched up the device from the night stand. The caller ID screen read Doggie, making her heart jump into her throat.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the phone.

"Katherine."

"What's wrong Anubis?"

"You need to come to New Tech."

"We're already here, what's wrong?"

"Then you need to come to the Academy. It's urgent."

"We'll be there within the hour." Kat frowned when the phone started to beep, announcing the other end of the line was no longer in use.

"Who was it, Kat?" Jason's voice scared her from her thoughts.

With a hand on her chest, Kat glared at him. "Get up and get dressed. Something's going on."

Jason's dark eyes met his wife's brilliant blue ones, silent communication going on between them before both of them jumped up to get ready.

--

Dr. Felix shook his head after withdrawing the needle from Sydney's arm. After Bridge had carried her into the infirmary, it had been decided that she needed to be sedated. Even now, accommodations were being made to move Sydney to the house shared by the senior members of A Squad.

"How is she?" Anubis asked, entering the dimly lit room.

"She needs rest, and I'm recommending a leave of absence from duty for at least the next few days until we see how she reacts."

Anubis nodded. Kat had said pretty much the same thing not more than fifteen minutes before. "Of course. You'll be sure to check up on her?"

Dr. Felix nodded. "Cadets Delgado, Carson, and Landors have been informed that they are to keep a watchful eye on her until I arrive to check on her."

"Good."

"COMMANDER CRUGER TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Kat's voice echoed through the base, seconds before Anubis turned and strode quickly from the infirmary.


	19. 18: Missing Blue

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 18:** Missing Blue  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 17, 2006

**Summary:** When your heart is hurting so much, and all you have is memories to hang onto, just remember, loves always there, to lift you up where it knows you need to be  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**AN:** Because I forgot to, the last chapter needs a special thanks to Veronica for the idea for Syd's costume, though ours were different in colors. Thanks V! And thanks to Angela and EK for being my sounding boards for this chapter!

_"Love heals when pain's too much to bear. When you reach out your hand. And only the wind is there." -- "Love Heals", Jonathan Larson_

"_There are so many things I'm not sure of in life, but with all certainty at this very minute, all I know is that I miss him" -- Unknown_

"_There is no pain so great as the memory of joy in present grief." – Aeschylus_

--

Z stood in the hallway, arms wrapped around her waist, rocking back and forth on her heels. She could hear Sydney crying through the door of Sky's room, heart wrenching sobs that stole the Yellow Ranger's composure away. It sent eerie déjà vu tingles down Z's spine. They had been through this before, but it had been Syd's own doing, not her getting kidnapped the last time, at least not until much later.

"She still locked in there?" Bridge asked when he and Jack stopped in the hallway after having come up the front stairs.

Z just nodded before she threw herself into his arms, burying her face against his shoulder. Her heart broke for the woman who was her sister in everything but blood, and worry washed over her for her missing brother. "Bridge, take Z downstairs, I'm in to talk to her."

The Green Ranger nodded and began to lead Z away even as Jack phased through the wall into Sky's room. The scene he was faced with broke the Red Ranger's heart into a million pieces.

Sydney was lying across Sky's bed, his pillow clutched to her chest, the blankets pulled around her to form a cocoon. Jack caught sight of Sky's uniform jacket laying on the Blue Ranger's desk chair, suspicious stains on the front. He knew those spots were from Sydney's tears. Taking a deep breath, Jack moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Syd," he ventured, his voice as calm as he could make it.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed the order at him, her face buried in the covers, which muffled the sound.

The Red Ranger reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. When her tear blue eyes looked up at him, Jack had to swallow the hard lump that had formed in his throat. She looked lost, but more importantly, it looked as if she were broken. "Come here," he whispered. In an instant, Sydney was up and in his arms, her body wracked with sobs. "Shh. I know," he whispered in her hair, holding her tightly as he could without hurting her.

"I miss him, Jack!" she hysterically cried. "I miss him so much! He's only been gone a few hours and it feels like my heart's been ripped from chest!"

Jack did the only thing he could think of, he rocked her back and forth, knowing that holding her and giving her physical reassurance that he was there was all he could offer. "Sydney, we're going to get him back. I promise."

--

"You've dealt the Rangers a blow," Vampra hissed, his eyes narrowed at her. "I'm impressed. I hadn't thought they were as intertwined as they are. For this accomplishment, you may keep the Blue Ranger, and do as you see fit with him."

"Thank you, my Lord," she responded, bowing before him.

"However," the Vampirus monster grumbled. "You failed to bring me the Dragon or the Phoenix. For that, you must be punished. VIPER!"

Anna looked on with fear but said nothing. Two of Vampra's henchmen held her still while Viper lashed out with a laser powered whip. Anna didn't cry out when the whip bit into the skin of her back, nor did she buckle under the repeated blows. Instead, she bit down on her lip until it was over.

"I'm impressed. A lesser woman would have cried and begged for mercy," Vampra hissed at her.

Anna eyed him, trying not to show that her back stung like hell. "I made a mistake, I know how to accept the consequences."

Vampra nodded. "Viper will accompany you back to Earth, to make sure you don't fail this time."

"Of course."

"Good. Then leave my sight."

--

He felt like he was dreaming. The familiar weight on his shoulder told him that Sydney was with him. Content, he sighed and tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"SHIT!" he screamed, the searing pain that rushed through his torso and back into his shoulder ripping him from his dream back to reality. Opening his eyes, he realized he was chained to a stone wall in a semi-lit room. "Damn it all," he cursed, the battle coming back to him. Anna had been poised over Sydney's body, her eyes and body glowing an unnatural red. And then he'd jumped between them, not content to sit and watch the woman he loved harmed by his former flame.

"Enjoying your stay, Schuyler?"

"Anna!" he hissed.

She came into view then. Her long brown hair seemed to float around her even as the navy blue leather skirt and halter top fit against her skin like a glove. What struck him the most was the ice blue eyes that were glowing with red power.

"What? Did you actually expect that lame brained, blonde haired, slut you like to bang to be here to rescue you already?" she taunted, sashaying toward him.

Sky's eyes narrowed in on his one time love interest. How he could have missed the evil that so obviously dwelt within her was beyond his comprehension. "Syd's going to kick your ass from here to Eltar and back, you can count on it."

"You have such confidence in the little SPD Princess," she sneered. "She couldn't have possibly changed that much since I left. She always thought she was better than everyone else, and she hated work. I highly doubt she can defeat me."

The Blue Ranger chuckled. "That's the Syd everyone saw on the outside. It's just not the real Syd. That's not the girl who's struggled to understand the death of her birth parents, and it's not the one who's kicked ass the last year and a half as the Pink Ranger."

Anna eyed him, watching the emotions on his face, and began plotting. "Oh really?"

"You don't know Sydney, Anna. You don't understand what's at the heart of the woman I love, that's why you're going to fail. She's going to come here, she's going to get me out, and she's going to kick your ass."

"That may be true, but you never understood me either, none of you did. Not my ambition, my drive, you never understood that to get what you want, you've got to take it. You should have been Red Ranger, Sky. Not that fraud Cruger put in charge. Just as I should have been Yellow Ranger, not that street rat."

Sky shook his head. At one time, he'd thought that too. That was before he knew Z, knew Jack, and saw that Z was meant to be Yellow Ranger and that Jack was the better choice as Red Ranger and leader. Jack had made them gel; he'd only pissed everyone off. "A year and a half ago, I'd have agreed with you, but not now. I was meant to be blue."

"We shall see," she told him, a wicked smile on her face.

Sky eyed her, wondering exactly what she had in store for him. _Sydney! _He thought, closing his eyes and focusing on the image of her even as Anna stalked out of the room.

_SKY!_

--

The scene before her eyes broke her heart into more pieces that it already was with the disappearance of her son. Sydney was curled in Sky's bed, the covers still wrapped around her, her arms still clutching his pillow. There were tear stains on the current Pink Ranger's face that spoke of her most recent crying jag. "Want me to come in with you?" Wes asked, his voice cracking as he got a good look at what the previous night's events had done to Sydney. If anyone had had any doubt that the Pink Ranger was in love with his son, then seeing her this way would have corrected that thought quickly.

"No," Jen's voice was breathy. "She needs a female ear. Besides, you and Sky look too much alike, it'll only make her cry more if she sees you."

Wes nodded before leaning forward. He cupped Jen's cheeks and laid his lips over hers. "I love you. We'll find him and bring him home, soon."

"I love you too," Jen sighed, her eyes going to his. "I know we will, we don't have any other choice. When Katherine gets here, send her up."

"Will do."

Turning away from her husband, the former Time Force Pink Ranger entered her son's room, and crept toward the bed where his heart and soul lay, broken and alone. "Sydney?"

There was no response. Jen saw that the petite blonde was staring off into space, eyes not focused on anything in particular. Carefully, the brunette crawled onto the bed and pulled Sydney's head into her lap. Her fingers shifted through the once bright blonde curls as she stared at the younger woman in worry. "Sydney?"

One tiny hand came up, fingers locking with Jen's. It was then that the elder Pink Ranger realized why her younger counterpart hadn't answered. Sydney was silently speaking with Sky.

_Its ok, Aunt Jen. Talk to him, _Sydney whispered to her own mind.

_Sky? Sydney?_

_Mama, _Sky's voice seemed to resonate in her head, making her eyes water.

_How?_

_Ninjetti have the ability to speak to one another, mind to mind. Sky reached out to me, and because we're both in such an emotionally charged state, it made up for our lack of practice, _Sydney explained to her aunt while she tried to keep the link with Sky strong.

Jen seemed to heave a sigh of relief. If Sky was talking to Sydney, then he must at least be ok for now. _Honey, are you alright? _She asked, though she was scared of the answer.

_For now, I am. I'm sorry Mama._

_For what?_

_Worrying you and Dad._

Jen fought back a flood of tears and smiled when Sydney squeezed her hand. _Baby, don't apologize. This isn't your fault._

_Tell Dad I love him._

_I will._

_I love you, Mama. Take care of Syd for me._

_Love you too, Baby Boy. I promise, I'll watch over her._

Jen let go of Sydney's hand, knowing the connection was about to break. She saw the fresh tears on Syd's face and instinctively knew her son was telling his beloved that he loved her and that he'd find his way back to her. When Sydney's heart-rending sobs hit Jen's ears, the brunette knew the connection between lovers had been broken.

"Oh Sydney," Jen murmured, smoothing the hair from the blonde's face. "He loves you so much, he'll find his way back to you."

"I...miss...him!"

"I do too," Jen whispered, her hand continuing to stroke Syd's forehead and cheeks. The former Pink Ranger smiled sadly when Sydney drifted off to sleep, and felt her throat clog when she looked up and caught sight of the hazy pink cloud hovering next to the bed. "Oh my God!" Jen gasped, her eyes fixed on the cloud that was slowly taking on a human form.

"Hello Jen," the long unseen person greeted upon coalescing into a standing figure.

"Kimberly," Jen gasped.

The pink dressed apparition grinned. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" A quirky grin, one that was oh so achingly familiar, was shot in Jen's direction.

"Too long," Jen replied, struggling with what she was feeling. She and Kimberly had become practically best friends before the original Pink Ranger had died. If there was one thing Jen had learned during her stint as a Ranger the first time around, it was to make sure that you told the people you loved how you felt about them. "I miss you."

"I know, the feeling's mutual," Kimberly told her, moving to kneel next to the bed so that she was eye level with Sydney's sleeping form. "Is she ok? The Crane and the Phoenix told me she was distressed."

Jen just nodded, her eyes going back to Syd's face. "Sky's been taken, so she's a little freaked out."

It was Kimberly's turn to nod. "Understandable. The last time Zedd kidnapped me, Tommy just about flipped out, according to the others. I can only imagine how she's feeling, especially if she's anything like her father."

The former Time Force Ranger just stared at Kim, her face a mixture of happiness and pain. "Where's Tommy? I thought you two were attached at the hip?"

Kim chuckled. "My guess is, probably with Sky." The Pink Ninja watched Jen breath a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jen."

Jen looked startled. "For what?"

"For being there when Sydney needed help, for watching over her, for accepting that Sky loves her and vice versa." Reaching out, Jen tried to take Kim's hand. Because the Pink Ninja wasn't completely there, Jen's hand went through hers. "Here," Kim murmured quietly. Carefully, the pair moved their hands so that they were palm to palm.

"Kimberly."

"I know, Jen, I know. Take care of them."

The former Pink Ranger choked back the tears when Kim started to disappear. "Thank you, Kimberly."

"For what?" Kim asked, confused.

"For everything." Two simple words, but they conveyed so much between the two Pink Rangers that nothing else needed to be said.

"Tell the others hello for me."

Jen wiped away the tears that had fallen despite her attempt to hold them back and watched as Kim's form completely blinked away. "Goodbye Kim." Looking down, Jen noticed that Sydney still slept soundly, ignorant to what had happened just then.

--

He could see the white light even with his eyes closed. It started him enough to open his eyes to see what was going on in the cell around him. He felt shock rippled through him when he saw, standing before him, dressed in the familiar white Ninja uniform, was Tommy Oliver. "Dr. Oliver?"

"Long time no see, Kiddo," Tommy grinned down at him, kneeling quickly so Sky wouldn't have to stare up at him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok," Sky responded, not phased in the least that he was talking to a ghost. "My shoulder's killing me."

Tommy nodded. "Everyone's worried about you."

Sky swallowed hard at the comment. "Syd's ok though, right?" the Blue Ranger asked nervously.

"Physically, she's just worn out. Mentally, she's numb. Emotionally, well, let's not go there."

"Uncle T?"

"Yeah?"

"They're planning something."

Tommy nodded. "Keep your head up, Sky. This is going to test you to the core.

"Wonderful."

--

"What is your plan, Anna?" Viper hissed as the pair lounged in a room off the bridge of the ship.

"I was just thinking, the Dragon and the Phoenix are much too powerful to take on, head to head, but if we weaken them..." she let the statement hang in the air while she watched Viper's face.

The minion considered the plan of action before grinning deviously. "It has merit, but how do you propose to wear them down? Rangers are not the easiest of opponents to get the better of."

"They are when you use one of their own against them," Anna grinned. "I want Sky, but as long as he remains as he is, he won't be mine, but if I can turn him, use his own insecurities and emotions against him..."

Viper laughed maniacally, his eyes taking in the leather clad woman he was with. "Then you have the perfect weapon to nab the Phoenix, and the Dragon."


	20. 19: Disbelief

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 19:** Disbelief  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 31, 2006

**Summary:** Plans set in motion leaving Sydney grasping for some faith in the world around her  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does  
**Dedication:** Thanks to Angela for being an awesome sounding board!

"_Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict." -- William Ellery Channing –_

"_If it were not for hopes, the heart would break." -- Thomas Fuller --  
_

"_Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase." –- Martin Luther King, Jr. –_

--

"Hello Sky," a soft voice whispered in his ear. It sounded vaguely familiar, filled with softness and just a twist of erotic.

"Mmmm...Syd..."

"WRONG!" Anna screamed, jolting Sky into consciousness. The Blue Ranger blinked rapidly while Anna continued to throw a fit a few feet away from him.

Swallowing hard, Sky struggled to hide his thoughts and feelings, allowing the seasoned warrior to come out. "What now?" he groused at her.

Anna's chest heaved with her ragged, angry breathing. "We're heading back to Earth," she teased. "But before we get there, you have to change."

Sky's natural instincts kicked in, allowing him to deduce she didn't mean he had to change his clothes. No, she had something much more horrific in store for him, and he didn't want to think about it one bit. "You can't make me hurt my friends. I refuse."

Anna grinned. "I can make you do anything, lover. GUARDS!"

Four Tengas, Viper and some weird looking alien dude dressed in black leather and chains came rushing in then and unhooked him from the wall. The Blue Ranger took the opportunity to try and fight. It only took a minute for him to break the Tengas' hold on him. Just as he rushed at the door, a blast of power slammed into his back.

Sky let out one dreadful shout before he fell to the ground, unconscious. "Take him to the chamber, strap him to the chair, and start the machine!" As her henchmen dragged Sky from the room, Anna turned to Viper and grinned. "He'll be reprogrammed by the time we get back to Earth."

"Can you guarantee his reprogramming if he meets up with that blonde, pink-pain-in-our-side?" Viper sarcastically shot back at her.

Anna's whole face changed to devious. "Oh, I'll more than guarantee...I'll stake my life on it."

--

"Have fun Blue Ranger," the goon in leather and chains laughed after placing the helmet on Sky's head. As the Blue Ranger came to, he was assaulted by images of Jack comforting Syd, of Jack being Red Ranger and of scenes of Syd and Jack making out, and making love.

"See what's happened in your brief absence?" a sultry voice asked. "Already they betray you – he has the woman who was supposed to love you forever. All she's ever wanted was a Red Ranger, just like her father."

Sky tried to close his eyes, to block out the images he knew weren't true, but the sounds of Syd crying out Jack's name while the Red Ranger made love to her continued to tear at his heart and soul. "No…no…NO!"

--

Bridge rubbed the palm of his hand over his heart when a burning sensation started. At first, the Green Ranger thought it was heart burn from lunch, but soon, he realized it was anything but.

Boom started calling out to Bridge, but the Green Ranger couldn't hear him; his own voice was wringing in his head. _SKY!_ Bridge clenched his eyes closed and felt the power of the Panda explode around him.

--

Z smiled fondly as she watched over the younger cadets training on the mats behind the base. The yellow Ranger was just stepping forward to correct the stance of a pair of fighters when she felt the burning in her chest. Z never realized she'd fallen to her knees, nor did she hear the cadets calling out to her. All she knew, all she felt was the burning and then the explosion of power from the Tiger. Then everything went black.

--

Jack sighed and pulled the body next to him closer. He and Ally had gotten into a water fight on their run through the park in the center of the town and now the two of them were resting under a tree, drying off. Jack felt the odd sensation in his chest, right over his heart. He gasped when it intensified. The Red Ranger didn't hear his girlfriend cry out his name, nor did he feel her hands shaking him. All he felt was the punch of power from the Pegasus.

--

The weight machine clanked every time he did a rep. The gym was silent save for that constant noise. The young man sitting on the bench, lifting weights, was oblivious to the world around him. For the first time in a long time, he felt an emotion he never wanted to feel again, and he still hadn't figured out why he was feeling it.

Every time he thought of Sky, he felt sort of empty inside; he didn't like the feeling one bit. _It's not like there's any love lost_, Brian thought to himself. _The_ _only ones who miss him are Bridge, his parents and Syd._

The White Ranger sighed, his heart breaking as the image of his sister collapsed in the middle of the gym floor, screaming Sky's name, flashed before his eyes. Even if he hadn't been so closely linked to Sydney, he'd have known she was hurting just from the look on her face. Bridge had been the only one to be able to clam her, and even then it had been only long enough to get her to the infirmary. The sight of his sister struggling while Dr. Felix and Kat sedated her still haunted him.

_God, Sky and I were just joking about Thanksgiving and what to get Syd for Christmas, _he thought. For the first time since he'd arrived in New Tech City, he hadn't felt that all consuming animosity between himself and the Blue Ranger when they'd been running the fun house on Halloween. They'd actually laughed and joked and teased each other like they were real friends.

"_Hey! Really original costume!" Sky teased when the Blue Ranger neared the fun house._

"_I thought it was," he grinned. "Who would think one of us would dress in our Ranger uniform?"_

_Sky just laughed. "True. That really your Ranger uniform?"_

_He just shook his head at the condescending yet joking tone Sky asked the question in. "No. Good likeness thought. What about you? I never would have pegged you as a tights kinda guy?" he teased, nodding to the blue tights Sky was wearing._

_The Blue Ranger glared but did so with a smirk. "Yeah, well..."_

"_Oh the things love does to a man," he chuckled._

"_You just wait, when you get a girl you find yourself in love with, I'll teas the heck out of you about doing stupid stuff for her," Sky shot back, reaching out to ruffle his hair as he prepared to make the first walk through the Fun House._

"_NOT!" he laughed as he walked through the door._

Brian shook his head and started another set of reps. It had barely been a few days, and things already seemed vastly different. _Not a bad thing, if Syd wasn't so upset, _he thought sourly. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but Sky had definitely been trying to be nice. Their conversation and the afternoon they'd spend together from a week before came back to him and made him feel horrible for thinking it would be better without Sky around.

"_You busy?" Sky asked, knocking on the partially open door to his room._

_He looked up and saw the Blue Ranger leaning against the door jam, dressed in sweats, an old t-shirt, a Detroit Tigers cap snugged down on his head and a sports bag slung over his shoulder. "Not until five, why?"_

"_Feel like going outside?" Sky asked casually._

"_Why?" he asked, suspicious of the Blue Ranger's motives, as always._

_Said Blue Ranger grinned at him. "Ever play baseball before?"_

_He shook his head. He knew what baseball was, thanks to lots of channel surfing, but he'd never played. "Can't say that I have."_

"_Then let's go," Sky urged, grinning wider._

"_Sky, I don't know how to play," he'd argued, despite how much it pained him to admit he couldn't do something, especially to Sky._

_The Blue Ranger shook his head. "Which is why I'm going to teach you. Put on a pair of grubby sweats and a shirt you won't mind messing up. I'll be downstairs, waiting in the lobby."_

Brian blew out a breath when he felt himself get shaky at the memory. He and Sky had spent all day out at the baseball diamonds. The Blue Ranger had taught him to pitch, hit, and to catch, all before they'd taken a break to eat the lunch Sydney had packed them.

He was still amazed at how much he and Sky had to say while they'd sat there enjoying the picnic. The Blue Ranger had told him about what it was like growing up the song of billionaires, let alone former Rangers. For someone most people thought was stuck up, Sky, Brian discovered, was pretty down to Earth. The younger Ranger attributed that to Sky not getting his way in the begging of the Red Ranger situation the year before, and because of all he'd been through with Syd and his teammates.

Shaking his head, Brian began concentrating on his work out. He was mildly startled to feel the burning sensation in his chest. When he heard the mournful roar of the Dragon followed by an influx of power, he cried out as if he'd been electrocuted. Just as Sam and Kat entered the gym and called his name, the world went black.

--

Blonde hair lifted gently in the breeze. Blue eyes were closed against the glare of the sun. Cotton candy pink painted toes wiggled briefly in the foamy surf. Memories swam through the troubled mind of the woman standing on the deserted beach. How many times had they come here, for business and pleasure, in the last three years? _Too many times to count, _she thought, fighting back the despair that was bright as fire inside her. Arms wrapped around her slender waist, Sydney turned to head back to her car. As she trudged through the sand, she felt an odd burning in her chest. Shaking her head, the Pink Ranger absently rubbed a hand over her chest. It was then that she heard the cry of four animals, felt the power rocket from her own animal spirit and then she saw it. Standing right in front of her, tinged in blue light, was the Sphinx.

"Young Phoenix."

"Sphinx."

"My bearer is in trouble, Sydney. She's trying to deceive him."

Sydney smiled sadly. "It takes a lot to deceive Sky, he very rarely believes anything without proof."

"Beware, Phoenix, all will not be as you remember it when you meet him next."

The burning in her chest became noticeable again when Sphinx blinked out of existence. As Sydney fell to her knees, then her stomach, she never saw the others racing down from the parking lot, shouting her name.

--

"How is the reprogramming coming?" Anna asked the leather and chains wearing man. She'd found him several years before on the planet Onyx. He was a relic of Dark Specter's reign, but he was an excellent bodyguard and spy.

"Mistress," he answered, not turning to look at her. "He stopped struggling about a half hour ago. He's only moaned a few times since. I think your slid show is a success."

"Good. When the treatment is finished, take him to my rooms and let him rest."

"Do you think that's a wise idea?" he questioned.

"Let me worry about that. I need someone I can trust watching Viper for a while."

"Of course."

--

"Viper?"

"Sire, I think it may be best to dispose of her sooner rather than later," Viper spoke into the device in his hand. "She seems bent more on playing with her reward than getting you what you asked for."

"I trust your judgment. Do as you see fit, but do not mess up my carefully laid plans, or I will make you regret it!" a voice hissed through the device.

"Yes Sire," Viper murmured, his mind projecting the image of Vampra killing him to the front of his thoughts.

"Good. Report back in five days."

"Yes Sire."

--

She was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. In her reality, Sky was gone, captured by Anna several nights before during the Halloween party. But here he was now, standing in front of her, staring at her with such hatred and loathing that he made her skin crawl. It was even worse than the time when Wootox had taken over his body and had leered at her suggestively in the confines of her room.

"You dare come to me after you've betrayed me?" he hissed angrily at her, his arms folded over his chest, his blue eyes burning with his power, the same power that he was just discovering he held within.

The blonde haired woman stared in shock after she made sense of his words. "Betray you? Sky, when and how did I betray you?" she frantically asked. "I love you!"

"Don't play innocent with me, WHORE!"

Tears of shock stung her eyes, but she ignored them. "Sky!"

"Don't Sky me!" he growled in warning. "Go back to your Red Ranger! Go back and whore yourself to him! And remember, I will kill you when next we meet!"

"SKY!" Sydney screamed, sitting up in bed, her breathing labored, tears streaming steadily down her cheeks. The vile taste of her dream lingered in her mouth while fear turned to shock. Sitting at the foot of her bed was a gently blue giant who was becoming as familiar to her as her Phoenix. "Sphinx?"

He nodded, and then to Sydney's astonishment three birds – two colored in pink and one in white – appeared. "Crane? Falcon? Phoenix?"

"He needs your love, and your understanding, now more than ever, Sydney," Crane spoke softly but clearly, making sure her bearer's daughter understood her words.

"He called me a whore," she murmured, the pain of his glare still resonating through her. "He said I betrayed him."

"She feeds him lies," Falcon spoke to her, his voice soothing and fatherly.

Sydney implored them with her eyes. "Why would he believe such a thing?" she softly cried to them.

"Like you, he's human, Sydney. She's played to his feelings of not being worthy," Crane explained to her.

The Pink Ranger looked confused. "Not worthy of what?"

"Of being Red Ranger, of being with you," Phoenix finally spoke up. "He has insecurities, Sydney, just like you, and she's playing to them. It's your job to break through the lies and show him the truth."

"Tell me what to do."

"It's not that simple," Falcon told her, his heart breaking when his bearer's daughter looked at him with anguish-filled eyes. "We must hit him from all sides, but you and Sphinx must work together. You're going to have to exploit any opening you're given."

Sydney nodded. She understood that it could be a while before she gets him back. "A piece of advice," Crane murmured soothingly. "Don't let him see you and the Pegasus alone together, it'll only make your attempts to free him harder."

"Alright," Sydney murmured, Sky's words about her whoring herself to the Red Ranger coming back full force. Crane's advice explained so little, and yet, so much.

"We'll be in touch," Falcon said just before he and Crane disappeared. Phoenix and Sphinx remained, each quiet but staring at Sydney intently.

"And what about you two?"

"Are you going to be alright?" Phoenix asked, her polished reserve dropping. The mythical bird looked sad and worried about her bearer.

Sydney swallowed hard, Phoenix's worry undoing her tenuous control of her emotions. "I miss him the way I missed you – there's a piece of my heart missing – only this time, it's so much larger."

Phoenix nodded her head in understanding. "I'm always here if you need me." That said, the pink bird disappeared, leaving Sphinx sitting quietly with Sydney.

"I have a present for you," he told her, his eyes closing. As he blinked out of sight, Sydney fell into a deep sleep where she dreamed of happier times.


	21. 20: Drastic Changes

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 20:** Drastic Changes  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 8, 2006

**Summary:** Sometimes change is good, sometimes it isn't, as the Rangers clearly find out.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does  
**Dedication:** _--winks--_ To all the fans out there – **LONG LIVE SYD AND SKY!  
**  
**An:** And yes, I know what you're gonna say – You all hate Anna with a passion! I know, I know!

_"Just when you think things can't get any worse, they do. I've learned that life is like hour glass sand. Sooner or later, everything hits rock bottom, but all you have to do is be patient and wait for something to turn everything back around."  
__--Unknown -- _

"_Love is the greatest feeling you will ever have, yet it is also one of the greatest sorrows. There is so much suffering, but then there are times when the crying, pain, and heartache is worth it. Those moments are perfect, they are right. Those moments make all the suffering worth while. It's those moments we should live for." -- Unknown --_

"_Don't dwell on the past, don't dream of tomorrow, live the moment like it's all you have, because really, that's all any of us have." -__- Pink-Green-White-4ever -- _

--

The Command Center was abuzz with activity. Three members of the Senior A Squad sat around the holo-computer being briefed by Dr. Manx while the five members of Junior A Squad stood around the room at various consoles, each monitoring the security of the city, planet, etc. Anubis sat at his desk, quietly overseeing the activity. He noted grimly that neither the Pink nor White Ninja Rangers were present. He knew Brian was still recovering from the backlash of power from the previous day. The White Ranger had taken the brunt of the storm of power his sister had unknowingly released.

Sydney was a different matter. Since Sky had been taken, she'd been walking around in an emotional daze. "IF you knew it was possible, why didn't you warn us?"

Jack's raised voice brought Anubis' attention back to the four people in the center of the room. The three Rangers – Jack, Bridge and Z – looked upset while Kat looked guilty.

"Because I didn't have enough proof to officially bring it up. Boom had just overheard her, without solid evidence, I could have lost my job over such an accusation," Kat argued her point.

"Instead, we lost Sky," Z shot back. "Syd's walking around like a fucking zombie and Brian's in the infirmary; which means we're now down three Rangers instead of one. Thanks."

"That's enough!"

The room went deadly silent at the shouted command. All eyes went to the entrance to the Command Center. Standing there, dressed for duty and looking decidedly tough, was Sydney. The Senior Pink Ranger strode in, took her place at the computer next to Z, and turned her attention to Kat.

"Syd?"

"Look, Kat's right. We all knew something was up, and still, we ignored it. No matter whose fault it is, Sky's still gone. Our main objective is to get him back. Kat, do we have any idea where he is?"

Anubis watched with quiet pride as everyone else went back to what they'd been doing and the Rangers reigned in their emotions and got back to business. He knew as long as his Rangers had something to focus on, they'd be able to get through yet another difficult period in their lives. After all, it was all part of being a Ranger.

--

"Feeling better?" her sultry voice floated across the room to the waking occupant of her bed.

Blue eyes blinked away sleep while hands came up and fingers combed sleep tousled brown hair. "I think so. What happened?"

"You were hurt. We fixed you up."

Confusion crossed his features. "How?"

She smiled, a devious glint to her eyes. "The A Squad Rangers. They were trying to convict you of war crimes that were made up. We just barely managed to save you."

His eyes narrowed. His dream came back to him full force. The little blonde whore begging and pleading for him to believe her had him choking back the vile taste betrayal. "When do we get back to Earth?"

Anna smiled a purely feminine smile. "We're almost there, why?"

"Because I have a score to settle."

"Of course, Lover, of course."

--

Wes walked off the back patio and found Jen sitting on the steps of the gazebo, staring at the roses she'd planted nearly twenty-three years earlier. He could fee the vibrations of emotion coming off his wife. Ever since her duel encounters at the kids' house, she'd alternated between sad, happy, worried, and utterly determined.

"Want to talk about it?" Wes asked, sinking down on the step next to her.

"There's nothing to talk about. You know how I feel, because you feel it too," Jen murmured, leaning against his shoulder. "You know, it was so much easier when we were Rangers. We didn't have to feel so helpless, we could do something about the situation," she sniffled slightly. "Our son is missing and I feel lost and helpless and I hate feeling like this."

"Honey, you use to worry the hell out of me when we were Rangers. This situation is nothing new for me. I'm just as worried about our son as I was about you," he told her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

They sat in silence for a long time, watching the sun begin to set. "We should invite Sydney over, try to cheer her up," Jen suggested finally.

"That might be a good idea, as long as it doesn't back fire on us," he told her.

"I'll call over there tomorrow. I know Z said something yesterday about her going back to active duty this week." Wes just continued to hold her, hoping to ease both their pain, even if just a little.

--

He stared out the window down at the blue, green and brown marble that was Earth. They'd arrived a few hours before and were planning their attack strategy. "Why don't both of you just shut up!" Sky roared, spinning away from the window to face them.

Anna and Viper stared at him in quiet shock. Sky had been moody but silent most of the trip. He'd said very little to even Anna after he'd woken up. To have him snarling at them was new. "Sky?"

"You both underestimate this team," he calmly told them. "They've already been through much together, an outright attack isn't going to work."

Viper looked irritated but knew Sky probably had a point. "What do you suggest, since you know them so well?"

"Undermine their trust and loyalty in each other. Make them see the Pink and Red Rangers for what they really are – a whore and a thief."

Anna smirked while Viper debated. Both knew Sky had part of a good point, but they also both knew that the Green, Yellow and White Rangers knew something Sky didn't – Sydney and Jack hadn't ever betrayed him. The trio of Rangers would never lose faith in their two friends.

"Sounds like you have a plan," Viper started.

"I have the start of one. I'm going to go work out the rest of it," Sky muttered, striding from the room while the other two stared at his back.

--

"You betray your heart and your soul's twin," a familiar voice announced as Sky performed a kata he'd been working on for weeks.

"You know nothing," he angrily replied, eyes closed.

"We know you better than you think, young one," another voice told him.

Sky opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a blue wolf, a pink phoenix and a blue sphinx. The Blue Ranger's eyes narrowed in on the Pink bird. "You're not welcome here."

"You have no say in the matter of me being here," she pointedly told him. Her body grew a little brighter as her anger flared. "I go where my soul's twin goes. It is you, who doesn't belong here."

Sky glared, crossing his arms over his bare and sweaty chest. "And just where do you think I belong?"

Phoenix perched on Sphinx's shoulder, stared straight into Sky's eyes and spoke. "You belong with she who is your other half."

"I have no other half; the one I thought was my equal is a whore and a liar."

"You'd best watch yourself, young one," Wolf finally spoke. Anger was evident in his voice. "Anna has fed you lies. In your heart, you know the truth." Sky stood silent, staring at him. "She still wears your ring. If she wanted Pegasus' bearer, don't you think she'd have taken it off by now?"

Sky's eyes were a little less hard and his jaw dropped a little. "You lie."

Wolf narrowed his gaze at Sky. "The next time you see her, check for yourself."

The Blue Ranger had no time to react before the Wolf and Phoenix disappeared, leaving Sphinx staring at him. "What?"

Sphinx just stared before he closed his eyes and glowed with power. "I have something for you, use it wisely." When the mysterious spirit was gone, Sky found a weapon – a gone of some sort – lying on the ground. It was blue and silver in color and bore the insignia of a Sphinx.

"Very nice," he grinned to himself.

--

Her first instinct when she got home was to just curl up in his bed and sleep until she could forget the world around her, to forget the pain and sorrow, to leave the empty, hollow feeling in her heart behind while she remembered happier times. Instead, she decided to do something constructive – she was going to clean. She had the house to herself – Jack had taken Ally out for dinner and a movie and Bridge and Z had gone down to the ice rink to skate for a while. It was hard to believe that in three weeks, Thanksgiving would be upon them. It would be her first in almost 5 years that Sky wouldn't be there to celebrate with her.

As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to have her family around her this year, both old and new, to remind her that all was not lost, that there was something still there to keep fighting for. What's more, with her family near her, it would give her the strength she had stolen from her in his absence; the strength she so desperately needed to continue the hard fight to get him back. How either set of her parents had ever managed to get through the numbing grief was beyond her.

Shaking her head, she quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and began dusting her room. In the week since Sky had been taken, she'd closed everything and everyone out, refusing to accept that he was gone. Her cadets had suffered from her lack of acceptance, her friends were hurting from watching her wallow in her hurt, hell even Sky's parents were feeling it. It had to stop. It wasn't a hopeless situation. She knew that, accepted that. So they had a hurdle to get over, what couple didn't?

The one thing that had really pissed her off, and was the thing that had snapped her back to her old self was that he spoke of her betrayal and yet, he was the one betraying everything they'd stood for, everything they'd worked hard to preserve, to create. He must have seriously kept his fears and insecurities from her if Anna was able to play on them well enough to turn him against everything he believed in.

Her eyes stung with tears as she looked down at her right hand and stared at the ring that rested there. The promise ring he'd gotten her a few months ago. She hadn't taken it off, not once, since he'd slipped it onto her finger after they'd made love for nearly four hours straight one night. It was her only tangible link to him now, and to the promise they'd made each other. She promised herself one thing – if nothing else, she'd make him see that she hadn't betrayed him the way he seemed to think she had.

"Ok, enough moping. Time to get busy."

--

The call came early in the morning, at that time where day and night meet, when all of them were just drifting off to sleep. The Junior members of the squad had been called first, and then Anubis issued orders for the senior members to be called in.

When the group of five arrived, they found a battalion of Tengas running around, trashing buildings and being a general nuisance while three figures fought the advances of the junior Rangers.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Z hissed when the five hopped out of the two vehicles and caught sight of their teammates getting their butts handed to them on silver platters.

"Fight now, ask questions later," Jack ordered as they joined the melee.

"Welcome to the party!" a familiar voice had them sliding to a stop. Five pairs of eyes shifted to the three figures standing tall before the younger, more inexperienced Rangers, who were lying at their feet.

"Oh God!" Sydney gasped, eyes widening as she took the oh-so recognizable stance and uniform of the man standing in the middle of the trio. "Sky?"

"Well, well, Lover, look, it's your former whore," Anna laughed, leaning against Sky's shoulder, one arm wrapped around his back while the other was curled against his.

Z, Bridge, Brian and Jack looked at Sydney, briefly, to judge her reaction. The Pink Ranger stood there, her eyes filled with tears, but those eyes no longer held the same sad expression they had the entire week before. No, this time, they held a look of annoyance and determination.

"Whoa, Sky, man, what the hell's gotten into you?" Jack asked, turning back to his friend and second in command. "Syd's not a whore, that's a really nasty thing to say."

Blue eyes that usually held a look of amused annoyance now held nothing but contempt and murder when they locked onto the Red Ranger. "You dare speak to me? You thief! You're nothing but a street rat, one who took what was mine by right! You don't deserve being Red Ranger! And she never deserved me! Now the two of you can rot in hell together for all I care!"

That said, Sky brought up his hand and muttered, "Sphinx Flares!" Blue flames shot out of his fingertips. Z multiplied herself, darting out of the way while her clone was fried to a crisp. Jack allowed the flames to faze through him while Brian threw up a wall of ice, protecting himself and Bridge. And then there was Sydney, who didn't move as the flames licked at her uniform. _She's got more spine than I gave her credit for_, he thought as she let the fire swirl around her. And that's when he had a moment of shock. Sydney had all but absorbed his power, added some of her own, and stood before them all a column of fire.

"How is that possible?" Viper hissed in alarm.

Sydney smirked at his words. "Lesson number one, fight fire with fire," the Pink Ranger replied, her voice coming out less than sane sounding. Before the others had time to blink, Sydney's hands had come up and she was shooting pink fire at the trio before them.

Viper and Anna rolled away from the Blue Ranger, who barely managed to brace himself and absorb the pink power being thrown at him. "How dare you try to burn me, you little wench!" Anna hissed, extending her hand to let her own powers slam their way toward Sydney. They never made it.

"DRAGON'S ICE!" Brian called while he and Bridge rushed forward toward Sydney. The wall of ice shot up between Anna's powers and Syd, protecting the Pink Ranger by absorbing the impact and shattering into thousands of tiny shards. "Bad form, Anna, bad form," Brian muttered at her.

Sydney and Sky continued to pit their power against each other, but they both realized that it was futile. Their power, the source it came from, was evenly matched to the other. Neither one of them could win the way they were going. "Time to play with my new toy!" Sky called out, grinning as he mentally called his new weapon to him even as his ninja uniform morphed into his Ranger suit.

Jack, Z and Bridge shot each other looks when the nifty looking blue and silver gun appeared in Sky's hands. _What the hell is that? _Z's startled question floated out between them.

_This can't be good!_ Jack responded seconds before blue flames shot out of the gun. "SPHINX FLAME THROWER!"

"SCATTER!" Jack commanded. The four senior members dove off in different directions while the junior Rangers, who had finally gotten to their feet, back pedaled as fast as they could. Sydney was standing entirely too close to Sky to do much of anything but thrown up as much of her own power between her and his new toy.

"SYDNEY!" Brian yelled out to his sister, watching in horror as the blue power from Sky's weapon encased the Pink Ranger in a column of blue tinged light that all but blotted out her form. "NO!"

"Awww, look, the little whore's brother is worried about her!" Anna laughed, moving to stand next to Sky while Viper looked on in shock that the Blue Ranger would actually do that to his former love.

The trio was startled back several steps when Sky's flame thrower ran out of power and the blue column exploded outward, away from Sydney. The Pink Ranger stood with her arms raised to the night sky and the hazy outline of a giant pink Phoenix surrounding her. If none of them knew better, they'd say that she looked ready to fly like the bird that was her animal spirit.

No one moved until Sydney's head dropped to her chest and her body collapsed to the pavement below. "SYD!" Jack called out to her, pushing up from his position on the ground and racing toward her.

"I think it's time to go, Lover," Anna muttered, still astonished by Sydney's display of power.

"I think Anna's right," Viper spoke, shaky that the Pink Ranger had been able to take that much power.

"Very well," Sky growled. "Take care of your whore, Red Ranger, for next time we meet, I will not hesitate to destroy either of you!"

The Rangers watched the trio and the Tengas disappear in a hazy of black power before their attention turned to Sydney, who was curled in Jack's arms, unconscious. "We need to get her back to base, so Dr. Felix and Kat can take a look at her," Bridge broke the silence.

"Let's move!" Aaron called out, the Rangers scattering at the younger Red Ranger's command.

--

Brian stood back by the door, watching Dr. Felix and Kat get Sydney situated into a room in the infirmary. Z, Bridge and Jack were in the Command Center with Commander Cruger debriefing their commanding officer about the night's events. The junior members of the squad were in their various rooms, trying to get some rest. Dark brown eyes were focused on the pale, beloved face of his sister. _She did a fucking number on him, _Brian thought of Anna and Sky. There was no way in hell, he knew with certainty, that Sky would ever voluntarily do that to his sister. He knew that to be true the same way he knew that he needed air to breath and food to eat to continue living. If there was anything he'd learned over the last couple of months, it was how much Sky loved Sydney.

"Are you alright?" Kat asked, moving to stand with him.

The White Ranger remained silent. There was something, just out of his reach, that told him he needed to do something, seek some answers, to help get the Blue Ranger back. "I'm fine. Tell the others I'm going to be gone for a few hours, but I'll be back."

Kat looked confused until she watched, with wide eyes, as he disappeared in a column of white light. "Oh boy."

--

The temple grounds were shrouded in darkness. The crickets could be heard in the bushes, and the occasional night bird chirped. The stillness, the peace that he'd lived with for so long was startling to him now. Shaking his head, Brian set off for the inner sanctum of Ninjor's temple.

Barely lit torches hung in sconces on the walls and flared as he walked into the center of the room. Ninjor was no where to be seen, nor did the White Ninja hear his mentor. The large bottle like object that was Ninjor's personal quarters sat on the table at the far end of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Brian pooled his power inside of himself and announced his arrival. "What brings you, young Dragon?" Ninjor's sing song voice echoed through the room seconds before the Master Ninja appeared.

"I come seeking your help, Master Warrior."

Ninjor cocked his head to the right and stared through his visor at his young apprentice. "Go ahead."

"I need to know all you can tell me about Vampra, and I need to know how to undo whatever Anna's done to Sky. Please, I need your help."

The blue ninja considered the request. There was nothing he could do to help his young charge free the Blue Sphinx, but he could tell him everything he knew about Vampra. "Brian, I know nothing of how to help you help Sky. That has to be done by your sister, and your sister alone. Vampra, however, I can tell you. The best people to talk to about him are the Priests of the Morphin' Master Council. When Dulcea and I encased him in the form he is now, we did so with little knowledge of him. All help we had was from the council. I can tell you, he's a mad man, and if he is allowed to touch the great power, he could very well destroy the balance between good and evil."

"How do I find the council?"

"They live, in silence and secret, on Eltar, home of Zordon, mentor your parents. There is a man on KO-35, a man named Debo, he's the only one other than Lerigot of Liaria that I know can access the dimensional gateway between our system and Eltar."

"Thank you."

Ninjor nodded. "Be careful, be very careful. Debo is a hard man to find, and harder still to convince to get involved unless he sees fit. Good luck."

Brian bowed before the Master Ninja before disappearing in a column of white light. Ninjor shook his head and turned to the two figures standing in the dark corner of the room. "I had thought I'd see you this night."

"We wouldn't want to disappoint," the female laughed, lunging forward to throw her arms around Ninjor in a hug. "Hello old friend."

"Old friend?" Ninjor sputtered, pulling back to arms length and staring down at the pink clad figure. "I am not old, my Crane, merely a seasoned veteran like yourself."

"Of course. He's hurting."

"And so is Syd," the third figure spoke, his arm snaking around the pink dressed woman beside him.

"Yes, my Falcon, both of your chicks are hurting, but they will find their way. They always do," Ninjor told them. "I have faith in their abilities, but more importantly, I have faith in their hearts. They will pass this challenge, just as they've passed others."

"With you guiding them, I worry less," the man in white spoke, smiling. "Until later."

Ninjor nodded and bowed in formal goodbye as the pair vanished. "They will succeed; they are far too much like the two of you not to."


	22. 21: Pieces Of Hope

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 21:** Pieces Of Hope  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 12, 2006

**Summary:** Even the bleakest of situations crumble before the light of hope.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**Dedication:** _**BV**_, because without you, I wouldn't be writing SPD. _**EK**_, for making me see I'm better than I thought I could be. _**Angela**_, for putting up with me trying to kill you with the cliffhangers.

**An:** This chapter was pretty emotional to write. You will see an excerpt from **Variations Of Pink** here. And there are some **Non Kid Friendly** scenes in this, so if you aren't at least 16 or 17, don't read this chapter.

_"She would have done anything for you. She would have gone to the ends of the earth and back for you, and yet, you broke her heart. And you didn't care that you did it." –- my friend Angel -- _

_"In the end, you always go back to the people that were there in the beginning." -- __from "Dawson's Creek" -- _

"_And now here is my secret, a very simple secret; it is only with the heart that one can see rightly, what is essential is invisible to the eye." -- Antoine De Saint-Exupery --_

--

"Well, what's the verdict?" Sydney asked, feet dangling over the side of the exam table. Dr. Felix had his back turned to her while he wrote something down in her chart.

"You're fine," he smiled at her when he turned around. "You just used too much energy before you were ready. After reviewing the battle footage Kat recorded, I'd say the more you learn to control your powers, less and less things like this will happen."

"Cool," Sydney grinned. "Am I free to go?"

Dr. Felix nodded and handed her the pink and gray uniform jacket from the back of the chair next to him. "You are, but I want you to take it easy for a while, alright?"

"You go it!" Syd chirped, hoping off the bed and heading out the door for the Command Center where a briefing for all senior officers was going on.

When she entered, she heard her brother's voice briefing Cruger, the rest of the Rangers, and all senior personnel. "And that's all he'd tell me."

Anubis looked concerned and deep in thought. "Well done, Cadet Oliver. Cadets Drew, Landors, Delgado, Carson, Matthews, Parker, Ortiz, Silvers, Gaines and Oliver, I'd like to speak with you in my office. The rest of you, remember what we've discussed. You're dismissed."

The group saluted, the non Rangers moving from the room while the group of ten waited and then followed Anubis out and down the hallway to his office. "Commander?" Jack started when the ten Rangers settled into various positions in the office. The girls sat in the four chairs before Anubis' desk while the boys stood behind them, leaning against the walls.

"Kat and Boom have analyzed the battle from this morning," he spoke, his words quieting all side discussions.

"And?" Aaron questioned, pushing up from the wall in the same manner Jack had just seconds before him.

"Cadet Oliver's information may very well prove useful. I've decided to send two of you to KO-35 to find this Debo. The rest of you will remain here, to protect the city, and more importantly, Earth, from whatever attacks may be launched." The ten looked tense. Anubis only hoped the two he'd chosen to go on the mission would be successful. He also hoped the three remaining members of their team could counter any unforeseen complications. "If my hunch is right, its going to take members of the Ninja Rangers to talk Debo into getting them to Eltar, and ultimately the Morphin' Masters Council. To that end, Bridge and Z, I've chosen the pair of you to go."

Jack, Brian and Syd exhaled slowly, knowing it was now completely up to them to keep Vampra's forces at bay. Aaron, Alana, Brett, Travis and Ally looked tense and yet relieved, until they realized that their jobs had just gotten a little harder. They would be needed to provide cover fire and back up support for three Rangers who were all that was left standing between Earth and its imminent destruction from Vampra.

"What about Jack, Syd and Brian? If we leave, that leaves them vulnerable!" Z argued, already opposed to leaving her teammates and best friends behind.

"No, it doesn't," Syd spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Think about it. It leaves us even with them, and it makes them think their plans are working. I got into Sky's head this morning, at least a little. They're trying to turn Z, Bridge and Brian against both Jack and I."

The others nodded, having discussed that while Syd had been in the infirmary. "We got that, from what you told us earlier," Aaron told her, reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, if Z and Bridge are gone, what's that going to say about their plans?" Brian asked, having caught his sister's train of thought without the benefit of reading her mind.

"That their plan worked," Jack spoke up. "They'll think Brian won't give up on Syd, but they'll think Z and Bridge did."

"Exactly. We could use this to our advantage," Syd passionately replied. "They'll think they have the upper hand and really won't. They won't know you're searching out the Morphin' Masters Council, but we will."

Anubis sat in his chair, silent and grinning. His team truly was progressing. Even with the blow they'd been dealt, they were still fighting.

For the first time since the discussion had begun, Bridge spoke up. "When do we leave, Commander?"

"As soon as a shuttle has been prepared, which Boom and Kat are working on as we speak."

Z let out a long, slow breath before looking over her shoulder at Bridge. "Guess we'd better go pack, huh?"

The Green Ranger nodded. "Sir, is there anything special we should take with us?"

"I'd like the five of you to record a group message that you will carry with you and give to the Council. Maybe it'll help with Debo as well if they see the five of you together." The group of Ninja Rangers nodded. "Those of you staying, go get some rest. You'll need to be recharged and ready to go. Dismissed."

The ten stood and saluted and then hurried from the room. Aaron stopped Bridge momentarily when they were all in the hallway. "Let us know when you're ready to go. We want to come see you off." The Senior Green Ranger nodded and the two bumped fists as the groups went in opposite directions.

--

"You'll be to KO-35 in less than a day if you go at warp seven. When you arrive, you need to search out Andros or Zhane, the Red and Silver Space Rangers," Kat told Bridge and Z while several of the younger cadets loaded the shuttle with supplies. "They'll help you find Debo."

The pair nodded and Kat stepped back to let the other members of A Squad say goodbye. Aaron, Alana, Travis and Brett gave them a quick salute and hugs. "Be careful," Alana whispered in Z's ear.

"Watch out for them for us," Z told her, watching Alana nod.

Ally and Brian stepped up next, gave them hugs, and wished them a safe trip and speedy return. And then it was just the two of them and Jack and Syd. The four faced each other, standing in a circle, and stuck their hands into the center between them. "Ok, not to get mushy or anything, but be careful," Jack grinned.

"All of us remain in one piece until we get Sky back, agreed?" Z laughed, but the four fell silent as Sydney looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Agreed." Quick hugs were exchanged between the four before Z and Bridge got on the shuttled and took off.

--

Z sighed for the hundredth time. Bridge was in the seat next to her, quiet as a mouse. The silence, both physical and mental, was getting to her. "Are you going to sit there or are you going to talk to me?" More silence followed her words. "Bridge, did I do something wrong?"

"No. Sorry, was zoning out," Bridge murmured, letting her into his head through their link. He felt and sensed her relaxing. "I've been trying to reach Sky. I can't seem to get through, and it's frustrating."

"All you're getting is static, right?"

Bridge looked over at her in confusion. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Z smiled sadly. "I got the same thing when I tried."

"Z, do you think we'll get him back?"

The Yellow Ranger nodded. "I can't fathom, after all we've been through that fate would be that cruel, especially to Syd and Sky."

Bridge was quiet. Hope seemed like a foreign emotion to him. His best friend, his brother in everything but blood was working for their enemy, brainwashed into believing that their leader and their Pink Ranger had betrayed him. Bridge knew that was Anna's doing and Sky's insecurities. Sydney would never betray any of her friends, least of all Sky. Nor would she intentionally hurt anyone she loved. And Jack, Bridge thought, an image of the Red Ranger coming to mind, was the most loyal person he'd ever met. The Green Ranger had thought Sky had worked past his issues with Jack being Red Ranger, but apparently not. And then it hit him.

"Bridge?"

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

Bridge grinned. "We need to remind Sky that heroes come in all colors."

Z was startled by his words and then remembered Jack telling her about that very conversation between himself and Sky. "But what about Syd?"

The Green Ranger looked pained. "I think that's something only Sydney can fix."

The Yellow Ranger frowned. "Wonderful."

--

The hot water sluiced down his back, easing the tension in his muscles. The battle had taken more out of him than he wanted to admit. Sydney's display of power had left him shaken and on the verge of remembering something. And then it hit him.

_Her morpher lay at her feet, shattered. He uniform was gone, a tunic of pink surrounding her, though it was torn to shreds, revealing once creamy skin now adorned with cuts, bruises and black smudges. The two bodies of her birth parents lay in front of her, obviously having died trying to protect her._

_Sky soon saw what had her rapt attention. Right in front of her, was Visvajita. He was a mix of a humanoid and an android, and he looked like he'd already taken a pounding._

_Sky watched her lunge for the console on her right, Visvajita yelling as she did. "SYD!" Jack hollered, his voice resonating with the emotions Sky, Z and Bridge also felt._

"_NO!" Visvajita's scream ripped through the room, knocking the Rangers back away from Sydney, off their feet and to their knees._

_The team watched Sydney extend a hand in the emperor's direction, pink power blasting from her palm, slamming him back against a wall. Sky tried his hardest to push up from his knees until he saw her turn her body slightly toward him, her hand still on the console she stood by._

_Her eyes were full of tears and her lips were moving, though Sky couldn't head her over the pounding of his own heart. However, he managed to read her lips – I love you._

_Sky felt himself pulled apart as the world started to disappear, and the next thing he knew was he was no longer on the ship, but standing beneath it. The other members of his team were with him, looking just as dazed and disoriented. As realization dawned, Sky saw the ship explode._

"_SYDNEY!"_

'And she sacrificed our child to save her own life' he thought bitterly before the burning in his chest intensified. 'Maybe it was for the better. I don't think I could let my child stay with that whore!'

When he tasted the saltiness of his tears, he felt something in him shift. 'I miss you, Sydney. I miss what we had.'

Shaking his head to clear it, Sky shut off the water and climbed out of the stall. He quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist before he moved into his and Anna's quarters. He really didn't like sharing a room with her, but his options were limited. It was sleep with her or sleep on the bridge of the ship.

"Hello Lover," she purred. Sky stopped short, his eyes on the bed, and took in the scantily clad woman. An involuntary shudder raced through him. He still wasn't sure why, but whenever she called him that, it made him ill.

"I thought you were with Viper plotting our next attack?" he asked, moving to put on a pair of navy blue silk pajama pants which he'd laid out before his shower.

"I wanted to be with you."

Sky arched an eyebrow at her even as he stood, arms crossed over his bare chest, staring down at the bed. "Right. Look, I'm tired, I'm irritated, and tonight, I don't want to deal with any more shit."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he meant. She didn't think he could possibly want to object to them being intimate. "Oh?"

"Yes oh. Now, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." That said, Sky crawled into the bed on the side she wasn't on and shut off the light.

Anna lay in the dark next to him, contemplating her next move. She knew in order to cement herself into the Pink Ranger's place, she had to have a physical relationship with Sky. She closed her eyes and grinned; once Sky was asleep, she'd put her plan into action.

--

Syd sat with her back against Sky's headboard. His pillow was tucked in her arms and hers was behind her head and back. She was dressed in his SPD work shirt and a pair of gray shorts. Peanuts lay on the bed next to her, completely forgotten. She hadn't slept decently in a while, her dreams hand nightmares centered on Sky. Tonight, she knew, would be no different.

"Still can't sleep?"

Looking up, Syd saw Jack standing in the door way to Sky's room. The Red Ranger was wearing a white tank top and a pair of red and black sweats. With all three of their housemates gone, Syd knew they were both feeling oddly alone.

"Thinking too much," she yawned. "I'm afraid to go to sleep. If I dream about him and wake up, it kills me to know he's gone. If I have a nightmare, it reminds me it's my fault he's gone. If I had been stronger, faster, smarter, he'd be here."

"Sydney, Sky did what he did because he loves you," Jack told her, frowning because he didn't understand how she couldn't see that.

The Pink Ranger's baby blue eyes looked up into the dark brown eyes of her leader and big brother. "Then how do you explain the insecurities that turned him against me?"

The Red Ranger pondered for a moment the answer he was going to give. "You were his first in a lot of ways, weren't you?" Sydney nodded. "And of course, while he accepted me being Red, he never quite got over the hurt from being given Blue. Take into account, we know nothing of Anna's powers, or what she did to him or showed him to trick him."

Blue eyes narrowed. "That still doesn't answer my question."

Jack gave her a sad smile. "He's human, Syd. He hurts and worries and has all those things on his mind and heart that we, as humans, do. She's twisted him up inside and he can't figure which way is up."

"I miss him," she murmured, her eyes drifting down to the promise ring on her right hand.

"Surprisingly, I do too. We just got to hand in there and be prepared to pick up the pieces when it's all over."

Sydney's lips trembled and tears clouded her eyes. "What if we aren't as lucky this time as last time to have pieces to pick up?"

Jack's face was a mask of fierce determination and an even fiercer hope. "We will be. We've been through too much for fate to be that cruel now."

--

She tested to make sure he was asleep before she got up and undressed. She watched him, bathed in moonlight, as he slept soundly. He was on his back, head turned to the side. Grinning, she leaned over and carefully tugged the covers off the bed. Once that was done, she climbed onto the bed and straddled his stomach. In the short amount of time she and Sky had been dating before, they'd never gotten intimate. Now that dream would be fulfilled.

Leaning over, she dropped wet kisses in a trail along his collar bone and chest before moving to nibble on his neck. She felt his hands slide up the sides of her thighs to her waist and she felt his arousal rubbing against her most private spot. A low groan escaped her when her hips automatically ground down against his.

Sky moaned in his sleep while his hands unconsciously held her waist. Anna was so lost in her thoughts and her body's reaction to his touch she felt like she had cold water tossed on her head when he moaned, "Mmmm...Sydney..."

Blue eyes snapped open and flooded with red power even as she scratched her nails down his chest, drawing blood and waking Sky instantly.

"OW!"

"Think again, Schuyler! I am not that little bitch Sydney!" she shrieked even as Sky bucked her off his body and scrambled to his feet next to the bed.

Blue met blue, electricity zapping and sizzling between them. "I know you're not Sydney," he ground out through clenched teeth, trying to control his anger at her. "And if I wanted you naked, I'd have undressed you myself. You go too far, Anna. I don't want you, not like that. Not now, not ever."

She shrieked in rage, extending her hand at him, her body illuminating as power whipped around her to the rhythm of her rage. "I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead, try. You'll be sorry, because before you realize it, I could kill you. Have you forgotten? I'm a Ninjetti; I possess unlimited power through the Morphin' Grid."

Anna glared at him even as she struggled into her silk robe that had landed on the floor next to her. "I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual. Now get dressed and leave me alone."

--

"Thank you for inviting me over, Aunt Jen," Sydney grinned the next morning. She'd been invited to have dinner and spend the night with Wes and Jen, just to get away for a while.

"Sydney, honey, you're always welcome here," Jen told her gently. "Why don't you take your things up to Sky's room?"

Jen felt her throat clog at the sadness that filled Syd's eyes. The former Pink Ranger was about to retract her offer when Syd sighed and started up the stairs toward Sky's room. "Everything okay?" Wes asked when he emerged from the study a few seconds later.

"She's so sad," Jen murmured, turning to hold onto her husband. "The look on her face when I told her she was staying in Sky's room about did me in."

Wes sighed and held her to his chest. He knew she was trying her best to be strong – it took a lot to break his Jen – but this whole situation with their son was threatening to reduce the former Time Force Officer to tears. "We're going to get through this, Jen, and so are Syd and Sky."

"I hope so."

--

Biting her lip, Sydney gently pushed open the door to Sky's childhood bedroom. It looked exactly as it had the last time she'd been over a few weeks before with Sky. The drapes were open at the French doors leading to the terrace, so sunlight filtered into the room. The bed was neatly made and all the memorabilia from Sky's childhood was dusted and prominently displayed. Shaking her head, Syd dumped her overnight bag in the corner and then sat down on Sky's bed, memories washing over her. This was the room where she and Sky had first made love, where they had unknowingly conceived their child.

Sydney could still remember the nightmare that had scared her half to death. Jen had pulled her into her arms after she'd fallen on the floor and had let her lay her head in the older woman's lap while she cried. She remembered, vaguely, Sky's fingers rubbing her back and legs in an effort to calm her down. The feel of Sky's arms around her, picking her up and cuddling her on his bed was still burned in her memory. She couldn't help the smile that erupted onto her face. They'd been making out and then they'd argued fiercely when her insecurities had gotten the better of her. _How could I have thought he didn't want me? _She asked herself.

Even as her arms wrapped around her waist and she closed her eyes, Sydney remembered him pinning her to the door and placing her hand on the bulge in his boxers. The fact that he'd twitched and moaned at the contact, despite her previous thoughts, had been a soothing balm on her feelings. She'd wanted an answer and her boyfriend had given her the most honest one he could.

Their love making that night had put an end to all her childish fantasies. The fierceness of wanting each other had been tempered by the innocence of it being their first times – both together and alone. Sky had been gentle and loving and had put her at ease. She could still feel the wonder at having his solid length buried deep between her thighs. The feel of his toned muscles against her softness still brought a shiver to her. _I miss you, Sky; miss you holding me, miss your voice, you sense of humor, the love in your eyes when you look at me. I miss everything. I feel so empty without you._

With her eyes closed tight, Syd never noticed that her powers had flared, leaving her body a luminescent pink.

--

Anna slept beside him, unmoving. After their fight, they'd both gone to bed, but while she slept, Sky found he couldn't. Closing his eyes, Sky felt a warmth seep into him. It pooled in his heart, and spread out from his stomach to his loins. Memories began flooding his mind, images of him and Sydney making love, cuddling, sparring, arguing, fighting side by side in battle. He felt himself take a deep, shaky breath as memories of their first time assaulted his mind and heart.

He could still remember the feel of her smooth skin under his palms, her breasts pressed against his chest, her slim, strong thighs cradling his hips and her toned arms wrapped around him. Sky felt his throat tighten as he thought of the wonder he experienced at seeing her naked before him and the awe of taking her innocence even as he'd given her his own. For a moment he thought one vicious thought – that was one thing Jack couldn't take from him. The moment he and Sydney had given each other their innocence would always be with him.

Power as deep blue as a clear morning sky began to radiate from the Blue Ranger, who lay in bed, ignorant to it all. He was so focused on his memories; he didn't notice the pure power singing in his veins, trying to clear away Anna's torture and brainwashing. _I miss what we had, Sydney. I'm sorry it didn't last._

--

She woke gasping for breath, his voice echoing in her ringing ears. Tears ran in tiny rivers down her cheeks. She pressed a hand to her heart, feeling as though something inside her had died. Somehow, she knew she and Sky, despite current circumstances, had connected somehow. She slid off the bed and went into the bathroom, stripping as she went. Syd let out a shaky breath when she saw the sticky wetness coating her things and panties. Shaking her head, she started the shower and then climbed into the stall.

Even with her head under the spray, Syd could taste her own tears. Pulling back, she took a deep breath and tried to ease the trembling in her limbs. Deciding the familiar routine of showering would help, the Pink Ranger went through the motions of cleaning up. Once she was done, she wrapped her hair in a big fluffy blue towel and then took another and wrapped it around her body.

Quietly, she moved into Sky's room, donning her sweats and a tank top, leaving the towel in her hair. Once she was dressed, she headed downstairs to apologize to Jen and Wes for falling asleep on them.

The silence in the mansion was eerie and creepy. Upon arriving in the kitchen, Syd found a note on the counter in her aunt's flowing script.

_Sydney _

_We had to go grab some last minute items for dinner. Be back soon. Drinks are in the fridge and snacks are in the pantry._

_Love_

_Aunt Jen and Uncle Wes_

Grinning, Sydney reached into the refrigerator to her left and pulled out a bottle of juice before stepping over to the pantry and selecting a bag of animal cookies. Snack in hand, the Pink Ranger headed for the stairs and stopped short when she saw the tall figure entering Sky's room.

"Wonderful," she muttered. She quickly set down her juice and cookies. Taking a deep breath, she quietly went up the stairs and stealthy entered Sky's room. Her heart ached at the sight of him standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed and a pained expression on his beloved face.

"Why are you here, Sydney?" he asked softly. For a second, his voice almost sounded normal, maybe even tender and full of regret.

"Because despite what Anna's tricked you into believing about me, your parents still care," she wanted to hiss, but instead her voice came out choked with emotion. "Come home, please."

Sky's blue eyes lit with power. He looked mad. "Why should I?"

"Because your parents miss you, because worrying about you is eating at them. Your mother, your strong dependable mother looks worn out and tired. Your disappearing act is slowly killing her."

The pair stared at each other, not moving and not speaking. "I've found my place."

"YOUR PLACE IS AT HOME! WITH ME! WITH YOUR PARENTS! WITH PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU!" she screamed at him, startling him back a few steps. Her tears feel without notice on her part. Sky could see her chest heaving as each ragged breath tore through her. "Damn you! I love you! I miss you! It's always been you, always will be you!"

Sydney looked startled to see him staring at her, a longing in his eyes that she hadn't seen in some time. "It's not that simple, Sydney. You betrayed..."

"WHAT? HOW?" she demanded, her fists clenching at her sides. "With Jack? Why would you think I betrayed you with Jack? Damn you, Sky, I love you. I love Jack like the brother I didn't know I had until a few months ago. Don't you get it, she lied to you. Did you forget? Jack has Ally, our red headed junior Pink Ranger. The one who makes all of us laugh and makes him smile, the one he loves."

"Sydney...I..."

"Syd! We're back!"

The Pink Ranger watched as Jen's voice caused just enough of a disturbance in her getting through to Sky that he was able to throw up an emotional wall around himself. "Nice try, Pink Ranger. But now, I think it's time you and I finally went one on one."

Before Syd had time to blink, he thrust a hand up, his blue power slamming into her and sending her flying into the hallway. She heard Jen and Wes cry out for her as a second wave of Sky's power knocked her off her feet and through the railing on the second floor.

"SYDNEY!"


	23. 22: Turning Point

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 22:** Turning Point  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 19, 2006

**Summary:** The plot thickens...Sky's remembering, Bridge and Z are on a mission, Brian's tired, Jack and Ally are getting it on, and in the midst of it all, Syd's found renewed hope in the fight to get Sky back.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**Dedication:** To all of you who despise Anna...**LONG LIFE SYD AND SKY!**

**An:** **_- - grins - -_** The response to Anna was amazing. I haven't had a character so hated since _Mike in Return Of The Great Power_. Glad she's made all of you as nuts as she does me. Trust me, I don't like seeing Syd and Sky apart any more than you do, but if nothing bad ever happens to you, then you don't ever learn just how precious life is.

_Any change, any loss, does not make us victims. Others can shake you, surprise you, disappoint you, but they can't prevent you from acting, from taking the situation you're presented with and moving on. No matter where you are in life, no matter what your situation, you can always do something. You always have a choice and the choice can be power. -- Blaine Lee --_

_The world is not respectable; it is mortal, tormented, confused, deluded forever; but it is shot through with beauty, with love, with glints of courage and laughter; and in these, the spirit blooms timidly, and struggles to the light amid the thorns. -- George Santayana --_

_When you come to the end of all the light you know, and it's time to step into the darkness of the unknown, faith is knowing that one of two things shall happen: Either you will be given something solid to stand on or you will be taught to fly. -- Edward Teller --_

--

"Welcome to KO-35," one of the shuttle bay attendants greeted when the ramp came down and Bridge and Z exited their ship. The pair looked around in awe – neither had ever been to KO-35 before. They were surprised to see that it was very much like New Tech City – all hustle and bustle.

"Thank you," Z murmured to the young man, watching him smile while she remained skeptical.

"Is there any way I can help you during your stay on KO-35?"

Bridge and Z shared a look before Bridge stepped forward. Keeping his words at an even tone, he replied, "We're looking for Andros or Zhane, actually."

The young man looked at them with wide eyes. "I'm sure Elder Meloni will be able to help you. The Space Rangers are very busy people, and we try to respect their privacy as much as we can. Elder Meloni would probably be the only one who could track them down for you. Follow me."

The Yellow and Green Rangers nodded and started down the walk way after him.

--

"DeVon, what can I do for you?" The group of three stopped just inside one of the many rooms leading off the shuttle bay. There were people inside, sitting at computer stations, while one man stood in the center of the room and monitored them.

"Elder Melonie, allow me to introduce Bridge Carson and Z Delgado of Earth. They have need of your help."

The older man narrowed his gaze for a moment before nodding. "Very well; what can I do for you?"

Bridge stepped forward. "Elder Meloni, we're looking for Zhane or Andros."

The silver haired man narrowed his brown eyes at the pair. "Might I ask why?"

"Commander Anubis Cruger sent us," Z spoke up, pulling out her SPD Badge and flipping it open for him to see. "We're from SPD on Earth."

"I see. Andros and Zhane have done nothing to warrant an investigation, I can assure you," he explained to them calmly.

Z smiled, hoping to ease his anxiety. "We need their help. They know of a man who can help us save Earth, or so we were told."

"Elder Meloni?" Turning, all eyes landed on the two men who had entered the room.

"Z? Bridge?" one of the men gasped out.

The yellow and Green Rangers smiled and nodded. "Andros, Zhane," Bridge greeted them.

"What brings you here?" Zhane smiled, reaching out to shake their hands. While neither Z nor Bridge had met Zhane in person, the pair had studied about him during classes at the academy. The Silver Space Ranger was an vital part of their studies on the Space Ranger team and the invasion by Astronema and Dark Spector on Earth.

"We need to find Debo."

Z's words brought shocked looks to the two Elder Rangers' faces. From the looks alone, the younger Rangers realized that Kat never talked to the pair. "Why?" Andros asked.

"We need his help. Earth's under attack, from Vampra. Ninjor sent us here, in search of the one known as Debo," Bridge supplied.

Zhane looked confused but Andros didn't. "If Ninjor sent you, then it must be serious. Did you bring supplies?"

"The shuttle is full of them," Z supplied.

"Good. Debo dwells in the desert outside the Capital, just beyond the forest. It's about a two day hike."

Bridge and Z looked to each other then nodded. "Then let's go," Bridge spoke up. "The others don't have a lot of time."

"Grab your gear, we'll meet you in the shuttle bay," Andros told them before they all scattered out of the communications room.

--

All Sydney could do was thank God for her gymnastics lessons and extensive Ranger training when she found herself dangling from the ledge of the second floor. Sky stood towering over her while Jen and Wes were below her, frozen in fear.

"Sydney?" Wes ventured softly, not wanting to startle anyone.

"Uncle Wes?"

"You okay, Sweetie?" Wes asked, inching forward. Syd was only dangling six feet off the ground, so if she fell, it wouldn't kill her but it certainly wouldn't feel good.

"Schuyler!" Jen cried out, watching her son tower over Sydney from the ledge. Both Wes and Jen saw the confusion, anger and hurt in his eyes, and knew that Sydney did too.

Wes cleared his throat. "Syd, let go, I'll catch you," he told her evenly.

"Uncle Wes," she murmured. She had an idea that had popped into her head when she looked up at Sky, she only hoped she could hang on long enough for it to work. "Uncle Wes, Aunt Jen, you're proud of Sky, aren't you?"

Wes narrowed his gaze to the back of Syd's head before looking up into Sky's eyes. "Of course we are," Wes scoffed, wondering why she would ask something like that at a time like this.

"You're proud of him even though he's not Red Ranger, right?"

Jen and Wes turned to stare at each other, both instantly understanding what Sydney was getting at. One of Sky's problems, according to the team and Cruger, was that he was pissed off at Jack for being Red Ranger. "Of course we are, Sydney. You of all people know we didn't care what color he was given. We were happy as long as he was happy about him being a Ranger," Jen told her. "It's an honor very few people on Earth have had, or will ever have."

Taking a deep breath, Sydney opened her eyes after having shut them while she was talking to them and looked up at Sky, who was staring down at her. "You see, I told you. You have nothing to be upset about, nothing."

"Sydney!" Jen cried out in fear when the blonde's fingers began to slip. Wes rushed forward to catch her, only she didn't fall far. Sky ducked down and grabbed her wrists and was pulling her up onto the second floor before either of his parents could blink.

"Sky," she whispered softly. He hauled her up, set her down, and promptly disappeared in a column of blue light. "DAMN IT!"

--

"You ok? You're awfully quiet this morning," Ally asked, cuddling in Jack's lap.

"Worried some, but other than that, I'm fine."

The red haired Pink Ranger sighed. "The house seems so empty without the others here."

"Tell me about it," Jack murmured, his lips grazing her forehead. Minimal movements had their lips meeting in an emotion laden kiss. Signs and moans were emitted as Ally shifted around to straddle his lap. Hands caressed, fingers skimmed, lips nipped. Both felt their body temperatures rise. When Jack started unconsciously thrusting up into her, they both pulled back, shocked that they'd gone as far as they had. "Ally..."

She trembled and struggled for breath. "Oh wow."

"Ally..."

Grinning, Allison leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Jack's eyes were blurred with passion, desire, and love when she looked into them. "I love you too. And I really, really want you."

The laughter that sprang free eased Jack's uneasiness at telling her he wanted her physically. "I can tell. Guess what?"

"Hmm...what?" Jack asked, his hands sliding up her ribs to cup her breasts. He was amazed to find the pliant mounds were just enough of a handful for him.

"I want you, really, really bad too," she whispered against his lips. They kissed again, angling their heads even as tongues slid into each other's mouths.

"Allison."

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to push you," he whispered against her throat, where his lips had moved from hers to caress the column of alabaster. "But I need you."

Her response was a bright smile. "Let's go upstairs," she hissed when his teeth gently scraped the column of her throat and his fingers pinched her nipples through her tank top. After hearing her words, Jack managed to pick her up and carry her upstairs, all the while maintaining the contact of their lips.

Neither was nervous when he laid her down on his bed, his body towering over hers. They both had experienced the physical pleasures of love before, but never together. Tenderly and with great care, Jack slid her tank top and sweats off, leaving her lying on his bed in nothing but her skimpy pink thong. While she looked up at him through desire hazed eyes, he quickly tore off his own tank top and shorts, his boxers sliding down with his pants. Ally licked her bottom lip when he slid his hands up the outsides of her thighs, stopping at the waistband of her panties. "May I?"

"Of course," she whispered, arching her bottom off the bed so Jack could slip the garment down her legs.

With both of them undressed, Allison sent him a come-hither look that had him settling his hips between the softness of her thighs. Lips caressed and hands explored, and before very long, the two of them were tired of waiting. Shifting back, Jack looked down at her, waiting for her to give him the go ahead. When she smiled up at him and nodded, he carefully meshed their bodies together in an ageless dance of passion and pleasure.

--

Brian sighed heavily, plopping down on the stool in front of the communications console, waiting none to patiently for a transmission from KO-35 that was to bring him news of Bridge and Z's mission. "Cadet Oliver, we're ready!"

"Thanks Marissa! Brian here," he spoke to the screen, smiling a big smile when Bridge and Z appeared, looking none the worse for wear.

"Hey Kiddo. What's shaking?" Z teased, seeing the worry and apprehension in his eyes.

"Not much. Syd's with Mr. and Mrs. Collins and Jack's with Ally at the house. How about you guys?"

Bridge grinned at him. "We found Andros and Zhane. They're taking us to find Debo. It's a two day trek, but we're going to see about teleporting, since we both have our morphers and crystals on us. We were supposed to leave last night, but there were some problems they had to take care of first."

Brian nodded and tried to smile for them, but he knew, just from the look Bridge was giving him, that his uneasiness hadn't gone unnoticed. "Is everything ok, Brian? You look worried," Bridge pointed out.

"Syd had an encounter, if you want to call it that, with Sky last night," he told them, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it from them for long.

"Is she okay?" Z gasped in worry.

The White Ranger nodded. "It's a long story. Suffice to say, she's a little shaken up but she may have cracked the armor he's got around himself a little bit."

The Green and Yellow Rangers sighed. "That's a plus. Well, we've to go. If you need us..." Z started.

"I'll use our link. You'll only get impressions but its better than nothing. Take care and stay safe."

The White Ranger sat staring at the blank screen trying to collect himself before he headed to class. "Brian? Are you coming?" Sam called from the doorway.

"Yeah!" Brian called back and grabbed his books before rushing out after the younger cadet.

--

The drapes to the balcony were open, allowing sunlight to pour into the room. The occupant of the bed sighed warily and looked to the clock. She was surprised to see that it red ten o'clock in the morning. Shaking her head, she curled herself back into a ball and closed her eyes. Her back hurt from where she had slammed through the banister the night before and her wrists throbbed where Sky's hands had closed around them when he caught her.

She wanted to cry but the tears refused to fall. She felt empty and all cried out. Sighing, she snuggled deeper into the covers and thought of the last time she and Sky had lay in the bed she was currently resting on. It had been a few weeks before, after a late dinner and business function they had attended with Wes and Jen.

Both she and Sky had been too tired and a bit tipsy to drive home safely, so they'd spent the night. She remembered waking up the next morning, which was clear blue and sunny like today, and had relished being in his arms. A smile flew across her lips now when she thought about their shared shower. They'd had fun soaping each other up and then caressing and touching in all the right places. That had been before their trip to the Desert of Despair, before they'd fought about her keeping her powers a secret, before Anna had taken him and turned him against her.

Just the thought of him with Anna fueled her anger more than anything. She was bound and determined to get him back, even if it meant sacrificing her own life to do so.

--

Anna eyed him carefully as he stared out the windows of the ship as it floated around Earth. She was slightly suspicious. He hadn't come to bed the night before, and after a thorough check of the ship, she found he had been no where to be seen. To make matters worse, he'd been irritable and then withdrawn whenever she or Viper mentioned their next plan for the Rangers.

"Are you going to sulk all day or are you going to help us plan?" she finally asked him.

Turning, Sky glared at her. "You're doing just fine without my input."

"Schuyler, quit being an ass and give us your attention."

The pair stood toe to toe, hands clenching at their sides, each glaring at the other. Viper looked intrigued when he walked into the room. "Do I want to ask?" he muttered.

"Probably not," Sky smirked, stepping away from Anna. "She's mad that I haven't helped plan the next battle."

Viper rolled his eyes. "There's no need, I have the next battle already planned."

Anna and Sky turned their gazes on him. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Viper mimicked. "You two are to distract the Rangers. I just need to get close to the Pink and White Rangers and attempt to capture them. Once I have them, you can dispose of the others however you see fit."

"I don't understand," Sky started, confused. "Why do you need Sydney and Brian?"

Viper grinned. Anna's brainwashing was wearing off. Before long, his master would have the Dragon and the Phoenix, the Rangers would be dead, and Anna would no longer be a problem. "I have my orders. The Master put me in charge, you're not to worry about anything but doing your job."

--

"Hey Syd!" Aaron called out when the senior Pink Ranger walked into the Commander Center.

"Good afternoon," she smiled at him. Since she'd left the Collins household, she'd made a promise to herself not to tell the others about what happened the night before. The only person that knew was her brother, but he'd dived into her head without asking when he'd sensed her anger, fear and grief.

"Are you ok?" Alana asked.

Sydney shot her a look. "Why wouldn't I be?" The junior Yellow Ranger gave her senior Pink teammate a 'who do you think you're kidding?' look. "I'm fine, Al, just tired, promise. Now, any word from Bridge and Z?"

Brian moved toward the middle console. "I talked to them this morning. It's going to be at least a week before they get back, if not more."

The Pink Ranger let out a long slow breath. All she had to do was make it until they got back. "Wonderful."

"Do you want to tell us what happened this morning?" Travis asked carefully, all eyes on Sydney who was going pale.

"I don't know what you mean," the blonde haired Pink Ranger told them, trying not to make eye contact with any of them.

"Commander Cruger already briefed us after Mr. Collins called here," Brett told her, leaning against the console just behind Travis.

Syd shook her head. "I think I put a dent in his armor."

Before another comment could be uttered, the alarms began blaring. Kat and Boom came rushing in followed by Commander Cruger. "Report!" Anubis ordered.

"We've got a massive energy reading coming from the center of the city!" Kat called out, fingers flying over the controls of the computer in front of her.

"What kind of energy?" Jack asked seconds later when he and Ally came barreling into the room.

Kat looked at him, and then back at the screen. "It looks like..." she paused, her eyes coming up to meet Sydney's. "It's Sky."

Jack and Aaron shred a nod before turning to Anubis. "Commander."

"Let's go," Anubis growled, unsnapping his morpher from his belt. The Junior Rangers and Brian looked surprised while Jack and Syd just smiled, memories from nearly the year before stirring in their hearts.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

The battle scene was one of chaos as the nine Rangers arrived. Tengas were everywhere, harassing citizens, while Viper, Anna and Sky walked around, surveying the damage.

"Look here," Anna grinned, tapping Sky's shoulder. Both Sky and Viper turned and smiled when they saw the Rangers. "Wow, Cruger actually got the guts worked up to come out here too. I'm impressed."

"Gee, where's Bridge and Z? Did they finally say enough was enough?" Sky taunted, noting the absence of his former teammates.

Syd and Jack smiled under their helmets and nodded to each other. "Well, you know, your speech was so rousing, they saw Syd and I for what we really are," Jack sarcastically called back to him. Anna looked giddy while Viper looked suspicious and Sky looked irritated by Jack's comments.

"You will learn respect, Jack!" Sky hissed. Even as he raised his hand to shoot out energy at Jack, another voice called on power to counter him.

"DRAGON'S ICE!" Brian called, his hand on the ground, creating an ice wall between Jack and Sky.

"SCATTER!" Aaron commanded. He, Alana and Ally dove one direction while Brett and Travis followed Shadow Ranger in the opposite. Syd and Jack backed up near Brian and waited for the White Ranger's wall of ice to explode under the pressure of Sky's powers.

"Is it just me, or can he not focus the power into his element?" Brian smirked.

The Red and Pink Rangers looked startled by their White teammates comment. "What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I'm ice, you're wind, Bridge is Earth, Z's sound, and Syd and Sky are fire. He hasn't focused his power into fire this go round."

Sydney looked surprised. "He didn't yesterday either."

Jack nodded. "Something to think about!" he called out as the trip was blown backwards. Brian and Syd hit the ground not far from each other while Jack was tossed further back.

"NOW!" Viper's voice rang out in command.

Sky turned his focus on Jack while Anna began to entertain herself with the other six Rangers and Viper moved toward the senior Pink and White Rangers. "Uh oh!" Syd chirped after she and Brian got to their feet.

"Now, now, Pink Ranger, stand still for me!" Viper grinned evilly at her.

"Not in this lifetime, you slithering, creepy goon!" Syd called back, trying to calculate her plan of escape.

"You'll change your tune soon enough!" Viper grinned. He raised a small device attached to the canister on his back. A green beam shot out of the device, connecting with the Pink and White Rangers.

"AAHHH!" the pair screamed out in agony, halting the battles around them.

"My Master wants your power, pathetic brats!"

Anna's grin was pure evil while Sky looked on, his face contorting with what could have been sympathy. "Sydney! Brian!" Jack's strangled cry broke through their agonizing screams.

"Jack! Watch out!" Allison cried when Sky focused on the Red Ranger again.

The junior Pink Ranger's warning came just in time. "PEGASUS WINDS!" Jack called, the air at his utter control. Anger and fear boiled up inside him, causing the wind to slam forward into the trio of opponents. Viper and Anna found themselves flung back a few steps while Sky managed to withstand the attack.

"SPHINX FLAME THROWER!" the Blue Ranger called. "FIRE!"

"PHOENIX FIRE!" Sydney countered. The Ninja Ranger pitted her power of fire versus Sky's, creating a wall of flame between them.

The others gasped when three glowing figures appeared in front of the trio of Rangers. "Drop the wall, Sydney," Phoenix commanded.

"But…!"

"It's alright, young one, drop your power. We have gifts for you."

Without a word, Sydney dropped her powers, and the trip gasped when the blue flames of Sky's power hit an invisible shield. Dragon, Phoenix and Pegasus bowed before their charges while their bodies lit like the wicks of candles. "We come bearing gifts," Dragon told him. "For you, White Ranger, the White Dragon Ice Sais." Brian blinked under his helmet as the silver, white and black weapons appeared in his hands.

"For you, Red Ranger, the Red Pegasus Winds Ninja Stars," Pegasus spoke, causing jack to grin as the six small and deadly disks appeared in his hands.

"And for you, Pink Ranger, the Pink Phoenix Fire Swords." Sydney was startled to see two large, curved swords appear in her hands.

"Use them wisely," Dragon told them, seconds before the three animal spirits vanished. The three Rangers shared a look and a nod and then got down to business.

On the other side of the battlefield, Viper, Anna, and Sky watched on, intrigued and a little scared. "What the hell was that?" Anna hissed angrily.

"The sacred animal spirits," Sky supplied.

"Maybe we should go," Anna uttered.

"You would back down now?" Viper accused her. "We're so close, all I need is one more shot at those two."

"Fine."

Anna and Viper moved into position, but Sky stayed where he was, eyes locked on his former teammates. "Sky!" Anna yelled.

"NOW!" Viper commanded.

Anna struck out with her power and found herself matched by Jack's winds and six, eight-pointed metal stars flying at her head. Opposite of her, Viper was trying to fire his device at the Pink and White Rangers but was met by a storm of ice and snow before one of Brian's shiny new sais flew out and shattered the machine in his hand.

"DAMN!" Viper roared

Syd and Sky faced each other, a few years between them, motionless. Sydney's swords were forgotten in her hands as was Sky's flame thrower. "Sky! Do something!" Anna ordered him. He didn't move, not even to acknowledge he'd heard her.

The Pink and Blue Rangers continued to stare at one another, oblivious to the world around them. "What are you waiting for, Sky?" Sydney asked him. "Don't you want what they want? Don't you want our deaths on your hands? Just remember what Ninjor and Dulcea told us; if Vampra gets his hands on any of us, he'll destroy the universe using our powers."

"I think now's a good time to retreat!" Viper finally suggested.

"Lover, let's go," Anna spoke, moving to touch Sky's arm. She was surprised when the Blue Ranger shrugged off her hand.

"Until next time, Pink Ranger!" Sky called seconds before he, Anna, Viper and the remaining Tengas disappeared. Jack and Brian moved to Syd, each placing a hand on her shoulder. As one, the three of them let their morphs go. Both male Rangers were surprised to see their Pink teammate smiling and crying at the same time.

"Syd?" Brian cautiously asked his sister.

"He's remembering."

"How do you know?" Jack softly questioned, wondering how Sydney could possibly know that.

Syd smiled. "He didn't attack me outright the second time. And he shrugged off Anna."

All three grinned at that. Sky had looked seriously annoyed by Anna touching him. "Don't worry, Sis, we'll get him back, you'll see."

For the first time in a few days, Sydney had hope. "I know."

--

Bridge smiled a gentle smile, brushing hair from Z's face as he did so. The Yellow Ranger was using their afternoon break for a nape. Or so he thought. "Bridge?"

"Yeah," he responded, looking down into her beloved face.

"This is seriously ten times worse than our SWAT Training."

The Green Ranger couldn't prevent the chuckle that cam out at her comment. Remembering how hard their SWAT Training had been, he compared it to their current predicament. She was right, of course. It was worse, because it was only two this time, instead of five. "Yeah. It's because the others aren't here. Don't worry, we'll get through this."

"I miss Jack and his weirdness. I miss Brian's not so subtle innocence. I miss Sky and his overprotective big brother routine, but most of all, I miss Syd and our daily talks."

"I do too," he whispered. "We're going to get home as soon as we can and things will go back to normal, I promise." The two were so engrossed in their conversation they never saw the pair of violet colored eyes staring out from the bushes watching them.

--

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Anna raged at Sky when the two of them were alone in their room. The blue eyed woman looked and felt enraged, not to mention embarrassed. She'd seen the gleeful look on Viper's face during the battle. She knew what he was thinking. "How could you do that to me? You could have captured Sydney for the Master and gotten his ugly ass off our backs! You don't know what he's capable of, I do! He'd just as soon kill us both than have us fail again!"

Sky sat on their bed, ignoring her ranting and raving. Anna knew he was ignoring her, and it only made her madder. 'Alright Schuyler, we'll play it your way' she thought, a plan forming slowly. Anna watched him before she strode out of the room in search of her bodyguard.

"Mistress?" he called when she came upon him in the hallway.

"I need you help. Its time we rid the Blue Ranger of all thoughts of that little Pink bitch."

"Do you have a plan, Mistress?"

Anna's eyes gleamed and a wicked smile caressed her blood red lips. "Yes, oh yes."

--

"We'll rest here for the night," Andros announced. After their first day, the group had cut through the forest and made it to the edge of the desert.

"I'm so tired," Z mumbled as she and Bridge helped each other with their packs.

Bridge yawned and then groaned, "I'll second that."

"Let's set up camp and then eat and head to bed," Zhane suggested.

The four worked in tandem to set up a fire and their sleeping bags. Once that was done, Zhane, Andros and Z started cooking and Bridge wandered off for more firewood and a few moments so he could meditate and gather his thoughts.

The Green Ranger sat down in a small clearing not more than three minutes from the camp site. Folding his legs in his lap, bridge cleared his mind of everything and opened himself to his newly awakened ninja powers.

"Hello, young Panda."

Opening his eyes, Bridge smiled. Sitting before him was his spirit animal. "Panda."

"They are alright, I assure you."

"Sky?"

Panda just smiled. "Between his own efforts and those of the young Phoenix, he's almost free. Trust your spirit sister, she is most resourceful."

Bridge chuckled. His spirit animal seemed to know Sydney as well as he did. "Are we close?" he seriously asked.

"Yes. Be careful."

Bridge nodded. Panda nudged his knee before disappearing. Sighing, Bridge got to his feet and began looking for firewood. He never saw the violet colored eyes watching him.

--

Allison grinned as she shifted in bed and found herself pressed against Jack's naked body. Just that morning they'd made love for the first time. It hadn't either of their first times, but it had been more special than hers had been. "Go to sleep," Jack muttered in her ear, his hand sliding from her hip up her ribs to cup her breast.

"I'm wide away," she chuckled huskily, groaning as he caressed her.

One of Jack's eyes peeked open and saw her smiling at him. "So I see."

"You feel awake too," she giggled, wrapping her hand around him. Her insides clenched in anticipation as he swelled within her grasp.

Jack laughed. "Only cause my girlfriend's insatiable."

Ally grinned even as she leaned close to kiss him. "Make love to me, Jack?" she requested, a moan bubbling up from her throat as he rolled to tower over her.

"Of course milady," he teased. He leaned down and kissed her before the both drowned in the sensation of making love.

--

Z woke in alarm, feeling as though something, or someone, was watching her sleep. Carefully, she lifted her head from Bridge's chest. Andros and Zhane were sound asleep on the other side of the fire, which was still burning brightly. Bridge was asleep as well. She shifted away from him and looked around their campsite. Nothing seemed out of place and she saw no animals around.

Shaking her head, Z moved to lay back down when a movement caught her eyes. Blinking, the Yellow Ranger homed in on the man in the beige and green uniform, his shock of red hair and piercing violet eyes catching her notice. He was watching her from the camouflage of the bushes.

Z opened her mouth to say something and found the man had disappeared before her very eyes. Feeling dizzy, Z laid her head back on Bridge's chest. She immediately fell back asleep. Once Z was out, the man reappeared, violet eyes shimmering with white power before he disappeared in a column of purple light.

--

Anna crept into the bedroom once she was sure Sky was asleep. Her bodyguard came in behind her, carrying thick looking chains and handcuffs. The pair made their way to the bed where Sky slept, their plan having been worked out before and not needing a word said between them.

"Mistress," he prompted.

"Hurry!" she hissed. "Tie him to the bed before he wakes up!"

Before long, the two had Sky's hands in the handcuffs and the handcuffs tied to the bed with the chains. "What the hell is going on?" Sky hollered, twisting his body back and forth on the bed. "ANNA!"

Blue eyes twinkled with satisfaction while she watched Sky attempt to free himself. "I'm sorry, Lover, but this is for your own good."

Turning, Anna led her guard from the room while Sky continued to shout. "ANNA!"

--

Kat worked furiously at the computer. Ever since the battle had ended, she'd been working to track Sky's energy signature. Boom stood not far away, his eyes focused on the computer console before him. He was helping Kat runt he calculations and track Sky's energy.

"FOUND IT!" Kat cried happily.

"Way to go Kat!" Boom laughed.

"Boom, call the Commander to the Command Center! I'm calling Jack and Syd!"

The blonde haired man nodded and moved to the PA system while Kat called the Rangers at home to tell them the good news.


	24. 23: Rescue Mission Pt 1

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 23:** Rescue Mission Pt. 1  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 8, 2006

**Summary:** Syd comes one step closer to finding Sky while Jack and Brian do something completely unexpected and Bridge and Z find out what it's going to take to bring Vampra down for good.  
**Ships:** If you've been reading the whole story, you should know these by now --winks--  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own em, not making money off this story – this is purely stress relief for me! Besides, if you know me, you know things would be different if they belonged to me.

**AN:** --winks-- To all the members of the **Anna Must Die** fanclub, this chapter is the start of her end….MUWAHAHAHA!

_For in the end, freedom is a personal and lonely battle; and one faces down fears of today so that those of tomorrow might be engaged. -- Alice Walker --_

_"Creating a family in this turbulent world is an act of faith, a wager that against all odds there will be a future, that love can last, that the heart can triumph against all adversities and even against the grinding wheel of time." -- Dean Koontz -- _

_"When you get to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on." -- Franklin D. Roosevelt --_

--

Syd and Jack raced into the Delta Base like the hounds of hell were after them. Kat's call nearly a half hour before had woken them both from their much needed sleep, but neither cared, not when the possibility of getting Sky back was just on the horizon. Jack had driven his car, not trusting Sydney, who was in such an emotional state, to get them to the base without killing them both.

Boom raised an eyebrow when the two senior Rangers raced in, both wearing their pajamas still – Jack in black sweats and a red wife beater tank top and Sydney in a pair of grey sweats and Sky's blue SPD t-shirt. "Where's Kat?" Jack asked Boom, who swallowed hard.

"She's in the Commander's office going over our findings with him. I'm supposed to send both of you there."

Without a word, the Rangers raced right back out the doors of the Command Center and headed down the hallway to Commander Cruger's office. The pair stopped outside the door long enough to announce their presence and then zoomed inside. Anubis stood at the window looking out at the sleeping city before him while Kat sat on the edge of his desk, staring at his back.

"Commander?" Sydney asked, emotions swirling around inside of her so bad that it caused her voice to crack.

"Dr. Manx, why don't you explain why you've called the Rangers here," Anubis spoke, not once turning to look back at his Rangers. He knew that if he did, he'd do everything in his power to assure Sydney and Jack that they'd get Sky back in one piece when he knew the chances of that, given the state of things, was almost impossible now.

"Kat?" Jack asked, turning his attention to their technical expert.

The feline doctor swallowed hard and prepared to deliver the good along with the bad news. "Do you want the good news or bad news first?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light when all she wanted to do was cry. One way or another, some of the Rangers might not make it out of this final battle alive.

--

Z looked around warily as the quartet began their trek into the desert, leaving behind the cover of the forest and the security it brought. She hadn't spoke to any of the guys about what she'd seen the night before, because she still wasn't positive she'd seen what she thought she'd seen. _Great, now I'm starting to ramble, in my own mind no less, like my boyfriend does, _she thought silently.

"How far is it to Debo's home from here?" Bridge asked Andros, trying to keep his mind off the nagging feeling he was getting from Z that something had happened.

"About half a day's trek, provided he hasn't moved camp," Andros spoke cryptically.

"And if he has?" Z wanted to know.

"Then we keep going until we find him." Z narrowed her eyes at the back of Andros' head. He hadn't mentioned that when they'd set out to find Debo. "And you failed to mention that to us why?"

Andros turned to pin Z with a stare. "He's a hard man to find, Z. I made no actual promises that we'd find him in two days."

The Yellow Ranger continued to glare at Andros angrily while Bridge and Zhane gasped. Z's body was growing the same color as her Ranger uniform. "Z, baby, calm down. It's going to be ok, we're going to find Debo, we're going to get home, and we're going to make sure the others are safe and sound," Bridge murmured in her ear as he stood just behind her.

"The others might not have time, and here we are wasting it in a God forsaken desert!" Z started raising her voice. Despite the fact that Andros was a legendary Ranger, one Z had read about during her classes at the academy, when it came to her friends being in danger, Z was no holds barred. They didn't call her the loyal tiger for nothing.

"I know how you feel, Z," Andros spoke the words, though Z refused to see the genuine emotion behind them. "I've been where you are, searching for a way to save my friends when it seems like there's nothing else that can be done. I've been in your shoes; it's not an easy place to be," Andros assured her, turning to look her in the eyes. He knew the Debo was a hard man to convince to help a cause unless it was a cause dear to his heart, but Andros knew that the Yellow and Green Ninja Rangers had a way about them that could persuade a hardened warrior like Debo. He could only hope neither of them lost their tempers before they got the chance to ask for the help.

"You're a Power Ranger, Z. I don't think you quite understand the scope of what that truly means; many others share that legacy, share experiences that, while not all exactly the same are vastly similar," Zhane spoke up, moving to take Z's hand in his own. She reminded him so much of Cassie that it was scary. "There are others that have come before you that have had to find a way to save their teammates and the very universe in the face of hopelessness and despair."

Andros grinned at her. He had to give her hope. "Zhane's right. And what's more, every one of the people who have come before you that shared your problem triumphed magnificently. Have hope, we will find him in time."

Z just stared at them, silently, before sighing. "I still don't see why we couldn't use our teleportation abilities," she grumbled.

"Part of getting him to help you will be showing you didn't take the easy way out by teleporting to his location. Instead, you came to us for help and journeyed through the Great Forest and the Great Desert and found him," Andros told her before turning away to continue their journey.

"And added to that, Andros and I don't trust your teleportation abilities yet," Zhane grinned and winked. "You just got them, and you've only used them once according to what you told us about your journey on Phadoes."

Bridge and Z had to agree with that. They couldn't blame the elder Rangers for being doubtful of their abilities yet, seeing how they themselves weren't entirely sure they could perform what they wanted to correctly. "Alright, let's go. We're wasting time sitting here talking instead of walking," Z huffed. The four began to move forward, hoping that before sundown they'd find the mysterious Debo.

--

"Report?"

"They've made it through the great forest, whoever they are," the violet eyed man spoke to the figure in the crystal ball. "Two are Andros and Zhane of the Space Rangers. The other two are unknown, though they give off power much like Zordon's Rangers did once upon a time. One even has a spirit animal."

"What animal?"

"It's an animal I'm not familiar with. My best guess was that it was an Earth animal, considering he looked like he was an Earthling."

"Then they must be from Earth," the figure in the crystal ball deduced. "Do they seem threatening?"

"The one with the green aura seemed gentle, wiser than he let on, and a tad bit worried. The yellow female was defensive, angry, and yet, I sensed a side of her that she keeps hidden. She too is worried, but it's much more evident than his."

"Understood. Just remember, Debo the Wise Warrior, many have searched for the Morphin Masters Council, few have been worthy of finding us."

The violet eyed man nodded before the crystal ball went back to normal. Taking a deep breath to center himself, he then began to chant softly in the language of his people and the crystal ball once again flared to life, revealing four wary travelers making their way towards his encampment in the desert. "Soon, very soon, we shall meet face to face, and I shall decide whether or not to help you on your journey."

--

Brian watched his sister run along the beach, RIC chasing her as she went. Even from this distance and without the use of their link, he could feel her sadness. The younger members of the A Squad had been briefed once they'd come onto duty earlier that morning about Kat's findings and what it might mean. The odds were so off the chart and not in their favor that Commander Cruger had expressly forbid the Rangers from attempting to help Sky in any way, shape or form from here on out. While Brian agreed somewhat with the Commander's worries about attempting to help Sky, he disagreed with the Commander's order that the A Squad was to just forget their teammate due to the threat he now posed to Earth. If there was one thing he'd learned in his time with his sister and their friends, it was that Rangers didn't give up on their teammates. No one was left behind, regardless of the circumstances. _I'll be damned if I watch her be unhappy and hurting without him here for much longer. I will not abide by Cruger's orders_, he thought angrily. And if he was honest with himself, he too missed Sky's annoying demeanor and presence just as much as the others.

"How is she doing?" To Brian's ears, Jack's voice sounded strained and tired. The White Ranger couldn't blame his team leader for sounding that way, they were all under a lot of stress, but Jack was taking the brunt of everything for the sake of the team. Brian was glad that Jack had Allison to counter balance the strain leadership had on him. He mused that Ally and Jack's relationship was a lot like Syd and Sky's, only with less drama.

"She's dealing with it the best way she can," Brian spoke what they both knew Jack could already tell. "Look, I want to be up front and honest with you now – if and when the opportunity to help free Sky arises, both Syd and I will not stop until he's home. I refused to watch her die a little everyday without him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack wanted to know.

"You're my leader, my commanding officer, but I thought it was right for you to know that I will not follow Cruger's orders, not in regards to this."

The Red Ranger grinned at his young teammate. _Finally, he's learning the lessons we had to when we first started. _"It would be pretty damn hypocritical of me to tell Cruger you aren't going to follow those orders when I'm not even going to follow them, now isn't it?"

Brian grinned at his older friend. Despite the fact that Sky rubbed them both the wrong way, they were going to do everything in their power to get their friend back. "So, how much of a protest do you think we'll get out of her if we go down and toss her in the surf?" Brian asked.

"She'll kill us both, trust me. Not to mention that the water is freezing cold this time of year."

"Then I guess we'd better learn to run fast, huh?"

"You're sneaky, really sneaky. I love it!" Jack laughed as the two raced down the sand toward Syd and RIC. Seconds later, Syd's screeches and protests were drowned out as her brother and one of her best friends tossed her head first into the cold, icy Pacific Ocean.

--

"Is that it?" Bridge inclined his head toward the hut about a quarter of a mile from their present location on a large sand dune.

Zhane was pouring water over his face but Andros nodded. "Yeah. Let's hope he's home." After each of them had taken turns getting a drink from Andros' canteen, they began the tedious trek down the sand dune toward the hut.

Andros made the decision to step forward and tap the door while the others waited with baited breath. While Andros stepped back, the door swung open and a figure in fatigues stepped out, looking slightly annoyed. Z's eyes widened in surprise; he was the same man she'd seen the night before. "Can I help you, Andros of KO-35?"

The former Red Ranger straightened his stance. "Debo the Wise Warrior, I bring two warriors not of our world for your help."

"Let them step forward and ask for it." Without hesitation, Bridge and Z stepped forward to stand before the violet eyed man. "Who are you that come to my home, disturbing my life, to ask for help?"

"I'm Z Delgado."

"And I'm Bridge Carson."

Debo shook his head and eyed them. They both hid their power behind a façade of uncertainty. "Again, I ask who you are. Your given names mean nothing to me. Who are you?"

Bridge and Z eyed each other while Zhane and Andros shifted back and forth in unease. "I am the Yellow Tiger Ninjetti."

"And I am the Green Panda Ninjetti," Bridge followed.

"I see," Deb responded. Inside, he was quite surprised that these two unassuming people were Ninjetti. "This is new news to me, as the last Ninjetti I knew of…"

"Were Dulcea and Ninjor," Bridge answered for him. "We know. Dulcea and Ninjor trained six of Zordon's rangers as Ninjetti. Our Pink and White Rangers were the children of two of those Rangers."

"So you are Power Rangers as well?" Debo asked.

Z stared at him, her anger flaring, her powers unconsciously following. "Yes, we are."

"I see. Why have the rest of your team not come with you?"

Debo saw the pain and sadness in their eyes and momentarily wondered if they'd come too late to save their teammates. "One of our own has been turned against us. The other three stayed behind to protect Earth from Vampra's forces," Z told him seconds before he grabbed her arm in a vice grip.

"Vampra?"

"A traitor to our organization is trying to help free him from the prison Dulcea and Ninjor placed him in," Bridge gulped.

Debo looked, for the first time, genuinely humanoid in emotion. "We must hurry. I will take you to the council myself. Andros, Zhane, you can return to the Capital. Send word to their teammates."

The two elder Rangers nodded. "When will they return?" Zhane wanted to know.

"They won't, not to the capital in any case. Send their ship back, I will return them to Earth. NOW GO!" Debo commanded, waving a hand at the elder Rangers, who disappeared in columns of Red and Silver light. "Come, we must go and speak with the council immediately." With a wave of his hand, Z and Bridge felt themselves teleported to another location.

--

"Hey," Jack grinned when he opened the door to find Ally standing on the front porch.

"Hi. Can I come in?" she laughed.

Jack stepped back and let her enter. Once the door was shut, the pair embraced. Jack held her tightly to his chest, taking a moment to savor her being in his arms. "You staying tonight?" he asked softly.

"I wish I could," she told him, watching the disappointment shimmer across his features. "Cruger has junior A Squad and B Squad on lockdown. We're not even supposed to be leaving base, but he and Kat sent me to bring you and Syd some paperwork."

"Wonderful. Have time to stay for dinner?"

Allison grinned. "I think I can bend the rules long enough."

"Come on into the kitchen then, dinner's just about done, and I need to ask you a few things about the other day."

The Pink Ranger gave her boyfriend a weird look and sat down on one of the bar stools at the bar. "What's up?" she asked as he placed a plate of chicken strips and French fries in front of her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, um, when we had sex, it wasn't your first time, was it?" he questioned, setting the bottle of ranch dressing down in front of her. Allison pursed her lips and fought not to blush at his question. She'd been wondering for some time if he'd ask her about her past. "And yet, you were pretty timid about sleeping in my room that first night. I haven't quite figured out why."

Tilting her head to the side, Allison studied him. "That first night sleeping in your bed was the first night I'd ever slept in the same bed with someone of the opposite sex, and no, it wasn't my first time having sex." When Jack stared at her in confusion, she continued. "I lived on the streets, just like you and Z, but I was adopted by wonderful people when I turned twelve. Unfortunately, their son wasn't nice."

Jack's eyes closed and the expression on his face was one of sorrow. "He hurt you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"He sexually molested me for nearly three years. When I was fifteen, I ran away and joined SPD. My real parents had worked there but were killed in a freak accident. I figured if any place would be like home, then it would be there," she told him, staring him straight in the eyes. "I've had lovers since then, but I've made it a habit not to spend the night in their beds, just in case."

Two tears slid down Jack's cheeks as he came around the bar and pulled her into his arms. His Ally was strong and courageous to have faced what she did and come out a better person for it. "I love you, so much," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I love you too. We need to eat so I can get back or I'm going to hear it from Cruger for being late," she soothed, kissing his cheek when he pulled away.

Nodding, Jack moved back to the other side of the bar where his plate sat and the two in companionable silence until it was time for Ally to head back to the academy.

--

Sydney quietly made her way into the Command Center, silently thanking whatever higher power made sure that neither Cruger nor Kat were present as she entered. Nodding to a couple members of the staff, she moved to one of the corner consoles. Taking a deep breath, she inserted a disc into the computer and then set to finding the information she wanted. Despite what Cruger had said, she wasn't about to sit back and leave Sky in Anna's clutches, let alone Vampra's. She knew, without a doubt, that to beat Vampra, they were going to need all six of the Ninjetti together.

Quickly, Sydney's fingers began flying over the keys of the keyboard before her as she put her computer skills to the test. While Bridge and Boom and even Kat were awesome building the computers, Sydney had the small hidden talent of being able to crack into just about any system on the planet. She only hoped her emotionally drained mind could break whatever lock Kat had put on the information she was looking for.

She let out a sigh of frustration and continued to try to crack the code. Fifteen minutes after she started, she was surprised when she finally got into Kat's files. Grinning like a mad woman, Syd quickly copied the information she needed onto the disk and then back tracked out of the system to make sure that Kat wouldn't be able to tell she'd been there. Once she was done, she ejected the disk and headed for the door.

"Hello Syd," Kat greeted, entering the room.

The Pink Ranger looked momentarily started. "Hi Kat, bye Kat," she murmured in passing, brushing past the feline scientist.

Kat turned, a frown on her face, and watched the doors slide closed behind Sydney. The feline scientist couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was wrong with Sydney, like the Pink Ranger was keeping something from her. Shaking her head, Kat went about her duties.

--

When Syd returned to the house, she went straight upstairs and into Bridge's room. She sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, inserted the disk, and began printing the information on it out. Jack was downstairs cooking dinner, so once she was done printing she shut down Bridge's computer. She left one copy of the information on Bridge's desk, as a precaution, and took the other copy with her into her room. Quickly, she showered and changed into her comfy clothes before she headed downstairs to talk to Jack.

"You ate without me?" she teased.

"Ally brought some paperwork over. I fed her and put yours in the microwave to stay warm. I figured you were taking a shower or a nap."

Syd nodded and moved to the microwave. "I got the information," she started, watching Jack nod in understanding. "You know, Cruger will kick us out of SPD if he finds out we're going to do this before we do it."

"He'll kick us out after it happens," Jack told her. "Sky means more than a job. Cruger can't take away our morphers because they aren't SPD property, so we'll still be Rangers."

Sydney smile and nodded her agreement. "Are we going to do this now or wait for Bridgey and Z?"

"I say if the opportunity arises, we do it now. Two is better at not getting detected then four."

"You're not including Brian." It was a statement, not a question.

Jack stuck to his decision. "I'm not involving our little brother unless I absolutely have to."

The look of love and appreciation Syd shot him warmed his heart. "We're a family, Sydney, whether by blood or circumstance, and most definitely by choice. I won't risk one brother to save another, not until I've risked myself."

Sydney seemed to understand his reasoning, especially if it meant one Ninjetti remained to defeat Vampra should they fail. "RANGERS! ATTACK AT THE BEACH!" Kat's stressed voice came through their communicators. The two hopped up and then morphed.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

--

When the Senior Pink and Red Rangers showed up on the scene, Aaron, Alana and Brian were the only ones standing. Allison, Brett and Travis were in a pile near the water's edge, unmorphed, and unconscious. Syd reached out to Jack to calm him, knowing the sight of his beloved Ally crumpled in a heap made him want to go to her.

Anna stood laughing a good distance away with Viper and her bodyguard near her. "Lookie here, Viper, the little pink bitch showed up."

Syd shook her head and rolled her eyes behind her visor. The bitch and whore comments were starting to get old and annoying. "At least I didn't have to kidnap and brainwash Sky to get him to sleep with me!" Syd countered. She felt sick for even considering the psychotic witch had slept with her boyfriend, but the Pink Ranger was not stupid – she knew it had to have happened at some point since Anna had taken him.

Jack and Brian shot her looks through their visors, wondering where that comment had suddenly come from. "Syd!" Jack hissed in warning, hoping Sydney wouldn't provoke Anna too badly.

The Pink Ranger ignored him as the idea took hold. "You know, Anna, it pretty pathetic that the only way you could get Sky was to kidnap him. Newsflash, you little witch – at the heart of him, Sky doesn't love you, he's never going to love you."

Aaron, Alana, Brian and Jack looked surprised when Anna began having a hissy fit right there on the battlefield. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Anna heaved her words at Sydney. "I'm going to do it right before his eyes! Then we'll see who he loves."

"You can kill me, you can torture me, but at the heart of Sky, he's always going to love me. We shared something you've never had, and never will – we gave each other our innocence, our trust, our love, and our hearts."

Syd sent a mental message to Jack, who cried out when he realized what she was doing. "SYD! NO!"

Anna flew at Sydney, causing the Rangers to scatter, leaving their senior Pink Ranger on her own. "When I'm done, Viper will drain you power from your body and feed it to Vampra! Then Earth shall perish for your ignorance!"

The two women were locked in combat as the others moved to keep Viper and Anna's bodyguard from getting in the way of their fight, or from wandering off to attack the city. "THE PHOENIX IS MINE!" Viper roared, seconds before he fired a device at Sydney, causing the Pink Ranger to disappear in a shatter of sparks.

"SYD!"

--

Bridge and Z gasped when they found themselves standing just outside an old building. "Come, the council is already aware of our arrival." The two followed after the violet eyed man as he rushed into the temple.

In the building, figures in midnight blue hooded robes walked slowly down the corridors. All turned their attention to the trio rushing down the hallway. Debo began speaking in a language Bridge and Z had never heard. Several of the hooded figures rushed off while Debo led them into a large chamber at the end of the main hallway.

Z nudged Bridge, who looked behind them and saw all the figures entering the chamber behind them. "Debo the wise, why have you brought these outsiders to this holy temple?" the robbed man at the front of the room asked when the trio stopped before him.

"Master, I present to you Ninjor and Duclea's Yellow Tiger and Green Panda Ninjetti," Debo spoke. "They are trying to protect Earth from Vampra and his forces."

The hooded man stiffened in shock while the others around them began to whisper in a fury of the same language Debo had first spoken in. "Where are the rest of the Ninjetti? Dulcea and Ninjor always train six."

"One has been taken, and the other three are still guarding Earth," Z spoke up. Gasps were heard from the other figures, who Z and Bridge guessed were priests, because Z had spoken out of turn.

"We need help," Bridge pleaded softly. 'We're not strong enough to save Earth on our own."

The man at the front stepped off the dais where he stood and motioned for Bridge and Z to near him. "You are far stronger than you perceive yourselves to be. Did Dulcea not give you the Ninjetti Crystals of Power?"

The two reached behind their backs and pulled out their morphers. Carefully, they pried the crystals from the fronts before replacing the small devices. "We only thought they were for morphing us and for teleporting," Z explained.

The robbed figure reached up and removed his hood. Z and Bridge gasped slightly, seeing that the man looked incredibly like the picture Aisha had shown them of Zordon. "Z-z-Zordon?"

"No. I was a distant cousin of his. Rangers, please, listen," the high priest told them. "The Morphin Masters council cannot help you."

"Then why the hell were we sent here?" Z angrily threw at him, trying to shrug him off. "If you can't help us, how are we supposed to save our friends and our home?"

The priest let go of Bridge's shoulder and placed both hands on Z's. "Listen to me, Yellow Tiger. You already have everything you need to save Earth and your friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Did Ninjor not tell you of the power contained within the crystals?" The two nodded. "The Ninjetti Crystals, while powerful with each of their respective owners, are unstoppable when used together as a whole. All you need to do is learn to harness the power of your crystals."

"And you couldn't tell us that before we came all the way out here? Ninjor couldn't tell us that?" Bridge wanted to know, his own anger increasing even as he felt Z's flare like a super nova.

"Ninjor isn't aware of how to beat Vampra, as the council that advised him and Dulcea were not aware of the crystals' true power when combined. It was only within the last few generations that we arrived at the conclusion that the crystals are how to beat Vampra."

Bridge and Z looked stunned. "So we have to get Sky back before we can beat Vampra?" Z numbly asked.

"Yes, but you must use your crystals to free him if he's been turned by Vampra before you can."

The two nodded and tried to digest the information. "We need to get home," Bridge murmured. "The others won't stand a chance of getting to Sky until we do."

Z let out a breath. "How do we get home?"

"Use your crystals," the high priest spoke with a smile.

The two looked startled. "You mean the teleport will work from here?" Bridge asked.

"Of course they will."

Having only teleported once on their own, the pair was at a loss for words. "Ready?" Z asked Bridge, who nodded his agreement even if he was unsure.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" the two called, morphing into their uniforms.

The high priest and Debo laughed. "Next time, try the phrase, 'Its Morphin' Time'," Debo told them with a smile, drawing chuckles from them both.

The Rangers moved their hands to their morphers. In an instant they disappeared in streaks of yellow and green light. "Good luck, Rangers," Debo whispered.

"May the power protect us all," the high priest murmured before turning to the elders of the council to speak with them.

--

The first thing she noticed was the dampness of the room she was in. And then the putrid smell of something rotting filled her nostrils, causing her stomach to roll. The cool metal against her wrist made her shiver. "Look who's finally waking up."

The voice rubbed her nerves the wrong way. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking to see in the low light. "Anna."

"Pink Ranger," Anna sneered. "Enjoy your nap? As soon as Sky's ready, I'll be making an example out of you for him."

Sydney glared but inside she laughed. Anna either forgot or didn't know about her genetic abilities. The Pink Ranger knew, either way, she could use the misstep to her advantage. All she had to do was get to Sky before she put her plan into action.

"Nothing to say, Sydney?" Anna taunted.

"Not to you," Syd muttered. She let out a groan when Anna slugged her in the stomach.

"If you don't behave, I'll kill you before you get to say goodbye to Sky."

Syd's head snapped up and her eyes bore into Anna's. "We'll see who says goodbye!"

Anna stumbled back when Sydney's eyes flared pink. The brunette shook off the display as a trick of her mind but she back away anyways and fled the room. The Pink Ranger wanted to curl into a ball and sleep but her restraints made that impossible. Instead, she used her time alone to let Jack and Brian know she was alright. She slowed her breathing, closer her eyes, and stretched her awareness across their link.

--

"You disobeyed a direct order!" Anubis yelled angrily. Brian and Jack stood before him, silently taking their punishment for their part in Sydney's disappearance. "I specifically ordered you to do something and instead you let Sydney egg Anna on and now we're missing not one but two Rangers. I ought to court marshal you both!"

Brian read Jack's thoughts and tried not to squirm when he realized what Jack was about to do. While he liked SPD, Brian knew he'd follow Jack's lead, knowing it may be the only way to save his sister; he could only hope Bridge and Z understood when they returned.

The White Ranger watched on, tense, as Jack took his SPD badge off his uniform and removed his ID from where his morpher use to rest before handing both items to Cruger. "Sir, I must regretfully offer my resignation as senior A Squad Red Ranger."

"Morpher?" Anubis asked, not questioning Jack's actions.

"With all due respect, Commander, my morpher isn't SPD property, there for I'm not handing it over."

Brian watched as Anubis' jaw dropped open. "Excuse me?"

"I earned this morpher, by going to a different planet and facing personal trials. This morpher does not belong to SPD."

Anger boiled off Anubis, but the big blue dog understood inside. "Very well, Mr. Landors. I wish you well in future endeavors."

Jack nodded and then both he and Anubis looked on as Brian handed over his badge and ID. "Brian?" Anubis questioned suddenly.

"I'm going to get my sister and Sky back. Thank you for taking care of me, Commander, but I have to follow Jack."

That said, Cruger accepted what he was given and watched two of his sons walk right out of SPD. "Commander?" Kat started, having seen the incident. When Anubis turned he was smiling. "Sir?"

"When Bridge and Z return, I want to speak to them. Have the reset of A Squad report to my office."

"Yes sir." Kat held back the anguish she felt at seeing Brian and Jack resign in the middle of the biggest war they'd wagged yet.

"And Kat?"

"Yes?"

"I've never been more proud of my Rangers than I am at this moment."

Kat looked startled as stared at his retreating figure. Shaking her head, she moved over to the P.A. System to call the Junior A Squad.

--

Sydney sighed when the door to her cell was flung open and Viper walked in. In his hands were thick chains. The Pink Ranger knew that it was time for her plan to be set into motion. She didn't struggle when Viper wrapped the chains around her and led her from the room.

Five minutes later, he was attaching the chains to a large hook that suspended her not far from a bed in a fairly messy bedroom. When she saw who was chained to the bed, her heart broke. Sky was struggling to break the chains and only succeeding in hurting himself.

"Sky!" Sydney chirped before Viper smacked her across the faced.

Sky stopped struggling at the call of his name. His eyes darkened when Viper slapped Sydney and then pointed the device in his hand at the Pink Ranger. "Just to make sure you don't get too vocal during Anna's little show," Viper grinned. Syd gasped and cried out when the machine began draining her energy, leaving her tired and groggy. "I'll get the rest when Anna kills you." With that, Viper strode out of the room.

Sydney felt wobbly and disoriented. 'Oh shit! Not this, not now!' she angrily though, trying to focus.

"Sydney?"

The way he said her name gave her a start. He sounded like the Sky she knew and loved. "Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Syd shot him a look. "Anna said she was going to kill me for your viewing pleasure." The Pink Ranger watched her Blue counterpart close his eyes. His face was contorted in a painful look, as if he were remembering something. "Sky?"

"What?"

"No matter what happens tonight, remember one thing for me." When his eyes opened, she stared straight into them. "I love you, have always loved you. You were my first friend, my knight in shining armor. Nothing that happens will ever change that. I will love you no matter what."

The Blue Ranger looked surprised by the sincerity and honesty he thought he heard in her voice. "But…Jack…"

"My big brother, always my brother, just like Bridge and Brian. Nothing more, nothing less," Sydney told him earnestly.

"Good evening Sydney," a new voice sounded. Both Sky and Syd turned their attention to a sky-blue robed Anna. "I do hope you enjoy the show, Sydney. It promises to be a pleasurable one." With that, both Syd and Sky watched in horror as Anna dropped her robe and stood before them completely naked.


	25. 24: Rescue Mission Pt 2

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 24:** Rescue Mission Pt. 2  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 13, 2006

**Summary:** Bridge and Z return with important information and find that Sydney, Jack and Brian have taken off in their absence, bound and determined to get Sky back and Sydney and Anna have a face to face confrontation that leaves only one still standing.  
**Ships:** If you've been reading the whole story, you should know these by now –winks--  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own em, not making money off this story – this is purely stress relief for me! Besides, if you know me, you know things would be different if they belonged to me.

**AN:** I have something important to say. If you can't write your own stories and do your own graphics, don't sink down and steal other people's hard work and claim it as your own. I just had to deal with some group on yahoo and someone stealing not only one of my chapters to Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Reunion but their group also took the work from several other people, including JTrevizo's graphic for her Always A Ranger series. So, just, don't take people's work. It's wrong.

_"The thing about fate is that it loves to mess up your plans. it comes at you full force when you least expect with something you didn't want at all. Yet somehow, you feel obligated to listen to fate's whispering in your ear." -- Angel --_

_"Life isn't meant to be all sunshine and roses. It isn't meant to go the way you want it. There are some things that you just can't change, and life, along with the way that things happen, can't be changed." -- Angel --_

--

Bridge and Z found themselves standing in the middle of a very busy Command Center. A Squad, or what was left of it, was being briefed by Cruger while Boom and Kat monitored what looked like Brian and Jack's energy signatures. "Welcome back," Anubis told them. "A Squad, GO!"

The five younger Rangers raced out of the room and Anubis turned to his Green and Yellow Rangers. "Commander?" Z started, popping her helmet off and staring at him in confusion.

"You two are my senior most members of A Squad now, I need to know I can count on you."

"Sir?" Bridge asked, following Z's lead and popping his own helmet off.

"Sydney let herself be taken and both Brian and Jack have resigned from SPD. They didn't agree with my order that no one was to rescue Sky," Anubis informed them, sitting in the chair behind his Command Center desk. The looks on Bridge and Z's faces said it all. Anubis could not fault them for the decision he saw them quickly come to. "I'm giving you these options – you can stay on, or you can join your teammates.

The two demorphed and stared at each other. Z spoke up first, clearing her throat and staring right into Anubis' eyes. "With all due respect, Commander, I'm going to help get Syd and Sky back, and no one is going to stand in my way." So saying, Z handed him her badge and ID. When Cruger took the two items, Z strode from the room.

"Bridge?"

The Green Ranger shook his head but didn't utter a word as he handed the same to items to Cruger and rushed out of the room after Z. "Sir?"

"Kat, put these with the others."

Dr. Manx took the four objects and watched Cruger exit the Command Center. "Did that just happen?" Boom asked, looking distraught.

"I'm afraid so," Kat told him, shaking her head at the situation. "Just what we didn't need. Instead of mission one, now we're down six."

"Commander Cruger seemed to almost be proud of them for doing it," Boom pointed out as he stared at her.

At that, Kat smiled. "I think they've all finally learned there's more to life than SPD, and he is proud of them, for learning that lesson. They aren't going to be at SPD forever, Boom."

--

"No one's home," Z breathlessly told Bridge when she came rushing into his room.

"I know. They left us clues," he spoke, holding up a stack of papers from his desk. On top was a note from Jack and Brian. Underneath was all the information Sydney had pulled from the Base's computers. There was also several pages that detailed the meeting between Cruger and A Squad over leaving Sky.

"Damn!" Z hissed.

"Apparently, according to the Kat's notes, Cruger knew the Senior A Squad would disobey orders and go after Sky. It's almost like he was counting on it," Bridge summarized the notes for her.

"But why?"

"Because we were sulking so bad those first few days. He wanted to snap us out of our funk and into action."

Z shook her head, trying to make sense of the notes Kat had written. "Now we're screwed. We don't know where Jack and Brian are, and all we have are coordinates for where Sky, and now Syd, should be."

Bridge closed his eyes and extended himself over his link to Jack. When he got a response, he smiled. "They're on their way here."

"Good. Let's get started planning. I think it's time we pulled a favor in with Piggy, I've got an idea," Z told him, smiling.

--

The image would forever be burned into Sydney's memory. In the years to come, she'd remember the image and wake up crying. For now, all she could do was try to shake off the disbelief. Her eyes moved to Sky's form, as he struggled to break free and Anna strode around the room, lighting candles and making sure all the doors were locked.

Sydney refused to panic, even though her heart was in her throat. Anna hadn't mentioned she was going to sexually assault Sky while Syd was chained up and watching, and it was doing all sorts of things to Sydney. "You've sunk to a new low," Syd uttered, drawing Anna's attention away from her goal – Sky.

"I'm not the one who betrayed Sky by having sex with Jack."

"And just where did he get that idea?" Syd kept prodding. She could feel Sky struggling to put up a shield around himself, but it wasn't working for some reason, so Syd kept stalling to give him time.

"No use trying that, Lover," Anna spoke to Sky. "Your chains block out your civilian powers." Sydney struggled with hers, wondering if the same would happen if she tried her civilian powers. "Don't bother struggling, Sydney. Your chains do the same thing. Did you honestly think I wouldn't prevent you from using your genetic powers?"

Both the Pink and Blue Rangers struggled more. "Sky!" Syd cried out as Anna crawled onto the bed with him. The Blue Ranger was only dressed in boxers, leaving him vulnerable to whatever Anna had planned.

"I promise, Lover, you'll enjoy this as much as I'm planning to," Anna whispered in his ear even as she reached for the waistband of his boxers.

"NO!" Syd cried and struggled. "SKY!"

--

"We're wasting time," Z argued with Jack.

"Chill out. We're doing everything we can. We're lucky Piggy was able to help us," Jack told her. "Especially after you threatened to kill him."

Bridge was about to break up the argument when all four of them hit their knees and held their heads, a loud screeching cry echoing in their ears.

"SYDNEY!"

--

Anna was grinning as she eased Sky's boxers down. Her eyes lit with lust when she found him rock hard and squirming. 'So like a man. Just wants to dip his stick in a willing well' she thought sinisterly.

Sydney continued to struggle against her chains, her eyes closed so she wouldn't be scarred for life by the sight of Anna forcing Sky to have sex with her. 'This can't be happening!' Syd struggled against her bonds and felt her stomach starting to rebel at the thoughts running through her head.

"NO!" Sky's strangled voice finally broke through. Syd opened her eyes to see Anna straddling Sky's body.

"Calm down, Lover, this won't hurt a bit," Anna teased, leaning her chest against his.

"GET OFF!" Sky demanded, twisting his body back and forth, hoping to dislodge her.

Sydney didn't say a word, she merely dug down to where her powers rested and let them erupt along with her anger. "POWER OF THE PHOENIX!" Anna was blown across the room, while the chains holding Syd and Sky dissolved. "May be immune to our civilian powers, but not Ninja powers," Syd hissed through clenched teeth as her eyes met Anna's.

--

"How much longer?" Brian asked.

"Give me two minutes to cloak the ship!" Bridge grinned at the younger boy.

"I don't see why we couldn't teleport."

Bridge looked over at Brian and rolled his eyes. Z had said the same thing numerous times in the last couple of days. "Because without more practice, its unreliable at best."

The White Ranger huffed but understood Bridge's reasoning. "Sorry, worried."

"We all are," Z spoke up, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go strap in. Jack's ready."

"I'm almost done, tell him to lift off," Bridge told them. Brian followed Z and the two buckled up in their seats. Just as Jack lifted off, Bridge came to bucking in.

"Bridge?"

"We're set. Let's go."

"HANG ON!" Jack ordered before blasting off.

--

"Kat?"

"They've gone. I just got confirmation on the shuttle launch from Piggy."

"Good. Put the Rangers on alert, we'll give them all the cover fire on their way back that we can."

--

Anna was shocked to see Sydney free and surrounded by a halo of pink flames. "How the hell…?" Anna growled. Sky was just standing from the bed and pulling up his boxers.

"Are you alright?" Syd carefully questioned Sky while her eyes remained on Anna just in case the brunette thought of doing something stupid.

"Syd?" his voice cracked. "Oh God, Sydney?"

At the sounds he was making, Sydney turned to look at him and found him staring at his hands before he looked up at her, tears welling in his eyes. "Hi," she grinned at him.

"God Almighty, what have I do?"

"It wasn't all your fault," she told him. "You had pressure from an outside source." With that, Sydney turned her attention back to Anna. "Gee, who's in control now, hot shot?"

"You'll die for interfering with destiny!" Anna shrieked.

"You're pathetic," Syd told her. "And guess what, I'm not going to kill you, as much as I'd really like to right now, because as a Ranger, I was trained better than that. You can spend the rest of your life in a containment card." Syd pulled out her ID, which was also hooked to her communicator and the containment device.

"I THINK NOT!"

Syd felt Sky's body hit her, tackling her to the ground right before Anna's powers sailed over their heads and right into a wall, leaving the wall smoking. "You ok?" Sky gasped, pushing himself up and off her.

The blonde haired Pink Ranger nodded. "I'm so over her ass," Syd hissed. "Are you ok?"

"My head is killing me," Sky told her, then gave her a bland look when he saw the grin on her face. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sydney. I didn't mean THAT head."

Her first real smile in nearly two weeks burst onto her face. "I can take care of that, but you're going to have to wait until we get home and I give you a bath."

"You're the only one I want taking care of that."

Unbeknownst to the two Anna was listening to their conversation and growing angrier by the moment. "I'll kill you both!" Anna roared.

Sky turned in time to toss up a shield to protect them. "Ok, she's really pissing me off now."

Syd giggled and grinned at him. It was so nice to heave her best friend and boyfriend back. Leaning over, she pecked a kiss to his cheek. Sky looked at her, startled that she'd do that after everything they'd been through. "I love you. Let's kick her ass and then go home."

Sky chuckled. "Ready when you are."

"DROP IT!" Syd commanded. Sky let the shield go with one hand while the other joined Syd in launching a stream of fire at Anna.

The brunette let out an inhuman sound as the Pink and Blue Rangers' combined attack knocked her through the wall into the hallway beyond. "Well, damn," Sky muttered when the pair walked toward the smoking hole.

"She's gone," Syd pointed out, sticking her head out the hole. "We seriously need to get out of here. I'd hate to have her come after us again and we have no backup."

"You think she could take both of us?" Sky asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"I don't want to find out who she's bringing with her. Viper drained me pretty good earlier. You know he's going to use that energy for something," Syd told him as the pair made their way through the hole and down the hallway.

Sky looked thoughtful. "Syd, how the hell are we going to get out of here? I don't have my morpher on me."

Sydney whirled around to face him. "Where is it?"

"I don't know."

Shaking her head, Syd stopped and looked at him. "Try summoning it to you."

The Blue Ranger did as asked, holding out his hand and thought of his morpher appearing in his hand. He gasped lightly in surprise when the item appeared out of thin air, fully intact with his Crystal in the front. "Honey, how'd you know to do that?"

"Don't ask, cause I don't know."

Sky didn't get the chance to shoot back a comeback because suddenly the alarms were going off and an announcement began ringing over the loud speakers. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! REPEAT, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"Here comes the cavalry!" Sky grinned. He was both scared and relieved to know their teammates had arrived. He had so much to apologize for, especially to Jack and Syd.

"Better morph, I don't think fighting in your boxers is such a great option," Syd teased him, happy to see him almost back to normal, even if she knew there were issues they'd have to deal with when they got home.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

--

"Stay together!" Jack commanded as the group of four entered the large ship floating above Earth. "Bridge, you're job is to track Syd and Sky. We get them, and get out! I don't want to deal with these assholes on their own turf!"

The other three nodded. "How come Bridge and I didn't get nifty weapons?" Z complained, looking at Jack's ninja stars and Brian's sais.

Jack shot her a look. "Ask your animal spirit, we got ours the day after you left."

Bridge shook his head and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Not now, Z, " Bridge muttered to her.

"I don't have a weapon, and I'm not sure my energy attack would work in here," Z argued.

"Then allow us to help," a familiar voice announced. The Rangers gasped in surprise as two glowing figures appeared before them. One was a yellow tiger and the other was a green panda; Bridge and Z's animal spirits.

"What a heck of a time for you two to show up," Z teased, crouching down and wrapping her arms around Tiger's neck.

"I am happy to see you as well, Little One. Perhaps Panda and I could provide you with some assistance."

Bridge and Z smiled under their helmets when their weapons appeared in their gloved hands. "For you, Bridge, the Green Panda Quake Paws," Panda spoke. Two glove like objects appeared in Bridge's hands. The gloves were tipped with razor sharp claws.

"And for you my loyal young one, the Yellow Tiger's Roar Sonic Blaster," Tiger grinned, watching Z gaze at the laser blaster in her hands.

"Thank you," the two Rangers responded.

"Good luck," the animal spirits told them before disappearing.

Brian and Jack chuckled before Jack's voice broke through the silence. "We've got to find Syd and Sky." The other three nodded once in agreement before the four of them raced down the hallway.

--

Syd and Sky found themselves back to back fighting a group of Tengas and Anna's so-called bodyguard a few minutes after they'd morphed. The Pink Ranger was fighting in close hand to hand combat with the walking reject from a punk rock concert while keeping an eye on Sky, who was taking on the Tengas. Syd noticed his movements were sluggish. 'Must be the effects of what happened earlier' she reasoned. She didn't have long to ponder that when all hell began to break lose around her. First a large explosion rocked the ship, followed by four costumed figures entering through a large hole in one of the walls to her left and then Anna suddenly appeared with Viper beside her, and Syd had to admit that the brunette looked utterly pissed off.

"You have perfect timing!" Syd called to Jack who nodded his head at her in agreement. "Jack, a little help here!" Syd called when the chains and leather lover got a hold of her and was beginning to squeeze the air out of her chest.

The Red Ranger rushed forward and kicked the guard in the back, causing him to stumble forward and let Sydney go in the process. With the guards attention averted to Jack, Syd fell to her knees in hopes of getting her breath back before she went to help Sky. She watched in mild fascination as the guard lunged for Jack and the Red Ranger's entire body seemed to glow red. It was in that moment that she watched the guard bounce off Jack's chest after trying to ram him with his shoulders. _Jack? What's happening? _she called out to her surrogate brother.

_I think it's part of my powers. Instead of phasing through something, I can also make my body completely solid...like rock._

Sydney grinned and nodded, before her attention shifted to the woman currently stalking toward her. _Oh God, not this again!_ she whined to herself before pushing up from the floor. "How about we settle this one on one?" Anna hissed.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Syd growled. "You've lost, get over it!" Sydney ducked as a large orb of power came flying at her head on. When she stood back up, she summoned her swords to her. "Two can play that game!"

"Bring it!" Anna howled, flying toward the Pink Ranger.

"PINK PHOENIX FIRE SWORDS!" Sydney called, unleashing the power in her weapons. Everyone else was momentarily startled when the two swords began to glow brightly with pink flames. Using training she never knew she had, Sydney used her swords to parry the powerful bolts of energy that Anna kept shooting at her.

Meanwhile, down the hallway, the others were engaged in battle with Viper, Anna's bodyguard, and the Tengas. "Sky!" Brian called out as he blocked Viper's advances when he saw the Blue Ranger collapse in the middle of the hallway.

Syd's head swiveled around from where she was facing Anna just in time to see the Blue Ranger go unconscious. Anna took the momentary distraction to hit Sydney with a blast of energy that sent the Pink Ranger flying across the hallway and into a wall.

Bridge and Z were torn on what to do. Brian was battling Viper, Jack was messing with Anna's bodyguard, Sky was unconscious, the Tengas had taken a hike and Sydney was painfully pushing herself up from where she'd hit the floor after smacking into the wall. _Guard Sky! _Syd's voice rang out in their heads. _I can take care of Anna, and Brian and Jack are holding their own._ Bridge and Z did as Syd told them to and moved to watch over Sky, while keeping an eye on the others.

"Listen to me, you egotistical, twisted, maniacal bitch! I don't know what the hell your problem is, but this ends here!" Sydney howled in rage, shedding her ranger suit along with her swords. If there was one thing she'd learned since she'd become a Ranger, it was that sometimes you just had to trust the powers inside of you instead of the powers in your morpher.

"You're too much of a perfect little ranger to kill me, Sydney!" Anna sneered at her.

Sydney didn't answer her opponent. Instead, she closed her eyes and pushed her powers out around herself, letting them expand further and further until the entire hallway of the ship was glowing pink. Anna's bodyguard left his fight with Jack to hover near her and Viper backed off from his fight with Brian to see what was happening.

The other Rangers noticed the change in Sydney that their enemies didn't; Sydney was no longer in control of her body, someone else was. "Red Ranger, lead the others back to your ship." Sydney's lips were moving, but the voice wasn't the Pink Ranger's voice. The other Rangers recognized it as the voice of Phoenix, Sydney's animal spirit. "Do as you're told, young ones."

Jack didn't even acknowledge that he'd heard, he just moved toward Bridge and Z to help Bridge lift Sky up from the floor. Brian followed the pair while Z took up the rear, making sure that none of their opponents followed them. "Are we just going to leave Sydney?" Brian wanted to know as the five of them got onto the ship and settled in.

"Are you going to argue with her Spirit Animal when she gives an order in that voice?" Jack shot back, settling into the pilot's seat next to Bridge. Z was in the back running one of the portable scanners over Sky. "Z, is he ok?"

"His energy levels are really low," Z muttered. "And I agree with Brian, are we seriously just going to leave Syd?"

The Red Ranger looked griped by indecision. On one hand, he knew he had to get the others out of the ship and back to Earth, while on the other he wanted to stay and fight alongside Sydney. His silent debate was shattered a moment later when a loud explosion rocked their ship away from the large one. When Jack and Bridge got their bearings, they noticed that a good portion of the ship where Sydney had been was now a gaping hole that was smoking.

"Oh God!" Sky's strained voice sounded. The Blue Ranger was struggling to sit up as the five of them stared at the smoking remains of Anna and Viper's ship. "Not again! SYD!"

Z and Brian restrained Sky, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to go back to the ship and find Sydney. "There's no way…" Z uttered and then closed her mouth when both Brian and Sky looked at her.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Sky's strangled voice warned Z, who closed her eyes and fought back tears. All of them knew exactly what Z was going to say, because they were all thinking the same thing. There was no way Sydney could have survived the magnitude of the blast that had ripped open the other ship.

"Set course for Earth," Jack's voice came out in a soft command. Bridge shook his head and moved to help set their course for home.

"We can't leave her!" Brian cried out, lunging for Jack's seat only to have Sky's hand shoot out and pulled the younger boy to him. Z couldn't handle looking at them. Sky was hugging Brian fiercely as the younger boy lost his battle with his out of control emotions; the sounds of their White Ranger crying for his sister in their Blue Ranger's arms was too much for all of them.


	26. 25: Guilty Conscience

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 25:** Guilty Conscience  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 12, 2006

**Summary:** History repeats itself, only without a happy ending in sight  
**Ships:** If you've been reading the whole story, you should know these by now --winks--  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own em, not making money off this story – this is purely stress relief for me! Besides, if you know me, you know things would be different if they belonged to me.

**AN**Sorry this took so long, it's been a crazy hectic month!

_Mourning is not forgetting... It is an undoing. Every minute tie has to be untied and something permanent and valuable recovered and assimilated from the dust. The end is gain, of course. Blessed are they that mourn, for they shall be made strong, in fact. But the process is like all other human births, painful and long and dangerous. __--Margery Allingham-- _

--

The Command Center was bathed in absolute silence. All eyes were on the center console where Kat stood shaking, the holo-computer displaying the ship where the Senior A Squad had been, and where there was nothing but half a ship and debris. "They got out of that," Boom assured them all. "There's no way the six of them got caught in that blast. Not after everything they've been through, they'd have known better."

Anubis sat in his chair, his eyes glue to the screen, his voice silent.

"Kat! Come in!" Bridge's voice floated over the speakers. A wave of relief washed through the room.

"I'm here Bridge!" Kat's voice cracked.

"Kat, we've got Sky," Bridge started. Cheers went up until Bridge's next statement rocked them. "But we lost Sydney."

"How?" Anubis barked.

Jack was heard next. "She sacrificed herself in order for the five of us to get back to the ship. She was fighting with Anna and Viper, on her own."

"Return to base immediately!" Anubis ordered.

The Red Ranger paused, about to point out that four of them were no longer SPD, but he didn't. The pain of Syd's sacrifice was too much to deal with and argue with Anubis at the same time. "Yes sir. ETA ten minutes."

"Dr. Manx, ready the infirmary!" Anubis called out. The Command Center immediately erupted with commotion as the cadets attempted to get things in order. The big blue dog sat in his chair and felt the steady burn in his heart.

--

Sky was only aware of one thing as he was ushered off the shuttle and into the infirmary – Brian was still clutching at him. The steady hum of his physical injuries was nothing compared to the hopelessness and despair he felt from not only his own heart, but from Brian as well. This wasn't like last time, where Sydney had been found after some looking through the rubble. No, this time, Sky felt her death in a way he wished he hadn't. He'd felt her last breath, he'd felt the steady beat of her heart stop, he'd felt her energy explode out around all of them as she took her place in the next life with her parents.

"She's gone," he uttered, sitting down on one of the infirmary beds. Kat, with the help of Bridge and Z, had moved Brian to another bed and sedated him. Jack was in the corner talking to Dr. Felix and Commander Cruger. "She's...she's gone. Syd's gone. She can't be gone. She promised, she promised never to leave..."

Sky felt like his whole world was crashing in on him. He remembered everything that happened with Sydney while he was under Anna's mind control. He remembered the hateful words and the fights and how much he hurt her. And there was the look in her eyes after he managed to shake off the brainwashing. She'd looked at him with a mixture of relief, amazement and love. Always love. With Sydney, no matter what, he knew she'd always loved him. It had started out as the love of a friend and teammate, then had developed into that of siblings, and deepened over time and through circumstance to where they were each other's other half. And now his other half was gone. The warnings of from their trip to Phadoes echoed in his ears. It was his fault she was gone, his fault that she'd had to make the decision she did.

"Oh God," he uttered. Z was by his side in a second, her hand holding his tightly. He shook off her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist before burying his face in her shoulder.

Jack and Bridge moved to their teammates in a flash. Z's arms were wrapped tightly around Sky as the Blue Ranger's muted sobs echoed in the silent room. Bridge leaned his head against Z's while Jack wrapped both arms around Sky and Z.

Everyone in the infirmary watched as the four fell apart. The Junior A Squad rushed in seconds later, Allison moving toward Jack only to be stopped by Aaron, who shook his head. "Give them time to grieve, Ally," he whispered.

Allison watched on, tears streaking down her cheeks. She could see on the faces of her senior teammates the pain of Syd's death finally taking over. "Oh God, how could this happen?"

"SYDNEY!"

--

She felt light as a feather. Wherever she was, she was floating. The feeling was sort of like the first time Sky ever took her up in his Delta Runner or the first time they went into outer space in the SWAT Megazord.

_Strange. It almost feels like I'm...oh no!_

She'd had this feeling before, once before. It had been the night Visvajita's ship had exploded around her after she turned on the self destruct sequence. She had died that night, had felt her body destroyed as her spirit had soared. Had it not been for the Power of the Morphin Grid that her friends and family had pumped into the air, she would have stayed dead. As it was, the power had coalesced around her and drawn the particles of her body back together.

"I'm dead."

"Not exactly."

Her eyes opened and she found herself face to face with a familiar figure. "Tommy?"

He smiled, his chocolate brown eyes lighting with mischief. "Hi Munchkin."

"Tommy! She's too old to be called that now!" another voice scolded. She turned her head and saw a petite, brown haired woman coming to stand with them.

"Kimberly?"

"Hello Sydney."

The Pink Ranger shook her head, her mind racing a million miles an hour. "How? Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Morphin Grid."

--

"Viper?"

The vampire like creature grinned through the vid-link. "Master. I have what you've asked for."

"Oh?" Vampra responded.

"I have energy from the White and Blue Rangers."

"And the Pink Ranger?"

"I have all her energy, sire. She's dead; she sacrificed herself for her teammates."

Vampra smiled. "Very well. Bring it to me. We shall show the Rangers the meaning of the Pink Ranger's sacrifice."

"Yes Master."

Vampra sat back in his chair and smiled evilly. Soon, his prison would be shattered and Earth would be his for the taking. "And there's nothing Ninjor or Dulcea will be able to do about it."

--

"The Morphin' Grid?" Syd squeaked, staring at her parents. "Oh God! Sky's got to be flipping out!" The Pink Ranger struggled to feel her way along her link to her teammates and love, but couldn't feel anything but a sense of loss where they should have been.

"Sydney, Kimberly murmured, reaching for her daughter who was sinking to her knees, tears in her eyes. The first Pink Ranger let out a shaky breath when her daughter shrugged away from her, sobbing into her hands.

Tommy shared a look with his wife before he bent down with her in front of their daughter. "Sydney, sweetheart, look at me."

When the younger Ranger looked up, the pair gasped. Blue eyes flickered brown and blonde hair morphed into a light shade of auburn. "I don't want to be dead!" Sydney sobbed. Tommy's face softened and he reached out to pull his daughter into his arms.

"Honey, listen to me," Tommy told her softly. Sydney looked up at her father and trembled. "This is not permanent. You're not supposed to be here. Ninjor, Dulcea, and the Morphin' Masters Council has been watching over you since Bridge and Z went to Eltar."

"Then why am I here?" she asked, squeezing Kim's hand, which had taken a tight hold of hers.

"Vampra thinks he's safe," Kimberly informed her. "He has enough of your, Brian and Sky's energy to free himself, but it won't last."

Sydney pulled back further and stared at them. "He needs all six of us dead to succeed."

"Yes," Tommy told her, smiling. "And he doesn't know that. When it's time, the Morphin' Grid will release you, recreating your body but that won't happen until it's time."

"In the mean time, you need to rest," Kim gently told her.

"What about letting the others know I'm okay? Sky and Brian are probably wigging out right now."

"Leave that to us," Tommy grinned, his hand caressing her cheek. "Get some rest."

Sydney nodded and closed her eyes, letting her energy disperse into the Morphin' Grid. "Let's go pay the team a visit," Kim laughed, reaching out a hand to her husband. The two disappeared in two flashes of light.

--

Jack stood in the doorway of Sky's room, a sense of déjà vu settling over him. Just a few days before it had been Sydney laying on Sky's bed, looking lost and torn. Now it was Sky looking as Jack hadn't seen him in months, not since Sydney had teleported them off Visvajta's ship during that last battle. "You awake?" Jack quietly asked.

"I wish it had been me."

Jack was torn between being pissed off at one of his best friends and feeling sorry for him. "She did what she did because she loved you. Don't demean her sacrifice."

The Red Ranger felt his heart break when tears once again filled Sky's eyes. Of all of them, Sky bore the greatest guilt over what had happened along with the greatest grief. He and Syd had been linked so intimately that her death had ripped a hole so big in his soul, Jack knew Sky would never heal. The broken link between Syd's powers and theirs would always be a reminder that their Pink Ranger and Sky's other half would forever be gone.

"Guys!" Z hollered, thundering up the stairs from the living room.

Jack whirled around and caught her when she tripped. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Come downstairs! NOW!" Z told them, her breathing catching with each word.

Jack nodded and then shot Sky a look. The Blue Ranger moved lethargically and followed them downstairs. When the trip entered the living room, Jack and Sky looked on in shock. Standing with Bridge and Brian were Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Katherine, Tanya and Jason. Zack and Trini were also present but their arms were wrapped around two slightly familiar figures.

"Whoa!" Jack muttered.

"Sky." The two snapped to attention when Jen and Wes entered from the kitchen.

"Mama!" Sky uttered, flying across the room and throwing his arms around his mother. His face burrowed into the side of her neck when she held him close.

"Oh Baby, it's okay," she whispered in his ear as she stroked a hand over the back of his head.

"Syd's dead Mama! It's all my fault!" he sobbed against her warm skin.

Sky gasped when a warm hand touched his arm. Turning, he found himself face to face with the original Pink Ranger herself. "Sky," Kim murmured, cupping her hand against his cheek.

"I'm sorry!" he managed.

"For what, Sweetie?" Kim asked, smiling sadly at him. "For something you had no control over? Or was it my imagination and that was someone else that was brainwashed?" Sky swallowed hard and stared at her. "Sydney just did her job. There was nothing you could have done, Kiddo. What happened was what was meant to be."

"I miss her so much! I never got to tell her I was sorry."

"She knows, Sky, trust me," Tommy spoke up. "The reason we're here is because she needs you to know something."

Five pairs of eyes widened. "She needs what?" Z choked out.

Tommy smiled. "She's not completely gone," he started, watching the five Rangers' shoulders slump in relief. "Her powers have gone back to the Morphin' Grid. She'll always be with you now."

Pain radiated from the group, almost choking those who were linked with the five active Rangers. "So she's really dead?" Brian demanded. "There isn't anything we can do to bring her back? After everything she's been through, she doesn't get her happy ending and neither do we?"

Kimberly moved away from Sky and stopped in front of her son. She looked at him with a mixture of love and grief so bright her body glowed in response. "You can live for her, Brian. Do not demean the sacrifice she made by giving her life. Live your life to the fullest, just as she would have done."

"That's not an option for some of us," Sky bitterly butted in. "There is not life without her, only painful memories of what was and bitter might-have-beens."

Sky moved to go back upstairs but Tommy's next words stopped him. "You may have one chance to save her."

The Blue Ranger whirled around to face the legendary one. "What do you mean?"

"There might be a way to bring her back, but it's going to take a lot out of you."

Jack spoke up then. "It doesn't matter. If we can bring Syd back, we'll all do it."

Tommy and Kim smiled. "You have to defeat Vampra."

Bridge raised his hand, his face showing his confusion. "But we," he started, gesturing to himself and Z. "Were told that we'd need all six of the crystals to do that."

"You do," Kim smiled at him. She brought her hand up and presented Sky with a crystal, a crystal engraved with a phoenix. With trembling fingers, Sky took it from Kim's hand. Everyone gasped when the crystal fared pink. Brian, Z, Bridge, Jack and Sky closed their eyes when they felt Syd's calming presence spread through them.

"Her crystal is now in your hands, Sky. Guard it carefully, use it wisely."

"When we defeat Vampra, what then?" Sky asked softly, his eyes on the crystal in his hand as he slowly opened them.

"I can't really explain that to you," Kim told him. "Sydney's situation is vastly different then mine and Tommy's."

The Rangers looked crestfallen until Katherine spoke up. "There is someone who knows though."

The two Pink Rangers smiled at each other. Kimberly knew Katherine would remember. "Yes, there is."

Wes stepped forward then, smiling. "Kendrix, the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger."

"That's right!" Jen grinned. "Kendrix was lost for the better part of a year when she destroyed the Savage Sword and the Pink Psycho in an attempt to save Cassie's life."

"I don't understand," Brian started. "What do you mean, 'Lost'?" Brian hadn't gotten as far as the Lost Galaxy Rangers in his history lessons.

"Kendrix's power was sent back to the Morphin' Grid, just like Sydney's has been," Jen explained. "The Lost Galaxy Rangers thought she was dead but when they returned the Quasar Sabers to Mirinoi after beating Trakeena, she was freed."

"So when we defeat Vampra, the energy should be enough to release Syd?" Z asked.

"Theoretically, yes," Tommy answered, knowing what was coming next.

"But you're also saying it might be all for nothing, aren't you?" Jack demanded to know.

"There's always a possibility of things not working out when you're a Power Ranger," Trini spoke up. The others had been silent during the emotional meeting, knowing that anything they said about being a Ranger would hurt their younger counterparts.

"Part of being a Ranger is doing your job to the best of your ability, even if you've lost a teammate," Aisha murmured.

The five active Rangers hung their heads in shame. Those before them had lost two teammates in the prime of their lives. Jason and Kat were also dealing with the death of their daughter, and here the five of them were wallowing in their own grief and despair.

"Now is when you need each other the most," Rocky told them.

Adam nodded. "Team unity is what'll get you through; it's what gets every team through times like this."

"No one knows the true outcome of a situation, only the possible ones," Billy smiled.

Kat moved toward them, stopping in front of Sky even as she wrapped an around Brian's shoulders. "The important thing is, is to never give up."

"One of the Rangers' most powerful mottos over the years has been anything's possible," Tanya smiled. "And active or not, you've got generations of Rangers behind you."

Kim and Tommy smiled. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

--

"Sydney, a firm voice called. A cloud of pink energy coalesced into the form of the Pink Ranger.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, looking around.

A figure appeared in front of her. He was tall, bald and had kind eyes. "I am Zordon of Eltar."

Sydney blinked in surprise. She hadn't ever expected to meet the mentor of Earth's first Rangers. "Wow."

"I'm here to help you," he told her softly, smiling at her.

"How?" Syd wondered.

"You need to reestablish your link with your crystal and your teammates." Zordon sighed when the look of grief and pain crossed the face of the daughter of tow of his most power Rangers. "Sydney?"

"I feel so empty," she cried softly. "I can't feel anyone the way I did, just a general feeling now."

"That's because you're tired and because your connection has been partially severed. Once we reestablish it, you should be able to recreate a physical link with your teammates."

"Tell me how."

"Close your eyes. Clean everything from your mind. Concentrate on your animal spirit and the feeling you had when you were connected to your teammates."

Sydney did as told. Seconds later, she was glowing pink and a long, screeching cry could be heard echoing in the air.

--

"Sire, Viper's arrived from Earth," one of Vampra's minions announced.

"Show him in."

Viper strode in, cradling a clear jar with Pink, White and Blue energy swirling within it. "Sire."

"Viper. Report."

"The Pink Ranger is dead. Anna is under my control now, and will serve as your trusted minion. And I have the energy you need to free yourself from this prison."

Vampra smiled evilly, and took the jar from Viper. Once the lid was off, he sucked the energy out and into his body, causing a bright burst of light followed by a resounding crack.


	27. 26: Grieving And Preparing

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 26:** Grieving and Preparing  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** January 9, 2007

**Summary:** Still grieving the loss of their Phoenix, the team learns it now has only a short time before the final battle begins.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does  
**Dedication:** _Angel _– thanks for being my cheerleader when I needed one!

An: Updates have been sporadic, I apologize. I lost inspiration for this story for a while, and now school has started back up, and with 4 full time classes (16 credit hours) I'm not going to have a whole lot of time on my hands until March. I do apologize. There **is a MA VERSION of this chapter that's going on my site.**

_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge -- myth is more potent than history -- dreams are more powerful than facts -- hope always triumphs over experience -- laughter is the cure for grief -- love is stronger than death. -- Robert Fulghum --_

--

Lying on his bed, Sky stared up at the ceiling. The house was silent, but that didn't bother him. No, what bothered him was that Sydney wasn't asleep next to him, lightly snoring. Her body wasn't curled against his; her hand wasn't fisted over his heart. Without her, his life seemed incredibly empty. It was worse now, knowing there was a possibility, however slim, that they might be able to save her. Closing his eyes, Sky tried to let his mind wander back to happier times.

"_Make love to me, Sky," she whispered softly._

_Sky stared down into her beautiful blue eyes. She was laying beneath him, her hands in his hair and her lips so close to his. He could feel the heat of her body, could feel her soft breath on his face._

_Leaning down, Sky rubbed his lips over hers, his tongue peeking out to trace the seam of her mouth. He smiled when he heard her whimper and felt her body arching against his own. Her hips cradled his, her heat causing his to react. Anna had tried but failed; only Syd could bring out these kinds of feelings in him._

_Carefully, he reached in between them and cupped his hand against her lower body. She arched and cried out at the suddenness of his move. Smiling, Sky made her tremble and moan. "Quit teasing," she gasped._

"_I love you," Sky murmured against her mouth, and then moved his hand and glided into her with one long, swift thrust. _

_Quietly, the two lost themselves in the maelstrom of sensations. Before long, Sky's body began an unmistakable irregular rhythm, telling them both he was close. Smiling against his lips, Sydney moved her fingers to the base of his spine and caressed lightly. Sky's thrusting became more forceful until Syd whispered in his ear, "Come for me, Sky."_

_He words and the softly erotic way she said them had him coming inside of her in one strong thrust. Without warning, Sydney's body tightened again and she cried out. Energy spent, Sky collapsed against her. Syd let out a contented sigh, her hands coming up to stroke his back. "As soon as I can, I'll move," he mumbled._

"_No need, you're okay," she whispered._

_Sighing, Sky nuzzled her breasts, his lips seeking out the taunt tips. "I love you, Syd."_

"_I love you too. You'll be okay, Sky, and we'll be together again, I promise."_

Sky sat up in bed, looking confused and alarmed, drenched in sweat and body fluids, Sydney's pillow clutched to his chest. "Damn it!" Sky grumbled, setting Syd's pillow aside before getting up. He quickly stripped off his soaked sweats and the soiled bed sheets. Feeling emotionally drained, he trudged into the bathroom and climbed into the scalding hot spray. He was upset with himself for imaging she was still alive, when she wasn't. Unconsciously he reached through their link and almost fell in the shower when he felt the tug back from the other end. He cried out in shock and wonder when Sydney's presence suddenly filled him. "Syd!" he gasped.

Taking several long, deep breaths, Sky concentrated on her and could almost see her smile in his mind's eye. "Sky."

Turning, the startled Blue Ranger saw the pink cloud materializing in the shower with him before it coalesced into a solid form. "Sydney."

She smiled. "Hi baby."

"Oh my God, Sydney," he whispered, reaching out to touch her face.

"I know, Sky, I know. I'll be home soon, just keep positive."

His eyes welled with tears. "I miss you," he brokenly whispered.

"I know, baby, I miss you too," she responded, leaning into his touch. "I love you."

Sky's eyes closed and his face scrunched up in pain. "Don't leave me, Syd. I need you."

Sydney smiled sadly and leaned close to him. "I'm always with you, Sky." So saying, she kissed him softly on the lips and then disappeared.

"Sydney, don't go," he choked out, dropping his forehead against the cold bathroom tiles.

--

"How long until we arrive on Earth?" Vampra asked Viper. The once Vampirus-looking monster had taken the power given him and transformed into his formed humanoid self – he looked every inch the typical thirty-something male with a short shock of hair, a goatee, and a body that said he worked out on a daily basis. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair dirty blonde.

"Approximately two hours, your eminence," Viper told him.

Vampra smiled and petted a hand over Anna's head. Since the explosion, she'd been like a pet to first Viper and now Vampra. All traces of her former self were gone; in the place of her personality was now an obedient dog.

"Good. Leave me, I wish to play with my new pet."

"Yes sire."

--

Z eyed Sky as he trudged into the kitchen for breakfast. It had been just over three days since they'd lost Sydney, and this was the first time since Tommy and Kim's visit that the Blue Ranger had left his room. He didn't look as bad as he had that first morning after, but he was still looking tired and angry at the world.

The former Yellow Ranger busied herself with making breakfast until she stopped in the middle of what she was doing, blinking back tears. "Z, what's wrong?" Sky asked, quickly striding to her side. She looked up at him and in an instant he knew why she looked so stricken.

"She always made breakfast after we went through something big."

Sky nodded and pulled Z to him for a hug. Syd had always believed after a battle or event that drained them to the point of exhaustion, the best thing for them was to eat together. Choking back his own grief, Sky leaned back away from Z, reached up to wipe her tears, and smiled. "Can you handle the pancakes while I set the table or do you want to trade?"

Z smiled through a fresh set of tears, understanding what he was saying without him saying it. "I can handle the pancakes."

"Okay." Sky moved past her to the cabinet and pulled five plates out before heading to the silverware drawer. With the dishes in hand, he moved to the table and set it while Z flipped pancakes and started on the eggs and Bridge's habitual morning toast. Just as the last slice of toast was being buttered and Sky was pouring glasses of orange juice, Jack, Bridge and Brian came downstairs.

"What's going on?" Brian asked, alarmed that things looked so normal even though he knew nothing would ever be the same.

Z and Sky shared a look before Sky spoke up. "Its past due and she would have wanted it like this."

Jack and Bridge nodded while Brian fought back tears. Sky moved over and squeezed his shoulder before sitting down. The others followed suit, each quietly lost in memories of the young woman whose chair sat empty between Jack and Sky.

--

Katherine woke alone for the third consecutive morning. Her heart cracked all over again when she realized her husband wasn't with her. Ever since they'd been informed of Sydney's death while trying to save Sky, she'd felt her and Jason had been grieving in their own ways, and it was slowly pulling them apart. Even as tears welled in her eyes, she sighed and threw back the covers before making her way to the bathroom to shower and dress.

A half hour later, she was coming down the stairs when she heard the resounding crack coming from the deck. They bought the house not long after Sydney's last major crisis, and now it was getting put to good use as they and their teammates stayed in it for the time being. Hurrying to the back door, Kat found Rocky, Adam and Zack attacking Jason. Normally, the former Pink Ranger wouldn't' have been worried, but there was a lethargic quality to her husband's movements she'd not seen since he'd begun losing the Gold Ranger powers a couple decades before.

She felt tears pool in her eyes before they streaked down her face when Jason uttered a heart rending cry and sank to his knees. Part of her wanted to go to him, but she knew right now he didn't need her grief on top of his own, let alone he didn't want to be comforted by her. All three of the guys knelt with him, Zack reaching out to draw him into a hug.

Kat jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders. Tanya was on one side of her while Aisha was on the other, with Trini just to the other side of the former Yellow Ninjetti. Billy and Justin quietly slipped out the door, the former Blue Morphin' Ranger joining Zack and Jason's hug.

"We failed them," Kat whispered. "I know that's what he's thinking, and he's right," she swallowed hard.

"No, you didn't," Aisha told her fiercely. "Because if you two failed them, so did we. You raised her as your own, Kat; you let her decide her own life. We were all charged with watching over her, we all share blame if there is any."

"But..."

"No buts," Tanya responded. "She was a Ranger, Kat, she knew the risks, understood them, and still she put the others of her team above her own safety. Like Kim said, don't demean the choice she made; she loved them, she gave her life for them."

Katherine opened her mouth to say something but Trini took her hand and squeezed it gently. "She's not completely gone, Katherine, remember that. She's merely resting. Tommy and Kim wouldn't have given us any hope the other night if it wasn't going to be okay, if this entire situation wasn't going to work out."

The former Pink Ranger nodded. "Besides," Aisha grinned. "She's an Oliver-Scott; she's stubborn as a mule, thanks to her genetics and osmosis."

At that, the four former Rangers began to laugh, easing the tension.

--

Aaron, Alana, Travis, Brett and Allison stood at attention while Bridge, Z, Brian, Jack and Sky stood in front of Anubis, each slightly lethargic and wanting to be anywhere but where they were. "I know the five of you have suffered a blow of immense proportions," Anubis spoke. "We all loved her, and her presence here will be sorely missed. She was an outstanding Ranger, and a most wonderful woman." Jack, Bridge and Z were the only ones with their eyes on him. Sky and Brian were staring at the floor, both fighting back their emotions. "Kat?" Anubis asked.

At the sound of his voice, Kat held out four black and silver objects to Jack, Bridge, Z and Brian. The four were confused but accepted the devices. "Commander?" Jack asked.

"I believe these are yours," Anubis told them, trying to fight back a smile.

"Sir, we resigned."

"And I'm reinstating you, Cadet Landors. Besides," Anubis spoke, pacing in front of them. "You didn't submit your letters of resignation, therefore I cannot but more importantly, will not, accept."

The four nodded. "Sir, what's our game plan?" Z questioned.

"I've spoke to Ninjor this morning," Kat told them. "Vampra's broken the seal on his prison, and he's headed here as we speak."

The junior members of the team tensed when their senior counterparts gasped. "You've got to be kidding!" Z argued. "Sky's barely had time to heal, not to mention none of us are in the right state of mind to fend off an attack, not yet."

"I know," Anubis spoke, silencing any further protests. "Kat's working on a plan with Ninjor. They think they might be able to exploit Vampra's weaknesses so that the rest of A Squad can help you."

"Kat? Need help?" Bridge asked.

The feline scientist smiled. "I'd love some." Bridge moved to a computer while the others stood before Anubis.

"What do you want the rest of us to do?" Sky spoke up.

"Train. After three days, your minds aren't as sharp as they should be," Anubis announced. "Not to mention, you haven't been training for longer than that. Junior A Squad will work with you. Dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Jack called. The group saluted before they took off for the simulator.

--

"You know, we could have been hurt a lot worse," Jack spoke as the nine stretched.

"Was it just me, or did it seem like we weren't using our full potential during that fight?" Z posed.

Brian looked thoughtful. "You've got a point," he started. "Remember what happened on Phadoes? Syd turned her whole body to stone."

Aaron, Brett and Travis crossed their arms over their chests while Alana and Ally looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Ally asked.

Sky stepped forward then. "We faced this huge skeletal dinosaur on Phadoes. It had Syd pinned to a tree. One minute she's screaming for help, the next she's summoning her genetic powers, only instead of just her hand turning to stone, her whole body did," Sky related the story to them.

The junior Rangers looked surprised. "So, you think all of your powers are super charged?" Aaron asked.

"It's possible," Jack commented. "If what happened to Syd is any indication, we all should be able to make our powers do something new. It'll be a real plus if we have stuff in our arsenal other than what they've seen, because they won't be expecting it of us."

"I wonder how this is going to manifest with the rest of us," Brian murmured.

"There's only one way to find out," Jack shot at him. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Z, Sky and Brian called, moving to stand in a line with Jack.

"NINJETII! THE PEGASUS!"

"THE SPHINX!"

"THE TIGER!"

"THE DRAGON!"

The five other Rangers watched on as their four counterparts called their animal spirits and then turned into walking energy columns of their specific color.

Aaron jerked back in shock when Jack's body stopped glowing and the Senior Red Ranger moved to the wall and hit it, causing the room to shake.

"Damn!" Z laughed. "That explains Jack's power change. Not only can he phase through stuff, now his body is rock solid!"

"Z!" Alana chirped out when the older Yellow Ranger split in half, literally, before each half of her turned to yellow energy.

The Yellow Tiger Ninjetti looked down at her body, both halves of it, and blinked. "Freaky."

Sky grinned and raised his arm, creating one of his shields. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Seconds later, his shield shrunk around him, fitting to his body. "Hey Travis, do me a favor," Sky smiled. The Green Ranger raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Use your blaster."

"Are you nuts?" Brett called out.

"No."

Travis just shrugged, knowing Sky could be as eccentric as Bridge when he wanted to be, and took his blaster off his leg. Carefully, he took aim at the Senior Blue Ranger. The team gasped when the laser fire bounced off Sky's shield and the shield of blue burst into blue flames.

"That's just weird," Aaron broke the silence.

"Yeah. Not to mention Sky can shoot fire from his fingertips now," Brian teased.

The Blue Ranger rolled his eyes then held out his hand. The others smiled when silver blue flames danced in his palm. "Neat trick," Alana grinned.

"That'll come in handy when you and Syd have kids," Jack joked, then winced.

Sky looked pained by smiled. "Scare off the boyfriends."

Allison opened her mouth before Z held up a hand. "Allow me to explain. Syd's not really dead," she started, watching the others stare at her with wide eyes. "She's just stuck in the Morphin' Grid, resting. If we can beat Vampra..."

"Not if, WHEN," Sky and Brian corrected her.

"Excuse me, WHEN, we defeat Vampra, that should be enough to give her solid form again."

Aaron stepped forward then, his eyes narrowed on his senior teammates. "Cruger doesn't know, does he?"

"We haven't told him," Brian told him. "But he's bound to know. Uncle Jason and Aunt Kat had to have told him by now."

Ally grinned at Brian. "And what your new abilities?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Let's see," he said, closing his eyes and digging deep down. He smiled and reopened them a few minutes later before stepping over to Sky. "I think I've got better control of my invisibility. Watch," Brian grinned, leaning over to touch Sky's arm, causing them both to disappear.

"Wicked!"

--

Sydney sighed. She and Zordon had been steadily working to reconnect her with her teammates. Brian had been the easiest, as they shared blood and a connection, power wise, to their parents. Sky hadn't been an easy link to re-forge, but Sydney had slipped into his dreams and by making love to him there had reignited the spark between them. Bridge had been next, but his psychic abilities had proven harder to get around than they'd expected. Surprisingly, Jack and Z were proving the hardest.

"Take a break and rest," Zordon told her.

"I want to finish."

"You will," he assured her. "But if you expend all your energy, you'll have to rest longer, and the others don't have a lot of time left. Vampra's on his way to Earth as we speak."

Sydney's eyes flashed pink as she stared at her parents' mentor. 'Hang on, guys, just hang on'.


	28. 27: Vampra's Arrival

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 27:** Vampra's Arrival  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** January 12, 2007

**Summary:** The team meets their enemy for the first time and nearly loses another member of their team  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does  
**Dedication:** _Angel _for being a great friend and _Shawn_ for letting me vent when I needed to!

**An:** Yeah, so, I got a few free moments the last couple of days, and this is the end result. Enjoy!

"_Courage, it would seem, is nothing less than the power to overcome danger, misfortune, fear, injustice, while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good; that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding; and that there is always tomorrow." -- Dorothy Thompson --_

--

"Your eminence, welcome to Earth," Viper grinned proudly as the mechanical covering on Vampra's windows opened and revealed the large, shiny marble-like object that Earth liked like from space.

"Excellent. Send down the Tengas first, I want to observe the Rangers before I destroy them."

"Of course," Viper agreed before striding from the room.

Vampra grinned down at the Earth before turning toward his bed where Anna lay, naked and unmoving. "Come now, my Pet, you can't be tired yet," he told her, dropping his robe at the foot of the bed before he climbed under the covers.

--

Sky walked into the classroom and frowned. The cadets were sitting on desks, chatting away. The room was in complete chaos. "TAKE A SEAT!" Sky hollered over the noise, scaring everyone present. Cadets scrambled into their seats. Some of them snickered while others whispered behind their hands, but they were all staring at Sky's back as he stepped up to the front of the room.

"And if you don't stop whispering about me behind those hands and snickering behind my back, you can join Cadets Delgado and Landors on the obstacle course," Sky threatened. He set his materials down on the desk at the head of the room before perching on the front edge of it. "Yes Kelly?" he asked the young redhead at the front, who had her hand raised.

"Sky, is Sydney really…?" she started. The emotion in her voice and the tears in her eyes had everyone quieting down.

"Yes," Sky answered, swallowing hard. "Sydney was killed during a rescue attempt."

One of the boys made a noise and then sneered at Sky. "So it's your fault she's dead, because we all know she was rescuing you."

Biting back his own grief and clamping down his anger, Sky crossed his arms over his chest. "Partially, yes, it is my fault. But it's mostly Vampra's. We're all hurting; Sydney was a big part of all our lives and she will be missed more than I can tell you."

"You only fucked her, why do you care?" the cadet mocked.

The room was silent except for the gasps of the cadets. Sky stared at the young man, who was about seventeen, and fought for control. He knew beating the younger boy to a bloody pulp was out of the question, however much it would make him feel better. "Not that it's any of your business, but what was between Cadet Drew and I, was between us. I loved her, and she loved me, no one except for the other members of my team is hurting anywhere near as much as I am at her loss, end of story. Now, pack your stuff up Cadet Marshall, and report to Cadet Landors. If you don't show up on the training course in the next ten minutes, I'll hunt you down myself, because I'm about to radio to him you're coming."

The young cadet stared at Sky like the Blue Ranger had lost his mind. "Excuse me? You can't be serious!" he complained.

"I'm dead serious," Sky told him. "This is my classroom; Commander Cruger has put me in charge of this part of your training. What I say goes."

"But we have a test on the material in a week. If I don't pass, I don't advance to the next squad level."

"I'm well aware of that," Sky told him. "However, shooting your mouth off just ensured you've got to find out what's going to be on that test on your own. Now get going."

--

"Well, Sky sounds like he's back to normal," Z commented. "From the sound of it he was a hard ass in class this morning."

Jack shook his head. "He's reverting to his pre getting-laid-by-Syd self," the Red Ranger countered. "He hasn't been like this since just after we took out Gruumm."

The Yellow Ranger looked thoughtful. "True. What are we going to do about it?"

Jack shook his head. "Once more, Cadet Marshall!" he called to the staggering cadet before turning to Z. He was going to work the mouthy cadet until he learned to have respect for the senior officers and Rangers. "The kid brought it on himself. He's lucky Sky didn't turn him to a crispy cadet strip with the fire power he's been carrying around in the palm of his hand. Other than that, what can we do? Sky's got to handle his business his way. There's bound to be lots of talk and snide comments about what happened until Syd's back with us."

Z stared at her brother. "You really think we can do this? That we're capable of bringing Syd back?"

The Red Ranger turned his eyes toward hers, a questioning look passing between them. "Don't you?"

"I don't want to get my hopes up," she murmured. Closing her eyes, Z pushed back the grief she felt at Syd's absence. It was hard to believe but in two years, the perky pink princess and feisty yellow former street thief had become more than friends; they'd become sisters. Z ached not having her "sister" around. Allison and Alana had become fast friends with her, but Z knew no one would take Syd's place; she and the Pink Ranger had been through too much together for anyone to ever compare to Syd in her eyes.

"Z, we are going to get her back, of that I have no doubt," Jack sincerely told her.

"I hope you're right," Z smiled sadly.

"RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Kat's voice blared through the PA System.

"Hey Jeff! Take over!" Jack called to one of the senior officers who was standing nearby before he and Z rushed off toward the base.

--

"We've got a problem!" Bridge called when the nine Rangers rushed into the Command Center.

"What kind of problem?" Jack wanted to know.

"Tengas!" Bridge responded. "And now Viper."

Jack, Aaron, and Sky shared looks before nodding. "We'll take care of the giant crows," Aaron announced.

"Good," Jack grinned evilly. "Viper's ours."

The two teams stood facing each other. "Ready?" Aaron asked his team.

"Ready!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

Jack's thoughts filtered to the group, making them smile. Bridge and Z had mentioned the comment the priest at the Morphin' Masters Council had made before they'd returned home. He figured there was no better time than now to use it.

"IT'S MOPRHIN TIME!" he yelled.

--

Syd felt herself tremble and instantly knew what was wrong. "Sydney?" Tommy called, materializing next to his daughter.

"Vampra's on Earth."

The legendary former Ranger nodded. He'd felt Syd's teammates morph, just as Kim and Sydney had, before a shadow had fallen across their link with the Earth and their former teammates. "Are you alright?"

"They're scared, nervous. They don't know they're going to face him," she spoke, almost as if she were in a trance.

Tommy turned his eyes to his wife, a look passing between them. Both could only hope Sky remembered what Kimberly had given him a few days prior. They were going to need it.

--

When the ten arrived on scene, there were no Tengas anywhere, and Viper wasn't in sight. "Okay, the last time this happened, we got ambushed," Brett muttered.

"Don't invite trouble," Alana scolded, receiving a glare from the Blue Ranger.

"Would you two zip your lips?" Jack growled, his body tense and on alert. Brett was right, the last time this had happened, it had been an ambush they almost hadn't recovered from.

"Too late!" Z called out as they scattered, laser fire heading their way from a central direction.

"So they send cowards to face me," a voice announced. "I see my assessment of Earth was correct – their powerful Ranger protectors are nothing but a bunch of pitiful, youthful cowards who cannot defend their own planet."

"That's not Viper," Travis managed, eyes wide and stuck on the figure ahead of them.

"Quite right, Green Ranger. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Vampra, King of the Known Universe."

Several of the Rangers snickered at his introduction. "Excuse me if we don't acknowledge the title, Majesty, but Earth doesn't bow before tyrants!" Jack shot back.

"You must be the Pegasus," Vampra grinned wickedly. He looked like a man possessed as his eyes drilled holes in the Rangers. "Viper said you were cocky and brash, but an excellent field leader. Maybe I'll turn you to my side, to serve in my army, when I take over Earth."

"Fat chance!" Jack growled. "I'll die before I join the likes of you!"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"

"Dude, he's psycho," Brian muttered.

"Oh, contraire, White Dragon!" he grinned. "I'm sane enough."

"SCATTER!" Sky hollered. Once again, Vampra released a burst of energy, causing the Rangers to move from their grouped position to safer places.

Jack and Ally skidded to the left, with Aaron and Alana landing not far behind them. Bridge, Z, Travis and Brett scattered to the right, each landing on their backsides before bouncing back to their feet and hiding behind some cars. That left Sky and Brian, who were still front and center, behind an over turned car. "DAMN!" Sky hissed, rubbing his palm across his arm. When he pulled his gloved hand away, it was red instead of white.

"You okay?" Brian managed between gulping breaths.

"Shallow scratch, I'll be fine," Sky breathed, and then grabbed his communicator. "Kat, this is Sky. Vampra's on Earth. Repeat, Vampra's on Earth."

"We read you, Sky. The Commander says to be careful!"

The Blue Ranger rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Kat, we know to be careful! Sky out!"

"REGROUP!" Jack commanded.

Brian and Sky nodded and moved under the fire and energy Vampra was still releasing toward the others. When all ten Rangers were to the left of the scene, they managed to catch their breaths and start formulating a plan. "Please tell me we have a plan," Aaron groaned.

Jack, Bridge, Z, Sky and Brian shared a look and a thought. "You five up to playing bait?" Jack grinned.

Aaron looked to each member of his team and then back to Jack. "What did you have in mind?"

"We need to find his weaknesses, and we need to find out what's going to hurt him."

The Junior Red Ranger seemed to understand what Jack was saying. "You attack, we'll divert his attention," Aaron murmured.

Jack nodded. "Just be careful! No one is dying today, got it!"

"Aren't we always careful," Ally teased and squeezed his hand before the five junior Rangers got into place. Sky squeezed Jack's shoulder, the two sharing a knowing look. It was taking everything inside the Senior Red Ranger to let his girlfriend put herself in the line of fire.

"BREAK!"

Like mice, the junior squad scattered, drawing Vampra's fire away from their senior counterparts. "Ready?" Z asked.

"It's now or never!" Bridge announced.

"ALLY!" Aaron's voice ripped through the air, causing five heads to pop up.

Vampra had the Pink Ranger in a choke hold, her morph having dissipated at the mere touch of his hand. Jack jerked in Z's grasp. "We've got to be careful not to hit Ally."

"I'll go first," Bridge suggested. Stepping away from their cover, the Green Ranger called his powers to him. "PANDA QUAKE!" he summoned his power, slamming his hands to the ground, causing the dirt beneath Vampra to vibrate and shake like it would if a real earth quake had been happening.

"PEGASUS WINDS!" Jack beckoned his own powers, forcing what could only be described as gail-force winds at their opponent.

At the same instant, Z let lose with a blast of her own from the opposite side. "TIGER'S ROAR!"

Most of the junior Rangers hit their knees at the ear splitting sound Z released from her hands. Vampra didn't even flinch. "Pathetic," he smiled at them while he brought Ally closer to him. "Such a pretty little redhead. I sure do hope your energy is as tasty as another Pink Ranger's that I had not long ago. After all, it's said Pinks are the heart and soul of a team, and I've always found that kind of energy pure and delicious!"

"ALLY!" Jack's voice cried out when she struggled against Vampra, who was getting close to sinking his teeth into her neck.

"SPHINX FLARES!"

Vampra's howl of rage made the Rangers gasp, even as Jack sprinted forward to catch Ally after Vampra had thrown her away from him. All eyes turned toward the Blue Ranger who stood before them, his chest heaving and his hand out stretched, and an air about him that said he was pissed off more than they'd ever seen him.

Sky shook his head, trying to get the haze of anger to clear. Vampra's words had killed a small piece of his heart; the monster had no business, in Sky's opinion, to even talk about Sydney like that, let alone to think he could take another member of their team from them. "Eat fire, asshole!" Sky grunted.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Vampra hissed.

"DRAGON'S ICE!"

A wall of thick, frigid ice went up around Vampra, surrounding him in a column. The Rangers managed to get a good breather in before the ice exploded outward with a wave of pure power following it, which knocked them all off their feet.

Jack cushioned Ally as they flew backwards, while the others, who were grouped together, tried to minimize their own falls. Once the dust and smoke had cleared, Vampra stood before them, his chest smocking a sick black color. "You win this round, Rangers, but once my powers are at full, I will destroy you!"

In an instant, Vampra was gone, leaving a scorch mark on the pavement where he'd been. Aaron heaved a sigh even as Z and Alana ran to Jack and Ally. Brett and Travis were helping Bridge to his feet while Brian jogged over to Sky, who was on his hands and knees, his arm bleeding harder than before. "Well gee, no one got killed, that's something to be happy about," he muttered before he slowly made his way to his friends.

--

"DAMN THOSE RANGERS!" Vampra hissed as Viper and one of the medical staff looked at the scorch mark on his chest.

"Sire, you should have known better than to engage them!" Viper reprimanded, only to receive a hiss and glare for his comment. "You aren't at full strength yet, and they're still running off the emotions they have from the death of the Pink Ranger."

Vampra sighed. He hated to admit it, but Viper was right. "I shall rest for a while, my powers are almost back at full, but I want to strike again before they're once again at full strength. I believe I may have dented their spirit again by damaging their remaining Pink Ranger."

"Very well sir."

--

"How is she, Kat?" Z asked, the Rangers looking on as Jack sat with Ally in the infirmary.

"She's going to be fine. She's got some bruising we're going to watch, and her wind pipe isn't broken, so that's a plus," their feline advisor spoke. Her eyes were on Sky, remembering when it had been him and Syd in that situation. She knew what he was thinking and could only shake her head at it. "She needs rest, and she'll be back to good in no time."

The others watched in despair as Sky turned and fled from the room. "I'll go after him," Brian suggested, moving from the room as well.

"I want the rest of you to go and rest, we have no clue when he might attack again," Commander Cruger ordered, noting they reluctantly left the room.

--

"Want to talk about it?" Brian asked. Sky was in the gym, beating up on a punching bag.

"Not really."

The younger Ranger let out a deep breath and watched his older teammate carefully. "I know what's wrong, and I know how you felt out there, because I felt it too," he told the Blue Ranger.

Sky shook his head and leaned against the bag, his eyes closing and his breathing coming out in harsh gasps. "I…it was…"

"Just like Syd all over again, I know," Brian spoke. Sky turned around and the two of them shared a look. Brian smirked and chuckled. "You know, I expected you to be the last person I'd be standing here having this conversation with."

The Blue Ranger nodded. "It feels right though, doesn't it?"

Brian sighed. "Yeah. You know what, no matter what, I'd like to think we're going to be friends when this is all over."

Sky grinned and moved to ruffle Brian's hair. "Kid, you're stuck with me. Come on, we should go get some rest, and food, cause I'm starving."

"Sounds like a plan."


	29. 28: Interlude

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 28:** Interlude  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** January 18, 2007

**Summary:** The calm before the storm, quite literally. While some are still dealing with guilt, others are coping with the situation in other ways, and Bridge and Z finally take that next step.  
**Rating:** M, for adult-themed situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**Dedication:** Finally, for all you Bridge and Z fans...ENJOY THIS ONE!

**An:** Okay, so, I finally figured out that after this chapter, there might be two more chapters and then the epilogue. I haven't decided yet, and it all depends how the next chapter goes, as that's where the kick ass battle is supposed to start...we'll see. And yes, this chapter has a MA version that will be on the Variations Series website.

_"Great spirits have always encountered violent opposition from mediocre minds." -- Albert Einstein --_

--

"Okay, I'm thoroughly pissed off now," Jack growled. "Not only did we have him out numbered, we carry more fire power than he does, and he still managed to kick our asses. Why is that?"

The Rangers were standing or sitting around the center console in the Command Center. "At least with Gruumm, Commander Cruger was able to match him skill for skill," Z commented. "And Syd kicked the shit out of Visvajita with help from the other Rangers. With Vampra, we're grasping at straws."

"Which is exactly the problem," Sky started. "We don't know anything about him. We've barely figured out he's afraid of fire, but there's no way in hell I'm strong enough on my own to go against him one on one."

Someone cleared their throat and the Rangers turned toward the sound. Standing at the door were two figures. "Maybe I can help," Ninjor suggested.

"Ninjor? What are you doing here?" Brian asked, alarmed.

"Ninjor and I came up with an idea," Kat grinned. "Your fight with Vampra yesterday only reinforced our theory on how to weaken him for you to destroy him."

The Rangers looked confused. "Someone want to explain in simple terms, please?" Travis grumbled.

"Vampra doesn't like fire," Ninjor started. "Sky proved that yesterday, but he can't keep up a defensive all on his own. We can, however, alter some of your weapons to help him out, and give the Ninja Rangers enough time to take him down."

The group of Rangers looked surprised and relieved. "When do we start?" Brett wanted to know.

"Boom's already on it. He's modifying the Delta Enforcers in the SWAT gear to shoot fire instead of energy. We'll have to upgrade you five junior squad members to SWAT, despite your not having the training."

"What about the four of us?" Z asked. "We'll be good as dead if we try rushing him the way we did again."

"While the others are shooting at him with the Delta Enforcers, you five will need to be in position to strike the final blow," Kat told her.

"Don't forget, we've got a secret weapon," Sky murmured, opening his hand to reveal the pink glowing crystal that bore an image of Sydney's Phoenix.

--

He couldn't help but to smile at her. She'd managed to learn how to hold herself in energy form during her meditation exercises with very little help from him or her parents. It meant she was progressing faster than he'd thought she would, which would help in the battle that was coming. Her eyes were closed, he noted, her mind obviously focused on something only she could see.

"How's she doing?" Kim asked softly.

"Beautifully. Your daughter is very gifted, Kimberly."

The former Pink Ranger smiled. "She gets that from Kat."

He turned his eyes to his first Pink Power holder and narrowed his gaze on her face. "I seem to recall you being talented as well."

"I didn't spend enough time with her to make a difference. I died when she was four, that's not enough time to spend with her to influence her life."

Zordon looked at her, much as he had over the years she'd been a Ranger under his care, and knew she understood his silent words, but he spoke them anyway. "Your memory, through Jason and Katherine, shaped her life far more than you realized. And through Ninjor, your son has been influenced as well."

The former Pink Ranger leaned against his side like she hadn't been able to in life and let out a tiny sigh. "I never got the chance to be there while my babies grew up. I never realized how unfair life and fate were until that was ripped from me. I guess even as a Ranger, there were some lessons I never fully grasped."

"That's what made you uniquely you, Kimberly. Your time as a Ranger left scars that never healed, but that became a part of who you were in life, and the woman you are now. Just as her experiences will do to her," he murmured, pointing to Sydney, who was still in her meditative position.

"She and Sky deserve their happy ending," Kimberly sniffed. "If I could ask for nothing more, it would be that fate saw my children had the happy ending they want."

The wise sage smiled. "Do not worry, Kimberly. I have a feeling this is one time where that wish will come true."

--

Katherine stood by herself, away from her teammates, away from her husband, and as far away from the current Rangers and Ninjor as possible without drawing attention to herself. She wanted to feel carefree and happy like her teammates as they spoke with Ninjor, but she couldn't. Not for the first time in her life did Katherine feel incredibly guilty for what was happening.

"Katherine," Ninjor's lilting voice pulled her from her silence.

"It's good to see you, Ninjor," she murmured. She was surprised when he approached her and took her hands gently.

"Beautiful crane," he whispered, watching tears well in her eyes as she struggled for freedom.

"Don't call me that!" she choked out, her eyes closing even as she stopped trying to pull away. "Please don't call me that."

The tone of her voice as well as her words had the others watching in confusion. "Katherine," Ninjor started.

"I failed her. She trusted me with everything she held dear to her and I failed. I let her down!"

"No, you didn't," Jason spoke up, approaching Katherine cautiously. "Kath, its taken me nearly a week to come to terms with it, but she's not gone, and none us failed," he told her softly.

"Kim gave up so much, and..."

"She made the only choice she could, given the circumstances," Brian pointed out. "Aunt Kat, if anything, you've put Mom's soul at ease. She knows Syd and I are cared for, and that while we miss her and Dad, we're happy and healthy. She couldn't have wanted it any other way, given what's happened."

The former Pink Ranger choked back the sob that wanted to escape; it was the first time since his arrival that Brian had called her any sort of endearment. "The squirt's right," Rocky spoke up then. "You knew Kim, as well if not better than most. What do you think she'd say to you right now?"

Before Katherine could open her mouth, someone else did. "Don't make me come back and kick your ass Katherine."

Laughter ensued when Kimberly suddenly appeared next to Ninjor, arms crossed over her chest and a look narrowed at Katherine that said she wasn't playing. "Told ya!" Brian laughed.

Shaking her head at her son, Kim moved to take Kat's hands from Ninjor. "Stop talking like this or you're going to piss both Tommy and I off."

The two stared at one another before Katherine spoke up. "Is she...?"

"Training with Zordon," Kim grinned. "She'll be able to kick everyone's ass when this is over."

"Thanks Aunt Kim!" Sky muttered and then grinned playfully. "I could barely take her down before as it was." Kimberly and Katherine shot him looks that he'd only seen before from his mother and Syd. "Is it a Pink Ranger thing or what?" he asked, gesturing to the looks. They continued staring at him, making him wince. "I'll take that as a yes."

Satisfied, Kim turned her attention back to one of her best friends. "There isn't anyone else I could think of beyond the group of people here that I would trust my children to more. You are as much her mother as I am, if not more. I got four years with her; you helped make her who she is. It's not the first time you've preserved the legacy of Pink Rangers."

"I miss her Kim!" Kat finally cried.

"She misses you too, but she'll be home soon," Kim assured her friend. Smiling, she turned to the others. "Don't worry; Vampra's never going to know what hit him. Just be careful."

The group was quiet as Kim disappeared. Katherine turned and sought shelter in Jason's arms. The two stood together, holding onto one another, their thoughts on their daughter.

--

"Damn them!" Vampra yelled. "DAMN THOSE RANGERS!"

"Sire, they've found your weakness..."

"I HAVE NO WEAKNESSES!" the blonde man hissed. "I AM INVINCIBLE!"

Viper bit back his comment. "Of course, Sire. I meant they've merely discovered you aversion to fire."

The blonde haired man stared at his head general and sneered. "Yes, I have an aversion to fire, don't most living beings?"

Viper nodded. "Yes."

"As soon as my powers are at full, I'm going to destroy those miserable Rangers."

"Of course, Sire."

--

Z watched Bridge shift in his sleep and knew he wasn't having an easy night. His powers had been growing in leaps and bounds, just like all of theirs, and it had been throwing his normal balance off as he tried to expand his awareness of them as well as keep the ones he had been born with under check.

"Z?" Bridge's sleepy voice called.

"I'm right here," she whispered, stroking his hair away from his face.

Bridge sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Before Z could say anything, he had reached out, cupped her cheeks and pulled her lips to his. The Yellow Ranger sighed and leaned into the kiss. Z was only momentarily startled when Bridge angled his head and swiped his tongue across her lips. Her mouth opened, instantly allowing him access. Bringing her hands up, Z grabbed his biceps for an anchor and sank herself into the sensations the kiss was causing. She had little time to register what was happening before Bridge's kisses moved to her neck.

"Bridge," Z moaned, arching her neck closer to him.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked in a whispery voice.

"No. It feels wonderful."

Bridge grinned and watched her through sleepy eyes. "Do you want me to continue?"

Z glared at him. "Carson, you're a psychic, do you really need to ask that?"

The Green Ranger just smiled and leaned closer to her, his lips finding the pulse point on her neck. Z moaned at the feel of his lips on her skin. The Yellow Ranger felt giddy and dizzy all at once, and then she felt like she was falling until she realized Bridge had laid her back on the bed and was towering over her. When she managed to get her bearings straight, Z found Bridge's body being cradled by her own.

The Green Ranger continued to kiss her skin, carefully moving to her shoulders which were only covered by the thin straps of her tank top. He quietly and methodically kissed down each arm, taking care to linger at each wrist and the center of each of her palms. While Bridge's lips were busy tasting her skin, his hands were lingering at her waist before slipping up and under the thin cotton of her top to caress her stomach.

Bridge could sense the hesitancy in her, but wasn't sure if it was because it was her first time or because she hadn't had sex in a while; they'd never discussed much about her life before the academy. His senses were so clouded with what he was feeling that he couldn't read her thoughts. "Z," he murmured.

"Please, Bridge," she moaned in frustration. "Don't stop."

Carefully, Bridge blocked out his logical thinking and went with his feelings. Leaning down, he tugged the hem of Z's tank top down, baring her breasts. Quickly, he seized a tip between his lips, causing Z's hands to fly to either side of his head and her body to arch toward him.

"Bridge?" Z asked through the haze.

Leaving her breast with a smacking sound, the Green Ranger looked into her eyes. "What's wrong Z?"

"Your gloves," she murmured.

Blinking in surprise, Bridge looked down at his hands. He'd fallen asleep with his gloves on in an attempt to block out anything his new powers hadn't prepared him for. "Sorry," he sheepishly grinned.

"They scratch, but if it's too much, leave them on."

"I think I'll be okay," he responded, tugging the gloves off while Z sat up and almost tore her shirt off. "Want me to help you with your shorts?" he breathed out.

"Please," she pleaded, arching her hips off the bed. Bridge took the waist band of her shorts and slipped then off her hips, and nearly came when he looked down at her naked body; Z wasn't wearing underwear. "Bridge."

"Oh wow," he swallowed hard. Z chuckled and sat up, her fingers reaching up to touch the waistband of his sweats.

"Hey now," she laughed when his stomach muscles quivered. "You're wearing far too many clothes."

Scrambling back off the bed, Bridge yanked his own sweats off, revealing his erection to his girlfriend. Z smirked. "Nervous?"

Bridge had difficulty swallowing. "A little."

Slowly, Z reached out and wrapped her hand around him. Bridge gasped even as his hips involuntarily snapped forward. "Bridge," she murmured.

"Y-y-yeah?" he stuttered, his eyes closed even as his body moved every time she stoked him.

"Make love to me."

His eyes snapped open at that. Z was smiling up at him. "Z, are you sure?" he asked, reaching out to touch her face.

"Very."

"I've..." Bridge tried to tell her. "What I mean is I've never..."

"I know. It's okay, we'll learn together."

--

Drained, Bridge rolled to the side, marinating contact with her. The Yellow Ranger struggled to get her breathing back but smiled none the less. Smiling himself, Bridge leaned close to her and kissed her lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, and eyelids. "Thank you," he whispered lovingly.

"Thank you," she sighed, kissing him softly.

Once she was nearly asleep, Bridge crawled out of bed and took care of what he needed to before he crawled back in and pulled her to his chest, dropping off as quickly as she had.

--

Brian watched Sky and Jack snicker while making breakfast. They hadn't shared what was so funny with him and he had to wonder if it was him. "Are you guys going to tell me what you're laughing at?" he asked.

"You'll see. Wait till Bridge comes down," jack grinned.

"All I can say is at least some good came out of this who weird situation," Sky commented.

Brian shook his head at them and stared at his math book. He still had classes even though they were on high alert, and he had a math test coming up. Five minutes later, Bridge bounded down the stairs, a spring in his step and a bright smile on his face.

"Is he humming?" Brian uttered as Sky sat down at the table with his breakfast.

"Yes he is," Sky chuckled, digging into a bowl of oatmeal. 'Not that I blame him, I was the same way after my first time with Syd.' Sky felt a pang at the thought his and Syd's first time, just as he did when he thought of every time they'd made love. He often really, truly wondered if they'd get another chance to with the way things were going.

Brian lifted an eyebrow. "Why? Bridge usually looks like a zombie in the morning."

Sky stuck a spoonful of his oatmeal in his mouth while he debated how to explain the situation to the younger boy. "Bridge and Z did the nasty!" Jack teased, making Bridge blush and Brian look at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

Bridge shot Jack a look when the Red Ranger started laughing. "Bridge and Z had sex," Sky explained. "And now you two can tell Syd why her kid brother knows about sex, because I'm not doing it. I'd like to keep my head in tact."

The Green and Red Rangers started to roll their eyes while Brian looked around in confusion. "HUH?"

The three older Rangers chuckled. "Ninjor explained how babies are made, right?" Jack asked him.

"Uh, no."

Sky shook his head. "I'm not having the birds and the bees talk with him. My dad tried with me, and it really embarrassed the hell out of both of us. I'm not going there again."

"Chicken," Jack grinned. "Brian, you and I will make a trip to the Academy's library when we go to work."

The White Ranger nodded, while Bridge shook his head and Sky paid attention to his breakfast so he wouldn't laugh.

--

"Viper!" Vampra hissed angrily.

"Yes sir?"

"It's time."

"Of course Sire."

--

"RANGERS! AN ATTACK IS IN PROGRESS DOWNTOWN NEAR THE TRAIN STATION!" Kat's voice blared out of the communicators.

The Rangers were spread out over the city – Alan and Brett were doing the obstacle course with C Squad; Jack was in the infirmary with Ally; Aaron and Travis were on patrol in the city center; Sky was teaching a class; Z and Brian were closed in the shooting range and Bridge was with Boom in the lab.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"


	30. 29: The Fight Of Their Lives

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 29:** The Fight Of Their Lives  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** February 4, 2007

**Summary:** The final battle begins...  
**Rating:** M for adult situations  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**Dedication:** To all of you who've stuck around for the last year and a half to read this, thanks!

**An:** I can't believe the story's almost over. It's been an amazing ride, filled with so many things. Thanks to all of you. After this is Chapter 30 and then the epilogue, enjoy!

"_We don't accomplish anything in this world alone ... and whatever happens is the result of the whole tapestry of one's life and all the weavings of individual threads from one to another that creates something." -- Sandra Day O'Connor --_

--

"This is Aaron, we're nearly on scene," Aaron said into his in-helmet communicator.

"We've got you on visual," Kat told him. "Everything's set on this end."

Aaron took a deep breath when the jeep screeched to a stop. "Kat?"

"Just yell SPD SWAT MODE."

"Thanks. See you soon."

--

Kat took a step away from the command console and bit back the 'I hope' that wanted to come out. "Are you alright?" Boom asked, rubbing a hand down her back in hopes of calming her down.

"I'm nervous for them," she told him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I've never known them to lose when it counts."

Kat smiled. "Me either."

"Dr. Manx?" Anubis called as he entered the room. Kat stood straight and turned to him.

"They've arrived, sir."

Anubis nodded. "Boom, have you finished the modifications to Shadow Ranger's equipment."

"Yes Commander."

"Good. I'm going to join the Rangers."

Kat and Boom looked surprised. "Commander, I thought you were only going as a last resort?" the feline asked softly.

The great blue dog looked decidedly hard. "This is our last chance to rid Earth of this menace. I've let them fight on their own, but I won't stand by and lose another of my Rangers. He needs to pay for taking Sydney." With that, Cruger held up his morpher. "SPD EMERGENCY!"

--

The four gathered together, but knew they were surrounded by those who had passed before and after them. "He's on Earth," Sydney finally spoke up. Her chest was tight with tension and apprehension. Her friends and family were facing him, and after having been stuck in the morphin' grid for over a week, she wondered if she could physically do this.

"Yes, he is, and only the power of the Ninjetti can defeat him," Zordon told her. "The others will be there, have faith."

"I do," she grinned. "I'm ready."

Kimberly and Tommy hugged her tightly. "No matter what, we're always with you."

"Mama," Syd sniffled, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Be happy, baby girl," Kim whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek before she let her go for what she knew would be the last time.

Seconds later, the blonde haired Pink Ranger found herself facing her father. "Daddy," she gasped softly.

"Be strong, be fearless, love freely," he softly told her. "Don't forget to remind Sky that while I may be dead, I can still kick his ass."

Sydney laughed even as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "I love you both." Turning, she faced Zordon.

"May The Power Protect You."

"I'll make you proud," she told him before she disappeared in a shimmer of pink power.

"You already have."

--

"We've got visual," Brett called over the communications link the Rangers shared. He and Travis had gone one way while Alana and Aaron had gone another. Ally was with Jack, Bridge with Z, and Brian with Sky as they all advanced on the epicenter of where the battle would take place.

"We do too. We're just north of your position," Alana called back.

"All of us have him in sight," Jack answered for the others. "We're getting into position now."

"Affirmative. Junior Blue out."

"Ready to rumble?" Travis' grin could be heard in his voice.

Brett just smirked. "Always!"

--

Sky felt the crystal he'd tucked into his sleeve pulsating warmth against his skin. 'I can feel you, Syd' he thought to himself.

"We meet again, Blue Ranger," Viper announced.

"Yeah, only this time, I'm not going to be protecting your pathetic ass," Sky shot at him. "And I don't see Anna either, guess she finally got what was coming to her in that explosion, huh?"

"Think again, Schuyler," a new voice called out. Sky winced at the sound and watched in shock as Anna stepped into the clearing, her face distorted with fresh scars. She wore a dark blue leather cat suit, her hair was a riot of auburn bunched into a ponytail, and her eyes were red. Just when they thought she couldn't get worse, her nails suddenly extended into long claws.

"Talk about looking like a cat," Z smirked.

"Careful, Elizabeth, or I just may sink my stiletto into that pretty alabaster neck of yours and end it before you have a chance to get your ass kicked by me."

The Yellow Ranger let out a stream of laughter. "Right. The day you kill me is the day I forget to bring my game. Think again."

"Z," Jack warned.

"Oh no, I will not shut up, Jack. She's the one who hurt Sydney, and since Syd isn't here to kick her ass for it, I will."

Anna grinned wickedly. "Come and get me, Yellow Ranger," she beckoned, crooking a finger.

"Z," Sky spoke up, his tone a warning. The Blue and Yellow Rangers shared a look before Sky turned to Anna. "You do realize we can't, and more importantly won't, stop her from kicking your ass, right?" he asked Anna.

"If Sydney couldn't take me on, what makes you think Z can?"

"Look, why don't you just hold still while we lock you in a containment card and we'll call it even," Jack sarcastically suggested.

"Let me think about that," Anna chirped, taping a nail against her chin. "Uh…NO."

"Your choice," Jack grinned at her.

"SCATTER!" Bridge announced when a blast of energy flew from both Viper and Anna. Before it hit the Rangers, it dissipated and revealed Vampra standing before them.

"Hello Rangers."

The group tensed. "Wonderful," Sky muttered.

"Prepare to die, Rangers."

"I THINK NOT!" another voice sent shock waves through the Rangers. Turning, the team saw a figure in a gray Ranger suit heading for them.

"Who's that?" Vampra asked Viper angrily, watching his minion shrug.

Brian sent a silent question to Sky, who responded with a chuckle. "And here we thought you'd retired Shadow Ranger," Sky teased the new arrival.

"Not on your life," Anubis announced. "So, Vampra, we finally meet. Ninjor's told me so much about you."

Vampra's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Shadow Ranger," Anubis replied, brandishing his Shadow Saber.

Vampra stared, then yawned. "Oh really?"

"And the commanding officer of Space Patrol Delta."

"Cruger, we finally meet."

--

Jason stood on the deck and heard the sirens in the distance. They weren't the normal sirens of rescue vehicles, they were evacuation sirens, announcing an attack was in progress in the city.

"Jason," Zack called, coming to stand with him.

"Hmm?"

"Kat called SPD. The Rangers have been dispatched."

The original Red Ranger nodded, knowing the battle had begun. "Has anyone called Wes and Jen?"

"Trini just got off the phone with them. They're on their way over."

Jason heard the footsteps before the rest of their team stood with him and Zack. The ten moved to stand in a circle, facing each other, their thoughts on the younger Rangers who were fighting an evil so strong it had been encased for hundreds of years in a farway prison.

--

Viper, Anna and Vampra stood together facing the eleven member Ranger team. The Rangers were tense and unsure of what was going to happen, but they were ready.

"Are we going to fight or stand here?" Anna impatiently asked. Vampra had released his hold on her mind, allowing her to return to herself. Viper had managed to control her from the time of the explosion until he'd handed her over to Vampra, who had kept her as subservient as a snail.

"We're going to fight, no doubt about that," Jack shot back at her verbally. He gave a silent cue to his teammates and a flick of his hand to the others.

"Don't think your pathetic powers are going to beat me," Vampra laughed.

"We'll see about that," Anubis growled.

"ENOUGH TALK!"

"Let's play, Elizabeth," Anna called, flying toward Z.

"You're mine," Viper hissed at Brian.

Vampra flew forward to take on Sky, Jack, Cruger and Aaron.

Brett, Travis and Bridge rushed to help Brian while Alana and Allison moved to help Z. The fight raged on for a good half hour before everyone regrouped.

"This isn't working," Brett gasped.

"We've got to try something new," Z muttered. "What if you guys go SWAT?"

Aaron nodded. "It's worth a shot. Ready?"

"Ready."

The five stood together and held out their morphers. "SPD SWAT MODE!"

"So that's how it looks from this perspective," Bridge grinned.

Vampra, Anna and Viper watched on in amusement and confusion. "Do they think a change in uniform is going to help?" Viper rhetorically asked, laughing as the Rangers were set down from their upgrade in gear.

"Apparently, but we'll show them differently. Anna, take out that meddlesome Yellow Tiger. Viper, get the Dragon alone, I want his power."

"And you, my Lord?" Anna asked. "Will you be alright taking the others on?"

"They can't hurt me," Vampra grinned.

Anna moved off, her eyes glued to Z's. "Ready to rumble little girl?"

"Ready to have your ass kicked slut?" Z responded in kind.

"You can't kick my ass."

Z just raised an eyebrow and smiled. She and Anna flew at each other, both swinging out and ducking at the same time. They were pretty evenly matched, if only in hand to hand combat. As far as powers were concerned, they'd never truly tested their powers against one another. "We're about to find out, aren't we?"

"DIE!" Anna screamed, charging toward the Yellow Ranger.

Z let her powers build inside of her, causing her eyes to turn yellow, the pupils disappearing, and her skin to light up, making her look like a Roman candle on the Fourth of July.

Anna's blast of power raced toward Z, and then bounced off the Yellow Ranger as if it were nothing. "Impossible!"

Z smirked. "Lesson number one, Anna; nothing's impossible for a Power Ranger." Taking a deep breath, Z extended her hands in front of her, palms pointed toward her opponent. "TIGER'S ROAR!"

Anna's eyes widened as Z's gloves suddenly disappeared and the blast of yellow energy flew from its source and hit her full force. The last time Z had tried the attack against her, it had been pitifully weak. Now it was strong, and deadly.

--

Brian gulped, his eyes on Viper. He'd only had partial participation in the battles, never a one on one fight. "Scared, little boy?" Viper taunted as they circled each other.

"In your dreams," the White Ranger growled, suddenly finding a fountain of courage inside of himself.

"We shall see, won't we," Viper laughed and launched himself at Brian. The White Ranger quickly calculated the incoming attack and countered before Viper had a chance to block. "You're a child!" the evil general roared.

"Yeah, well, deal with it!" Brian smirked, brushing off the insult. At fifteen, he knew he wasn't a child any longer, but also knew he had a ways to go before he was an adult. Shaking his head, he raised his hands. "DRAGON'S ICE!"

Viper let out a scream as the blast of ice slammed into him. "How dare you?"

Brian just shook his head a second time. "I'm a Power Ranger, and a second generation one at that, that's how. Now, GET OFF MY PLANET!"

--

Vampra sent out blast after blast of energy, only to have the Rangers roll away, duck, or simply not even be near where he was aiming. "Do you honestly think you're going to tire me? All you're doing is pissing me off!" Vampra announced, smirking.

Aaron and Anubis stood with their weapons at the ready while Jack and Sky knelt behind them, trying to catch their breaths. "He's got a point," Jack muttered crossly.

Sky nodded. "We can't do anything until the others are done with the side fights."

The Blue Ranger had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when a high pitched scream sounded. Turning, they saw Anna collapsing to the ground. "JUDGEMENT MODE!" Z cried out. "You are charged with treason against SPD, kidnapping, attempted sexual assault, and the death of Pink Ranger Sydney Drew!" Both Jack and Sky grinned when they hear the next part shoot out of Z's mouth. "GUILTY!"

Alana and Allison stood behind Z, their Delta Enforcers at the ready, as Anna was captured in a containment card. "About flipping time," Jack muttered, though he was smiling at his little sister.

"One less thing to worry about," Sky responded, then smiled when the girls joined them. Alana and Ally pointed their Delta Enforcers at Vampra while Z bent down with her two teammates.

"Nice job, Sis," Jack congratulated her.

"Why thank you, but that was all for Syd," Z told him. "So, we take his ass?" she asked.

"We try. Let's go," Sky huffed, pushing to his feet.

"ATTACK!" Jack ordered.

--

Sydney felt herself being pulled through the morphin' grid. It wasn't unpleasant, but it didn't feel all that great either. 'Hold on guys, I'm coming!' she thought as images of her teammates and friends flashed before her eyes.

--

"REGROUP!" Anubis ordered.

Aaron, Alana and Ally joined together to give the three senior Rangers another moment to catch their breaths. The three Ninja Rangers had been trying with all their might to get close to Vampra and it wasn't working as planned.

"It's going to take all five of us to get him," Z huffed out.

"GUILTY!" Brian called out, seconds before Viper was encased in a containment card.

The others grinned as the final four of their team joined them against Vampra. Brian handed Jack the containment card before they turned. "A job well done, White Ranger, but your puny powers aren't enough to defeat me!"

Grinning, Vampra summoned a large ball of energy between his hands, causing the Rangers to gasp and start backing up. When the ball of light and energy was nearly as big as Vampra himself, he released it. "DIE!"

The five Ninja Rangers sprinted forward at the last second and attempted to shield their junior counterparts and their commander. Without thinking, Sky threw up the arm containing Syd's crystal and the energy Vampra shot at them bounced off the five of them turning into sparkling pink light.

"Impossible!" Vampra screamed in rage, his eyes burning white.

"Lesson number one," a new, sultry voice announced as the pink light died down. "Every opponent, of every Ranger team in history has learned it, allow me to school you, Vampra."

"YOU!"

She grinned. As much as she'd enjoyed learning what she had in the morphin' grid, she was happy to have a physical body again. "Yes me."

"And just what do you think I need to learn, little pink whore?"

The Rangers stared in shock at the figure before them. Both Brian and Sky had to push back the urge to run to her, knowing they'd only distract her. "For a Power Ranger, anything's possible."


	31. 30: Anything's Possible

**Variations Of SPD  
Chapter 30:** Anything's Possible  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** February 4, 2007

**Summary:** The Rangers finally learn their most important lesson...Anything's Possible!  
**Rating:** M for adult situations  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**Dedication:** To all of you, who've stuck around for the last year and a half to read this, thanks!

**An:** Wow, this is it. All that's left is the epilogue and the Variations series is over. I feel really sad to see this wonderful chapter of my life end, but I look forward to many more projects. All you Syd and Sky fans, no worries, I'll continue to write them! There will be a few chapters in a few weeks that will get MA version done, but I'll post updates about those on my profile.

"_Naw...that's impossible."  
_"_Hey...anything's possible."  
_"_You really think so?"  
_"_...I know so."  
__Tommy and Fred, MMPR:TM_

--

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Vampra raged. "Viper gave me your energy! You shouldn't exist!"

Shaking her head, Sydney cocked it to the side and stared at him. "Oh, I know he did," she grinned sardonically. "But I hate to tell you, it won't be enough for you to rule the universe with. Good always beats evil, always restores the balance."

Vampra stared at her before a thought crossed his mind. 'I need all six of them dead'. "Your deaths will give me the power to rule all!" he laughed, announcing his intentions.

"We won't die quietly!" Jack shot back, the team moving to stand with Sydney.

Sky quickly held out her crystal to her, smiling when she plucked it from his hand and tucked it back into her morpher before curling her now empty hand against his. As soon as they touched, a bright light exploded. The team and Vampra covered their eyes. Inside the light, Syd and Sky drew together. "What the hell happened?" Sky muttered.

Sydney grinned when Jack, Brian, Z and Bridge appeared next to them. "What's going on?" Jack asked, confused.

"Your link has been reestablished," a voice announced.

"Guys," Syd grinned. "Meet Zordon of Eltar."

Brian's mouth dropped open while the others looked slightly confused. "The legendary mentor," Brian murmured, sinking to a knee.

"White Dragon," Zordon spoke, smiling. "You look very much like your parents, young one."

The White Ranger swallowed convulsively. "Thank you."

"Zordon, why are you here?" Jack breathed.

"To give you the keys to defeating Vampra." The Rangers looked anxious. "Combine your weapons, both physical and spiritual."

"Thank you," Sky told him before the light started to die down, and the Rangers started to disappear.

"May the power protect you, Rangers."

--

"Commander! Look!" Aaron called out, pointing to the Rangers as they reappeared.

Anubis turned and saw the six Rangers standing before him and the others, unharmed. "Let's do it!" Jack called.

"SPHINX FLAME THROWER!" Sky called, tossing his weapon into the air where it began to float.

"TIGER'S ROAR SONIC BLASTER!" Z went next, her blaster attaching to the top of Sky's weapon.

"PHOENIX FIRE SWORDS!" Sydney's voice rang out as she attached her swords to the front of Sky and Z's weapons, creating a crossbow like base.

"PANDA QUAKE PAWS!" Bridge announced. The talon tipped gloves that usually appeared on his hands attached to the ends of Syd's swords.

"DRAGON'S ICE SAIS!" Brian cried out, grinning. His sais attached to Syd's swords, closer to Sky and Z's weapons then Bridge's.

"PEGASUS WIND NINJA STARS!" Jack went last, tossing his weapons up and watching the six stars attach at various points on the others' weapons.

The six came together with Jack and Sky holding the main portion of the weapon. Syd and Brain were on Sky's side, while Z and Bridge were on Jack's. "FIRE!"

A burst of fire, energy, ice and wind flew from the weapon, heading for Vampra.

"You think you're puny weapon can defeat me? Think again!" Vampra laughed. Using his own powers, he dodged the attack and caught the team off guard with one of his own.

Their weapon broke apart and they were flung back away from each other. "I don't think that was supposed to happen!" Aaron gulped as the other Junior Rangers and Anubis surged forward.

"I'm so over his dumb ass!" Jack growled as he struggled to his feet with Aaron's help.

Ally helped Syd up, the Senior Pink Ranger emitting a pissed off aura. "Time to stop playing," Syd hissed. "Ally, get the others and get them back." The Junior Ranger nodded and backed off, signaling for her teammates to follow.

"Syd?" Sky called, sensing her anger.

"I'm done being played with!" she told him. "This ends now."

The Blue Ranger swallowed hard and moved to her, the other four members of their team following. "What's the plan?" Z wanted to know.

"We give it all we've got," Sydney grimly announced. "We're the only ones who can stop him. This has to end, or he's going to hurt more people."

"We need to use our ninja powers," Brian murmured.

Bridge cleared his throat. "If we drop our Ranger powers, a blast like he's capable of could kill us."

"That's a chance we're going to have to take," Jack spoke up. "Are we in agreement?" The others nodded.

"POWER DOWN!" Syd ordered.

"POWER DOWN!" the others called a beat later, their Ranger suits dissolving and revealing them in street clothes.

"Commander, what are they doing?" Alana asked, panic rising in her voice.

Anubis shook his head. In his heart, he knew, but he didn't want to accept he may lose his children. "Commander?" Aaron called.

Taking a deep breath, Anubis moved to Ally, knowing she was going to react to what he was about to say. "They're going to sacrifice themselves, if need be, to stop him."

The Pink Ranger lowered her head, not wanting to see the man she loved die. The other Junior Rangers watched on in shock.

"THE PEGASUS!"

"THE TIGER!"

"THE PANDA!"

"THE DRAGON!"

"THE SPHINX!"

"THE PHOENIX!"

"NINJETTI!"

Each Ranger began to glow with their color as they called upon their animal spirits.

--

Across town, the former Rangers gathered together. Wes and Jen had joined them ten minutes before, leaving the current Rangers' family to wait together, helplessly. "That's some light show," Zack remarked when an array of colors shot into the sky.

Five gasps were let out, followed by Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy and Katherine falling to their knees. "GUYS!" Wes called to them. Tanya jumped forward to steady Adam, while Justin moved to Rocky, Zack to Aisha, Trini to Billy and Jason cradled Katherine against him.

"What's happening?" Jen wanted to know. In all her years since her first morph, she had never felt so helpless.

"Sydney's rejoined them," Kat gasped. "They're going after Vampra." Wes and Jen's eyes locked, worry building between them for their son and his team.

"I am the Ape, mighty and strong," Rocky whispered, seconds before he began to flow red. His thoughts settled on Jack, and the connection they shared as Red Rangers.

"I am the Bear, cunning and fierce," Aisha gasped, closing her eyes and concentrating her thoughts on Z.

"I am the Wolf, silent and sure!" Billy announced. An image of Sky danced before his eyes, unseen by the others, and he silently prayed the current Blue Ranger found the guidance he needed.

"I am the Crane, agile and graceful!" Kat's thoughts centered on her daughter, hope and worry soaring together.

"I am the Frog, courageous in spirit!" Adam grinned, thinking of Bridge. Despite their difference in color as Ninjas, they had a connection through another color, Adam having been green twice before.

"May the Falcon, just and able, watch over him," Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya and Justin spoke, centering their own thoughts on Brian.

--

Vampra began to feel uneasy when the six Ninja Rangers lit up with their Ranger colors. Syd and Sky stood in the circle made by the other four. Between each of the others, familiar spirits began to appear; a red ape between Jack and Bridge, a black frog between Bridge and Z, a yellow bear between Z and Brian, a blue wolf between Brian and Jack, and in the circle with Syd and Sky, a pink crane and a white falcon appeared.

Syd and Sky joined hands, staring into each other's eyes. "Well, at least we're all together if its got to end like this," she grinned even as she blinked back tears.

Sky shook his head at her and brought one of her hands to his lips. "True. Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens, remember I love you, and I wouldn't change anything that's happened with us."

Sydney's tears spilled over her cheeks. "Sky, promise me something."

"What?"

"If we make it through this, that we can get married before next year starts."

Sky grinned. "Deal."

"I love you," Sydney whispered. "All of you. Let's do this!"

"POWER RANGERS!" the six called, releasing the power they'd been building between them.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Vampra screamed as the power flew toward him.

"NOW AARON!" Syd ordered the Junior Red Ranger.

Aaron, Alana, Travis, Brett, Ally and Anubis fired their weapons at Vampra, causing a massive explosion on impact.

--

"They made it, right?" Jen asked. The other former Rangers didn't answer her, their gazes on the plume of black smoke in the distance.

"I sure hope so," Wes muttered, pulling his wife against him.

Kat groped for Jason's hand, their fingers meshing together as they held on tight. "Please, God, let them have survived," the former Pink Ranger whispered.


	32. Epilogue: Variations of SPD

**Variations Of SPD  
Epilogue:** Variations Of SPD  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** February 8, 2007

**Summary:** The end has come. Some move on, some stay behind, but all are forever changed by the Variations of SPD.  
**Rating:** M for adult situations  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, Disney does

**Dedication:** To any and everyone who's reviewed, emailed, imed, or whatever and let me know that you enjoyed the ride just as much as I have. And to **BloomingViolets**, for being the one who got me started on Syd and Sky. Who'd have ever thought reading Pink Surprise would ever change my life the way it has. Thank you, Sis! Without you, I wouldn't have found them.

**An:** In some ways, I'm saddened to see this end. I know I could go on, I could write another epic story for them, but honestly, I think I've put these characters through the wringer the last 2 years, and it's time for this series of events to end. There may be some one shots, and definitely expect me to go back and do the MA versions for a few chapters, but other than that, the Variations series comes to an end in this epilogue. Some days, the chapters have frustrated the hell out of me, some days they've made me cry, but for every one of those types of moments, there was hope, love, and faith in the story I was telling. It's taken some unexpected turns, ones I didn't even think about until one of you guys said something that sparked a whole new direction. So to all of you who did, even if you don't know it, thank you. I never thought after MMPR or DT that a season of Power Rangers could shape my life the way SPD ended up doing, and for that, I'm thankful to everyone who made SPD possible, both during the actual season and all the fanfic writers I've had the pleasure to work with, discuss with, and commiserate with. I hope you've learned to love these characters as much as I have, and that they continue to inspire generations of fans the way those before them have!

_"God only makes happy endings. If it's not happy, then it's not the end!" __-- Unknown --__  
_

--

"Well?"

He couldn't help but to grin at his friends. "She's fine. Katherine and Jason are with her," he told them, catching the streak of yellow before it barreled him over.

"So?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile and big brown eyes full of questions.

"A girl," he grinned. "Six pounds three ounces, with her mom's heart shaped face and my hair."

"Congratulations Sky," Anubis announced from where he stood next to Kat and Boom.

"Thank you, Commander," Sky responded, hugging Z close before Jack, Brian, and Bridge joined them for a group hug.

--

"She's so small," Katherine murmured, cradling her granddaughter in her arms. "God, it seems like so long ago, but I remember when you were this small."

Syd laughed and leaned against Jason, who was perched on the bed with her. "I don't even believe I was ever that small," the tired blonde laughed at her mother.

"Are you kidding? Tommy and I were both terrified to hold you for fear of breaking you because you were so tiny," Jason teased.

Katherine smiled at her husband and daughter before looking back at the baby and then back at Syd. "Where's Sky?"

"He went to tell the others," Syd yawned. "And to find his parents; they were supposed to be here an hour ago." Jason leaned over and kissed Sydney on the temple, closing his eyes as he did, thankful that she'd lived through the last couple of crazy years. "Daddy?" she softly asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grinned, sliding his arms around her, holding her close. "Absolutely nothing."

"Can we come in?" Wes called out, poking his head in the door.

Syd's face lit up. "Of course!" she chirped. Wes and Jen entered, followed by Sky, who immediately made a b-line for Sydney.

"Oh!" Jen gasped when she saw the baby. "She's gorgeous!"

Katherine smiled and stood before handing the baby over to Jen. "Have you picked out a name yet?" Wes prodded, peering down at his granddaughter, who was sound asleep.

The proud parents shook their heads. "We really haven't thought about it," Sky murmured, his hand taking Syd's and squeezing gently. "We've been so overly excited to have her, that I think we just put it off till the last minute."

Syd grinned. "I've had an idea for a few days now."

Sky looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow, softening the look with a smile. "Oh?"

"Mackenzie Ann Collins, or Mac for short."

The former Blue and Red Ranger chuckled. "It's perfect."

"Mackenzie Ann," Jen repeated, looking down at the baby and smiling at the serene face. "Hello Mackenzie."

--

"What are you looking at?" Sky questioned, plopping down on the couch next to Syd. He'd just finished putting the baby to bed and was more than ready to spend a few quiet moments alone with his beloved wife.

"Believe it or not, our wedding album," Syd grinned, placing the album on his lap. It was opened to a picture of the two of them sharing their first dance as husband and wife.

Sky chuckled. "Hard to believe we've been married almost a year isn't it?" he posed.

"I know. A lot has changed in the last three years," she reminded him. "I seriously never thought we'd get to this point; first Gruumm, then Visvajita, then Vampra."

"Not to mention finding your real parents, our getting together, both of your pregnancies, our powers, finding Brian, us getting married, Jack and Ally leaving SPD."

"Bridge and Z getting engaged," Syd smiled.

Leaning back against the couch, Sky pulled her close to his side and stared down into her face. "It's been a crazy few years," he murmured, reaching up with his free hand to touch her face.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night before we took on Vampra?" she softly asked, looking up into his beloved blue eyes.

He nodded and swallowed the lump. They'd had too close a call that night, nearly losing each other and their friends. "I was serious when I said it; I wouldn't change any of what's happened to us, especially not now. Everything we went through led us to this, and having Mackenzie."

"God, remember the night we took him out?" Syd shakily asked.

Sky let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding even as he drifted back into his memories of that fateful night.

--

"_They're dead."_

_Shadow Ranger held tightly to the sobbing Pink Ranger. Ally wanted to run to Jack, but she couldn't stop clinging to Anubis for anything._

_Aaron shook his head and slowly moved toward the fallen bodies of the six Senior Rangers. With a sense of dread and trembling fingers, he reached down and touched Jack's neck. The six had lost their Ninja uniforms somewhere during the light show they'd caused. Now they were just in their burnt and dirty street clothes. Closing his eyes, Aaron felt for a pulse. When he felt the weak and barely perceptible beat against his fingers, he let out a breath. One by one, he moved to each of the others, finding their just as weak pulses._

"_THEY'RE ALIVE!" he cried out in relief. He let out a relieved laugh when Ally flew to Jack's side and the others came behind her, each dropping to their knees by their counter part, Anubis stopping next to Brian._

_Anubis pulled out his morpher and radioed the base. "Kat, prepare the infirmary," he said._

"_Sir?"_

"_Senior A Squad is going to need medical assistance upon return to base."_

"_Affirmative. Delta Base out."_

--

_Wes opened his phone and with a liberal amount of apprehension answered the device. "Hello?"_

"_They're alive. We need you, Jen, Jason and Kat to come to the academy."_

"_We're on our way Kat!" Wes all but shouted, turning to see the tears and fear from the others as they anticipated the worst. "They're alive! We need to get to the academy, now!"_

--

"_Congratulations A Squad, on your successful mission," Anubis announced._

_The nine Rangers stood before him. "As you know, Cadets Landors and Parker have decided to leave SPD. This leaves Senior A Squad with an opening. It also leaves Junior A Squad with an opening. For now, those openings shall remain. Cadet Tate, step forward."_

"_Sir?"_

"_I asked you once, if I were to make Sydney Red Ranger, would you follow her into battle. I ask again, if I made Syd Red Ranger, would you follow her command?"_

_Sky grinned. "Commander, I'd follow whoever you deemed worthy of leading this team, especially Syd."_

_The Senior Pink Ranger grinned and Anubis nodded. "Take this, Sky, you've earned it." So saying, Anubis held out the morpher in his hand._

_Sky took the device handed to him. "Sir?"_

"_Congratulations Sky, you're the new A Squad Red Ranger."_

_Bridge, Brian, Z and Syd all grinned. "You're Ninja Morphers are yours, but these are your new and improved SPD Morphers. Bridge, you're being elevated to blue. Sydney, Z and Brian, you will remain as is. When, and if, Sam is ready, we may put him on A Squad with you."_

"_Congratulations guys," Kat smiled at them as the others clapped._

--

"_It's ugly," Z muttered at her brother._

_Jack grinned back at her, slipping his arm around her. "No, it has potential."_

"_Are you two sure this is what you want?" Aaron asked, staring at the building again._

"_Positive," Ally smiled, staring at the building that was about to become New Tech City's newest homeless shelter. She and Jack had been working for nearly six months to get it together, raising the cost for running it for a year, which had been matched by both Syd and Sky's parents; they had enough finances to run for the next three years without a problem._

"_As long as you're happy," Syd grinned, leaning against Sky. They'd been married two weeks, and neither could be happier. Christmas had just past and New Years was only days away. Everything around her seemed to be filled with shininess and hope. Syd's thoughts were disrupted when a familiar beeping went off. Sky sent Jack a look while the others gathered around him._

"_Good luck," Jack told them, smiling sadly._

_Sky returned the smile before looking at the others. "Ready?" he asked, bringing his morpher up._

"_READY!"_

"_SPD EMERGENCY!"_

--

Syd held Mackenzie close as the baby fed quietly. Sky had gone downstairs to get them some water after he'd brought her their crying daughter. "I'm so glad you have your daddy's eyes," she whispered to the baby. "I love his eyes."

A soft chuckle came from the doorway. "She's only a week old; you can't tell what color her eyes will be for a while yet."

The former Pink Ranger rolled her eyes at her husband before looking back down at Mac. "Mommies just know these things, don't they Mac?" Syd asked her daughter.

The blonde looked up when Sky's fingers caressed Mackenzie's cheek before sliding off and caressing the skin of Sydney's breast just next to where the baby's mouth was. Sky wasn't touching her to arouse, even though it was doing just that. He only did so because of the wonder he felt at watching Sydney nurse the tiny life they'd made between them.

"She's so small," he spoke, his voice whispery.

"She won't be for long if she keeps eating the way she does," Syd snickered.

"I didn't think after I realized how much I loved you, that I could love anyone as much if not more."

"I know," Syd whispered, shifting the baby to her shoulder so she could burp her. Once that was done, Sky took Mac and sat back against the headboard, trying to rock the baby to sleep. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too Syd."

--

"Seems so much more different around here these days," Brian grinned as he and Sam sat down to eat lunch with Bridge and Z.

"Tell me about it," Z laughed. "In the last three years, I've seen more variations to SPD then I thought possible."

The three boys chuckled. "When's Syd coming back?" Sam asked before chomping down on his sandwich.

"She's taking another month or so off," Bridge told him. "She wanted to spend a little time with Mac before jumping back into the swing of things. It's going to seem weird to not see her in the pink trimmed uniform, or to see her in her Ranger suit."

"So she really stepped down?" Brian asked.

Z nodded. "With Sky staying on as Red Ranger, she wanted at least one of them not in the crossfire just in case."

Brian nodded, understanding exactly why and how his sister had come to that decision. "Are Jack and Ally coming to dinner tonight?" he wanted to know before he finished his Jell-o.

"I think so," Z told him. "Last I checked in with them, Jack mentioned not wanting to miss it."

"Cool."

"RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER!"

The four looked forlornly at their lunches before racing out of the room. Z had been right about one thing, there had been several variations of SPD since she had joined, and most of them had started with one variation of pink.


End file.
